Legacy's Curse
by aetherling
Summary: Inu & Harry Potter xover. There's two jewels, the Shinkon Jewel and an evil jewel that cannot be purified. Naraku and Voldemort are after them, and Inuyasha and co. must prevent them from getting them. But first, they have to endure the dangers they face.
1. How It All Began

9/10/05—2nd re-edit! See, my muses decided to take a summer vacation to Tahiti so I'm left home to finish re-editing the whole fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners and those publishers, and those companies, and...

* * *

Legacy's Curse

How It All Began

* * *

"What? You're leaving?" 

"Duh! I have to do my finals, my high school tests, my exams--oh you get the point! I have another life at the other side of the well, Inuyasha!"

"The Shinkon shards are more important! There's also Naraku!"

"I'll be back in three days! THREE DAYS! Is that too long?"

"Yeah, why can't you come back tonight?"

"These exams are really, really important!"

Miroku and Sango sighed. This week Inuyasha and Kagome were unnaturally angry at each other and they were arguing for the 16th time in a week. Shippo grumbled, "Why is there always an argument every minute? Why can't you give our poor ears a break, Inuyasha?"

"Do YOU like Kagome going away and not seeing her for three days and being bored?" asked Inuyasha.

"...Well...at least _I _don't take it as if it's the end of the world."

Inuyasha's ears twitched violently as Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha. Kagome hysterically cried, "What? What?"

Sango walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear.

"Eeegad!" Kagome made some sort of weird noise in her throat and glared at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sit!"

BAM.

"What was THAT for?"

"You'll find out someday," said Miroku.

"I'm leaving!" yelled Kagome. "And that's final!"

"Like I care."

"Interesting...Inuyasha is contradicting himself now," noted Miroku, his hand on his chin.

Kagome stomped away in a huff. "Bye!" she yelled without looking back. As Kagome walked away, Inuyasha glared at Shippo menacingly.

"Why-did-you-say-that-for, you little--" He cracked his knuckles rather loudly and made a violent move toward the little kitsune.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" cried Shippo, running away towards the departing Kagome. "Kagomeeeeeee! Inuyasha's going to kill me!"

"Sit!" yelled Kagome.

BAM.

"Oww! Geez, you abuse me as if I'm your slave!" growled Inuyasha. "Do you ever realize that it REALLY hurts girl?"

"Then don't pick on Shippo!" she called back.

"_'Don't pick on Shippo'_," he muttered angrily. "Yeah right, then the little brat will see this opportunity to chomp my ears off."

Miroku said, "Calm down, Inuyasha. She's only protective of Shippo."

"You're not helping either! Who'd want to be protective over a little pest that does wicked tricks anyways! She's being..."

"Oh Kagomeeeeee..." Shippo called. "Inuyasha's talking ill of meeee..."

"Inuyasha! Stop picking on Shippo!" yelled Kagome and stomped toward him.

"Tell him to go to hell then," growled Inuyasha unhelpfully.

"Waaah! He so mean!" cried the kitsune.

"Well you're being spoiled!" growled Inuyasha to Shippo.

Kagome argued, "He's only a child!"

"Oh yeah, with a maniac always yelling 'that word' every time I say something to him!" roared Inuyasha. "Honestly, why can't you be more like Kikyo was, huh girl? At least she's better than a crazy, maniac-like, weak reincarnation!"

Kagome bit her lip really hard. Her hands curled dangerously into fists and her eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha was busted. And they all knew it.

SLAP.

Inuyasha's cheek was redder than the last time Kagome slapped him on accident. Kagome was shaking in anger. Her hand was still raised as if she was going to slap him again. Then she clenched her raised hand. She had never been this angry before in her life. The inu and the modern time girl glared at each other in silence. Finally, Kagome spoke.

"I never want to see you again."

She ran away to the well, tears freely falling in anger. Sango called, "Kagome!" but Kagome has already fled out of sight. Shippo wailed, "Kagome! Don't go! It's all my fault!"

No answer came.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said after a while.

"I don't want to hear it, monk," barked Inuyasha harshly, hidden in shadow of the trees as he walked away. "I'm going away for a while."

"But what about Ka--"

"I WON'T get her. She can fend on her own."

Sango and Shippo glared meanly at Inuyasha's retreating figure.

"What a cruel..."

* * *

At Kagome's time... 

Kagome climbed out of the well the instant she entered her time. She quickly stepped away from it as if it was a poisonous bug and said to no one in particular, "I'm never going back. Never." As soon she said it, doubt began to creep in her mind. What about Sango? What about Shippo? And Miroku didn't do anything either...

"Well then...I guess I'll come back...sometimes...just to visit them... If Inu-baka still wants to be a full demon, he should collect those Shinkon shards himself!" she thought. She leaned against that big tree and wiped away her tears. "He doesn't care about me, no, not me, but Kikyo! Why--" She gasped. "W-why...am I...thinking about his relationship with her? What's wrong with me?"

"Get a grip on yourself!" said the back of her head. "You've got to move on!"

"That's right!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm going to be late for school!"

Kagome ran toward her house with a brief wave to her grandfather.

"Eh? Kagome? Y-you're supposed to be sick in bed with diabetes and rheumatics!" he shouted.

"Aww, Grandpa!" she groaned.

* * *

Kagome's school. 

"Kagome! Kagome! You're well?" yelled her friend.

"Oh!" Kagome ran to catch up with them. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Did 'ja hear?" exclaimed the second.

"What?"

"There's a contest!" said the third.

"A contest."

"That's right! A contest!"

"On what?"

Her three friends stopped, panting with excitement.

"Everyone in the school is participating--"

"--Only ten people can go to Europe--"

"--Out of the whole school!"

"--But it's soooo hard--"

"--Yeah, you have to write an essay and the judges compare it--"

"--The whole school!"

The three friends stopped and looked at each other and realized that they were speaking in gibberish.

"So uh...you guys are saying...we write an essay and the judges read them and choose 10 people to go to Europe?"

The clamor broke out again.

"Europe! I wanna go there!"

"You're right Kagome, but it isn't that simple--"

"--Out of the whole school!"

At that precise moment, Hojo turned up with a shopping bag.

"Good morning, Kagome!" he greeted. "Are you feeling better today? That's great to know! Well, I had some get well gifts for you, so just in case if you get sick again..."

Her friends stopped chattering to squeal, "Ooh!"

Hojo took out the gift and presented it to her.

"They're potions for your kidney. Oh!--and a back massager to relieve the pains of your ills."

"Umm...t-thanks?" she stammered.

"Would you like to go watch a movie with me this Saturday?"

"Well...erm..."

"Kagome, go, go!" her friends urged.

Various times Kagome has gone on "dates" with Hojo. But they were always cut short or missed.

"Don't worry, Higurashi-san. You don't have to come. If the rheumatics come again, just give me a call."

"Rheumatics..." She had a nervous look on her face. "Um...I'll go."

"Okay! Saturday at 1:00 then! See ya!" With a cheerful grin and wave, he walked--er...zoomed away.

"He's so fast..." her friends commented.

"You've gotta go, Kagome! This is the chance to find another boyfriend that isn't violent, like the other guy you always think about!" hissed a friend.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was caught off guard.

"That's his name? Sounds odd," commented another.

"Very odd," said another.

"Too odd."

"Odd and odd."

Kagome sighed.

* * *

Two weeks passed. The judging begun and the principal read the names of the contestants. "Only 20 students will compete. The essays will be randomly picked from this box." A big white box stood next to him. "Only half of them will win a trip to Europe. Now then, the competitors are: Justin Nam, Tomoyo Arihata, Kashi Ho, Sayomi Mizashu...Kagome Higurashi, and Haruku Rehan." 

"Oh my goodness! You're in the finals Kagome!" screamed her friends.

"Good luck!" yelled Hojo.

Kagome walked up to the podium and started reading her essay. She was extremely nervous. It was as if the whole world was listening to every sentence she spoke. Twice, she stumbled on a word. Her legs were wobbly and her stomach was churning. "I don't think I can do this..." she thought. "But I want to win! I must do this!" Yet her voice was still weak and her legs were about to collapse. Then Inuyasha's voice spoke in her mind and those cruel words, "Honestly, why can't you be more like Kikyo was, huh girl? At least she's better than a crazy, maniac-like, weak reincarnation!" She would have frowned right there and then, but she was already in the middle of her speech. When she concluded, her friends screamed, "You did great! You did absolutely great!"

"W-what?" she stammered and blinked rapidly, as if she had just awoken.

"It's over," said her friend. "What's been on your mind lately, Kagome?"

For an instant there, Kagome felt like screaming what's been on her mind to her friend: Inuyasha and Kikyo, the Shinkon shards, Naraku, and the million tests to study for. But instead, she replied, "No, nothing."

"H-honestly!" she exclaimed when her friends looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, if that's all...but if you do have problems, you can always trust us to help you." One of her friends winked.

"I know..."

* * *

Back in Inuyasha's time... 

"Aww, I'm bored!" cried Shippo.

"Oh shut up," grumbled Inuyasha, his temper unusually high. They recently had an unlucky encounter with one of Naraku's powerful detachments powered by a Shinkon shard, but had no idea where it was hidden. They all narrowly escaped from its feet before it could squash them into really flat pancakes.

"Why can't you just go get Kagome back? She could've helped us defeat it and find the Shinkon shard!"

"Why can't _you _shut your pie hole?" retorted Inuyasha. "Besides, it's your fault that she left."

"No, it's your fault! You're the one who insulted her badly!"

"She's the one that thinks _I'm _trash, not the other way around, that wicked witch!"

"So?"

"So why should _I_ get her? Why don't _you_ get her?"

"Uh, I-I'm still just a kid! I can't get her! You get her!"

"And well I don't want to! So there! End of conversation!"

"Shippo is right. We need Kagome back. And you must be the one to get her," said Miroku.

Thankfully, Miroku was spared from an outburst of anger when a twig snapped not far from their resting area.

"Who's there?" yelled Inuyasha as he immediately grabbed Tetsusaiga.

An elegant and beautiful woman stepped into the clearing. "Um, excuse me, but I--"

Miroku automatically sprung up and zoomed to the lady. "Madam, how can I help you?"

Sango shot an angry look at Miroku's back.

"I was taking a stroll around the Inuyasha forest, until a demon chased me deeper and deeper in this forest, and then, it finally stopped and left me lost here," she explained.

"What a terrible fate you have witnessed, my lady," said Miroku. "But do not give up hope! I will assist you out of this demon-infested forest, with my companions."

"Who in the seven hells said I'll help?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Eeeeeeek! A demon!" cried the lady, crouching down behind a boulder for protection.

"Not to worry, he's harmless to innocents," comforted Miroku. But the lady looked at Miroku as if he was a demon too.

They all led her out of the forest (leaving a disgruntled Inuyasha behind) and dropped her off at the rows of huts in the village.

"Thank you, kind priest!" the lady said. "My name is Nena. May I inquire your name too, houshi-dono?"

"I am called Miroku. Nena..."

"Yes?"

Miroku grasped Nena's hands with his and asked, "Will you bear my child?"

"She will NOT," Sango interrupted and dragged him away.

"Ow. Ow. Ow, ow, ow!" He was bouncing up and down while his robes choked his neck. Sango finally let him go with a thump.

"Errgh..." he groaned as he struggled to get up.

"You know, so far, you've asked that question to each beautiful lady you've met but me," informed Sango.

"Sango, I'm so sorry. In my haste, I have forgotten about your needs," gasped Miroku.

Sango blushed. "Oh no, no, that's not what I mean--"

"Please forgive me for not doing this earlier. Will you bear--"

"No, I don't mean THAT!" Sango quickly exclaimed, slapping Miroku's face repeatedly.

Miroku stared at Sango with painful, swollen, red, chipmunk-like cheeks.

Kaede walked towards Shippo, Sango, Kiara, and Miroku. "Splendid day today to spend your time outside. Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's sulking in the forest named after him," answered Sango.

"Oh. And Kagome?"

"She's...in her time."

"Ah. Well, I've heard that a Shinkon shard fell into Kagome's world."

"All the way over there?" exclaimed Shippo.

"Yes. It's rumored to be a big piece so it contains great power."

"But...how could it be a big piece if Naraku has almost the entire jewel?" asked Miroku.

"That's the strange part. It's a complete whole."

"Then there's something wrong with it."

"I heard this from an old friend of mine. He senses that there's a little sliver of the Shinkon shard and the rest is an evil jewel. All the men with evil intentions are looking for the final touch of the evil jewel, just like all the demons are looking for the Shinkon jewel. They are also looking for the mixed jewel because when pure and evil combine, they produce shocking results. Their combined powers produce so much more than their originals. One very infamous man who wants to find it is called...I think it was...'Voldemort'...and he wants to use it to become powerful and immortal. But--" Kaede lowered her voice to a whisper. "--he does not know that it does not grant immortality, nor power. There is a curse if good and evil combine. They are exact opposites, and the curse shall be too terrible to bear."

Shippo asked, "You actually know someone in Kagome's time? How?"

"Yes, I do know someone from Kagome's time. I can communicate with him through a spring in the Inuyasha forest. Look down upon the surface of the water and you won't see your reflection, but his face."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Shippo.

"'Voldemort'...that name...it gives me no good feeling about it," noted Sango.

"Voldemort is the leader of a horrible group called...um...I think it was...the Death Eaters. In Kagome's world, where he lives, the people there are even afraid to mention his name."

"That's dumb!" scoffed Shippo.

* * *

Far, far away, in Kagome's time in the whereabouts of Europe, a man sneezed. 

"Are you catching a cold, my lord?" asked a fat, sniveling man that was crouching down next to him.

"No. The Dark Lord does not catch mere mortal sicknesses such as colds. Didn't I tell you to hurry up and find a way to penetrate the walls of Hogwarts, Wormtail?" demanded the man.

"Y-yes, master, you did, m-master," whimpered Wormtail.

"Then get off the floor and onto your task! I want to hear Albus Dumbledore's whimpers instead of yours when I gain the rightful title of the greatest dark wizard of all, and Harry Potter's blood on my fingers."

"I-indeed m-m-master."

* * *

Somewhere far, far away, still in Kagome's time, a boy on Privet Drive sneezed... 

"Ugh. Must be some dust." He looked at a calendar hanging from the left wall. "It's still too early to go back to Hogwarts... I wonder if Ron's family will invite me over the summer again..."

* * *

Somewhere far away from the Muggle world, a red haired boy sneezed. 

"Ah, is sickly Ronniefickles catching a sickly cold?" asked Fred.

"Shut up."

* * *

Back at the Feudal Age of Japan... 

A cry interrupted Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku's conversation.

"GIIIIIAAAHHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!" squealed Shippo. He hid behind Miroku.

"And 'ya call yourself a full demon, fox?" taunted a familiar voice. "Last time I checked, none of them were as pathetic as you!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was busy fighting the demon they fought with earlier. "Take this!" he yelled as he slashed at the monster's head.

"KYIA!" it screamed angrily. Its gargantuan claws slashed at the empty air.

"Kaede, can't you sense the Shinkon shards?" asked Miroku.

"My senses are weak, and I only have one eye," she replied. "I could sense its presence, but not exactly where it is though..."

"Shame..."

Inuyasha dodged another swipe from the bear-like demon. He slashed again and again with Tetsusaiga at its arms, at its legs, but--

"Where's that shard?"

The demon found an opening, and one gigantic claw tore at Inuyasha's right side.

"Uuuungh!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground. Blood oozed from his wound and soaked his clothes but he calmly stood up. "Don't underestimate me, demon, for your days are over!" he snarled. He prepared to use his Wounds of the Wind attack, but the winds were blocked...

"Kagura!" exclaimed Sango.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" she sneered. "I will get those Shinkon shards once and for all, dog-boy!"

Miroku was carrying Kagome's backpack, which contained what Kagura was looking for. He tried to run away and take shelter, but with a wave of her fan, the winds drove him towards her.

"So you have it! A mere human! How sweet of you to make my job easier for me!" she said. Again, she flicked her fan and yelled, "Dance of the Dragons!"

Twisters appeared and destroyed everything in their paths. "Take shelter!" called Kaede. "Stay away from the twisters!" The villagers fearfully heeded her words. Kaede herself ran back to her hut and a few moments later reappeared with a bow and arrows.

"Old hag, do you not know that I, Kagura, mistress of the winds, can blow the first arrow you shoot...right back at you?" questioned Kagura as she hovered on her leaf, fan poised for attack.

"Do you not know that I am a miko?" yelled Kaede. She shot the arrow towards the monster's right eye. It hit the monster directly in his pupil. The demon gave an anguished cry as he closed his eyes in pain and trampled everything.

"Ignore the pain!" shrieked Kagura. She brandished a whip and whipped the demon. "Kill them! Kill them and you shall be rewarded by Naraku!"

The demon gave another cry and clawed blindly on the ground. Deep claw marks appeared and dust clouded everything.

"Humph!" Inuyasha slashed repeatedly at the monster's claws. All five fingers fell off but as they touched the ground, they sprung back up and regenerated themselves to its owner's hand. "Keh! Just like Naraku..."

"Ah!" Kaede suddenly yelled. "I think I can see the shard! A little, but--AIM FOR ITS CHEST!"

"Easy for you to say!" Inuyasha replied after dodging a swipe that grazed his shin.

The demon kept guarding its chest closely. It would make a violent move if Inuyasha came in at least 10 meters near it.

"Humph! If only Kagome was here!" he snarled.

"You cast her away like garbage 14 days ago, remember?" said Sango. Her hand twitched on her boomerang, itching to shoot it, but the danger of the winds blowing it back to her clouded her mind.

"Ach!" Inuyasha narrowly dodged another swipe. His feet landed on the dirt ground.

"Heh, heh, heh..." chuckled a familiar voice.

Inuyasha didn't have to think twice. "Naraku."

"Stop, Hemastu," commanded Naraku. "You've done well. I'll play with him now." Naraku emerged from the shadows in his baboon suit and walked towards Kaede until they were staring at each other face-to-face. Kaede tried to look brave and fearless, but Naraku could sense her uneasiness. He smirked and asked, "Well, well, well. Is it true what you said earlier, little sister of Kikyo? That a Shinkon shard is fused with another evil jewel? And terrifying results will happen, stronger than their originals? Hmm...not bad, not bad..." He turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, no matter how much help you receive from your human friends, I will get that oddly made jewel first. Maybe now you should consider getting stronger allies to help you before I complete the Shinkon jewel and the evil jewel, fuse them together, and then use the power to make everyone beg at my mercy! Not that I have a lot of mercy, come to think of it..." He chuckled.

"Come, Kagura, Kanna," he ordered with a wave of his hand. Kanna suddenly appeared with her mirror and floated onto the feather with her younger sister. "And Kikyo."

Kikyo appeared from the forest. She was riding on a horse and two horses behind her were pulling a cart with caged prisoners. There was Koga, his soulless body slumped against a corner, a small girl rattling the bars and crying, "Sesshomaru!", Koga's two henchmen clawing at the bars, and other humans and demons.

"Kikyo!" both Inuyasha and Kaede gasped in shock. "_She still lingers with Naraku, her murderer?_"

"To the well!" ordered Naraku.

"Hold on a second, you're not goin' anywhere!" yelled Inuyasha. He leapt in the air and was about to decapitate Naraku, but then Naraku and his followers and prisoners instantly disappeared. "Damn!" he swore as he landed right in the spot where Naraku was once standing.

"We must go to Kagome's world!" Miroku yelled. "Who knows what treachery Naraku might do to the people there!"

"Right!" yelled Shippo, Sango, Kaede, and Inuyasha.

At the airport in Kagome's time...

"Bye Grandpa!" yelled Kagome. "Bye Mom! Bye, Sota! Bye Buyo!"

"Meow?" yawned Buyo lazily. Yes, the Higurashi family even brought the fat cat to see Kagome off.

"Oh, I'm so happy that I actually won! It's just like a dream come true!" squealed Kagome. "I promise to write to everyone as soon as possible!" she called back.

"Just be careful, Kagome-chan!" her mother warned.

"Of course I will! Don't be silly, Mother!"

"C'mon, Kagome," said Haruku. "It's almost time to go."

"Okay. Sayoonara, everyone!" she yelled. She kept waving to them until she boarded on the plane.

"Kagome! Tell me all about Europe when you come back!" said Sota.

"Do you think it was safe for Kagome to eat all of our chocolate bars before she starts flying?" asked Kagome's mother to her grandpa.

"Of course not! She could really get diabetes."

"...Never mind."

"Aww...now I'm going to miss Kagome," sighed Sota. "It was quite comfortable in the house, knowing that she's still in Japan, even though she's really in the other era, but now she's headed to a different country."

"It's okay Sota, she'll be back in 2 months," comforted his mother.

"Nn, yeah. Now I get to tell her friends crazy stuff about her, and she can't stop me anymore!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Kagome angrily from far away.

Sota grinned innocently and started whistling.

After watching Kagome board the plane and fly away into the cloudy sky, Kagome's mother, Grandpa, Buyo, and Sota went back home. However, as they opened the front door, they got a major surprise.

"Where is she? How hard could it be just to find one girl with anger problems?" grumbled Inuyasha as he threw some papers out of a drawer.

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were rummaging around everything from drawers to the television set. They were searching in each room in the house. By that definition of "searching", it meant messing up beds, checking in the refrigerator, and throwing forms, letters, and paper out of desks, drawers, and binders. Kaede and Kiara, however, were standing in the middle of the living room. When Kaede saw them, she said, "I'm sorry. We're looking for Kagome. I told them that a human cannot hide in such small places, but they never listen to me." She sighed mournfully.

Kagome's grandfather didn't say anything but wail, "My preciouses! My ancient mummified Kappa hand! Nooooo..."

"I thought Buyo ate that on Kagome's birthday," said Kagome's mother dryly.

"Oh, why must you be heartless to your senile father? But my antiques! My spell scrolls! My ancient masks...!" ranted the old man.

"Kagome?" asked Sota. "Didn't she tell you guys that she's going to Europe?"

"What's that?" asked Shippo.

"It's another place, a foreign country who's customs are way different from ours!" Sota replied excitedly.

"ANOTHER _COUNTRY_?" bellowed Inuyasha. "HOW DARE SHE RUN AWAY FROM US! WHEN SHE COMES BACK, I'M GOING TO POUND HER!" As Inuyasha started to yell to no one in particular, Kagome's family backed away nervously from him.

"Since when did you get so overprotective of my Kagome?" asked Kagome's mother cautiously.

"I AM NOT OVERPROTECTIVE! SHE NEEDS TO HELP US FIND THE SHINKON SHARDS OR ELSE NARAKU--WHO KNOWS WHAT HE WOULD DO TO YOUR FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS, OR TO YOU!"

"Well, we could go to Europe then," suggested Kaede. "My friend said that the mixed jewel was sighted somewhere around there."

"But it takes a long time to get there," sighed Kagome's mother. "And we can't afford 5 seats on a plane."

"Then we'll use Kiara," said Sango, petting her demon cat. Then Kiara turned into the humongous demon in Kagome's small, messy house.

"Over water, wind, earth, fire, and bugs that will eat the flesh from your arms? And many leagues of land..." chuckled Kagome's grandfather. "I don't think that's possible."

"We'll try. We'll manage," said Miroku.

"Good luck then." Kagome's mother gave Inuyasha a map. "You'll need this."

"We'll go now," barked Inuyasha as he stuffed it into his robe. "C'mon, we don't have much time."

"Rest, Inuyasha, you need to heal," said Kaede.

Inuyasha still had his bloody clothes on, unwashed.

And so they stayed until the next day at sunrise.

"Let's move it!" said Inuyasha. He began to walk towards to the west.

The funny looking party followed, and began their long, hard journey to Europe.

However, Kagome's destination in Europe was still unknown to them, even to Kagome and her schoolmates.

For she was going to "die" soon...

* * *

Somewhere on a plane... 

"I'm bored," wailed Kagome.

"Well guess what. We're just as bored as you," grumbled Sayomi. "We'll be there in 5 more hours."

"Well that's so reassuring."

"Hello," said a boy named Tano who happened to pass by.

"Hi," said Sayomi. "What brings you here, Tano?"

"I'm bored."

"We'll be there. In...4 hours and 59 minutes."

"Well that's so reassuring." Tano walked to the bathrooms.

Kashi walked by them after Tano. "Hello Sayomi. Hello Kagome."

"Hi," they both said.

"What brings you here, Kashi?" asked Sayomi.

"I'm so bored."

"We'll be there. In...4 hours and 58 minutes."

"Well that's so reassuring."

Kashi walked back to her seat.

Kagome sighed. "I should've brought _lots_ of things to do on this crummy plane."

"Aloha," greeted Haraku cheerfully as he passed by.

"Now what brings _you_ here?" asked Sayomi.

"I'm bored."

"Oh don't worry--HEY! Why is everyone telling _me_ that?"

Haruku looked at Kagome. "Coincidence?"

Sayomi went "Pfff," and slouched down on her seat. Haruku shrugged and walked back to his seat.

After about 48 card games in 3 and a half hours, all of them felt a jerky motion. Many people that were standing had to cling onto the nearest thing from stumbling.

"Is the pilot fully experienced?" asked Kagome. She squeezed the armrests tightly as the airplane lurched up and down.

"I don't know!" cried Sayomi. Several people around them were also panicking.

Kashi came running towards them. "You guys! T-the pilot...he had a heart attack and the co-pilot...well, he's disappeared...what are we gonna do?" Kashi panted.

"We're gonna die!" screamed Kagome as she felt another jolt when the airplane began accelerating...to the ground.

"I want my mom..." cried Sayomi. The girls clung to each other, both saying their prayers and hoping that they _really_ wouldn't die.

"I see the ground already...it's too late...we're gonna die...we're gonna die..." cried Sayomi hysterically next to Kagome. Kagome braced herself and felt everything spin crazily around her, even her tears were dancing... "_Inuyasha...help us...help me..._" she thought before she blacked out.

* * *

Well, at least it's better than the last time. ;) Myoga's not here anymore. 


	2. Falling From the Sky

9/25/05--2nd re-edit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Harry Potter. This is a work of fiction. At least, let's hope that it is a work of fiction...

* * *

Falling From the Sky

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed the air unpleasantly. "_Where's Rin_?" he thought.

"Jaken," he said. "Have you seen Rin?"

"That human?" scoffed Jaken. "I have not, Lord Sesshomaru." He received a blow on his head. "Idiot!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "What were you doing all night, sleeping while keeping guard? How shameful. Now Rin has been kidnapped."

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive me--"

"Find Rin. She can't have gone far."

Sesshomaru started to sniff the floor. Jaken went to another part of the forest to look for "that brat". Suddenly Sesshomaru caught an intriguing scent. "_Her tears_," he thought. "_And...drops of a sleeping potion_." Then he found another scent. A scent that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Naraku."

* * *

Inuyasha and co. arrived at the sea a few hours later. "Now how are we gonna get pass this?" groaned Shippo. "Waah! I want Kagome!"

Inuyasha punched Shippo to be quiet and said, "Use your brain, stupid fox. Can't you transform into a boat?"

"Oh yeah, huh!" With a popping noise, Shippo transformed into a boat with a face. "C'mon!" he yelled. "The quicker you guys get on, the faster we can find Kagome!"

Kaede, Miroku and Sango facefaulted. "You mean, we're going to ROW many leagues across?"

"What's so bad about that?" said Inuyasha.

"Uh..."

"Well, maybe because we can't possibly row all the way across?" said Sango.

"Tch! You have me!" said Inuyasha.

"Well you get tired sometimes too, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Oh come on! Just hurry up and find Kagome!"

Kaede got on the boat. Then Sango. But when Miroku joined the two, Shippo exclaimed, "Ow! So heavy!"

"Well that idea went down the drain," muttered Sango.

"So how _are_ we going to get across?" asked Shippo. Everyone paced around.

"We could work until we get enough money for a ferry across," suggested Miroku.

"Blech. Too time wasting," remarked Inuyasha.

"How about working on a boat that's going to whatwasitcalled..." Shippo grabbed the map from Inuyasha and opened it. "Chy-na?"

"Good one!" exclaimed Sango. "That's a great idea!" All of them walked toward the docks. Miroku spotted a "very big boat" and Kaede went up to a man who was ushering the passengers to go in.

"Excuse me sir, we are looking for work--"

"An old lady looking for work? What use would that be?" sneered the man.

"Please, my friends are helping too!" The man looked at Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango behind her. He scoffed.

"What strange people. Besides, we don't need more workers. Now get out of the way!" The man waved his hand as if to shoo them away, but he accidentally hit Kaede.

"Kaede-sama!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha snapped. "Bastard!" he yelled, and roughly pushed the man into the water. The people in line gasped and several of them began to retreat.

"Run, run, run, Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed, tugging at Inuyasha's leg. The security of the ship had come right after Inuyasha pushed the sneering man into the water and started towards them. Inuyasha and co. began to run away. "Stop in the name of the law!" a security man exclaimed. They started to chase after them. What led after that was a big chase around the docks. "This way!" said Sango. She turned right, but that was where the crowd was surging away. Someone bumped into her and she lost her balance. She fell into the water.

Miroku gasped "Sango!" and stopped running. Then he dove in after her.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede stopped running when they saw the two enter the water. "What are they doing?" asked Shippo. Then Kaede gasped.

"Those armed men are coming! Hide!"

Not knowing where to go, all of them jumped into the water.

Inuyasha tried his best to hold his breath in the ocean, but even a hanyou couldn't survive underwater for a long period of time. He couldn't take it anymore and swallowed a lot of water. Kaede swam towards him as he was choking and thrashing for air. She gave him a bit of some green, slimy stuff and motioned him to eat it. With all the strength Inuyasha could muster, he frowned disapprovingly to Kaede. Still, she shoved it in his mouth and he swallowed, giving Kaede an "I'm-gonna-regret-this" look. Suddenly, he felt fainter. He swallowed some more water, but it felt like breathing. He felt around his face. Then he felt something bumpy on his neck.

"What the-" He had gills. Inuyasha roared, "What did you feed me, old hag?" but all that came out of his mouth were bubbles. Kaede was giving the gillyweed to Sango and Miroku while Shippo transformed into a fish. She then beckoned them to one side of the ship that faced away the docks. They swam near there and when the coast was clear, they stuck their heads out of the water.

"I-c-can't b-breathe..." choked Sango.

"B-back in the water..." gasped Miroku.

They swam around, looking at each other and wondering what they should do. Shippo then saw a large area covered with a slimy sort of stuff. They used it to communicate with each other--

_What in the seven hells did you feed us? _said Inuyasha.

_Gillyweed, _replied Kaede. _It gives you gills and helps you breathe in water, like a fish._

_How long does it last? _asked Miroku

_An hour or so._

_What the hell? This ship is probably going to leave soon! _said Inuyasha

_I'm sorry, but if we went to the surface for air back there, those men would've killed us._

_Then you should've let me kill them!_

_Yeah, and if I did, you'd be in big trouble. This world is, surprisingly, more dangerous than ours._

They swam in the water for 50 minutes. Shippo had fun, playing with the fish. Then he decided to explore deep into the water, but when he rejoined everyone else, he discouragingly announced that the water was too murky to see. When they were tired of treading underwater, they could just relax without needing to go to the surface for air. But Inuyasha was too fired up to get tired.

_What a waste of time! _scowled Inuyasha.

_I see a door! _said Sango. The door was half-submerged into the water, and the top half was above the surface. She turned the handle. _It's not locked_, she continued. _But we have to hurry up and get in there, or else all the water is going to go in the ship._

_Good timing_, wrote Miroku. _The effect of this gillyweed is getting weaker_.

Everyone crowded around the door. Sango held up three fingers. One by one, she put one down.

Three...

Two...

One...

She opened it and a big furious wave of water went in. They all easily rushed in, but when they did, they found it hard to close the door.

"Close it! Close it!" exclaimed Kaede.

"It's too strong!" cried Sango. Water continued to enter the ship.

Inuyasha tried to push the door close. Kaede was muttering a spell to help him. With one final effort, Inuyasha rammed the door with his shoulder, and the door was closed again.

"Well there's one more thing to add to my list of 'What not to do anymore in my life' now," gasped Miroku.

"Did you--" panted Sango. "--also add groping women on it?"

"We better get out of here before someone accuses us of putting the water here," said Kaede.

They ran away from the floor and went to the laundry room. "Our clothes are wet," said Miroku. "Everyone might get suspicious of us."

"Yeah," said Shippo. "But there are no spare clothes here."

"Don't worry, I'll dry your clothes. Just stay still," said Kaede. Inuyasha looked uneasily at Kaede. "Are you sure your so-called drying clothes method won't give us side-effects?" he scowled.

"No, Inuyasha. If you stay still, there won't be a side-effect," she answered. She began to mutter a spell and immediately, all of their clothes were dry. "Let's go now," she said. "I don't think we belong here." She looked at Sango's boomerang. "And I don't think your Hiraikotsu should be brought with you, Sango. We will become conspicuous with it."

Sango sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to part with it. Kohaku helped make it. It's the only thing I have left from him."

Kaede nodded sadly in agreement. She reached out and touched the boomerang. Immediately, it shrunk and became a travel-sized Hiraikotsu that could fit in Sango's hand. "Thank you, Kaede." Sango bowed her head and placed it in a pocket.

Kaede smiled in return.

* * *

At Hogwarts...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall with other 5th years. The Sorting began when everyone sat down. The first years were traditionally lined up in front of the old patched and frayed hat, which began to sing a new song. The trio watched each nervous first year gets sorted while Ron moaned, "My stomach hurts...it means I'm hungry...must...eat...food..." He began to fidget and chewed on his fingers.

"Shh!" hissed Hermione. "Stop eating your fingers! Next thing you know, there'll be nothing but bone for your hand!"

"Hermione, that's gross."

"I read it somewhere in a book. A wizard and his fellows were stranded on a boat in the middle of the sea. They ate each other in order to survive. In the end, the wizard was the only one alive, but he had 3 more days to go to shore. So he ate his arms."

"Oh thanks, Hermione! I just lost my appetite! I'm gonna be sick." Ron ducked under the table and pretended to belch on Harry's shoes. Harry laughed.

"Oh c'mon Ron, stop pretending," said Harry. "Let's listen to what Dumbledore has to say." Ron got up and gave a look to Hermione.

"Welcome! Welcome back to Hogwarts or should I say, welcome to Hogwarts for the first years. I only have a few announcements to make. First, as many of you know, Lord Voldemort has regained his power back." Dumbledore paused to let the news sink in, but they just stared at him disbelievingly. A few even smirked in disbelief and one girl dared to whisper to her friend how crazy the Headmaster is. "But I advise you to remain calm. There are people working to prevent Voldemort from repeating the situation 14 years ago. You have no need to worry, for Hogwarts is a place where Voldemort won't be able to even set eyes on. In the meantime, there'll be creatures guarding Hogwarts and I advise you not to disturb them so that they won't disturb you."

"Dementors?" interrupted a third year.

"Never," said Dumbledore. "You will not see them, but they are around you. We call them specters, which are almost like dementors on their method of attack, but most of they time they are quite pleasant and great poker players." Several people raised eyebrows at him. He took a deep breath and continued, "My second announcement is that we don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Snape will squeeze in his time to fill the position until further notice. On a happier note--" He suddenly stopped. "What's that noise?" A high humming sound filled everyone's ears. Then there was a crash as a plane hit the lake. "What the--" The enchanted ceiling showed an airplane's tail about to crash onto the roof.

"Run!" screamed a second year. Everyone began to panic. But they barely got anywhere before the roof was destroyed and the tail crashed through the building. Several people screamed as bits of glass, wood, and stone began to fall. The candles and torches went out and everyone was enveloped in darkness. Dust began to fill the air to make matters worse.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry coughed after the commotion. "Are you two okay?"

"We're over here, Harry!" yelled a muffled voice. Harry ran to the source of the voice but tripped over Neville. "S-sorry!"

"Oomph," was his reply. Harry then bumped into someone a few feet away from Neville.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" snarled Draco Malfoy as he brushed his clothes to rid the dust.

Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers whispered a spell. The wind entered the Great Hall and the dust cleared. Everyone looked up at the "ceiling" that was supposed to be there.

"Oh...my--" gasped Hermione as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Practically half the building was destroyed. The airplane tail rested across the two walls horizontally and the House tables were covered with debris. Several students emerged from under the tables.

"Lumos!" muttered Hermione. Everyone else around her did the same. Several first years began to cry and huddle against each other and teachers were yelling for order.

"Well, there's going to be lots of patients I have to tend to tonight," noted Madam Pomfrey dryly.

Hermione began to rant, "How can a Muggle-made thing, an-an airplane crash on Hogwarts? There's supposed to be enchantments to prevent them from going near the building and--"

"Hermione, shut up," interrupted Ron. "There's something on the Hufflepuff table."

Many students were crowded around the figure. "It's a body," murmured several 6th years.

"Is it...dead?" asked Ron.

Professor Dumbledore went near the body.

"Well, Professor?" asked Dean Thomas.

"She's...not dead. She lives."

"What? How could that be possible?" Murmurs from the crowd swept across the Great Hall.

"She is not dead." repeated Professor Dumbledore. "Amazingly true...but I wonder..." His hand touched her cheek. After a few moments, he sighed and said, "Tell Madam Pomfrey that there's someone injured."

"I'll get her!" exclaimed Denis Creevy. He scampered away and seconds later, he dragged an irritated Madam Pomfrey to the body.

Professor Dumbledore magicked a stretcher and the sleeping body was laid on it. "Madam Pomfrey, please take her..." He gestured to the unconscious figure. "...to the Hospital Wing."

"Certainly, Headmaster," she said and walked away as the stretcher followed her. "I wonder who you are?" she asked to her patient. She noticed a piece of paper sticking out from her patient's pocket and took it out. "What's this?" She began to read it. She saw a little drawing of a cute fox and an odd boy with ears on his head and a sword in his hand. She looked at the bottom of the paper, and could see a name written on the bottom, but Madam Pomfrey could not comprehend the characters. Madam Pomfrey sighed at looked at the unconscious girl. "I can't explain it, but something tells me that you're going to be visiting my Hospital Wing quite a number of times this year, even though you're not a student here...yet. Who knows what the Headmaster has in mind for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Great Hall...

"Headmaster, I found another body," reported Professor Snape.

"Where?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Snape led the headmaster near the left of the hall. He had a highly suspicious look on his face, but he still led Professor Dumbledore to where the body was. They saw a little girl's body half-buried under a pile of rubble.

"Well?"

"How odd." Professor Dumbledore touched her right arm. "How extremely odd. There's no bruises or cuts from the unexpected crash, but just scars from...beatings...?"

"Beatings? An abused child?"

The little girl looked quite young, about 11 years old. Her hair was jet-black, her clothes were ragged and dirty with a few holes and there were horrible scars all over her arms and legs. Her expression was oddly relaxed, as if she was awaiting the crash, unlike your usual Muggle, who would look panicked or grimacing in fear. As she was pulled out from the rubble, her left arm got stuck.

"I never knew getting a child out of rubble would be this hard!" whooshed Professor Dumbledore. "That, or I'm getting old and my bones are crying for an early retirement..."

With one more rigorous tug, they managed to pull all of her out.

"My word..."

She was holding a golden staff that held an air of perfection; there was not even one scratch or dent. It seemed to glow a faint golden color and as Professor Snape reached for it, it zapped a faint barrier around itself. Professor Snape frowned and hoped Professor Dumbledore didn't see what had happened.

"I thought I'd never see one of these," he heard Professor Dumbledore mutter. "A magic staff, many rumored to have been forged by warrior-elves of heaven. No time to dwell on it though. Severus, please carry the girl to the Hospital Wing. I will lead the rest of the students here back to their dormitories." Professor Snape nodded curtly, and another stretcher was conjured, bearing the girl to the Hospital Wing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching the whole thing. "I'm still hungry," Ron broke the silence between them.

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"But why did Professor Snape get repelled from the staff?" wondered Harry.

"It's one of those staffs from heaven, probably," said Ron. "And he's evil. Wicked. He yelled at me in the entrance hall when I yawned. Said I wasn't listening. Listening to what?"

Hermione ignored Ron and got back to their conversation about Snape and the staff. "But...I read--"

"Does this have cannibalism?" interrupted Ron.

"No...I read that not all magic staffs are good. Many are for evil uses, forged by the goblins of Hell."

"Maybe this one is a good staff, Hermione." Harry said. He looked behind him to see the destroyed airplane. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the possible dead inside. "That's odd...those two were the only ones found _outside_ the airplane. And both were, coincidentally, _alive_. What of the other passengers?"

"Those two might be lucky," suggested Ron. "And everyone else weren't."

"Or they could be special," said Hermione.

The trio walked away to their common room. Soon they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?"

"Um..." But then her portrait was suddenly opened. "Ronnie!" exclaimed Fred. "You're finally here! What took you so long, huh?"

"Fred was so worried that his ickle Ronniefickins died in the 'cave in'." said George.

"Did not!" Fred began to strangle George.

"S-see? He's bashful!" George managed to choke out.

Everyone else in the Gryffindor common room was talking about nothing but the disaster. There was a large table in the middle of the room piled with food from the feast and several people were chatting animatedly as they ate. Seamus was entertaining Neville with a very false, make-believe version of his experience ("And then suddenly, I saw ten _ogres_ emerging from the rubble...") and Fred and George were trying to pull some pranks.

"It sure was one weird night," yawned Harry. Ron only said, "Gglimnfh." His mouth was full of mashed potatoes.

Professor McGonagall walked in the common room. "When you're done with your dinner, everyone go straight to bed," she ordered sternly and glared at Fred and George, who stopped in the middle of trying to put a "Kick Me" sign on the back of a third year. She then turned away, muttering, "I never--in my whole life--ever--had a night like this! No, not even when..."

"I'm going to get nightmares!" cried Denis. "Waah!"

"You can go to the Hospital Wing and ask Madam Pomfrey for a Dreamless Potion," yawned Professor McGonagall sleepily. A horde of first and second years rushed through the portrait.

"And exactly how old are they?" asked Lee Jordan with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Heweven an twevle," answered Ron, with his mouth full of chicken this time.

When everyone was finished eating, they were strictly told by the prefects to go immediately to bed. Fred and George tried to start a party (for some unknown reason), but were threatened with suspension from the attitude of a strict-woman-with-a-temper named Professor McGonagall.

Harry was the last person to fall asleep. He didn't know why, but he felt a little weaker after the chaos. Hermione assured him: "Probably the aftershock of the disaster, it happens a few times when something exciting or dangerous happens." but Harry doubted it.

That night, he had a strange dream. He was standing in an abandoned house. There was something hanging on the wall. Harry wiped the dust from it and read, "Tom Riddle, 1 month old." Above the markings was a picture of a small baby. He looked next to the engravings and saw crude scratches. It read, "I am Lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin."

"So," said a voice.

The hairs on Harry's neck prickled. He jumped around in surprise and faced the owner of the voice.

"You've seen my baby picture." said Tom softly. Harry stared at him. Then without warning, Tom tore the picture off the wall and ripped it in half. "So disgraceful, my Muggle father was the one who took the picture. Before he found out that my mother was a witch. Curse that so-called 'father'!" He threw something sharp at the picture of his father, right above Harry's head. It came clamoring down and Harry stepped away from it not a moment too early or too late.

"It's time," hissed a familiar voice. Tom backed away from Harry and in a whirl of black wind he aged into Voldemort.

"W-what's going on!" yelled Harry. He reached for his wand, but it was gone! His clothes were ripped and tattered and his knee was bleeding.

"Stay still...Harry Potter, or else I'll use...the Cruciatus Curse on you..." hissed Voldemort. His eyes glowed red and Harry's scar began to burn. Harry fell down. "Don't die yet, the others haven't even arrived..." A high, unnatural laugh pierced the night air.

"Owww..." Harry rubbed his forehead. A muffled voice was screaming his name, but he didn't know where...

* * *

"Harry, you look awful."

Hermione was shaking him every minute in order for him to stop sleeping on his breakfast. Ron, with his mouth full of bacon, was saying some stuff that Harry didn't catch, like, "You should've gotten a Dreamless Potion from Madam Pomfrey," or "You were tossing and turning around so much last night, it's as if Crookshanks was tickling you."

"Hey!" Hermione growled. They were all eating outside on the grounds due to the inconvenient state of the Great Hall and some people were having fun watching the squid goggle at them from the lake.

"Kidding, geez," he quickly said. He turned around and saw Kagome. She had just come out from the hospital wing without many bruises. "Um..."

"Sorry," muttered Kagome in her attempt at speaking English. "I'm new here...can I join you still?"

"Sure," said Hermione. She scooted away to let Kagome sit.

"Aren't you...going to go back on the train?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"I don't know...I don't think so. That man...he said that I can stay here...if I want...I am an exchange student from Japan, but I don't think he--" Kagome stopped. "_How do you say 'convinced' in English_?" she thought.

"Yeah?" said Hermione.

"Erm...I don't think he decided to let me stay here because of that...He looked at me strangely..."

Suddenly, a hundred or more owls swooped down the field in front of the entrance to Hogwarts castle. Kagome eeked and ducked under the table. Harry, however, fell asleep on his breakfast.

Hedwig landed near Harry and pecked at his ear. "Ow," he mumbled. "Sorry, Hedwig."

Hedwig started to feast on his bacon happily and Kagome looked oddly at the owl. "Uh...what's going on?"

"Oh--you're new here, sorry, I forgot about that," said Ron. "Well, every morning, the owls would come through this little opening in the Great Hall and they carry and deliver mail. They're very useful. Except for little annoying owls." He glared at Pig, who was zooming happily around.

"They do?" Kagome was dumbstruck. "That's weird."

"They don't do that at your country? Well, we're pretty used to it since it happens every morning." said Hermione. "But you're not the only one. Harry here, he was brought up by his aunt and uncle, who were Muggles--"

"Mug-what?"

"Muggles. They are non-magical people without an ounce of magical blood," explained Ron. "So those weird Muggles didn't want him to be a wizard--"

"What the--"

"People with magic in their blo--"

"I know, but am I--"

"Yeah. You can see this castle, so you must be a witch. No offense. You see, Hogwarts cannot be seen by Muggles."

"Oh..." Kagome looked out to the lake. "Well that's not much of a surprise, I'm used to strange things happening...but being a witch? My grandfather works on so-called spells and they never work..."

"Strange things?" asked Harry.

Kagome struggled to explain. "I-I went down this well at my home and was transported to the Feudal Age and found out that I um...was reborn from a miko, no, I mean--priestess, sorry--"

"Would that be, reincarnation?" asked Hermione.

"I think, I'm not so fluent with this language..."

"Reincarnation?" Ron asked. "What's that?"

"It's rebirth of a person with the same soul in a different body. If you had paid attention to Professor Binns last year, maybe you'd know..." hissed Hermione.

"Which is so impossible..." he hissed back.

Kagome began to continue, but then Hermione gasped, "Oh no! We're late for out first class!"

"Kagome Higurashi," said a voice. It was Professor Dumbledore. "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Ron, Harry, and Hermione as they ran to the castle.

"Y-yeah?" asked Kagome, turning around.

"Come with me."

Kagome obediently followed. Her mind flickered back to Inuyasha, who was in the Feudal Age of Japan. She wasn't angry with him anymore, in fact, more worried than angry.

But she didn't know that Inuyasha was closer to her than she thought.

* * *

It's done. Finally done. And all better now.

Oh yeah, they're all in their fifth year. This chapter was done before the fifth book of Harry Potter came out and I altered some things to go with the plot, but I didn't change everything to be just like the book. Since this is the fifth year, there will be some spoilers. But don't worry, I'm not going along with the book. I'm only using a few things.


	3. Inuyasha and Naraku Arrives

Re-edited as of 5-18. I'm a procrastinator.

* * *

Inuyasha and Naraku Arrives

* * *

Sesshomaru followed Naraku's scent down the Bone-Eater's Well. "Come, Jaken," he ordered.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," said Jaken. He tripped over his staff. "Whoops--" He hit his head on a rock. Sesshomaru looked at him. "Ridiculous..." he thought.

"Sorry, so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama..." said Jaken as he scrambled to his feet and ran after Sesshomaru, who had already jumped into the well.

"Oh crap!" swore Inuyasha. They arrived at the port of China, but they got caught trying to get off the ship. "Get out of the way!" he yelled at the security guards.

"Well, well, well. You must be those weirdos that were trying to go on board in exchange for work," said a voice. "So then you decide to break the law? I pity you. The punishments here in China are harsher than Japan's."

Inuyasha snarled, "You're that smart-aleck we met a few moments ago, huh? Must take a lot of guts to bring yourself to face me!" He turned to see the man who had hit Kaede a few hours ago and cracked his knuckles. "Soon I'll make you pay for being such a bastard!"

Oh boy...

* * *

Kagome followed Professor Dumbledore to his office. "Sugar quills!" he said and the staircase unveiled. "So, you have met Mr. Potter and his friends," he said when they sat down on big, squishy chairs.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, you'll get along with them very easily."

"I'm staying here?"

Professor Dumbledore gave Kagome an inquiring look. "Well, you may, if you choose. I understand that you are an exchange student...going to a school in London, but alas, they are not expecting you. Something wrong has happened during the exchange ("How did he know that I was supposed to land in London? And how does he know that there's something wrong with the exchange?" wondered Kagome. "Magic can't possibly be that advanced!") Therefore if you go there, the schools will reject you and you would have to go back home. Is that what you want?"

Kagome was looking a little freaked out from Professor Dumbledore's knowledge. "_If I go back, I'd see Mother...Grandpa...Sota...I'd see my family again..._" She closed her eyes and pictured the three of them, waiting for her. Tears threatened to breach her barriers, but she refused to let go of them."_And then I would be able to go back to Inuyasha's time and see him again, with Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, and everyone else...I...I miss them so much...and Inuyasha..._"She lingered on her mental image of Inuyasha for a while. "_I'm sorry Inuyasha...I'm sorry for saying such mean words..._" She saw that Professor Dumbledore was patiently watching her. "_But if I go back...it would all have been a waste of the school and my family's money, I don't want all their efforts and savings to be thrown away...I tried so hard to get to Europe and now I am...What should I do? See all my family and friends again back at home, or continue forward in this foreign place?_" she thought.

"You miss your family, yes?" said Professor Dumbledore's pleasant voice.

Kagome gave a quick nod.

"You're allowed to send letters to them though. Tell them that you're alive, and safe."

Kagome nodded absentmindedly.

"Unless...there's something more? Something you need to do back home?"

Kagome caught herself. "_Could he read my mind?_" she thought in a rush. Alarm showed in her eyes, and her mouth opened to protest, but Professor Dumbledore continued.

"I'm sorry if I have touched on something personal. You may go back if you wish. But...know one thing, Kagome. Eventually we will all have to decide...whether to continue down the unknown road and forge our own destines, or turn back to places where we only know."

"_All right then. I understand now._"

"I'll...I'll stay here," she decided. "_I know I'm taking such a great risk, with Naraku having almost all the Shinkon Jewel and becoming full demon, but I can't always be caught up in the past...I will go back when they are in dire need of my help. Right now...I will try to carry on my own way...starting with this strange school..._"

"Okay," Professor Dumbledore reached out and grabbed the Sorting Hat. "Put this on. It will tell you what House you're in."

Kagome hesitantly picked up the hat and placed it on her head. "_Ugh, it's all dusty_..." she thought. Then a voice spoke to her:

"Dusty, am I? Too bad."

Kagome's heart almost stopped. "Well, well, you're a difficult one." said the Sorting Hat. "It's best that you go to...Gryffindor!"

The door opened and the little girl that also survived the plane crash came in. "Awake already?" asked Professor Dumbledore. She nodded. Professor Dumbledore motioned Kagome to give the girl the hat. The girl tried on the hat and stood there for about a minute until the hat finally said "Ravenclaw."

"Here are your schedules. And I'll write a letter to your teachers why you're late." Professor Dumbledore gave them two different schedules and started writing two letters. Around 3 minutes later, Kagome and the girl finally went out of his office and began walking to their classes.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you," Kagome said to her. She held out a hand. The girl shook it and said, "My name is Eiliani."

Kagome looked down at her schedule. "I have Potions next. What do you have?"

"Transfiguration. I'm in my first year."

They looked at each other.

"Where are these places?"

"I guess we should separate and find where our class is..." said Kagome.

"Okay," said Eiliani.

They both went in opposite directions. Kagome thought, "_Maybe the Potions classroom is located near the top_!" She went up flights of stairs but found no classroom with cauldrons or weird-smelling ingredients. "_Maybe it's in the dungeons_." She climbed down the stairs and bumped into Filch.

"What are you doing here! Is this some kind of crazy joke that you've made up to ditch classes! Well, we'll see what Professor Dumbledore have to see about this! Come!" he spat.

"I'm looking for the Potions classroom!" she protested. "Professor Dumbledore kept me in his office so that's why I'm here!"

"Ridiculous! Even a baby would know where the Potions classroom is! It's in the third basement floor of the dungeons!"

"Thank you!" Kagome ran away before Filch could do anything to her.

"Hey! Come back here!" he roared.

Kagome ran downstairs. She walked across several hallways of the dungeons and found nothing. Several torches lit the way. "_Yuck, there might be earthworms here_..." she thought with a shiver._ "There are so many rooms in these horrid dungeons, how in the world can I tell which one is the Potions class_?" Not long from now, she had opened a door and inside it were several dead rat bodies and some skeletons of them. She screamed and ran away, slamming the door behind her. No one heard her so she had to continue onwards.

Several minutes passed. "_This is ridiculous_!" she thought. "_So many dungeons, so many choices, so little time_..." She then heard faint voices. "_I must be close_!" She walked faster and turned around a corner to a classroom.

"Well. Someone's quite late."

Kagome looked up. There was a man with black hair and black eyes. He was holding a metal pointer and standing next to him was a chalkboard with many formulas and symbols. All the students were--_were _taking notes and talking a little, until Kagome arrived.

"Where's your school robes?" barked Professor Snape.

"I don't have any," she said.

"Then why are you here?"

Kagome handed Professor Snape the letter. He read it and frowned. "Well, I can see, Miss Higurashi, that the Headmaster had a little chat with you, but that should've taken around five minutes."

"Yeah, but I got lost."

"Oh?" Professor Snape circled around her. His shoes clunked with each step, like hard-heeled boots. "That's one of the greatest stories a student has ever come up with," he said sarcastically. "Well, than, if you got 'lost', that will be 10 points from Gryffindor, shall it?"

Kagome hung her head. She didn't know what the points were, and what their purpose was, but she could tell that it was something bad for them to be taken away, obviously. Several Gryffindors frowned at her. Some Ravenclaws looked sorry for Kagome, but the Slytherins smirked at her wickedly. Professor Snape continued to pace around. "You may sit next to Mr. Malfoy, Higarashi. Try to squeeze in. Since I'm also teaching both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts now, it will be quite crowded around here everyday." He began to pity himself.

Kagome just stood there.

"Well? Don't you have any manners back where you came from, girl?"

"Excuse me, but where is he?"

The class giggled.

Professor Snape pointed to Draco. His hair this year was oddly more silvery-white than before, but his swaggering sneer still stayed the same.

"Oh. Thank you."

Kagome ignored the laughs Crabbe, Draco, and Goyle were giving her. To her ears, Crabbe and Goyle were snorting and grunting like pigs than laughing. She squeezed in next to Malfoy and settled her hands on the table.

"Where's your parchment?" barked Professor Snape.

"Um..." Kagome looked around. Everyone had their notes lying in front of them. She glowed a deep crimson red and had to ask for a piece of parchment. Draco handed one to her. As she was about to take it, Draco sneered, "Careful, Higurashi, I don't want some retarded Gryffindor ruining my parchment."

The Slytherins laughed loudly. Kagome frowned and thought, "_Oooh, this guy is so...If I had my bow and arrows, I would finish him in one shot!_" She took the parchment and placed it on the table. Then she noticed she had nothing to write with so she asked for a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Well, Higurashi, you came unprepared, haven't you?" scorned Professor Snape. "Another point from Gryffindor for your lack of organization." He handed her a spare quill and some ink. "Return them to me when class is dismissed. Is that clear?"

Kagome nodded and muttered, "Uh-huh."

"What's that?" said Professor Snape loudly.

"Yes?" she said meekly.

"Louder, Higurashi! You're wasting your class time and mine!"

"Yes."

"Thank you. And don't wreck them. Or," He than leaned closely to her. "I will personally make you pay."

Kagome nodded hesitantly. "_Why is he mean to me_?" she thought. "_He's meaner than Inuyasha! And freakier than Naraku_..."

"Now then," he said while walking towards the front of the room. "What is the potion that two snake fangs, seven dried nettles, and five porcupine quills make when concocted together?"

Hermione's hand, as usual, shot up in the air like a bullet.

"Anyone else?" asked Professor Snape. "Potter?"

"Um..." was his reply.

"Higurashi?" Kagome stayed silent.

"I dunno," she said.

"I see you have been poorly taught at your...erm...old school."

"My school didn't teach this stuf--"

"Potion brewing, Higurashi. And--if you talk back to your hard working educator--" Professor Snape rounded on Kagome again. "--there is no clue what horrible thing I'll do to you."

"Y-yes sir," she weakly said. "_I was only telling him I don't know this 'potion brewing' stuff_..." she thought angrily. "_What's wrong with that?_"

"Today class, we'll be making the Herbicide Potion. We'll all get into groups of 10, and add the ingredients in our cauldrons..." His eyes flickered amusingly to Kagome, who didn't have anything.

Kagome went into a group of 6 Gryffindors and 3 Hufflepuffs.

"No, no, you're supposed to add 5 porcupine quills!" yelled Dean Thomas angrily. Kagome had absentmindedly added 8 porcupine quills and now the mixture frothed and bubbled violently.

"Sorry. I'll um...get the other three out." Kagome reached into the cauldron. Hermione quickly stopped her hand and exclaimed, "No! You could get scalded, or worse!"

"Oh...than what should we do...?"

"Add the rest of the ingredients," suggested Neville hopefully.

"It's worth a shot..." muttered Ron.

But just when Lavender Brown added the snake fangs into the cauldron...

KA-BOOM!

The whole castle shook from the explosion and smoke began to cover everything in view in the Potions classroom. When the smoke cleared a little, everyone could see the classroom was partially black, as if a fire occurred. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Kagome, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hannah looked as if they climbed out from a coal mine with different shades of black from head to toe. Smoke continued to billow from their cauldron and everyone became deathly quiet.

There was certainly no doubt that Professor Snape was extremely furious.

"50 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he said through clenched teeth. "And you ten..." He advanced towards them. "2 weeks of detention! Now clean your mess up!" His feet crunched on something. He looked down and saw eight barbecued porcupine quills. "Who added 3 extra quills?" he asked dangerously. "Was it you, Longbottom!" He pointed dramatically to Neville. Neville was shaking and twitching and looked like he was about to burst into tears on that spot. But before Professor Snape could strangle him, Kagome wrenched her teeth apart and spoke bravely.

"I did it. I added the extra quills."

Everyone looked at her. She had lots of guts to admit her crime in front of an infuriated Professor Snape!

Professor Snape slowly turned to her with cold eyes. Kagome backed away from him, clutching her beating heart, which reminded her that she was alive, still alive...for at least a few more seconds...

"_Three_ weeks detention for _you_," he roared. "Isn't it enough that I have to squeeze my time to teach you both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Kagome shrank in fear as Professor Snape advanced towards her. But before he could do anything...

"Professor Snape, what is going on?"

Kagome looked at the doorway. Professor Dumbledore walked into the classroom.

"Ah..."

He looked round and saw the 10 children covered with black soot and Professor Snape's contorted look of extreme anger. Kagome was upset. Right after she took so long on deciding to stay at Hogwarts, she gets in trouble. Then a terrible thought crossed her mind. She could be expelled from the school for this...and then...where would she go? They might send her back to Japan on the airplane, but chances of that would be pretty slim. They wouldn't want to waste their time and money on just one student. "_Besides...this place looks like they'd kick you out the old-fashioned way...backpack thrown out and a foot kicking the expelled student out the doors..._" And if she ended up wandering in the streets of Britain, she has only 1100 yen in her backpack...

"I suggest you should send them to Madam Pomfrey before you do anything else, Professor Snape."

"Certainly, Headmaster."

* * *

After the day has ended and all the Gryffindors began to eat dinner in their common rooms (the Great Hall is still under construction), Kagome wandered around, with no place to sit. Her wounds from the explosion were healed and after a nice, warm shower, she was restored to her original skin color. Everyone avoided her and didn't let her sit near them. Even the first years avoided her. She was forced to eat while standing and her legs became awfully tired so she sat on the floor.

"You know, you can sit on your bed."

Kagome looked up. Harry was standing in front of her, with his dinner already finished. She blushed crimson in embarrassment and yelled in her mind, "_How come I didn't think of that_?" She started to walk up the stairs until--

"What the bloody hell are you doing! That's the boy's dorm!" yelled Ron.

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome quickly jumped down the stairs and, if possible, turned redder. She quickly walked to the other staircase. Hisses of, "What a weirdo," and "She _is_ retarded," followed her until she entered the 5th year level and plopped down on her bed with her luggage (retrieved from the plane). Exhausted, she closed her eyes until...

"Kagome!"

"What? Going to make fun of me even more?" she snapped.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Kagome opened her eyes. Eiliani was leaning over her.

"Eiliani! Aren't you supposed to be in the Ravenclaw common room? You don't belong here!"

"I know, I just have something to tell you." Kagome sighed and sat up. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think I'm a Squib."

"What's tha-"

"I can't even perform the simplest spells! Transfiguration was the worst! Professor McGonagall made us turn a needle into a pencil, but I was horrible! I could hardly make it grow longer! Instead, it turned into a deformed caterpillar and it started to bite everyone. I was also expected to turn it back! But in the end, I had to squish it. Everyone hates me now and they won't even let me in the common room!" Eiliani looked teary. "What should I do?"

"Tell a teacher. Tell the Head of Ravenclaw," suggested Kagome. "They aren't allowed to restrict you from your own common room."

"Yeah...you're right. Why didn't I think of that?"

Kagome smiled. Great minds think alike...even if their words weren't exact...and if their minds weren't great...

Eiliani began to fidget with her unusual necklace, a chain with a pendant shaped like the staff she held when she was first found. "Um...Kagome...I have something else to tell you..."

But whatever Eiliani had to say, Kagome didn't hear because screaming was heard downstairs. "Stay here!" she whispered to Eiliani and ran down the stairs. There was a piercing light that half-blinded her.

"It's You-Know-Who!" yelled a girl, and she fainted.

Professor McGonagall burst into the room. "Stay still!" she ordered. She took out her wand and muttered, "_Aesheir Kaivren_!" Slowly, the light dimmed and Kagome saw 5 or 6 figures.

* * *

5 hours earlier...

Inuyasha began to beat up the man who hit Kaede. "Take that!" he snarled. Seconds later, the security men were on them. "Inuyasha, stop! There's too many of them equipped with weapons!" yelled Miroku.

"Not too much for me!" he yelled and knocked a guy out.

All at once, a security guy shot his gun to Inuyasha. Without thinking, Inuyasha caught the bullet with his claws and threw it away.

"A-a demon! Run!" squeaked another security guy. They all scampered away.

"Let's go!" yelled Inuyasha. He grabbed Miroku's hand and they all started to run off the ship.

"S-stop..." groaned the guy that Inuyasha beat up. Inuyasha gave him a last kick before they all reached on the land of China. All at once, annoying ambulance/police sirens turned on and police cars were after them. "Stop!" yelled a policeman. But they couldn't understand him. It sounded sort of like..."Ting!"

"Kaede, what does 'ting' mean?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. It's another language," she answered. "I think."

"You sure do know a lot from this world," commented Miroku. Sango sighed. "Don't you remember?" she began. "Kaede has been communicating with--"

Whatever Sango had to say, they never found out for they were quickly surrounded by police cars. "Put your hands in the air!" yelled a policeman on his megaphone. "And don't move!" Due to language barriers, Inuyasha and co. looked blankly at them and did none of those things. The other policemen came out of the cars and roughly grabbed their hands and fastened handcuffs on them. One unfortunate policeman was having a problem with Shippo.

"You touch me, I'll kill you!" Shippo snarled and bit the policeman's outstreatched hand.

"Ouch!" cried the policeman. "What can I do?" he moaned. "I can't arrest a little kid! Besides, all he did was run..."

"Just take him with the others!" ordered another. It was a police_woman_ this time and she spoke in Japanese, to the gang's relief. "And teach your kid some manners!" she barked at Miroku and Shippo.

"Whoa, he isn't our--" Sango started.

Miroku immediately ran up to the policewoman and knelt down while holding her hand. "Forgive us from our bad manners, madam. But will you bear my child?"

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Stupid Miroku."

"What? What did I do?"

"Even in the face of danger and death, you still ask EVERY woman you see to bear your child!" Sango shook her fist angrily at him. "Thanks to you, we're in _this _place!" They were sitting in a jail cell, and everyone was in a bad mood. They were hungry, tired, and tempers were running high.

"Thanks to all of us, we're in here," said Kaede. "First we stowed away into the ship, which probably isn't allowed..."

"No, first, Inuyasha pushed that man into the water..." said Shippo. Inuyasha glowered at him and Shippo received a big bump on his head.

"After stowing away and arriving here, Inuyasha beat up that man and knocked out another..." continued Miroku.

"Then we ran away and we're caught," finished Sango. "How long are we going to stay here?"

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sango, we have plenty of time to do it--"

Sango knocked out Miroku, probably because his other hand was touching her butt. Shippo wondered aloud, "Will he ever stop doing that?"

* * *

4 hours later...

"Let's get out of here," snarled Inuyasha. "I'm tired of looking at that crack in the ceiling!"

"We just can't break the bars out! There are millions of people that can stop us, even when you have your Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kaede.

It was too late. Inuyasha sliced the bars open with his sword and began to run for the exit. The alarm went off and the policemen immediately ran after them.

"Stop in the name of the law!" one exclaimed. Inuyasha ignored him and slashed the door to shreds. They all ran through the city, with the cops close behind. "Over here!" yelled Inuyasha. He turned around a corner but as he ran further, he found out it was a dead end. A lovely, dark alley with a high barbed wire fence for a dead end with trash littered on the ground and a foul smell emitting from nearby trash cans.

"All right! Who's the wise guy with the sword!" yelled the chief of the policemen.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha responded in Japanese angrily as he whirled around.

"He does not understand you," said the policewoman. "He comes from another country." She shot a glare at Miroku, who was looking at her.

"Argh, let's just kill them, kid and all," scowled the chief. "I had a rough day, and you guys come along to ruin it even more! Men! Fire!"

Kaede saw the police raise their guns and on instinct, yelled, "Everyone! They're going to kill us! Hold my hand!"

"What the--" said Inuyasha, but Kaede cut him off by squeezing his hand tightly. In a flash, they disappeared.

"W-where'd they go!" yelled the chief.

"It seems to me boss that they have disappeared..." sighed the policewoman.

"Well you're fired!" he roared in a furious rage. He looked round at everyone. "All of you!"

* * *

Back in Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room...

"Bah! Where are we now, thanks to another performance of your weird magic, Kaede?" snarled Inuyasha's voice from the light.

"Somewhere better than back there," noted Sango.

"_Kaede_?" wondered Kagome as she leaned her head sideways to look past a seventh year's shoulder at the 5 or 6 figures that were slowly coming to visibility. "_That also sounds like Sango-chan and...Inuyasha_!"

"I-Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Inuyasha looked directly at Kagome who struggled to get to him. "K-Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him, but Professor McGonagall barred her way. "No, Kagome, I cannot let you go to them. They might be dangerous!"

Kagome ignored her and ran passed the Head. "Inuyasha!" she cried and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" She sniffed. "I'm really sorry...don't ever leave me, 'kay?"

"I won't, Kagome, I promise," said Inuyasha. The lectures in his mind he planned to give Kagome when they found her seemed to just melt away into nothingness in his mind. "I'm sorry too. But Kagome--" He broke the embrace.

"Don't you get the feeling that they like each other?" sighed Hermione happily.

"Mm-hm," agreed Harry and Ron flatly as they nodded, rolling their eyes at the romantic fantasies of girls.

"Kagome, your time is in danger. Naraku has come here, to take the last Shinkon shard. He's gotten Koga and Kikyo too. He's going to kill them," Inuyasha said, all panicky.

"Oh, so you came here to rescue your Kikyo?" Kagome coolly said. "And the Shinkon shard? Well what about me? You came here just to get me back so that I can be your tool to help you woo Kikyo."

"Kagome, I-"

"Well I'm not going to help you! Now shouldn't you be going after your Kikyo? I thought you preferred her hellish company instead of the living tool that used to accompany you." Kagome's anger from her last day at the Feudal Age was starting to return to her, mixed with jealousy. Jealousy? She did not want to admit that she liked Inuyasha, not even to herself.

"No, that's not--"

"Deep, deep in their hearts?" Hermione abruptly asked. "Odd timing, they start arguing when I think they like each other."

Harry and Ron agreed as Kagome and Inuyasha started to bicker in a very pointless argument. "C'mon, let's go, I'm getting awfully tired..." Harry yawned. The weak feeling was in his whole body again after Kagome's friends arrived, what was going on? He heard Kagome yelling "Sit!" repeatedly and Inuyasha cursing as he fell to the ground and it triggered something in his mind. Could he, could he be...also like Inuyasha? Being subdued? No...he wasn't falling down right now...and why would he be like Inuyasha if they have never met before?

"_Wait_," he thought, and jerked himself to awareness. "_Where did _that_ idea come from_?" He chucked to himself. "_I must be very tired to have come up with that...except that..._" Harry frowned suddenly. "_Somewhere in the back of my mind I feel like that Inuyasha and I share something similar, I just don't know what..._"

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and saw Hermione and Ron looking at him with concerned expressions.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Let's go to sleep now." But in his head the thought still buzzed around. His scar began to burn. "_Voldemort!_" Harry paled and purged all thoughts from his head. The burn slowly retreated, but a throb reminded him of the close call. Pretending like nothing ever happened, he continued up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Kagome noticed his odd behavior. "_There's something important about Harry that I don't know yet... Something that's bothering him..._" She then heard Inuyasha yell something at her and started to yell back at him, driving that thought away from her mind.

"What's going on?" asked Professor Dumbledore, who just entered through the portrait. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped. "Who are you?"

"Albus," said Kaede so suddenly.

"Kaede!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"We're here to stop Naraku from getting the last shard or, I daresay, something bad will happen if we fail." Kaede then looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, would you mind if we stay here for a while?"

"Are you crazy, old hag? We need to find Naraku!" Inuyasha responded hysterically. "We can't stop now!"

"Where Naraku is, I'm sure he will not find the Shinkon shard," said Professor Dumbledore. "I assure you, it is hidden somewhere safe."

"How do you know about the Shinkon shards?" asked Miroku.

"It's obvious!" said Shippo. "He's the friend Kaede was talking about!"

"Albus is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He can teach you several things that will be quite useful to defeat Naraku," said Kaede. Dumbledore nodded.

"What about Kikyo? Onumigo used to like her," Inuyasha protested, wincing at Onumigo's name. "What if Naraku..."

"Naraku is no longer Onumigo. He may have gotten his evil from the convict, but he is his own character," said Kaede. "Besides, he wouldn't even dream about getting near her. She is rather powerful."

Inuyasha pondered a minute. Then he muttered, "I suppose we can stay here for a while..." Then he turned to face Dumbledore. "...but only if the stuff you teach is gonna be of any help!" Dumbledore smiled amusedly at the fiery youth.

"I'll stay too," said Miroku. "Perhaps there's a spell that can remove hellholes..."

"Me too," said Sango. "Naraku's controlling Kohaku with his powers and I need to learn how to counter them to help my brother."

"Don't forget me!" said Shippo. "I'm always going with Kagome! Even if she stays here for the rest of her life, I'll stay with her!"

"All right then. I will send you all to Hogsmede to buy your equipment and your wands," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Albus, we are forever in your debt," said Kaede.

"Hey, when was paying the old man part of the agreement? You old people left that out!" argued Inuyasha. "Trying to fool me..."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo groaned. "That's our Inuyasha."

"And when did I become yours!"

"Never mind...geez..."

* * *

Why am I including some things from the fifth book? 'Cause I wanna torment Professor Umbridge. Yes, she comes in the next chapter. Haha. The ending will NOT be the same as the fifth book though; I already planned it out long before the book came out. No more dead Sirius. :) 


	4. An Evil Toad In Woman's Clothing

Re-edited as of 11-12. Still trying to think up of evil plans. So far I haven't gotten very far...

* * *

An Evil Toad In Woman's Clothing

* * *

"Aaieee!!!" screamed a woman. Sesshomaru was zooming across the Kyoto region, still looking for Rin. The woman began hyperventilating when he shot past her. 

"Sesshomaru-sama, (pant) shouldn't we (pant) travel in a (pant)...um...more secretiveway?" suggested Jaken, who was running as fast as he could to catch up to his master.

"So you're more concerned about yourself than Rin?" Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"No! T-that's not what I meant, S-Sesshomaru-sama, it's just that-"

"If you care so much about your reputation, than leave." Sesshomaru ran faster.

"Nooo! Please, Sesshomaru-sama! Slow down! Forgive me!!!"

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. "T-thank you, Lord S-Sesshomaru," wheezed Jaken, who crawled on the ground before collapsing next to Sesshomaru in exhaustion. But Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to Jaken. He was looking at a robed figure, who was standing a few feet away from Sesshomaru. His arm was outstretched, supposedly performing a spell that halted Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" asked Sesshomaru in his usual toneless voice.

"I am the one that can help you on your mission to find the one you lack..." the robed figure answered in a gravelly voice. A crowd of people was surrounding them and some people were muttering which made it hard to hear him.

"How do you know what I am doing?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because, I am one of _them_.... Come with me, I will help you find the human girl Rin, the one you lack...for I know she is no longer here..."

"Where is she?"

"Come with me, I will show you." The robed figure held out his hand. Sesshomaru walked towards him. His eyes looked at the figure and finally said, "Alright." Sesshomaru took the hand and a great cracking noise was heard with a flash of bright light.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede spent the whole day shopping in Hogsmeade and they were exhausted. Extremely exhausted. Except for Kagome. 

"Oooh! Isn't that necklace pretty?! Let's buy it! C'mon, Inuyasha!"

"No!" Inuyasha was tired and after spending almost half an hour at Ollivanders looking for a stupid wand, he was the most exhausted in the whole group. "What's the point of this? Aren't we supposed to be chasing after Naraku?!"

"Yea, but we're here to learn how to get stronger than him! It's fun, anyways!"

"We haven't even started going to classes!"

"I have...wait a minute," Kagome began to reflect back to what happened to her in her classes. "Um...well, some classes aren't really that fun, like Potions..."

"By the way," said Kaede. "I've decided to fill in the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so Professor Snape no longer has a busy schedule."

"Yay!" cheered Kagome. "No Mr. Creepy!"

"How do you know the Headmaster so well? And how come you understand this magic more than us?" asked Miroku.

"Well," Kaede heaved up a sigh. "A long time ago, my mother gave me a mirror. A small one, so I could take it whenever I go. Kikyo received one too, but being the miko, she said they were possessed by a hidden soul that was dangerous, so she destroyed hers. I hid mine so she wouldn't come storming to me, and say, 'Give it to me, Kaede. It's for your own good or else I will have no choice but to kill you too, for it may have possessed you.' My mother told me to run into the forest, and destroy it in a small spring in the middle of the forest. 'Whenever you are in doubt or in trouble, go there and consult the spirit from the mirror.' Oh...all those times I went to the spring...first it was demon attacks, next it was elder sister problems, and Onumigo was probably the main things I had in mind. But Albus Dumbledore, the 'spirit', helped me with all my problems and there I learned that I was a witch, with powers stronger than Kikyo. I learned spells and enchantments. I also learned much about this world that you live in, Kagome. And I learned about Hogwarts. With my knowledge, I became village leader and the mirror was also a portal that could transport me to this world. One day, Albus told me to get a bucketful of the spring water and drop it into the Bone-Eater's Well. He said that one of his colleagues foresaw a girl coming to my village to help with many things. That was you, Kagome. You came about a month later, when I was having my doubts about Trelawney's prediction."

"Wow..." said Sango. "How did the mirror exactly work?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it lets me communicate with people in the future and actually go to the future. Albus says he's been communicating with me through his phoenix, Fawkes."

"I'm not tired anymore!" said Shippo. "C'mon, everyone, let's go already! Oooh, what's that?" Shippo pointed to Honeydukes. "Yum! Candy! Can we go there?"

"I'm getting hungry myself..." said Kagome.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts 

"Attention please!" yelled Professor McGonagall. She was standing in the Gryffindor common room on a chair and everyone stopped talking and eating their dinner when firecrackers exploded from her wand. "Thank you. Now, I have good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The bad!" yelled some Gryffindors.

"Okay. The Great Hall is still under construction, and it should take us a month to repair it."

"Awwww!" moaned the students.

"The good news, however, is that we found a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yay!!!"

"Well, it's actually two teachers. One, is Professor Kaede, who applied on her own will and accepted by Professor Dumbledore, and the other, is Professor Umbridge, who-"

"_Hem, hem_." (A/N: Dun, dun, dun!!! Muahahaha!!!)

Everyone looked towards the portrait. A short woman, about the height of a 14 year old walked in. Kagome thought she looked exactly like a large, pale toad. Her face was all broad and flabby with little neck and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round, and slightly bulging. Kagome had the impression that if a fly flew near her, a long sticky tongue would come from her mouth to eat it.

"Yes, Dolores?" snapped Professor McGonagall irritatedly.

"I would like to also say something," said Professor Umbridge. Her voice was all fluttery, girlish, and high-pitched; a voice that would make a soprano's mother proud. Kagome was expecting a low croak instead of a human voice.

"Fire away."

Professor Umbridge gave another little throat-clearing cough and said: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Kagome glanced around. No one looked happy and their faces weren't 'little'. Some people were looking revolted at her for being addressed like a little 5 year old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Some students exchanged looks at this; most of them were barely concealing grins and snickers.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again with her little annoying "_Hem, hem_" and continued on: "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Kagome and Harry saw that Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike. But Professor Umbridge gave no notice and with another "_Hem, hem_", she went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

"What in the world is she even talking about?" whispered Kagome.

"Dunno. But I don't like her," answered Harry.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

Several students were also no longer paying attention to Professor Umbridge's boring speech and were chatting among each other. The prefects, did nothing to hush them. Professor Umbridge, again, gave no notice that many people were giggling at her and ignoring her speech.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Professor Umbridge smiled and it signified that she was done with her stupid and drawling speech. No one clapped. Then Professor McGonagall clapped softly and a few students followed her lead before stopping after one or two claps. The applause must've been the shortest applause on earth and several students were now looking at her as if she was a cockroach. Kagome suddenly understood why Harry disliked her so much, she was foul, her speech was so boring that everyone went into a torpor like in Professor Binns, and she looked at everyone with such a poisonous smile, it would've made a cat's hair stand on a straight end. Then suddenly, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, and Shippo burst into the common room.

Professor Umbridge whirled around and saw them. Her face became a look of loathing when she saw Inuyasha's appearance. (She hates half-breeds, remember?) "What do you want?!" she barked at him uncivilly.

"Kagome. We need to talk to her," he answered in the same tone.

"You can always talk here," said Professor Umbridge in a fake tone of sweetness that was like butter in a puddle of venom.

"Why can't we talk outside?"

"Because it isn't private, is it? Besides, all secrets will be found out eventually..."

Inuyasha looked at Professor Umbridge with Snape's loathing expression.

"Put that scowl off your face! If I were the Headmistress, I would give you backbreaking chores in detention! You're just lucky that Dumbledore is Headmaster, not me, filthy half-breed!" she raged.

Everyone gasped. Inuyasha clenched his fists together and his blood started to boil. _Filthy, am I?_ he thought. _You're just like those other people who can't accept those that have half the blood of what they expect, old hag!_

Kagome ran to him and said hurriedly, "Okaylet'sgolemmehearwhatyouneedtosayyoudon'tneedtokillherjustignoreher!" She led them outside and closed the portrait hole. "Whew, that was close! You shouldn't have a 'killing urge' in your instincts!"

"She mortally insulted me about the blood I bear!" he snapped.

"I do agree, that was really rude, but it looked like you would tear her throat out! So what do you want to tell me?"

"I've been sorted to Ravenclaw," said Miroku.

"Me too..." groaned Sango. "In the same house with a pervert..."

"We've been sorted to Gryffin..." said Shippo. "Gryffin..."

"Gryffindor," said Inuyasha.

"That's great! You two are in the same house as me!" exclaimed Kagome.

"One more thing," said Inuyasha. Everyone huddled together as Inuyasha began to whisper quietly. "Dumbledore knows where the last shard is. He hid it somewhere safe, but he wouldn't tell us. Says it's 'too dangerous, Naraku has lured you all easily in his traps in the past and the location of the last shard would easily be given to him from us. And Naraku needs only that last shard to complete the Shinkon Jewel and become full demon.' Load of dung, if you ask me!"

"He does have a point though..." said Kagome.

"What?! You're going to that old man's side?! I don't believe you!"

Then the portrait hole opened and Professor Umbridge stuck her head out. "Done yet, my dears?" she asked with a poisonous smile.

"Yes, just in time," Kagome answered tonelessly. "_And we're not your dears, Miss Toad-Face!_" she thought.

"Than why not come in, my darlings?" Professor Umbridge turned her head to Sango and Miroku dramatically. "Except for you two. You belong in your Ravenclaw common room."

Sango and Miroku were speechless, with their jaws dropped all the way to the bottom of the floor. "O-okay..." choked Sango. Miroku nodded weakly and they turned around.

Kagome and Shippo looked oddly at them and then also saw Inuyasha looking like a dope too. "What's wrong?" hissed Kagome in his ear when they were safe inside the Gryffindor common room, hidden by the masses of Gryffindors.

"Don't you realize?" he hissed back.

Kagome and Shippo shook their heads.

"She eavesdropped on us."

Kagome gasped. "No! Then, she, she knows that Professor Dumbledore's hiding the Shinkon Jewel!"

"I know it's not right of her to know about the Shinkon Jewel, but what's so bad about Dumbledore hiding it?"

"Because...because...the Ministry of Magic are against Professor Dumbledore, even though Professor Dumbledore is a good guy. He says that a wizard as worse as Naraku, Voldemort, has returned after 14 years of absence, and Voldemort will kill innocent people again. But the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, doesn't believe him and thinks Professor Dumbledore's trying to throw him off and take the title of the Minister of Magic. He also thinks that Professor Dumbledore's going to use a secret weapon to gain the title of Minister. But he doesn't know what the weapon is and thinks Professor Dumbledore's hiding it. So...if Professor Dumbledore's hiding the Shinkon Jewel and the location cannot be told to our ears and Professor Umbridge eavesdropped on us..."

"...then she'll probably tell this Fudge guy what Dumbledore's hiding," finished Inuyasha. "Judging the wickedness of her personality, (not to mention her face is also wickedly ugly) she'll do it for sure."

"Yes! Then Fudge will think Professor Dumbledore's going to use the Shinkon Shard to gain the rest of the shards and give himself unlimited power and attack Fudge! We gotta help him!"

"Why? This has nothing to do with Naraku!"

"C'mon, Inuyasha, helping others is good for you!"

"Oh boy, another one of those 'helping others' lectures, coming up!"

"In-u-ya-sha!!!"

"Fine, fine, geez, I'll help! And what's the Ministry of Magic?"

"They prevent Muggles from seeing magic being performed."

"Oh. How do you know all this?"

"Harry told me," Kagome nudged at Harry with his friends. They were discussing something, and it seems serious...

Kagome walked Inuyasha and Shippo up to them. "Hi!" she said.

"Hello," said Hermione. "Who are they?"

"This is Inuyasha," said Kagome and patted Inuyasha's back. "And this is Shippo!" She was holding Shippo and held him up a little. Shippo said a quiet, "Hi, I'm sleepy, g'night," before falling asleep.

"Aww, isn't he so cute?!" squealed Hermione.

"Looks just like a sleeping baby," said Ron. "Is he yours and Inuyasha's child?"

"No!" Kagome blushed and Inuyasha shook his head violently. Suddenly a question struck her head. "Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Isn't Shippo a little young to start schooling here?"

"Professor Dumbledore said that Shippo should also start learning spells. Besides, Shippo's already 18 years old!" answered Inuyasha.

"Is that _dog_ years?" she asked in a hard voice.

"Mayyybe, mayyybe not," he drawled.

"AHEM"

"Say, 'please', and I might tell you."

"Are you sure Shippo's not your child?" asked Ron. "You two sure act like parents with him. And quarrel like parents too..." Hermione gave Ron a "stop-asking-those-kinds-of-questions!" look.

"YES, WE ARE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE CHILDREN," said Kagome loudly. Ron shuddered and Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face. "Gosh, I'm sleepy already. I'll go to bed now. G'night," she said. "And Inuyasha," She handed him Shippo. "Shippo's not allowed in the girl's dormitories, so...."

"This means _I_ have to take care of him?!" roared Inuyasha. "That brat's gonna be as annoying as hell would like it!"

Kagome merely smiled, pressed a finger to her lips and said, "Shh, Shippo's sleeping." Then she ran as fast as she could upstairs.

"HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE!!!" yelled Inuyasha and shook a fist at her. Shippo woke up and whined, "Inuyasha! You just ruined my sleep! I hate you! KITSUNE-BI!!!"

Inuyasha caught on fire and everyone started to scream as the fiery dog-demon chased the little kitsune around.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo ran into each other before classes started. 

"Last night was HORRIBLE!!!" yelled Sango at Miroku. "You didn't have to necessarily try to go to the girls dormitories! Geez, you kept ALL of us up all night because of your stupid pleas to get up there just to seduce an unfortunate girl! Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, 'GIVE UP'?!!?"

"Sango, Sango, please, I was only trying to see if you women were safe and sound in your beds," said Miroku while dodging her wrath.

"Yeah right, you BLEEPing asshole!!!"

"Now, now, a lady mustn't use such language..."

"Well I don't give a--"

"Ooh. Time to go to Potions now," said Kagome, abruptly changing the subject. "Where are you two going?"

"Um, I dunno, I can't read this language," said Miroku as he held up his schedule closely to his eyes with his right hand while his left hand touched Sango's butt.

KA-BAM.

Sango exploded and left a sizzling Miroku on the stone floor. "Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark," commented Shippo.

"Which one, Miroku or the floor?" asked Inuyasha as he traced the Miroku imprint on the floor with his foot. Miroku's schedule was fluttering towards the ground. Kagome caught it and read, "Potions, first period, Defense Against the Dark Arts, second period, Muggle Studies, third period...Hey! That's great! We're all together in first period and second period!"

"Why did you choose Muggle Studies?!" groaned Sango. "You lived like a Muggle! You talked like a Muggle! You acted like a Muggle! Honestly, Arithmancy is much better than Muggle Studies."

"But I'll learn what Muggle items are used in this world. I hear they use 'e-lek-tric-siti'."

"It's 'electricity'," corrected Kagome.

"E-leck-tris-ity."

"Close enough."

"Where's Potions?" asked Shippo.

"Oh...you should learn its location quickly, or else Professor Snape will go breathing down on your neck...and that wouldn't be pleasant..."

"Let's go now! We only have 5 minutes to get there!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged them to the dungeons. By the time they got there, the last students were sitting down in their seats. "You're late," said Professor Snape to them. "Five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for each person."

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were too tired to respond. They sat down in the available seats that were left.

"Today," said Professor Snape. "we shall learn a new potion. It is a poison, actually. This poison is made from snake fangs, werewolf eyes, and spider blood--freshly killed spider blood." Ron shuddered at the thought of seeing live spiders and trying to kill them. Professor Snape's eyes flickered amusingly at him before continuing, "We will use 1 snake fang, for we don't want anyone to die in here, 3 werewolf eyes, and a half-cup full of tarantula blood. To make your blood collecting easier, I have provided you-" Professor Snape took a veil off a colossal cage. "-bigger than usual tarantulas."

There was a big crash.

"Um, Ron fainted," said Harry.

"Foolish boy," sneered Professor Snape. "Longbottom! Take him to the Hospital Wing!"

After Ron and Neville left the classroom, Professor Snape continued with the directions. "Don't forget to write this all down, or else we might have an accident like last time..." He looked at Kagome with the amused look he kept giving her the other day and Kagome glared at him, irritated from his look. "When you are all done making the ingredients, put the tarantula blood in first, than the werewolf eyes," He paused to let everyone write this down. Miroku and Sango were doing nothing, just looking at their parchment with no clue how to take notes. Shippo was doodling some weird pictures, the first one was him in his little balloon transformation, next was him with his mother and father, all together in one happy family, and the third one...

"Why-did-you-draw-me-and-Kagome-uh-_kissing_-each-other?!!?" growled Inuyasha though clenched teeth. Professor Snape has continued on with his instructions, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. His face was really red, as red as a tomato. Then he grabbed his quill and started to scribble out the picture, except nothing went on it. "Hey, this thing's not working!" He glared at his quill.

"I thought you would know already," said Shippo. "That you and Kagome like each other! And you need to dip your quill in ink, silly!"

"L-like?! Well, yeah, but i-it's n-n-not love...D-don't meddle in people's affairs! I have feelings for Kikyo still!" argued Inuyasha.

Kagome heard Inuyasha and her heart fell. _Kagome,_ she told herself. _Of course he likes Kikyo! You're just another girl that entered his life, a girl whom has nothing to do with his love life! Your feelings for him is just a waste of time, Inuyasha has no interest in you._

Kagome absentmindedly wrote what Professor Snape was saying ("Everyone will be paired up two by twos. One of you will drink the poison and then drink the antidote quickly. If all goes to plan, you will be fine as if nothing happened. Unless you used the wrong ingredients, you'd better hope your legs can run fast enough to the Hospital Wing."). His words slid into her mind and slid out, like cupping water in your hands--the water flows in and no matter how tight your hands are, all the water eventually comes out. She thought about nothing, nothing, but Inuyasha entered her mind and she pictured him and her holding hands together and enjoying each other's presence.

"Kagome. Kagome!"

"H-huh? W-what's going on?" she blurted out.

"Can, can I be..." stuttered Inuyasha. Shippo egged him on excitedly by nudging him. "Your p-partner f-for this?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled. Perhaps they could form a bond between each other soon...

Professor Snape walked up to Harry and Hermione. "Now, now, time to split up the dream team...Potter, you can pair up with Malfoy here." He escorted Harry to Draco. Harry gave Draco a look of disgust. Draco did the same.

Everyone started to brew their potions. Sango and Miroku took the instructions from Kagome, for they didn't write down their notes and Shippo helped them. "How come I have to work with _him_?!" shuddered Sango as she pointed to Miroku.

"Don't worry Sango. I shall protect you. I'll drink the poison," said Miroku happily.

"Why are you so happy and care-free about drinking a poison?" thought Kagome.

"I'm with you, Sango. I'll make sure Miroku doesn't do anything bad," assured Shippo.

Miroku sighed and hung his head.

* * *

"Gimme a snake fang," said Inuyasha. 

"Okay." Kagome went to a cupboard with students crowded around. A minute later, she returned with a snake fang.

"Where are the rest of the ingredients?"

"You just said a snake fang!"

"Well it's common sense to get the rest of the ingredients!"

"What?! You didn't even mention that!"

"Fine! I'll get 'em!"

Kagome sighed. Things weren't going well...

* * *

"This is hard." 

Harry sighed and ran his fingers in his hair in frustration. It was time to kill the tarantulas, and it wasn't really easy trying to get its blood out without hearing the flesh tear.

Draco continued to complain. "I'm not going to touch t-that revolting b-_bug_! It's servant's work to kill them! I'm a Malfoy! I cannot touch them!"

"In other words, you're scared," grumbled Harry.

"Hell, no! Potter, I would be more polite if I were you, lest you end the same ol' sticky way as your parents! So you can do it! I'm not going to!"

Harry sighed and picked up the knife. "I'll do it then. Just to stop you from complaining like an old bent man that hates everything."

"Hey!"

Harry closed his eyes and stabbed. "Yuk."

"Potter!" yelled Malfoy.

"What?!" yelled Harry. He opened his eyes.

"You got some blood on my new shirt!"

"Too bad! No use crying over spilled milk!"

Malfoy glared at him and picked up some werewolf eyes with his left hand. "At least blood on my shirt is better...better than having a stupid _scar_ on my head and people gawking at it." He tapped Harry's forehead roughly with his free hand.

Harry felt a jolt of pain from Draco's finger. He yelped, "Ow!" and slapped Draco's hand away. Draco glared at him and put the werewolf eyes on the table so he could rub the pain away. But then one werewolf eye fell down from the table and Draco yelled, "Argh, stop!"

Harry fell down. Draco accidentally kicked him while chasing the eye. _That's odd,_ he thought. _He only kicked me lightly, so how did I fall?_ But his thoughts were interrupted when Draco came back with the eye and said, "What are you doing, sitting on the floor, you know there's something called a chair?"

"You kicked me," said Harry as he got up.

"Aww, I'm not allowed to hurt the famous Potter?"

"Shut up!"

They continued working on the potion while sulking and thinking mean thoughts about each other.

After everyone finished their poisons and antidotes, Professor Snape called for silence. Everyone stared at him and he began to say, "I hope you all have chosen someone to drink the poison and the antidote without hassle. If not, do so now. I shall give you only a minute.

"Should I drink it?" asked Kagome.

"No, I'll drink it. My demon body won't be easily poisoned compared to a human's," said Inuyasha.

"Partially demon body," corrected Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned at her and looked away. "Oops, that wasn't the right thing to say," thought Kagome.

On the other side...

"You drink it, Potter!"

"I was the one who did all the work, so now it's your turn, Malfoy!"

"Yeah, _you_ made it and _you_ often fail on making potions, so _you_ drink it!"

"No arguing!" barked Professor Snape.

"You!" hissed Harry.

"No, you!" growled Draco.

"Alright, times up!" said Professor Snape. Draco smirked at Harry who grudgingly picked up the poison. "I said it last, so you have to drink it!" laughed Draco.

Harry grumbled and knew it was pointless to continue arguing with him; it was like arguing to a brick wall.

"On the count of three, those who will drink the poison HAVE to drink the poison!" yelled Professor Snape. "If you don't, you can spend detention with me!"

Lavender raised her hand. "Um, Professor, what exactly does the poison _do_?"

"Didn't I just say what it does before?"

"No..."

"Alright. The poison will cause some jolts of pain in your body, not too painful, just some pain. For 6 hours." The class groaned. "Silence! I shall count to three. Have your poisons and antidotes ready. One!" Everyone took a deep breath. "Two!" Some people were shaking in fear. "Th-"

"Professor! Professor!" yelled Dean Thomas.

"WHAT?!" roared Professor Snape.

"Ineedtogotothebathroomreallybad!" he squeaked.

"You should've gone before the lesson! Five points from Gryffindor for that! Now go!"

Dean rushed out of the classroom, looking a little happy, but still clutching his legs.

"Okay now," growled Professor Snape. "One...two...thre-"

"Professor Snape, please stop!" said Draco. Harry fell down again. So did some nervous students in exasperation.

"_Yes, Mister Malfoy_?" asked Professor Snape in a very dangerous tone that told the class he was about to explode if one more thing interrupted him.

"Potter forgot to get a cup," accused Draco.

"Get up, Potter!" yelled Professor Snape. "Go get a cup and 5 points for Gryffindor!"

"_Huh?!_" everyone gasped.

"ARGH!!! STUPID SLIP OF THE TONGUE!!! I MEANT 5 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!" he roared angrily.

"Than the points would be the same as before, Professor," said Draco. "It should be 5 more points from Gryffindor."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" yelled Ron.

"Oh, just drink the damn poison!" yelled Professor Snape. "NOW! ALL OF YOU!!!"

Seeing how the room's temperature has upped a few degrees from Professor Snape's anger, the people that were chosen quickly swallowed the poison. Inuyasha felt nothing at first, but Harry certainly did. Something that felt like someone was stabbing him made him fall down for the third time and clutch his chest. Then Inuyasha felt something like running in a rosebush and quickly drank the antidote.

"Just drink the friggin' antidote, Potter!" yelled Draco. "Your twitching makes me sick!" Harry mustered up his strength to get up and hold the cup steady to drink. After swallowing the entire antidote, the pain still continued and he said, "I-don't...think-this-is...working..."

"Than go to the Hospital Wing!" yelled Draco. Several students were already running out of the classroom.

"Wait...it's disappearing..."

"Than stop making a big deal out of it!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

Draco quickly turned around on his heel, grabbed his items, and left the classroom dramatically. Harry imitated him. "God, I can't believe Professor Snape had to pair me up with..._him_," they both thought at the same time.

* * *

Kagome followed Harry and his friends to the DADA classroom. (She was in the hospital wing for the rest of her periods on the day before so she doesn't know the way) Inuyasha and co. followed her. 

"Um, why do I feel like we're being followed?" whispered Ron.

"We are being followed," answered Hermione. "Just ignore them."

Ron cast a suspicious look at Kagome and her friends before entering the DADA classroom.

"Well, good afternoon!" said Professor Umbridge when the whole class sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Now that won't do! I would like all of you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please, Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her dully. Inuyasha kept thinking, "This is so stupid," repeatedly in his mind. Kagome held her head in her hands and yawned sleepily.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge with her voice all high-pitched as if she was still addressing 5 year olds. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Inuyasha fumbled through his new bag to get out a piece of parchment and a quill. He looked around and saw that everyone was giving disbelieving looks at her, but they were getting their materials out. After figuring out how to unzip the zipper, he got out a crinkled piece of parchment and a quill that was all scraggly. Professor Umbridge looked at him with a mix of interest and loathing and then quickly began her lesson. Like in the 5th book, she makes them write the course aims, instructs them to read, Hermione raises her hand, the class begins telling Professor Umbridge that it was ridiculous to study DADA without magic, Harry gets detention and leaves the classroom.

"Looks like this is one nice, big argument," muttered Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Yeah..."

"Do you have anything to say?" asked Professor Umbridge when she noticed him talking. "Mister...?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha what?"

"That's it. Or unless you wanted me to say, 'Inuyasha, Umbridge-baba.'"

"It's Professor Umbridge boy, and has your mother even taught you manners?"

Inuyasha snarled and said, "Don't you dare go insulting my mother, old hag!"

"I am not, Mister Inuyasha. You must keep your half-animal instincts under control, half-breed. Or I might give you a..._painful_ detention that you'll never forget, no matter how hard you try to."

Inuyasha glared at her, but she merely smiled poisonously and looked at him with mocking eyes. Then Inuyasha finally looked down at the book and started to read.

"You two," snapped Professor Umbridge. Everyone looked up and around to see whom Professor Umbridge was talking to. Sango and Miroku saw her pointing at them. "Yes, you two. The ones with the odd clothing. Why aren't you reading?"

Sango looked at her and said, "We can't read it."

"How come?"

"We don't know this language."

"Than how come you're speaking this language?"

"I dunno, ask the person behind this fic."

Suddenly, a mysterious voice says, "LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS...."

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Seamus.

"Ooh, it's the person making this fic!" said Hermione. "Hi, up there!"

"Let's get our minds out of the outside world and back into the classroom, please," said Professor Umbridge. Everyone groaned, "Awww...." and began to fall into torpor of silence and boredom.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha poked Kagome. "Psst!"

"What?" grumbled Kagome. "We're gonna get in trouble if she catches us talking!"

"What does 'ackrilize' mean?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Duh! Why else would it be in a book?!"

"Jeez! I was just asking!" grumped Kagome a little louder.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean!" growled Inuyasha loudly.

"Inuyasha, Miss Higurashi, detention," said Professor Umbridge with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Hey, I was only asking!" yelled Inuyasha.

"One week's detention!" roared Professor Umbridge. "What utter rudeness! Such horrible behavior! Not even a detention can keep a half-breed and a foreign girl quiet! And I thought everyone was disciplined in this school! What on earth did your schools teach you?" She continued to nag until the bell rang. "Homework!" she yelled. Everyone groaned loudly. "Finish the first chapter of Defensive Magical Theory! The next time we meet, we'll review the contents and start Chapter Two!"

Everyone piled out of the classroom quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha avoided each other all day long and didn't speak to each other at mealtimes.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Kagome, and Inuyasha did the lines for detention. Kagome was looking very evilly at Professor Umbridge who smiled as if she was enjoying a particularly interesting event in front of her. Inuyasha barely stopped her from swearing in front of that "goddamn old hag". 

"Is she okay?" asked Seamus after the third day of detentions.

"No, she's never okay," muttered Inuyasha and was rewarded by a series of "Sit's".

"Kagome, calm down!" said Sango after Inuyasha was totally smothered against the floor. "I agree with you that that Umbridge woman is evil, but you've got to calm down! Seriously!"

"A bag of ice helps," suggested Miroku. He muttered a spell and some never-melting ice in a plastic bag appeared on Kagome's forehead.

"Thanks, Miroku, but it's already cold enough in the castle," she muttered dryly. "Oh great, now my brain froze."

"Oh no! I am utterly sorry, Lady Kagome!" He quickly took the bag off and rubbed her butt with his free hand. "Here, I'll warm it up for y-"

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!!!!!"

Miroku received a multitude of slaps from Kagome and Sango joined in the fray.

"Thanks for nothing, Miroku! Now she's all heated up again!" complained Inuyasha.

"You're...welcome..." Miroku was currently being beat up by Sango and Kagome.

* * *

Friday, at the Great Hall. 

"Ahh, Friday!" sighed Kagome as she bit into a piece of toast. "The last day of lessons this week and the last day of those blasted detentions with that-that-"

"We don't need to know what you're going to call her," interrupted Inuyasha.

"Let's just hope that you won't get more detention with her. Look at your hands now! It's sickening to look at them!" said Ron. Inuyasha and Kagome were friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione already, but not that close.

Kagome and Inuyasha's hands read, "I will not talk in class." Their lines were longer than Harry's, but he was always the last to leave her office. "_After all_," Kagome suspected, "_she loves to torture him as if it isn't enough that the Daily Prophet already torments him..._"

"Her-mi-o-neee..." sang Ron in a sing-song voice. "Did I forget to mention how gorgeous you look today?"

"If this is an attempt to copy my notes, it has failed," said Hermione in a hard voice.

"Told you it wouldn't work," said Harry. Ron looked downhearted.

Hermione sighed. "But since you are busy practicing Quidditch and Harry has to do detention with Umbridge every night this week, _maybe_ I might let-"

There was a big explosion that cut her off.

"POTTER!!! YOU BETTER COME TO THE QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS OR ELSE I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!!!"

"Angelina, do you think I would rather be in detention-"

"DETENTION OR NO DETENTION, I WANT YOU AT THE QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS TODAY!!!! NO EXCUSES!!!"

Angelina stormed off, leaving the Great Hall staring after her. "Wow," said Miroku breaking the silence. "She's got spunk."

"Too much spunk," sighed Harry.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the first subject for the Gryffindors. As the students filed in through the door, Kagome, Inuyasha, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw two men in black robes talking to Professor Umbridge. Professor Umbridge was looking pleased about something, and when Inuyasha sat down in his seat noisily, she gave him a wicked smirk.

A smirk that meant trouble.

"Good morning, class," she said sweetly after finishing her conversation with the two men. They were just standing next to her, doing nothing but staying very still with sunglasses shading their eyes. Everyone else noticed them when they sat down, and after a dull, "Good morning, Professor Umbridge," they started to whisper among themselves.

"Who are they?" whispered Ron.

"They might be working for the Ministry of Magic, but they are dressed differently," answered Hermione.

"Do you think they're going to do something to Dumbledore?" asked Inuyasha.

"_Professor _Dumbledore, Inuyasha. Maybe they will. I dunno, I'm worried too...That toad-woman better not do anything to him or else we're doomed because of her!" muttered Kagome.

"Doomed to Voldemort..." sighed Harry.

"_Hem, hem._"

Kagome gave a small, "Eeep!" and turned around abruptly in her seat.

"Do you want to say something, dears?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"No..." said Harry.

"Who are those men?" blurted Inuyasha rudely.

"Inuyasha!!! Shut up!!!" hissed Kagome.

"Their business here is none of your concern," said Professor Umbridge firmly. "I'm sorry," she said to the two guys. "The half-breed is a little..._uncivilized_ here. I can't believe the Headmaster allows him to attend Hogwarts; another reason why Dumbledore has gone off his rocker. Honestly, letting a half-breed loose..."

At the mention of "half-breed", they looked at Inuyasha with interest. "A half-demon," muttered one of them. "How extraordinary. I have seen demons, but I never thought that a human would even want to mate a demon. Women are getting desperate these days..."

"Shut up about my mother!" snarled Inuyasha.

Professor Umbridge looked at him with such loathing before saying, "Never insult a Ministry official, half-breed. Yes, I know you are jealous of them because they aren't dirty half-breeds like you but it gives you no right to talk to them like that. After all, they are in a higher class than you, being the powerful humans, while you're just a mere Halfling."

"_Jealous?!_" thought Inuyasha. "Why should I be afraid of them? '_In a higher class than me'_...so what?" he sneered.

"You don't have a right to talk to them like that," said Kagome.

"What the-Kagome?!!?" shrieked Inuyasha as he stood up from his chair in shock. "Are you possessed or something?!!? How could you agree with that-that-"

Professor Umbridge smiled at him with a frosty glare.

"-that....our Professor," he grudgingly said.

"Being in a higher class means they can kill you without getting in trouble," said Kagome as her voice quivered. "It's cruel, but they can do it. And since you're in a lower class, you don't have many rights. Make an insult, or an attack, and they will kill you as if you are an ant in the way. And...and," Her eyes filled with tears. "I d-don't want you to die..."

"Kagome..."

"You made her cry!" said Professor Umbridge.

"No, I didn't! I didn't do anyth-"

"Enough now, we must get back to our lesson. I shall deal with you later in your detention, _Inuyasha_. You shall be severely punished for your evil acts. Wands away and please read chapter five of Defensive Magical Theory. There will be no need to talk."

Inuyasha looked angrily at Professor Umbridge and Kagome before opening his book roughly. Kagome glared at him. "_I was worried about you! Can't you take that for granted?!_" she thought angrily. After reading several pages in the chapter, she looked up and saw Professor Umbridge talking seriously to the two men again. Then she heard her say, "We should execute him. The half-breed has already caused lots of damage to the school and he has even attacked a fellow student, not to mention he has insulted lots of important people like us. He is extremely dangerous and uncivilized."

The two men nodded, and Kagome's blood boiled. "She lies!" she thought. "Inuyasha never attacked anyone or wrecked the school!" Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kaede finally come in to the classroom to teach.

"What kept you this week?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"I had a fever," said Kaede. "I see you have gotten the class under control."

"Of course..." Then she started to whisper to Kaede that the defensive spells were not allowed to be used by the order of the Ministry and "for the safety of the vulnerable children". Kagome saw Kaede frown at that, but Professor Umbridge didn't notice and continued telling her the lesson plans that were Ministry-approved.

Then the bell rang, and everyone hurried to get out of class.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome in the corridors.

Inuyasha turned his head away from her and set off to Gryffindor tower.

"Listen to me for once! I'm sorry for worrying about you; I'll never do it again! But please! There's something important I have to tell you! Something really important!"

Inuyasha glanced at her, but then he turned his head swiftly away.

"Just wait for a while until his anger ebbs away." Ron patted her shoulder. "It works with Hermione...sometimes..."

"Hey!" said Hermione.

"But fails when Ron tries," said Harry.

Ron pretended to sulk. When they turned around a corner they all heard a faint plea of help.

Kagome recognized that voice. "Eiliani..." she whispered before running into a crowd of people surrounding her friend.

Draco Malfoy was also in the crowd of people. So were Crabbe and Goyle. It appeared that they were picking on Eiliani, who was sprawled across the floor facing them, in a place where no professors were present. Harry's face became an expression of hatred as he hissed, "Malfoy!"

"Ha, ha, you want more, puny girl?" sneered Draco. "I wouldn't mind, nor would my henchmen."

Crabbe and Goyle loomed up to her, their fists punching at their hands threateningly. Eiliani tried to crawl away from them, but she bumped into the edge of the Slytherin-filled crowd and had to stop.

"Why not apologize for tripping me, little weakling? Or do you want to suffer some more pain?" asked Draco in a soft, dangerous voice. The Slytherins laughed loudly. Harry clenched his hands around his wand, but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and hissed, "No! Don't attack him! I'll stop him! I'm a prefect, remember?"

"He's a prefect too," said Harry.

There was a sickening smack as Crabbe punched Eiliani in the stomach. Goyle gave her a kick. Eiliani hit the floor loudly as the Slytherins cheered on Crabbe and Goyle. Tears welled up in her eyes and she yelled, "Please! Stop it! I didn't do it on purpose! Stop it!"

"'_Oh please! Stop it!'_" mocked Draco. "I'll stop if you say you're sorry!"

At the mention of "Stop it", Harry fell down and crashed into some Slytherins. "Hey! Get off!" exclaimed several of them. Draco looked up from the gruesome scene of Crabbe and Goyle beating up Eiliani and saw Harry on the ground. "Well, look who's here," he said. "Potty with that dumb Gryffindor Higurashi."

Kagome was helping him up with Hermione and Ron. At the sound of her surname, she looked fiercely at Draco and walked up to him in a business-like way, with her jaw clenched.

"Ooh, is the klutz angry? Don't worry, Longbottom's also a dud at Potions. You're not alone in your little group of dropouts!" he mocked. The Slytherins laughed. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who gives you the right to beat up a student?" she asked icily.

"I can do whatever I want, Higurashi!" drawled Draco. "Think you're better than me? Well, I'm a prefect, and I can give you a detention! In fact, I'll give you a detention for being so..._pathetically pathetic_." He sneered. Kagome clenched her fists tightly and mustered her most hateful glare.

"I seem to have touched a nerve. Are detentions so bad for you? Than let's make that _two_ detentions."

Kagome stormed up to him until they were face-to-face. "_If I had the chance_," she hissed before bringing her hand back in a fist. Draco wavered slightly while Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly at her. "_I would bring your demise._" Her fist collided with his face. Draco stumbled and his flunkies started towards her.

Kagome was so angry, she glared at him and then she felt some of her energy fusing together to make a spell that blasted him with a red light. Then everyone saw Draco sprawled on the ground, struggling to get up, while he wore a cute, pink tutu.

Pansy Parkinson gasped and shrieked, "_What have you done to my poor, poor Draco?!!?_" as she helped him up. Draco was trying to take off the tutu, but found out that it clung to his skin and became tighter as he struggled. Kagome looked at him with a poisonous smile and turned away to Gryffindor tower, finally satisfied that she had a go at him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked after her.

"How did she do that?" asked Ron. "Without a wand or anything?"

"Even I don't know," said Hermione. "There are many mysteries about her. And her use of magic without a wand is one out of many others."

"We must be careful around her," said Harry. "She could be a danger to us."

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked by. She saw the crowd of people surrounding Draco. "What's going-OH MY GOODNESS!!! Since when did you start wearing a tutu, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco glared at Harry's direction and Harry quickly said, "We didn't do that to him. Honest!" Then he quickly walked away with Ron and Hermione snickering at Draco.

* * *

The tale of Draco wearing a tutu spread around the school like wildfire. Kagome was given detention from Professor McGonagall and 10 points from Gryffindor. But it was worth it. 

"Hey Malfoy! Taking ballet lessons already? C'mon, show us your dance moves!" sneered Seamus.

"Shut the hell up, Finnigan!" Draco snarled. He was still wearing that "ridiculous tutu" and it was obvious that Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore couldn't remove it.

After dinner, Kagome's detention was to remove the tutu, but even she couldn't do it. Professor McGonagall let her go early.

* * *

The next day, Draco cornered Kagome and started to threaten about how he would write to his father if she didn't remove it. Kagome merely smiled and said, "You deserve it, Malfoy! Besides, that was the first time I made someone wear a tutu, so I don't know the spell to remove it!" Crabbe and Goyle were about to beat her up but luckily, Inuyasha was passing by. They got into a big brawl until Professor Umbridge came and stopped them. 

"Dueling in front of a Ministry official? I don't think so," she said with her eyelids opened so wide, they looked like they would pop out any minute. Then she pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Another week's detention for you two. Starting tonight!"

"What about them?!" snarled Inuyasha as he pointed to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "They started it!"

"They haven't done anything to you," she said sweetly.

"They were about to beat me up!" yelled Kagome.

"Well, they wouldn't if you'd just took off that tutu for this dashing gentleman last night." Then Professor Umbridge walked away, leaving a fuming Inuyasha and a murderous Kagome behind. Draco laughed at them. "Detention! That's what you deserve, Higurashi!" Then he strutted away.

"That-that-" Inuyasha and Kagome started to say, but then Miroku, Shippo, and Sango passed by them.

"You two have detention again?" asked Miroku.

"Shut up," said Inuyasha.

"And we're probably gonna write, 'I will not fight with other students.' That's going to be longer than before!" She walked away with Inuyasha to the dreaded office of doom.

* * *

When they arrived, however, the two men in black robes were there and Professor Umbridge led Inuyasha out of her office. Kagome stayed and wrote lines using red ink she found in one of Professor Umbridge's drawers and using her own quill while Harry looked out the window. 

"Do you know where she took Inuyasha to?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know," he answered. "Knowing her, somewhere foul. Knowing the Ministry, somewhere more foul." The two guys had followed Professor Umbridge outside, leaving Kagome and Harry totally unsupervised. After a couple of skritches from Kagome and Harry's quill, they heard a faint yell.

"What was that?" asked Kagome, all tensed up.

"I don't know. Do you think we can risk finding out what it was without getting caught?" said Harry.

Then it hit Kagome. "T-they're executing Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

"I heard them in class deciding to execute Inuyasha and I tried to warn Inuyasha about it, but...he didn't listen to me..."

Harry tried to open the door. "It's locked. Of course she would lock it." Then he took out his wand and muttered, "_Alohomora_!" But the lock stayed in place.

"Let me try," offered Kagome. "_All I have to do is use my energy to use magic, just like I did with Malfoy and his tutu_..." she thought and turned the handle. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"How do you do that?" asked Harry in awe.

"I don't know...I didn't even bring my wand with me..."

"Are you-" started Harry, but was cut off by a muffled shout.

"Over there!" yelled Kagome. She pointed to their left. "It came from over there!"

They both ran in that direction, pausing to hear which direction where the shouting was coming from. It led them to the dungeons, and when they hit a dead end, Kagome tripped over the handle of a trapdoor and Harry opened it. "I'll go in first," he said, and jumped down into the darkness.

Kagome followed, but she landed on Harry, who had just gotten up from his fall. After getting up, they walked down a hallway that had many doors. Sometimes Kagome paused to press her ear on a door in case if Inuyasha was in there, but as they walked further, the doors simply disappeared. Finally, they reached a lone door at the end of the hallway.

"This is the one," said Kagome breathlessly. Harry nodded and positioned his wand in front of him. With all the courage that was left in her, she mustered her strength and opened the door. As she looked in front of her, she couldn't help giving a small shriek. Harry felt faint and his wand hand started to shake uncontrollably.

Inuyasha was tied down onto a stone slab and the executor Macnair was holding a whip in one hand and an ax in another. The two robed men from the Ministry were restraining him from breaking through the chains, and Professor Umbridge was holding her wand with such a humongous smile, you would think she was appointed "Ruler of the Whole World". She was holding her wand, and she was taking pleasure in hurting Inuyasha with the Cruciatus Curse. As Kagome yelled "Stop!" she turned around to face her and yelled, "_Crucio_!" Kagome was hit in a wave of pain and she screamed...

Harry charged at Professor Umbridge and knocked her wand out of her hand. Macnair and the two robed men started after him, but Harry stunned them, grabbed Macnair's ax and cut the bonds holding Inuyasha. Kagome got up after the Unforgivable Curse but the robed men broke free of Harry's spell and grabbed them by the scruffs of their robes. They struggled and squirmed, but couldn't break free.

"Well, well, well. The naughty students playing hero," mocked Professor Umbridge. "Perhaps I should punish you two even more, more painful than usual."

"You-" Harry started to say, but Professor Umbridge poked him with her wand enjoyably.

"Why don't I use the Cruciatus Curse again?" she sneered. "_Crucio_!"

Kagome and Harry screamed. Inuyasha got up in a rage, but Macnair Stunned him and he fell down on the floor. Professor Umbridge stepped on him uselessly and watched the three whither and twitch with her wicked smile.

"_That foul-that evil-that damned old hag that belongs in hell!_" Kagome thought as her mind raced. She was drowned in a pool of loathing and she imagined the tables being turned with Professor Umbridge being tortured in revenge. Then a bright light hit Macnair, Professor Umbridge, and the two robed men. A second later Professor Umbridge started shrieking painfully and clutched her body. Macnair and the two Ministry men were screaming in excruciating pain and trying to fight off Kagome's power.

_Aha_, thought Kagome. _We win_. But then her vision began to black out and she began to fall.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha and Harry. Inuyasha began to shake her. "Wake up!"

Harry checked her pulse. "I think she's alright! Her pulse is still beating."

A wave of relief went into Inuyasha. "Good," he said, and hoisted her on his back. "I'll carry her to the hospital wing."

"No...you...don't!" shrieked Professor Umbridge. Kagome's curse was still taking effect on her, but Professor Umbridge managed to get her wand and yell a spell that made Inuyasha fall down. Harry Stunned her as Inuyasha picked himself and Kagome up and yelled, "C'mon! Let's get out of here before they do anymore damage!" They both ran away through the hallway. They heard Professor Umbridge yell, "Get them!" but Macnair and the two darkly-robed men were too paralyzed with pain to chase them. They heard her swear horribly and kick them, shouting at them, "You pathetic bunch are unworthy to be Ministry officials! I will fire all of you!" Then they climbed up through the trapdoor and heard no more.

Kagome moaned. "Kagome!" cried Inuyasha, but Kagome muttered some words they couldn't make out. Finally, she said, "Take me....to...Professor....Headmaster..."

"She wants Professor Dumbledore," said Harry and they changed direction. "That makes sense! We can tell what Professor Umbridge was doing to us!"

"Yeah, I wish I had a go at that old hag," Inuyasha snarled as he felt a small tingle of pain from the memory of Umbridge's Cruciatus Curse. Just as they ran up the staircase, a voice yelled, "Stop!" Harry crashed down the stairs by fours and landed in a heap in front of no other but Draco Malfoy. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Draco smirk triumphantly. "You...subdued--"

Draco laughed horribly and sneered.

"Of course, do you really think I'm that stupid not to realize that I, the pure-blooded Malfoy, can subdue the great Harry Potter?"

* * *

I took Umbridge's speech from the book, and some other phrases too…And they're all not mine. 

I'm offended by my own writing... O.o Yeah, I like spiders. They're cool :)

Where are my stars? My astericks? They all disappear right before I upload them...


	5. Enchaters, Half Demons, New Students

Re-edited as of 1/22. Procrastination time is over. And if you're wondering, I did actually finally watched the Incredibles, but I seem to have forgotten what it was about...

* * *

A thousand thanks to:

**Empress Satori**: Actually, the paring's Inuyasha/Kagome. Sorry, but there's no Sess/Kag in this fic, but thanks for the review! I'll try to make a little bit of Sess/Kag for your sake (you are the first reviewer, after all ;), but mainly, it's going to be Inu/Kag. And so now all of you guys reading this are going, "INU/KAG?!!? ARGH, IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE FRIGGIN' FICS THAT ALWAYS PUT INUYASHA AND KAGOME TOGETHER!!!" but don't go away yet! See what happens in the end! Maybe I won't make a happy ending for them...

**Morwenea**: Hermione/Draco...hmm...uh...there might not be any of that, but we'll see! I might put a INSEEY, TEENSEY bit of it near the end. INSEEY, TEENSEY, remember that everyone! Well first of all, I have to remember to actually put it! Thanks for reviewing, Morwenea! I love all reviews!

**Mousas**: You got your answer, they DIED!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--okay, I'll shut up now...

**dark fox**: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the compliment! I'm not used to be getting a lot of compliments...

**Karasu Kurokiba**: Isn't it so annoying with those stupid overloads? At least now there aren't a lot of 'em...but, you can never be sure when the dumb overloads are going to pop up again! I mean, c'mon! There are millions of people going on Yahoo, and Yahoo doesn't have overloads...

**eviltwin#2**: Thanks for the tip! And the review!

**Merei-chan**: You reviewed three times! Good girl! Have a cookie! grin no, really, lots of thanks for those reviews!

**Jessica**: Thanks! Your support and everyone else's support are working its magic on me; I typed this chapter in only a week after my BOORRINGG vacation!

**Kitty**: I saved your life, now, ne? Okay, just kidding around! Thanks for reviewing, too!

**amelle**: Sorry, amelle! But I get a lot of those from my sis too, I "accidentally" spoiled the 5th book for her and so now she's still not getting over it. She would get over it if she actually START reading and actually FINISH the book! Geez, older siblings these days! And younger siblings too, my little brother right now is screaming while running around the house and I'm getting a headache.

**Dragon Rae**: Yeah, it's really upsetting, but I have gotten over it now. I hope I didn't ruin it for you, like I did to amelle!

**gymchick1111**: Thanks for the review. I was so shocked when I read that Sirius died, so shocked that I had to reread that part to see if it was real.

**The Unnamed Demon**: Thank you! My story's great? Wow! Except for the first chapter maybe, it sucked! In my opinion, of course.

**Ryuokami**: I'm so sorry! I made Inuyasha OOC...warn me when that happens again! Inuyasha mustn't be OOC! But he also can't outrun two wizards and a witch! So here's what happened, Inuyasha tried to run away from them when he saw the table that they were going to bind him to, but Professor Umbridge performed a spell that backfired and made her look VERY UGLY, although I don't know if she can get uglier in her present state, and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of her and fainted. And then they tied him to the table, woke him up and started enchanting him for Umbridge's pleasure. Truth to be told, I didn't really like that part, but, I did it. Sue me.

**Isa**: Yes, Umbridge will get a VERY EVIL AND TWISTED FATE in this fic! Screw her! GAHAHAHA!!!

**0**: You no like Draco? Yes, he'll be a baddie in this fic. One problem though. I like Draco! That's why he isn't Malfoy, he's Draco! O.o

**me**: Excellent! And thanks for reviewing!

**Tracy**: Yeah...it's a touching part, huh? So sad...and J.K. Rowling says that she's not sure if Harry's going to live all the way to adulthood too...but that's okay, I don't like him anyways! :)

**micheal**: Ooh. I see. Thanks for the review.

**TeenWitch1**: Well, here we go another chapter! Thanks for the review! Now go on and read the fifth chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: If someone told you that I own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, than that person is lying, fibbing, or under the Imperius Curse.

* * *

Enchanters, 1/2 Demons, and New Students, Oh My!

* * *

"Lovely," snarled Harry. "It's as if my life doesn't have enough problems to deal with, now I can be subdued by a Death Eater-in-training!"

"Shut up, Potter," said Draco. "Stop."

Harry (who had already gotten up) crashed down to the floor again. "You-"

"Oh yes, how would you like it if I told my father that I can subdue you? Wouldn't be so pleased with me?"

"What does he have to do with anything?" said Kagome coldly.

"He's--ah, can't tell you," said Draco. "Stop."

Harry fell down again and right before Draco could say the first letter to subdue him again, Professor Dumbledore appeared and yelled, "Enough!" Professor McGonagall followed him.

No one said anything for a while. Then Professor Dumbledore said, "I see you have discovered your powers today. Now is the time I should explain everything. Follow me." They all followed him. "Cockroach Cluster!" he said to the gargoyle in front of the staircase leading to his office.

Eiliani was already in his office, sitting in a fluffy armchair. Professor Dumbledore conjured several more armchairs and gestured them to sit. Harry and Draco sat in opposite chairs from each other. Professor McGonagall just stood behind Inuyasha's armchair, looking at Professor Dumbledore with her stern hawk-eyes.

"Even after what Dolores did, you won't fire her?" asked Professor McGonagall suddenly, with a tone that indicated that she was in no doubt, extremely infuriated.

"I'm sorry," Professor Dumbledore looked at Inuyasha with grief in his eyes. "I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't stop her. She had the permission from Cornelius Fudge to execute Inuyasha."

Kagome started to cry. "I-I don't want Inu-Inuyasha to d-die! hic:sobb:gasp:sniff"

"Forgive me, Kagome, but I can no longer make Cornelius change his mind. He has built a wall around his mind, a wall so thick, none of us can penetrate it. But there was one thing he didn't approve Professor Umbridge to do. It was using an Unforgiveable Curse on him. She might face probation, but she would still be a professor and a Ministry of Magic official."

Professor Dumbledore let Kagome cry for a while, as he tried to remember something else he was going to say.

"Weren't you going to tell her and Eiliani what they really are?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Huh? They aren't human?" Inuyasha turned around to face her. "I knew it! Kagome was always strange!"

Kagome glared at him.

"Oh, they are human," said Professor McGonagall sternly, trying to hold back a laugh. "Just not witches."

"Huh? W-what does that mean?" asked Kagome.

"The truth is, Miss Higurashi, is that you are an enchanter. So is Miss Eiliani too," said Professor Dumbledore. (A/N: I took the idea from the Crestomanci series, yup I did! Are enchanters copyrighted though? O.o)

"Enchanters?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

"Yes. They're powerful beings that are stronger than us wizards and witches. They were said to have died out a long time ago, but I guess there are still some survivors. Enchanters have nine lives, and I'm thinking that both of you survived that plane crash because you each gave up one life. And most enchanters cannot perform even the simplest spells, which must be why you are not good at your classes, Eiliani. But you must hold more powerful spells that even I don't know of. That is all I can tell you, Eiliani. The rest, you must find out on your own," said Professor Dumbledore.

"What about me? How come I can perform magic without a wand?" asked Kagome.

"Enchanters don't need wands. Unlike wizards, enchanters only have to use their energy to perform magic. You seem to be doing fine in your classes, but your magic is very powerful, which means it's very dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Powerful power is sometimes uncontrollable, like the encounter you had with Mr. Malfoy here. (Oh yeah, and his tutu finally came off.) Controlling your magic is very important, for we don't want a death in our hands next."

Kagome frowned. Draco smirked. "What about Potter, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah..." Professor Dumbledore's face fell. "Harry, yours is the most unfortunate one."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I am sorry to say it, but you...are also a half-breed, like Inuyasha."

No one said anything. Draco's usual sneering expression was now gone. Instead, it was replaced with a mask of no emotion. Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued, "Your ancestors were demons, demons with human appearance. Your father was also a demon, except he was the only one who married a human. It is getting harder to find demon mates, for we wizards and witches keep killing them, since they keep attacking us for numerous reasons. Your mother fell in love with your father before they got married, but after the marriage, your father finally told your mother that he was a demon. Therefore..."

Still, no one said anything.

"I don't know how Mr. Malfoy can subdue you, I'll need to do more research on that," he finally said.

"Hey, what's that?" said Draco, and he reached towards Eiliani's necklace.

"Hey!" she cried, but Draco's hand drew nearer. Then there was a flash of light and a zapping noise.

"Argh! My hand!" he groaned.

"Serves you right!" Eiliani stuck her tongue out at him. Her necklace was glowing a faint blue. "What is that?" Professor Dumbledore asked her.

"Oh..." Eiliani began to stare at the floor. "A staff, really, but it's a necklace to carry it more conveniently. I don't know how I got it..."

"It could've been your mother giving it to you," suggested Kagome.

"I don't have a mother," she said.

"Father?"

"He's gone too."

"Than how'd you get here without dieing in the first place? And what's up with those scars?" asked Inuyasha.

Eiliani started to tremble. "I-I..."

"Perhaps it's something she should only know," said Professor McGonagall, giving a stern look to Inuyasha. "Now enough said. Go back to your common rooms. Inuyasha, go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey fix you up. Some Unforgivable Curses have side effects. And no subduing Potter, Malfoy!"

"Eiliani," they heard Professor Dumbledore say. "Can you come here for a second?" Eiliani obliged and they were about to see what was going to happen, but Professor McGonagall closed the door abruptly.

"There's something suspicious about her..." muttered Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but she's a really nice kid!" said Kagome.

"Heh. All first years are just midget brats!" snorted Draco.

"That's what you think," said Harry. "They're bratty to you because you're always abusing your prefect power to bully them!"

"Ah, Potter, you're just jealous!"

"Yeah right!"

"Stop!"

Crash. "Argh!"

"Hey!" said Kagome. "You're not allowed to do that!"

"Rules were meant to be broken! Besides, this is fun! Stop!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Dumbledore's office...

"What did you do, Eiliani? What did you do before you came here?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, you can tell us."

"Does it have something to do with Voldemort?"

Eiliani slowly nodded her head.

"Ah," said Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you. That is all I need to know."

"No!" she suddenly cried. "No! D-don't hand me back to my master, no!"

"Huh?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We're against Voldemort, Eiliani," said Professor Dumbledore. He sighed and said, "You may go back to your common room now. And we won't give you back to your master."

Eiliani took one last look at him before walking away. Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at her. "She holds many mysteries, that girl. But it does make sense. Those scars, no parents, Voldemort or his Death Eaters being her master...It all connects..."

"True, true," said Professor McGonagall. "Poor girl. Who knows what...Voldemort...and his Death Eaters have done to her. They could've made her a slave. That might explain the scars. She could've been a Death Eater playtoy, against her own will, of course." She shuddered. "We must protect her from...Voldemort...after all, if she doesn't remember having parents, then that means she spent most of her life living with Voldemort. And that leads us to..."

"Voldemort's secrets," they both said together.

* * *

The next day, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo both found out they had double Potions with Sango and Miroku. As they got into a table of five, Professor Snape walked to the middle of the class and announced, "We have another transfer student joining Hogwarts today. She has been already been sorted...to Slytherin." He paused. "Come on in!" he yelled.

The dungeon door opened and in came a girl with long, black hair, piercing dark brown eyes, and she looked...just like Kagome...She walked to the front of the class and Professor Snape introduced her. "This is Miss Kikyo. I expect you all to treat her like a regular Hogwarts student, not some peacock in a zoo."

But people were already treating her as if she was a peacock in a zoo. Kikyo was the pale and beautifully stunning girl wearing her regular robes instead of the Hogwarts school robes. She walked to the empty chair between Kagome and Inuyasha and sat down.

"Kikyo?! Kikyo?! Here?!" they all thought. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha was struck dumb from Kikyo's shocking arrival, for they were sitting so stiffly in their chairs, that one might mistaken them for statues with weird expressions on their faces.

"We shall be making another potion today," announced Professor Snape. "This will take several days, and by the end of next week, I expect the potion to be perfectly ready. The potion is-"

"What are you doing here?!" whispered Inuyasha as he leaned over.

"I've come to destroy Naraku," she said and calmly placed her hands on the table.

"Why here at Hogwarts?!"

"Because Hogwarts have the information I need to kill him." And Kikyo zoned out.

Professor Snape's voice brought them back into the classroom. "You all may start making the potion in groups of 5. The ingredients are in the cabinet. Go."

"Um...we have six people here now," said Miroku. "How..."

Kagome was looking at Kikyo with utter disgust.

"Maybe Kikyo should be out so that there won't be a fight between them," shuddered Sango. Then she screamed.

"Sango?!" cried Kagome and Inuyasha.

"YOU PERVERTED MONK!!!" Sango screamed and she picked up her chair and started banging it on Miroku's head.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "What happened?"

Kagome sighed. "Miroku probably did his little butt rub on her again."

"I am not having this houshi working in any group with me!" grumbled Sango. "And that means _you_ can go out!!!"

"But, but..." Miroku protested. Sango glared at him. "Oh, fine. I'll work with Hermione and her friends. She seems to be a damsel in distress. Perhaps I should accompany her with my holy presence."

"A 'damsel in distress'?" asked Sango. "She doesn't seem distressed. In fact, she looks all right..."

"Miroku can be so strange sometimes..." sighed Kagome.

* * *

When the class finally ended, Inuyasha led Kikyo to a corner and told her fiercely, "Kikyo! You can't do this alone! I said that I will always protect you and I will! What is going on?"

"Naraku...he captured me and bound me with a spell."

"What?! I'll kill him!"

"No! I will destroy him myself. This spell...whatever happens to him happens to me. If he gets a cut, I get a cut. If he gets injured, I get injured. And if he is killed...I will die."

Inuyasha's face fell. "Kikyo...you're...going to destroy him and destroy yourself?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I'm going to make a potion. The Yilatromi Potion. It will disconnect the spell and kill who drinks it. Naraku ordered me to make this potion to kill you, but little does he know that I will use it to kill him! I cannot die now. I must kill Naraku first, and then drag you down to hell with me."

"Kikyo...let me help you make it," Inuyasha said firmly, and was well aware that he made the right choice. "I'll help you make this potion and destroy Naraku."

"I don't need your help," she said coldly.

"Kikyo! I swore that I will protect you and I will! Let me help you!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo into a tight hug.

Kikyo twitched. "Fine...then."

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome from far away. "Where are you?"

"I must go, Kikyo," said Inuyasha. He broke his embrace. Then he ran off.

"Meet me at the Room of Requirement!" Kikyo called after him. "Midnight!"

Inuyasha nodded and ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Midnight..." Kikyo whispered. She walked towards the Slytherin common room. When she was safely inside her dorm, Naraku appeared behind her. "What is it, Naraku?" she asked without even looking behind.

"Have you started on it?"

"Yes," she answered. "Today, I will start."

"Well done, Kikyo. I shall provide the ingredients and the place to make it. Make it quickly. I want to finish Inuyasha once and for all."

"So this will be the last trap you will ever make, Naraku."

"Don't worry, Kikyo. I have many other demons I can toy with."

"I see."

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor common room...

"What were you doing with Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing personal, really," said Inuyasha.

"Then what was it?"

Inuyasha was silent. "She...only told me that she would destroy Naraku."

"Hm. I see," said Kagome, but in the back of her mind, she knew they said much more than that...

* * *

Short, I know! Next chapter, Inuyasha and Kikyo work on the Yilatromi Potion in the Room of Requirement, Umbridge comes back a bit earlier than planned, and something new will happen between her and Professor Dumbledore that didn't happen in the book! And don't forget to review, of course. 


	6. Who Shall Dare Cross Wands With the High...

Re-edited as of 1-22.

* * *

Who Shall Dare Cross Wands With The High One?

* * *

"Where is Rin," demanded Sesshomaru slowly. Jaken clung tightly to Sesshomaru's leg, whimpering like a scared dog. The robed figure chuckled softly and he slowly took off his hood.

Staring back at Sesshomaru's strong figure was two eyes of darkness, two eyes of great evil. His skin was as white as a blank sheet of paper and his nose was just two slits on his face, like a snake's. It gave Sesshomaru an uneasy feeling, but Sesshomaru didn't show what he felt about him. Instead, he said, "Perhaps you have not heard me clearly. Where-is-Rin?"

"I know where she is..." the man said, with a slight hiss in the end. "But you must give me something in return for her!"

"So. You have her hostage, instead of Naraku?"

An evil wail escaped from the man's mouth. He shrieked like a harpy in anger and Jaken began to get major willies.

"Do not! Say his name!"

Sesshomaru stared at him. "Why are you so afraid of Naraku?"

"I am not afraid...and I don't have Rin with me, but if you give me what I want, I will get her from that-that-and give her to you in return!"

"Are you sure you can manage to get Rin without getting over your phobia of Naraku?" Sesshomaru mocked. The man nodded. "I have my own troops to get her. I don't need to go myself!" he said.

"O-ho? You'll see how fast Naraku runs soon. So what do you want in return for Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

The man cleared his throat. "Near us is a castle of witchcraft. In it, you will find many students. I need some students from there, but to make the deal fair, I shall only make you get one. The student's name...is Kagome. Bring her to me and I shall give you Rin on the same time. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

"Deal," Sesshomaru nodded and shook his hand. "One more thing. What is your name and where should I meet with you to get Rin back?"

"We'll meet over here again." Then the man took out his wand and muttered a spell. The symbol of a skull and a snake coming out of the skull's mouth appeared in red and it burned the grass into that shape. "No grass can grow on this spot now! The Dark Mark is always invincible! When you see this, you will know you are in the right place."

"Name?" asked Sesshomaru again.

The man chuckled. "You may call me..."

Jaken and Sesshomaru stood still to catch what he was saying.

"Lord Voldemort."

* * *

That night, Inuyasha sneaked down the stairs to the place where Kikyo told him to meet her.

"Room of Requirement..." muttered Inuyasha. "She said just to will for a potion brewing room and we'll see a door on this wall...but there's nothing here!" He pounded the wall.

Then a door appeared and opened. Kikyo came out and said mysteriously, "I have heard you. Come in."

"Wow!" gasped Inuyasha. The room had everything they needed: cauldrons of every type; from pewter to gold, all sorts of ingredients piled on shelves that rested against the wall, and many potion brewing books. Kikyo took a specific book out and blew the dust off it. "Look for Yilatromi Potion in here and get the ingredients that are available right now to make it. I will prepare for the cauldron. And read the instructions to me," she ordered, throwing the book to him. Inuyasha caught it and was surprised that for something made up of only paper, it was quite heavy. "Gee, I wish I had a table to rest this book on..." he thought, and poof! A table appeared in front of him. He cautiously rested the book on it. "It's real!," he exclaimed. "How in the seven hells-"

"Shh!" hissed Kikyo. "Filch might be lurking outside and your yelling will give us away!" Then she went back to tending the cauldron that was already filled up thanks to the Room of Requirement.

"_Okay..._" Inuyasha thought. He began to say in a whisper, "Is this okay?"

"Stop wasting time!" Kikyo barked. "Just read the instructions, the water's heated up already!"

"O-okay. First, heat water in a silver cauldron."

"It's done already. Go on."

"Next, add cat eyes, then pour in more water and add some Devil's Snare seeds. Pick boomslang from the snakes at the witching hour of the night on the day the Moon is at its fullest in the whole year. That's when the Moon Festival takes place," he added, looking up from her book. "And it's tomorrow!"

"Do not worry. I shall figure out what we should do. Keep reading," said Kikyo.

"Add mulberry leaves, thread from the silkworm, blood-red wolfsbane leaves...."

He continued reciting all the ingredients needed and ended with, "Then get 1/4th of a cup full of the drinker's blood and heat it before adding it in. Finally, let it simmer for 2 moons. Then stir the potion thoroughly until you get the result of silver and red colors in your cauldron. And then...give it to whomever you wish to eliminate."

"All right then," said Kikyo. "It is getting very late. We'll start gathering ingredients tomorrow. But we can only work on this potion in the days we don't have classes. And I have figured out how to get the boomslang skin."

"Really? How?" asked Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow, after dinner, I'll sneak into Professor Snape's office and take the skin from his snakes."

"Shouldn't I..."

"No. I'll be okay by myself. Meet me here next week."

* * *

It was the next day. And at this time after dinner, where all the students were in their common rooms working on homework or lounging around, Kikyo was currently stealing the boomslang skin from the Head of her House. Inuyasha was uneasy. Kagome wondered why he was so tense, but decided not to ask.

"Ahh..." groaned Kagome.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Multiple detentions starting tomorrow."

"Oh...." But Hermione secretly thought "_You do deserve some of those detentions_," before Pig came in with a crash, bang, thump.

"Stupid owl," Ron muttered. He took the letter off his leg and began to read. His face slowly contorted in disgust as he read it. When he finished, he handed it to Harry. Hermione and Kagome read it off his shoulder. When they were done reading, Kagome exclaimed, "That....is....so....evil! Is this Percy guy your own brother?!"

"That git? Yeah, he is the biggest disgrace ever to happen in the surname of Weasley!" said Ron through clenched teeth. He ripped the letter in pieces and threw it in the fire. Suddenly the fire turned green and Sirus's head popped out.

"Omigod! There's a head in the fire! Aaahh! Call the firemen!" shrieked Kagome.

"Shh!" hissed Harry. But it was too late. Inuyasha and Shippo came down.

"I think I should go-" Sirius said.

"No, that's okay. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, this is my godfather, Sirius," said Harry.

"Oh. How come his head is in a fireplace?" asked Shippo.

"Magic!" snorted Inuyasha. "You've been here for a week already and you still don't know what's going on around you?"

"They don't know that you're an escaped convict from Azkaban," Ron whispered to Sirius. "They're transfer students from Japan."

"That's okay," Sirius said. He looked anxiously for them (except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione) to leave. Kagome noticed that and said, "Gee, aren't you tired, Inuyasha? Let's go back to our dorms." She pushed them up the boys' dormitories.

"Wh-" Inuyasha started to ask, but Kagome pressed a finger to her lips and he abruptly closed his mouth. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Nighty-night, Kagome!"

Kagome waved to him and went to her dorm. But instead of going back to bed, she eavesdropped on them.

"So, what's happenin' back at Hogwarts?" Sirus asked.

Harry hesitated.

"Okay," answered Ron.

"Yeah," Harry said absentmindedly.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" hissed Hermione.

"But-"

"He's your godfather, he'll understand!" said Ron. Sirius looked round at them and asked, "Tell me what?" They froze in their places and didn't answer.

"Um, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Well...was my father really...a...um...d-de-"

"Demon?"

"Yeah..."

"Yes...like Remus, he was afraid to tell us that his true form was a stag demon, but in the same year Lupin's secret was found out, we found out his secret too...but it was okay, he could become a stag easily to accompany Lupin while Peter and I learned to become Animagus. His father and mother were also demons and they were nice...they even let him marry Lily...and then...they had you. They didn't really expect you to become half- half, but they still loved you! What's wrong with being half-half? It's kinda cool, actually."

"Cool?" shrieked Hermione. "Our new DADA teacher is Professor Umbridge!"

"Uh oh. That's not good," interrupted Sirius. "Have you figured out that she hates half-breeds?"

"Yes..." said Harry. "She almost killed Inuyasha because she hates him."

"Listen. You are not going to go near that woman."

"But-!"

"I'm writing to Professor Dumbledore. What on earth he is thinking, putting you with her..." Sirus muttered under his breath.

"The Ministry's going to be suspicious of that," Hermione said.

"But who knows what Umbridge would do?! She could try to kill you too!" shouted Sirius. "Listen. I know her as well as I know my mother. I used to see her name everyday on the Daily Prophet, saying that all half-breeds should die and stuff. She also found out that Remus was a werewolf and tried to kill him! She even called the Ministry to get rid of him! Dumbledore ended up having to use the Impervius Charm on her mind and convince the Minister of Magic that Remus never harmed anyone. With no help from Snape," Sirius spat.

"I can manage," Harry said firmly. "I'm not a child anymore! I can face her."

"No. The Ministry already hates you and she's in a position of high power already and the whole of England thinks you're a nutcase."

"Which I'm not-"

Kagome felt tired and discontinued listening to their argument. She went to her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Monday.

"What on earth is this?!!?" yelled Ron. He held up the Daily Prophet and shook it angrily as if it would help matters. He started to rip the newspaper until Hermione stopped him and she and Harry read the article.

"Although she is currently in probation for a week, we are proud to announce that the dazzling Dolores Umbridge will be High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She will also be inspecting the professor in Hogwarts this month and send information back to the Ministry of Magic to decide whether the professor should stay or if the Ministry needs to find a new professor to replace," Harry read aloud. Inuyasha and Kagome, who overheard Harry, jumped up in surprise and their eyes widened.

"NANI?!!?" they both exclaimed.

"Yep, it's true," groaned Ron. "That foul woman...high inqui-blah, blah...the world is going to the dogs, I tell ya'!"

After breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha went directly to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Kaede!" Kagome cried when she saw Kaede seated at Umbridge's desk.

"Since you're here, can we practice jinxes?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure," Kaede replied. "Professor Umbridge told me strictly that you are all supposed to read chapter 2."

"Please?" begged the class.

Kaede looked at everyone. "Well, I don't know," she finally admitted.

"Our OWLs are on this year! We do need to practice jinxing!" Hermione noted. The class agreed with a feverous "Hear, hear!"

"Well..." Kaede paused. Then she smiled. "All right."

The class cheered loudly and Kaede started to pair them up into groups.

Everyone began to practice the spells they read about for an hour until-

"_Hem, hem_."

The whole class became deathly still. Professor Umbridge was wearing her sick smile as she "waddled" across the classroom to Kaede. Kaede was chalk-white, she had never been so terrified before, and she was the one who used to live with Kikyo.

"I thought I said clearly that they are to read chapter 2, not practicing spells that aren't Ministry-approved," she said with a very sweet voice.

Kaede unstuck her throat. "W-weren't you on probation?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes, but the Minister let me off. See?" Professor Umbridge held up a letter with the official Ministry seal.

Kaede stood very still. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something that would prevent her from getting in trouble with the Ministry.

"So, just because I'm away, that means you get to put the children in danger?" said Professor Umbridge.

"N-no."

"As High Inquisitor, I shall report this to the Ministry. There is no doubt that you will be fired."

Kaede helplessly nodded, but the door burst open once again.

"Dumbledore." Umbridge turned around.

"Dolores," said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Professor Umbridge sweetly, but there was no doubt that she was afraid what Professor Dumbledore would do.

"Fine day, isn't it?"

Professor Umbridge was impatient. "Yes. What do you want?"

"Well, this is their OWL year."

"I am obviously aware of that, Headmaster. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a class to teach--but this time, Ministry approved style."

"And in their OWLs, they have to perform jinxes."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," she snapped, her patience ebbing away.

"They need to practice performing jinxes. I don't want my students to fail their OWLs just because they weren't allowed to practice."

"This is the Ministry's decision. You have no power in the Ministry or in the Wizengamot. I'd like to see you try to change the rules, Professor Dumbledore. Are you trying to hurt your students?" Professor Umbridge smiled mockingly.

"And what makes you think that I want to hurt my students, Dolores?" mocked Professor Dumbledore back.

Professor Umbridge had a look of pure fury and everyone had the impression that she was going to curse Professor Dumbledore when she took out her wand. Professor Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "Well? Why would I want to hurt them?" He began to walk out of the classroom.

Professor Umbridge raised her wand, but instead, she hissed at his retreating figure, "You will regret that. I'll make sure of it, Dumbledore. You will regret that!" Then the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Kaede quickly excused herself out to "use the restroom".

"'_You will regret that_,'" repeated Harry. "Do you think she's going to do something to him?"

"She better not," hissed Kagome. "That evil, twisted, sick, cruel..."

"'_I'll make sure of it_,'" imitated Inuyasha. He laughed. "Honestly, who does she think she is, the Ruler of the Universe?"

"Good thing Professor Dumbledore came to teach her a lesson," said Shippo. "One time she said that I didn't belong here because I'm so small. Then she called Professor Dumbledore '_a blind lunatic_.'"

"I hope we can teach her a lesson," snarled Ron. "Hey, I got a great idea!"

"She's a Ministry official and High Inquisitor. You can't even touch her without going to Azkaban!" scolded Hermione.

"Ew! Who'd want to touch her?! Anyways, I meant an idea to get revenge on Percy for calling Harry 'unbalanced' and telling me 'advice' to ditch Harry and call him a nutcase like the rest of the world!"

"Ron, no...it's okay, you don't have to..." said Harry, but he knew it was useless, Ron was already looking at Kagome with their eyebrows raised.

"It has to do with mail?" asked Kagome.

Ron nodded. Then he ran back to the common room with Kagome following him.

"Gosh, I hope they don't do anything bad..." sighed Hermione.

"I highly doubt they'll do something good..." said Inuyasha.

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews. More would be nice too. Oh--and tell me when the violence and swearing gets up to R. I'm not good at keeping track of these things. :) 


	7. Divided

Re-edited as of 2-14. Ugh. My head hurts from all that chocolate I ate...

* * *

Divided

* * *

"Quill," Ron said hurriedly as he grabbed a piece of parchment.

"Quill," repeated Kagome and handed Ron a quill.

"Ink."

"Ink."

Ron began to scribble a word down. "What does that word say?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, don't worry. Percy will know what it reads. Actually, it's going to be shouted at him several times in his lovely office..."

"So it's a Howler!"

At that moment, Inuyasha, Harry, Hermione, and Shippo finally came in. "What-huff-are-cough-you-guys-huff-doing?" panted Harry. Shippo collapsed at Ron's feet. "So tired..." he mumbled.

"It took you guys only two minutes to run to the common room and you're already tired?" asked Ron.

"Well...Peeves-huff-was-huff-wrecking the-pant-pictures...and-cough-they fell on top of-huff-us and Filch ("That son of a-" snarled Inuyasha. Shippo glared at him.) chased us...pant 'cuz he thought...we didit..."

They fell in a heap. Ron and Kagome looked at them.

"Hey, we were running for our lives, okay?"

"But..." said Ron. "That didn't sound right...you 'didit'."

"Oh, be quiet." Hermione gasped. Then she jumped up as if she was struck by lightning. "Oh! Ron, what did you do?"

"A Howler," he answered.

"But Ron!"

"It's okay Hermione! It would tell him that I decided to side with my parents. Course, then he'll probably send the Ministry after me and then I'll be in trouble, but it's worth it..."

While Ron and Hermione were arguing, Kagome picked up the letter. Without her knowledge, a bit of her power sank into the word, making the Howler one powerful Howler...

"Hermione, I'm his brother. I used to put up with a git like him-letting him get what he wants. Well, I'm not going to bend down and let him decide what I should do now. I'm not going to put up with him anymore. He will pay-not only for insulting my friends and my parents, but for the things he has done to us over the summer."

"W-what did he do?"

Ron looked gravely at Hermione. "He killed Hermes."

There was a series of "No!..." and "Huh?"s.

"Who's H-Hermes?" stuttered Shippo.

"His owl. The one we wasted all our money on to pay for," Ron spat.

"But...I thought..." said Hermione.

Kagome folded the letter and gave it to Pig, who zoomed across the room several times, knocking into things before finally going out the window.

"We put all our savings together to pay for Hermes. If anyone of us-Fred, George, me, and Ginny became Head Boy/Head Girl, everyone else would also put his or her savings together to give a gift back then, before we won that lottery. So we all used our money to buy Hermes, and as mum puts it, 'Hermes can be a symbol of our bond, except he's officially Percy's'."

"Ugh. He sounds worse and worse every second," snorted Inuyasha.

"He sounds just like a brat," said Shippo solemnly. Everyone looked at him. "What? Can't I even say what I think he is!"

* * *

Weeks passed. Kagome was released from her multiple detentions and she continued to work with Eiliani with additional practice on their magic. Kagome realized that she could use magic easily; she got high grades on Charms, Transfiguration, and amazingly DADA, thanks to her old habit of studying during danger. Potions, she learned, was never a safe place-Professor Snape snarled angrily at anyone who made a tiny mistake and his eyes would burn into Kagome whenever he glanced at her.

They both couldn't understand why Eiliani couldn't activate spells easily-nothing helped. But she was improving in DADA and Potions. Opposites of each other, they both said. We could be the Opposite Enchantresses.

One thing was for certain, they both lacked interest in History of Magic.

"And so the great wizard Quin Quaker devoted himself into making the group we now know today as the Quakers..." imitated Eiliani as Professor Binns droning on from his book.

"I'm sleepy already," Kagome joked. "We better get back to our common rooms before 9."

Each day after Kagome's detentions, Kagome and Eiliani would go out to the Hogwarts grounds ("They say there's a dragon and trolls guarding the Hogwarts grounds here," said Kagome. "But I don't see any. Why would Professor Dumbledore want to lie to us about the security if practically the whole school thinks he and Harry are lying about Voldemort?") and they both would study and practice charms. The Great Hall was finally rebuilt before Halloween and everyone spent the holiday by having that day off for partying. Now the month of November was closing, and the grounds were starting to have frozen dew on the grasses.

* * *

"We need another place to study," said Eiliani one day as they met in the halls.

Kagome's eyes closed and an image appeared in her mind. She was shown to the seventh floor, where she faced a wall and a door appeared. The door opened and then she was flashed out of the image. "_The Room of Requirement..._" she thought as she looked back at her friend.

"Do you know where?" asked Eiliani.

"Meet me at the 7th floor, tomorrow, when classes are over," said Kagome and picked up her bag to leave.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, is there something good happening? You look pretty happy today," said Sango the next day at breakfast.

"Well, I can't say..." said Kagome, motioning to Professor Umbridge who was wandering around, staring at everyone with her bulging eyes. But despite the security, Kagome was extremely happy. "But I can't wait until classes are over!"

"Ah. Well..." Then Sango heard Kagome suck in air between her teeth. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Umbridge's telling everyone something...and now they're looking at us..." Kagome slightly glared at them. When she turned around, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also staring at them.

Lately Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been avoiding Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. They would discuss something under their breaths and when one of them saw any of them coming, they would quickly walk away.

"I don't know why..." said Miroku. "...why they dislike us now. What has happened?"

"Maybe it's you," snarled Sango, and slapped Miroku's wandering hands away from her butt.

* * *

Flashback

"Kagome, Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" asked Harry one day late at night in the common room.

"Not now, I'm busy," muttered Inuyasha as he curled up at the fireplace.

"Busy, sheesh," Shippo snorted. "If you're busy, then I'm a cow."

"It's important," said Hermione.

"Okay, hang on a second," said Kagome. She wrote down a few last sentences on her essay and finally placed her quill back in her bag and joined the group. "What is it?" She leaned on a puffy armchair.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in their favorite armchairs in front of the fire. Inuyasha was curled up in front of the crackling fireplace with Shippo at his side. Strangely, he made no objection of that little kitsune curling up next to him.

"Well..." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Can we...really trust you?" said Ron.

"Trust?" Kagome smiled. "Of course! We won't say anything about Sirius to the Ministry or Umbridge. Besides, we're definitely not on their side, they're trying to get rid all of us-Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and me. And Eiliani too, I think."

"Are you just saying that for now," asked Harry. "or are you lying?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're all talking about this Shinkon no Tama, and some evil jewel too," said Ron.

"What the hell!" yelled Inuyasha as he quickly got to his feet. "Why you little!"

"How did you find out?" Kagome asked.

"Fred and George's useful invention," said Hermione as she held up a fleshy, stringy thing. "Extendable Ears."

"What do you want to know about the Shinkon no Tama?" barked Inuyasha. "They're our business, not yours! I told you we shouldn't stay here, Kagome! 'Increasing our abilities', my foot!"

"Inuyasha!" scolded Shippo.

"Are you trying to use it against us?" asked Hermione.

"No-you've got us misunderstood!" exclaimed Kagome as he stepped away from them. "We-we-"

"We've heard something about finding the last piece and the evil jewel, and using against some guy named Naraku," said Ron. "And then we heard that you're going to use this Shinkon no Tama to turn that half-demon," Ron pointed to Inuyasha. "into a whole."

"If he does become whole, he becomes dangerous. Then he would destroy this school with his new increased power," said Harry. "and kill all of us. Whose side are you really on?"

"On the side that wants to kill Naraku," said Inuyasha. "Who gives a darn about Voldemort? I came here to get revenge for Kikyo's death!"

"_Really_," Kagome thought. "_Even after that time she tried to send Inuyasha to Hell with her and she's 'helping' Naraku, he still likes her_."

"But we can't trust you, can we?" Harry asked.

"You're going to hand Sirius to the Ministry," said Ron. "You're not on Voldemort's side, or our side, but you're on the side that wants to kill this Naraku dude."

"We never said we were going to hand Sirius to the Ministry!" yelled Kagome.

"But he's going to kill all of us," said Ron, still pointing to Inuyasha.

Kagome was silent. It was true, once Inuyasha was a full demon, he would be never restrained from his human instincts. Nothing would stop his slaughtering rampage, not even Kagome herself.

"And you're going to help him, huh?" said Harry to Kagome. "After all, you're an enchantress. You're stronger than any of us. You can de-spell strong spells by willing to without your wand."

"It is true. You may not be working for Voldemort or the Ministry, but you're going to kill all of us, leaving the world vulnerable to Voldemort's mercy!" said Hermione.

"No-no..." Kagome choked, but in her heart, she knew that it was true, once they find the Shinkon no Tama, Inuyasha would use it to become full demon, and the evil jewel? His demon self, crazed with power and bloodlust, would probably use it for more ways to slaughter anyone, Muggle or wizard, Death Eater or Order of the Phoenix member. They were quite close to bringing the whole jewel back together, Naraku has most of the jewel and that last piece with the evil jewel under the secret care of Professor Dumbledore. The missing part for the evil jewel was out their somewhere, even Professor Dumbledore didn't know.

"You leave with us no choice," said Hermione. They raised their wands and yelled, "Obliviate!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were struck with the speeding light of the spell. Inuyasha and Shippo collapsed, but Kagome still stood.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Hermione to them.

"Huh? It's already midnight?" yawned Shippo. "Last time I checked, it was only bedtime..."

"Why am I here so late?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"I don't get it. They can't remember what happened in the last 2 hours but I can," thought Kagome. "How come it didn't affect me?"

"We-we better get back to bed..." she said, playing along.

"Yeah..." said Ron. "You three go on back to the dorms. We'll stay here for a little longer."

As Kagome reached her bed, she collapsed on it and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next day, she told Inuyasha and Shippo all about what happened, but left out whom Sirius was.

"How dare they!" yelled Inuyasha. "They actually used a spell on me when my back was turned!"

"You were facing them," she said dully.

"Big deal! I can't believe I actually let them use a spell on me! What the hell is wrong with this!"

"One thing is for certain. They don't trust us-"

"-so we don't trust them," finished Shippo.

They all nodded in agreement, but left Sango and Miroku out.

"They still suffer losses and betrayals...They already have too much on their minds. I don't want them to suffer more with the fact that more people have lost faith in us..." she thought sadly.

End Flashback

* * *

Now more people were tormenting them each day, tormenting them because of their blood, and their breed.

Poor Inuyasha and Shippo got the whole wind of it. "That half-breed," some people would snarl loudly to others when Inuyasha was nearby. "Why doesn't he stick with the demons? He's not one of us, for sure."

And as for Shippo: "That little kid, thinking he's all cute and everything. He's such a brat. I mean, he's a fox demon! I can't believe our crazed headmaster let these...these creatures in Hogwarts..."

Even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione only told a certain group of 28 students, most of the school hated them all. Yes, we can all thank the work of Professor Umbridge for this.

The moon was slightly disappearing bit by bit on this current week and Inuyasha snarled, "Wouldn't they get a big surprise this week? The human me! For once I'm actually glad for this change..."

After being tortured by Professor Umbridge, Professor Binns, and Professor Snape, classes were finally over, and Eiliani bolted out of her DADA classroom and ran all the way to the 7th floor. After waiting and huffing for a minute, Kagome finally arrived and instructed to her, "Walk by this wall 3 times, wishing for a practice room really hard, and then you'll see a door."

Eiliani obeyed, but it took her several minutes to see the door. They walked in, eager to find a room full of many useful things, and lots of surprises on the shelves...

They were surprised indeed.

"H-Higarashi!" stuttered Ron.

"W-what do you want?" cried Cho.

"You're not working for Umbridge now, are you?" asked Hermione.

"No!" Kagome looked at them. "Why are you all here?"

Everyone glared at her.

"_This does not bode well_..." thought Eiliani.

"None of your business," said Dean rudely. "Now if you don't mind, why don't you leave?"

"Not until we find out what you're doing," said Kagome crossly.

"No, we won't tell," said Harry. "You may not be Umbridge's flunky, or Voldemort's slave, but you can't be trusted. You're not even on the light side."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to get you all expelled or something," she snorted.

"Yeah, you're trying to kill us," said Ron.

"No-"

"We can't trust any of you transfer students," stuttered Dennis Creevey. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said Justin Finch-Fletchley. "She was Voldemort's slave," he said sneeringly as he pointed to Eiliani. A series of gasps occurred and Kagome and Eiliani both knew that it was Harry, Ron or Hermione that let that cat out of the bag. "We definitely can't trust her. She has the Dark Arts written all over her."

Anger coursed through Kagome's body. "_How could they!_"she thought angrily as her eyes were narrowed down to their most dangerous form.

"And," said Luna. "she performs Dark Magic while we sleep! I've seen her, at the witch's hour, up in the late night, with that strange necklace..."

Eiliani's face was red, she looked angry, and at the same time a tear was trying to force its way out.

"And she's friends with t-that...half-breed," stuttered Neville bravely, pointing to Kagome.

"What's wrong with him!" shouted Kagome. "Just because-just because he's not fully human, d-doesn't mean he's dirty, or evil, or the next Voldemort..."

"Actually, he is quite evil," said Fred darkly. "He tripped George before Halloween, and George got a nice bump on his forehead."

"It was an accident," sighed Kagome.

Michael Corner piped up. "And he called me a son of a-"

"Well, he usually doesn't call people that unless they've done something to him first!"

"He's dangerous!" Everyone started to shout.

"He attacked me last Sunday-"

"He yelled at Professor M-"

"He pushed poor little Terry-"

All these little things were pressed to Kagome, and she thought, "_I shouldn't have decided to stay here. They are still discriminative against Inuyasha, and no one's going to help us. Not even Kaede. She's under the eye of Umbridge_."

"He's dangerous," said Harry's voice, which was strangely clear over the clamor of everyone accusing Inuyasha for false acts("he turned me into a snail last month!""he acts all weird, he sniffs at his food for 20 minutes before eating!")

"We can't trust you, you're friends with that half-breed. You're going to help him become the full demon and kill all us."

Even thought they all knew, several people gasped.

"I know that somehow you weren't affected by our memory charm. You remember what we said. And now I say that half-breed shouldn't be here, even though 'they aren't dangerous'."

"Yeah," Kagome said calmly. Everyone looked at her. Wasn't she on Inuyasha's side?

Moment ofsilence.

She continued to mock, "Oh so, half-breeds shouldn't be here, yes? Then why are you here!" She pointed to Harry with a long index finger. Her false act has disappeared. "Have you forgotten-have you forgotten that you-are also a half-breed yourself! You're just insulting your own kind, the half-breeds! Traitors like you sink lower than Voldemort himself."

Anothermomentof silence. Everyone was staring at Harry now.

"You are one!" yelled Kagome angrily. Her pupils were disappearing, and her eyes glowed red. A light burst in Harry's robe and his robe was turned into tatters. Books were toppled, instruments were smashed as a whirlwind spun in the room. Everyone started to scream and sprint towards the door.

"Stop! Stop!" Harry screamed.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione and Ron threw a fallen book at Kagome. The whirlwind picked it up away from him and it was smacked back at him.

"H-Harry!" Cho cried. "He's!"

Cho ran up to Harry, but she was too late. Two bleeding slits on Harry's back burst, and in a shower of feathers, wings were sprouted from the slits. Harry cried painfully.

"Kagome..." cried Eiliani. "C-can't you hear me?"

"Kagome is using her powers uncontrollably again, I can't do anything," she thought. Her heart raced as she yelled, "Stop!" Then her hands began to glow and a mysterious black power surrounded Kagome, disabling her magic.

"Don't interfere," Kagome snarled and tried to fight off Eiliani's spell, but failed. The light and the whirlwind in the room slowly faded away. Eiliani was leaning against the black force surrounding Kagome, her hands grabbing the power. "Kagome!" she cried again.

"Eiliani!" yelled a boy's voice. Eiliani quickly turned around and faced a boy her age, but yet he gave an old, wise grandfather aura...Where did he come from? She had never seen him before...

"Take everyone away. Hurry! Before he-"

A bloodcurdling scream filled everyone's ears and made the hairs on their necks stand straight as Harry began to transform.

"W-what's happening to him!" screamed Hermione.

"Get out!" yelled Ron. "He's going out of control!"

There was an even great rush of students surging out the door as Harry took flight with his new wings. Eyes glowing black, he charged to Kagome with his new talons on his feet...

"Shield!" cried Eiliani desperately and a purple barrier barred Harry's attack. But he wasn't done yet. Nor was Kagome.

"Let me out, you pitiful enchantress!" she hissed and succeeded in breaking the black shadow surrounding her. "Destruction!" With a raised right hand, Eiliani's shield was destroyed in a loud sound of glass breaking. "You may be a full-fledged demon now..." she laughed at Harry. "But you're still no match for the likes of me!"

With a blur, Harry quickly grabbed his wand and yelled, "You are a mere enchantress, immature and unaware of your true powers! You only can perform magic tricks to amuse children! It's time I finish you off! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Kagome laughed and the green light passed through her body. "KAGOME!" Eiliani cried, and scampered up to her as she fell down.

"She's not breathing!" her mind raced. Demon Harry was saying something, but she only could make out, "It's your turn, little filthy human." And he zoomed to her with his cruel talons raised...

"Never!" Eiliani shouted, and a power she had never seen in her 11 years burst between her and the harpy-demon.

"What-trickery!" he yelled as it slammed into him and he was slammed against the back wall. He fell down unconscious as blood ran down from his back.

"Kagome!" Eiliani cried and carried her out of the doorway. "Kagome! Wake up!"

Eiliani repeatedly slapped her face, but Kagome remained unconscious. "Wake up..." she cried angrily.

She dragged Kagome to the Hospital Wing, but first, she had to face 7 stairs. "How am I going to do this...I suck at Wingardium Leviosa and there's no way that spell can carry her..." she thought. "Wake up, Kagome, please...don't die yet...!"

As if some powerful god heard her, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She moaned and asked, "W-what happened?"

"Oh thank goodness!" sighed Eiliani. Then she paused. "Y-you don't remember?"

They stopped at the descending stairs.

"I was angry with Harry...but," Kagome quickly stood up from Eiliani's grip. "Oh no."

"No, Kagome, you'll..."

Kagome's legs were already wobbling. "I'm fine," she said reassuringly. "Eiliani, please tell the truth. What did I do to him?"

"Y-you don't want to kno-"

"Of course I do! If I don't know, then how am I going to solve this! It might happen again; something controlling my body as I'm wiped out..."

"Oh..." Eiliani turned away from her. "All right."

"Speak." Kagome was determined to find out.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but Harry just became full demon, and started to wreck havoc-"

"Did he hurt anyone?"

"No."

"Oh, good."

"Then I had to stop you from killing him with my power, and I conjured a shield to protect us...but then you broke free of my power and destroyed my shield...and then..."

"And then what?"

"Harry killed you."

Kagome stared at Eiliani in silence. "B-but I'm alive!" she cried. "How could he have killed me, if I am standing here, in solid form?" She slapped her face. "See, that hurts."

Eiliani finally faced Kagome. "I read," she spoke slowly. "that enchanters and enchantress like us are rumored to have 9 lives."

"And I guess it's true. That's...that's really incredible. It-it explains why we survived that plane crash while everyone else died," said Kagome. "So go on. Then what happened?"

"I-I don't exactly know," she admitted. "It was like...it was like some kind of new power, some power that I think didn't come from me because I'm a Squib enchantress, but it just blasted Harry unconscious and-and I carried you away. Everyone else also ran away, but they found out that Harry was a half-harpy, or angel, what the heck-"

"Half-dragon," said Kagome dazedly.

"Dragon? His father was a stag!"

"Yeah, I know...but I have a feeling that he is a half-dragon..." Kagome began to walk down the stairs with her dazed look. Suddenly Eiliani realized that Kagome was in danger.

Wobbling legs.

Unfocused vision.

"KAGOME!" she screamed and rushed to her, but Kagome had already fallen down the stairs. Her head met the floor with a sickening crack and her body lay on the foot of the stairs, with her neck bent in an odd shape.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

I typed most of this at midnight so now all my facts are confusing me...If you read something that's really wrong, please tell me. 


	8. Kidnap

Re-edited as of 2-17. Today I have learned that stuffing hair in my right ear causes it to hurt.

* * *

Kidnap

* * *

"KAGOME!" screamed Eiliani as she rushed down to her. "Speak to me! Can you hear me?" "_Great, first she faints and now she is dying_..." she thought, looking around for help. "Someone, help...!" she sobbed. What was a Squib enchantress to do when someone was dying? "Don't die on me, Kagome..."

Luckily, a man stepped out of the shadows, emerging from the stairs. Professor Snape. Unlucky.

Eiliani whimpered as he stepped closer to them. "Please help..." she whispered to him. Professor Snape said nothing as he bent down to pick Kagome up, his face expressionless.

"_Oh gods, what did I do? Stupid me! I let him take Kagome and who knows what he's going to do to her_!" she desprately thought. "Don't hurt her!" she cried to him. "Don't kill her or else..." Her voice trailed away.

Professor Snape stood up with Kagome's limp figure in his arms. "How could I kill something that is already dead?" he asked tonelessly to her.

"What the-" gasped Eiliani as Professor Snape turn his back to her like a gliding phantom. "She's...dead?"

"Please, Miss Eiliani, can you not see that Higarashi is dead?" Professor Snape asked harshly as he roughly but carefully placed Kagome's head in the correct position. He began to walk away. "Or are you that daft to see that?"

Eiliani said nothing as Professor Snape "glided" away towards the shadows of the stairs descending to the 5th floor. "_Where is he taking her_?" she thought.

"Where are you taking her, Snape!" cried a familiar voice coming down the stairs descending to the 6th floor.

"Inu...yasha?" she gasped.

The whole gang was behind Inuyasha as he rushed towards him. "What do you think you're doing-" He stopped short when he saw Kagome. "Kagome," he whispered with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" cried Sango.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo.

"What are you going to do with our friend!" cried Miroku.

"I am going to the hospital wing to get her treated," said Professor Snape. "We wouldn't want her neck to be broken when her next life kicks in."

"_Next life? Why does he care about the next life, isn't the next life in Heaven or something_?" Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku quickly thought.

"But-" started Miroku.

"The next life!" cried Eiliani. "I think Kagome never told you this, but she's an enchantress, and she has 9 lives!"

"9 lives..." pondered Sango. "That means!"

"She lives!" cried Shippo happily, face brimming with tears.

"Wait," said Inuyasha. "How did you know?" he asked, pointing to Professor Snape.

"I would like you to call me 'Sir' or 'Professor Snape', Mr. Half- breed," Professor Snape growled darkly. "I know because the Headmaster trusts me."

"Trust you," muttered Shippo as he rolled his eyes. "Trust you to give her another week's worth of detention."

"What was that?" asked Professor Snape. He swore he caught something unpleasant about him coming from that kitsune's mouth...

"Er...nothing-Sir."

"Good. Now I would like to take her to the hospital wing, if you don't mind."

"We're going with her!" yelled the whole gang as they scampered next to him.

"Suit yourselves..." He smirked as he thought about Madame Pomfrey's ways to kick visitors out.

* * *

"Whaddya mean we can't go in?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I wanna see Kagome!" Shippo wailed.

"She needs lots of rest!" shouted Madam Pomfrey over the whining and screaming. "No visitors-out-OUT!"

Then she slammed the door in their faces.

"Humph," grumbled Inuyasha. "Bloody hag."

"Inuyasha!" scolded Miroku. "She's only making sure Kagome will be okay."

"Really." He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go in no matter what."

"Eh...you really care about Kagome, don't you," Sango pointed out.

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Inuyasha likes Kagome! Inuyasha likes Kagome! The big bad doggie-demon likes her!" Shippo teased. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-gasp-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're gonna take her away from us! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! You're NEVER gonna take her, NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, ya stupid brat!" snarled Inuyasha and pounded Shippo's puny head with his fist.

"Owwww!" he cried.

Sango and Miroku just stood there as they watched Inuyasha and Shippo fight. "Just like old times," Sango sighed. "Ehh!" She felt a hand rubbing her butt. "GAAAAHHH!" she screamed and slapped Miroku as hard as she could.

"Just like old times," sighed Miroku as he was sent spiraling through the air.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door angrily. "If you bunch want to fight, go somewhere else! I have patients that need PEACE and QUIET, thank you!"

"Then let us see Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he picked Shippo off his leg.

"NO!" screamed Madam Pomfrey with such a force that made everyone's hairs stand up straight. "IT'S ALREADY PAST NINE AND VISITORS ARE FORBIDDEN!" Then she slammed the door hard in their faces again. They heard something crash inside.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"Wow," said Eiliani. "Scary."

"Eh?" gasped Miroku. "Y-you were here the whole time?"

"Yeah..."

"You're the creep that pushed Kagome down the stairs?" asked Inuyasha as he walked towards her.

"I didn't push her down the stairs," she said slowly. "I will show you what happened." She began walking up the stairs and the rest followed reluctantly.

"This had better not be a trap..."

"Why would I want to put you into a trap?"

"Because I hear something unpleasant..." said Inuyasha as they neared the 7th floor. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Eiliani stopped to listen. There were...things breaking inside a wall.

"There's a room in this wall," said Miroku as he knocked it with his staff. "But there's no door."

"I think you walk by it three times, wishing to find out what's in it," said Eiliani.

Shippo was the fastest to finish the laps before the others did. "I don't see anything," he said disappointedly as he stared at the wall.

"Try again," said Eiliani before a loud slam was heard.

"Yipe!" cried Shippo. "I'm still a kid!" He hid behind Miroku. "You can protect me, Miroku," he smiled innocently as he looked up to him.

"Here's the door..." said Sango slowly as she felt the cold metal doorknob. Without hesitating, she turned it and pushed the door open.

In a high-pitched girly voice, Shippo screamed.

"What are you scared about?" Inuyasha snorted. "There's nothing here!" He walked around the room.

"What even happened here?" asked Sango quietly as if someone was watching. Bookshelves were toppled over; pillows and sofa shreds were everywhere...

"Look out!" Eiliani suddenly screamed and pointed behind Inuyasha. A large figure with wings pounced on Inuyasha.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Shippo. "H-harpy!"

"Ungh!" grunted Inuyasha as he felt it slam down his back and its claws dig into his skin. "Have a taste of my Tetsusaiga!" he growled as he threw it off and slid his sword out of his scabbard.

"A demon here?" wondered Sango. "I wish I had my Hirakostu with me."

Inuyasha lunged at it but it was faster than him. In a blur, its claws sank into Inuyasha's chest.

"G-get off me!" growled Inuyasha and swept his claws across its forehead. A lightning bolt, he thought instantly when he looked at his attacker's forehead.

Something pink and shiny flew from the bolt, covered in blood.

"It's..." gasped Miroku.

"The last Shinkon shard!" everyone cried.

Inuyasha's attacker collapsed in front of him as Sango caught the shard. It moaned.

"Shut up or else I'll slit your throat!" Inuyasha threatened and placed his sword a millimeter away from its neck.

"Hey, his wings are shrinking..." said Shippo as he got off of Miroku.

"And his claws are disappearing..." said Sango.

"And his scales are becoming smooth..." said Miroku.

"And he's turning into a human..." said Eiliani.

"It's that Potter!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Wake up! What were you doing with the Shinkon shard?" he snarled and slapped him.

Harry groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. "_What was going on_?" he thought. Everything was all blurry...

"Answer me!" yelled a voice cruelly. He felt a sharp pain come across his cheeks...

"I-I can't see..." he cried anguishedly. "Where are my glasses?"

"Quit whining!" said the voice. Blood was dripping from his forehead, covering his eyes. "What were you doing with the Shinkon shard, you demon!"

"I-I don't know," he moaned. "I don't know what you're talking about...I never had this Shinkon..."

"Stop lying!"

"Wait, Inuyasha, stop!" cried Miroku. "Can't you see that he's tired and confused right now?"

Inuyasha slowly removed his sword. "Do you remember anything that had happened?"

"I was...angry...but I don't know why...I-I hate my life...I don't understand anything and Dumbledore won't look at me..."

"Has he gone mad?" asked Sango.

"I think he should go to the hospital wing," said Eiliani. "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt Kagome..." she told them when they looked reluctant to pick him up. "_I hope_," she thought.

* * *

"Oh, baba, we have another patient for you!" yelled Inuyasha as he knocked the door.

"What did you call me?" Madam Pomfrey asked with her creepy eyes. Everyone shivered.

"We have another patient for you," said Inuyasha, ignoring her.

"Yes, I can see that," she sighed. "What is going on tonight? Nearly thirty minutes ago a boy came here with the wind blown out of him and some injuries caused by books, then another boy followed him with an ugly black eye and a terrified face, then that girl arrives and I'm not even sure if she's going to make it and now Harry Potter's unconscious and injured again!" She carried Harry over on a bed and examined his wounds. "They don't look bad," she said as she turned him over on his stomach. "Minor bruises, should be easy to heal. He'll wake up in the morning, don't worry."

"That's what I'm worried about," yelled Inuyasha. "When he wakes up, he's probably gonna attack all your patients. And Kagome..."

"Would you like me to check if you have gone mad?" asked Madam Pomfrey coolly. "He has no reason to attack Higurashi. He's got no reason to."

"Yes he does," Inuyasha was about to say but Miroku cut him off. Instead, he ranted in his mind, "_He hates us, him and those ungrateful humans_!"

"Of course," Miroku said. "We shall go to our dorms now. Have a peaceful night, Madam Pomfrey-kun."

"What!" asked Madam Pomfrey as they all left. "_Goodness, they're calling me names that I don't even understand_!" she thought.

* * *

"I hope this works," thought Inuyasha and conjured a parallel image spell. Now there were two Inuyashas, one an illusion and one real. "Follow the kitsune," he commanded his illusionary double as he himself hid behind some curtains.

Madam Pomfrey yawned as she checked each patient before going to her office. The torches went out the instant her door closed and the only thing Inuyasha could see in the room was very faint outlines of the beds. When Inuyasha was certain that she was asleep, he crept to Kagome's bed. "_Kagome_..." he thought tiredly. "_What if she dies_?" he told himself. "_What will happen to you? Who will be with you now_?" He thoughts brought him to Kikyo, but, "_Kikyo is trying to kill Naraku. After she does that, she'll probably try to kill me, even though she knows I'm innocent...I can never understand her, not like Kagome..._" He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. "_She was always there for me, now I will be there for her...But I wasn't. I let her get killed. I couldn't save her._

"Live for all of us, Kagome," he wished. "Please...live for us...live for me..."

* * *

_Where am I? _

I couldn't feel. Couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Everything was all cloudy...

I was...like the wind. Like every molecule of air around me. Like that tree over there on the ground.

Tree?

Slowly the clouds parted and I saw a car rushing across the highway through the dense fog.

Now I was a part of the fog, following the vehicle. What is going on?

I peered in through the window. There was a little girl, sitting next to her pregnant mother, who was half-crying, half-groaning. Now I was that little girl, worried and scared.

"Daddy," I asked. "Is mommy dying?"

"No, Kagome-chan. Your brother's just trying to get out and now we must hurry to the hospital," a man answered as he drove through the fog. He drove faster.

"No, don't-" gasped my mother as we all felt a slight pull as the car sped up.

"Hang on mommy. We're almost there," I told her reassuringly. "Bad Souta!" I scolded her stomach.

Mother laughed weakly. Then she looked up to the driver's window and gasped.

"Turn to the right-hurry," she choked to my father.

Yet it was too late. A car driving the opposite way of us crashed into our car and all I heard was my mother scream. Never in my entire life was I terrified like this...

I was flown from my seat, crashing into my father's chair and felt thousands of pieces of glass shatter upon my face. I opened my eyes and saw my father smashed between the wheel that was pushed way up and the chair. His head was through the window and deformed sharp metal were pressing through his skin. His breathing was terribly labored. "Daddy!" I screamed.

"Kagome..." he whispered. He struggled to free himself but he was still crushed against the wheel and his chair.

"Mommy!" I cried and turned around. She was safe, but her legs were trapped under the rubble of metal and the chair in front of her. The front of the car was pushed in and the hood covered our view of the car in front of us. This couldn't be happening, I thought. It has to be a nightmare, please...

I struggled with my mother, trying to get her out. Her stomach was safe, thank goodness, but now she was in more pain than before. Then I tried to free my father, but I couldn't. "Kagome..." he wheezed. "Don't waste your time...I'm not going to make it..." Tears flowed down my cheeks as I saw my father struggle between life and death. "Daddy!" I cried. "Daddy!" I sobbed over his warm body.

Time passed. I couldn't get the doors open, the locks were jammed. Then I heard loud sirens and several people were trying to get the doors open. "Help!" I cried to them. I didn't care who or what, I just wanted someone to help us.

"Kami-sama, there's a child in there!" shouted a voice outside. "Can you hear me?" he asked loudly through the shut window.

"Y-yes!" I yelled.

"Okay, now scoot towards the opposite of me, okay! We're going to open the door!"

"Okay!" I went towards my mother as a large hammer crashed through the door. I couldn't help screaming and shut my eyes.

"It's okay," said the voice. "It'll be alright. Just crawl out."

I opened my eyes. "But mommy!"

The door was gone completely. Several people in firefighting suits were outside. "Just crawl out," said the same man. "We're going to save your mother."

I obliged as they went in the car after me. They struggled as they tried to pull her out. Then they yanked the rubble off her legs and she was free.

"Carry her out-carefully!" someone commanded them.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked tearfully.

"Don't worry. You're mother is fine. Her legs are just injured," answered someone next to me. I didn't pay attention who they were.

"But-but Souta's in her and he needs to get out..." I cried.

The firefighter turned around. "Take the woman to a hospital, and hurry!" he commanded. "Okay kid, you're going to come with us. We're going to take care of you until we can get you back to your mother." I felt strong hands rest on my shoulders. Then I remembered.

"Daddy!" I screamed. "Daddy's in there!" I broke free from his hands and ran back to the car.

"No!" yelled the firefighter. "Watch out!"

Watch out for what? I wondered. Then I knew.

The other car that crashed into us a few minutes ago just blew up. I didn't know why, but it was on fire now and the fire met our car. I screamed as flames suddenly surrounded me...

"Get her out! Get her out!" someone screamed from outside, but I felt myself burning. I'm going to join Daddy...

I collapsed onto the seats and flames covered me. I was too weak to get up...I was going to die with my father...

"Live for us, Kagome," echoed a voice in my mind.

Live for whom? My eyelids were slowly closing as I began to die...

"Please...live for us...live for me..." In my mind, I saw a helpless boy with dog-ears cry for me... Who was that?

"Is she going to make it?" someone asked. I felt rough hands carry me away. Daddy...I thought. Mother...Souta...I'll live...for them...

"I don't think so," answered another voice. "There's no pulse..."

"She's not breathing..."

"Take her to the hospital."

I'll live...for them...I'll live...

* * *

Madam Pomfrey opened her eyes and yawned. "Oh goody, a new day and new injuries are sure to pop up today..."

Today was the day of a Quidditch tournament and it was Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Who knew what those sneaky Slytherins would do today...

She got up from her cozy bed and opened her curtains. A beautiful sunny day faced her.

After she brushed her teeth, she opened her door to the hospital wing and began checking each patient again.

"Let's see...Terry Boot will be getting out of here today, Harry's already awake, and-what's this?"

Madam Pomfrey saw Kagome, still unconscious like she was yesterday, but Inuyasha was sitting on the ground next to her, using her chest as a pillow.

Normally, she would've gotten angry at him and scream at him, but a strange feeling rose in her. "_How cute_..." she thought sweetly. "_He must be REALLY concerned about her...Ah, young love...reminds me how I used to be a student here_..." She smiled and carried Inuyasha away from Kagome all the way to his dorm. Inuyasha didn't stir.

"_Now then, back to business_," she thought as she came back to the hospital wing. "Patricia Avery's still has the flu, John Coleman is getting over his fever..."

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. It was light, and he was lying down on his own bed with his own blankets covering him...

Then reality hit him. "_Wait a minute, I was next to Kagome_!" he thought. "Why _am I here_!" He quickly got up and ran out.

_"Now where's the hospital wing_!" he thought as he began to search around the castle. He bumped into Filch on the third floor.

"You pathetic boy! Why don't you watch where you're going!" Filch snarled.

"Shut up! I'm not in a good mood today and I really need to get somewhere, so watch that language, old man!" yelled Inuyasha and ran past him.

"Hold it!" Filch shouted and grabbed Inuyasha before he could escape. "You have no authority to talk to me like that! How does hanging you from chains from the ceiling sound like!"

"Boring and stupid," snorted Inuyasha. "I've been in worse situations. Now leggo!"

"You're coming with me!" Filch began to pull on Inuyasha, but found that he couldn't budge him. "_Blast_!" he thought. "_If only I wasn't a Squib! But-I know_!" Filch's eyes began to gleam evilly as he pulled out a stick. (Oooh, scared now?)

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" demanded Inuyasha.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Filch barked. "How does getting a spanking sound like, eh, hybrid?"

"Hybrid? What's that?" Before Inuyasha could move, Filch quickly used all his nasty strength to slam his stick on Inuyasha's behind.

"Now who are you going to obey?" smirked Filch as he looked up to him. To his horror, Inuyasha's angry expression was the same. He never winced and he was still standing as tall as usual.

"No one," Inuyasha said icily and wrenched Filch's stick away from him.

Filch whimpered as Inuyasha snapped his stick in two as easily as one would rip bread. "Now move," Inuyasha ordered.

Filch easily obliged. "I'm going to report this to Dumbledore himself!" he warned.

"Good," said Inuyasha. "I need to see him anyways. Hiding the Shinkon shard in a student...that old coot..."

Filch glared at Inuyasha's retreating figure. "_I'm gonna get that kid if it's the last thing I do_..." he vowed. "My sweet! Come to papa!"

A cat bounded from the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of her master.

"Follow that boy, my sweet..." he whispered.

Mrs. Norris obeyed and sniffed out Inuyasha's scent.

Inuyasha snickered when Filch was out of sight. "I guess he doesn't know how well my hearing is, that old dirtbag..." He silently walked back up to the 5th floor. Mrs. Norris quietly crept behind. Inuyasha quickly ran ahead through the hall out of Mrs. Norris's sight and jumped behind a suit of armor, taking careful care not to leave his scent on the floor near the masterpiece. "_Here, kitty, kitty, kitty_," he thought mockingly. Soon Mrs. Norris appeared, running forward while her nose barely touched the ground. Then she stopped in the middle of the hallway. _Eh_? she wondered as she looked around. _Where was he_? She began to walk backwards. Her claws protruded from her paws and her hair bristled.

"_Now's my chance_!" thought Inuyasha and he quickly grabbed the helmet and slammed it over Mrs. Norris in a blur. The cat yowled and screeched and fought with a passion, but Inuyasha didn't let go. He took his wand out with his left and muttered, "Suchikub!" Sticky blue glue covered the helmet and hardened into a tough dry shell, sticking the helmet to the stone floor. Inuyasha released his grip, cackled crazily, and ran away before anyone could catch him hanging around at the scene of the crime.

"_Ahh, reminds me of the good ol' days when I was a mischievous young whelp, playing pranks on the villagers...It's been so long_..."

Inuyasha ran around the castle, looking for Professor Dumbledore's office. "_Geez, this place is too big_!" He took careful care avoiding Filch and the 5th floor. Students were already starting to wake up and head for the Great Hall. Perhaps they know where that old man's office is, he thought. He spotted a third year and asked, "Hey! Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?"

"It's _Professor_ Dumbledore, half-breed," drawled the third year in a manner like Draco Malfoy's.

"Whatever," Inuyasha growled.

"Like us humans, he would be at the Great Hall, dining on breakfast. We need food to move you know," answered the third year insultingly.

"Blah, blah, blah," said Inuyasha and ran to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. "_Where am I_?" he thought. He looked around and saw the familiar design of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was standing in front of him. "Ah! You're awake!" she told him. "Let me just give you a short checkup and then you can go out."

Harry climbed out of the bed and allowed Madam Pomfrey to check his temperature. "Why am I here?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she said. "A nice group of students brought you in and you were unconscious."

"Oh..."

"All done." Madam Pomfrey ushered him away. "Just get dressed and you're all set."

"Um, okay. Thanks..."

Harry quickly changed out of his pajamas and rushed to the Great Hall. As he ran towards his destination, he heard someone yelling. He opened the doors and the yelling got louder.

"You've got a lot to answer old coot!" barked Inuyasha. Everyone was silent as they stared at him berating the Headmaster. "First you don't trust us with the last Shinkon shard, then you hide it in a student that turned into a demon that probably attacked Kagome and now you're just ignoring the little incident of Kagome being killed!"

Dumbledore said nothing but looked at Inuyasha without twinkling eyes.

"This place is a bunch of bunk," Inuyasha muttered. "A waste of my time. I have a score to settle with Naraku. Goodbye." He left the Great Hall but saw Harry at the doorway. "Out of my way, murder!" he ordered.

Harry went back outside.

When the doors closed, everyone began to murmur about what happened. Professor Umbridge began to write in her notebook with a sinister smile. Eiliani excused herself from the Ravenclaw table and followedHarry silently.

Harry walked towards an empty classroom. He stopped. Eiliani quickly hid behind a wall. "_Gee, I hope he didn't see me_..." she thought.

"Come out, whoever you are. I know you're there," said Harry.

Eiliani stepped out of her hiding place. "How did you know I was here?"

Harry pointed to his ears. "I can hear you quite easily." He entered the classroom. Eiliani followed.

"Shut the door," ordered Harry. With a loud clank, the door was closed. Harry sighed.

"I don't remember what happened," he told her. "All I remember is that our group was just practicing quietly, then you and Kagome came. Then Kagome...I guess she used some sort of spell on me but I didn't know what happened next...And then I was unconscious. The room was dark and I only woke up for a short time, then fell asleep again. Can...can I trust you what really happened? The truth?"

"Well...whatever Kagome did, you turned into a dragon-demon and..." Eiliani avoided Harry's gaze. "You attacked everyone. Then you grabbed your wand and used Avada Kaedabra on her..."

Harry suddenly stiffened. "Is she okay!"

"I think so. But she lost two lives yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I think we have 9 lives."

"You're joking."

"No."

Harry was about to say, "Then let's see if she's really alright," but then thought, "_Isn't she helping that half-breed? So why should I care about her_?" Then Kagome's voice echoed in his head, "'_Have you forgotten-have you forgotten that you-are also a half-breed yourself? You're just insulting your own kind, the half-breeds! Traitors like you sink lower than Voldemort himself._'" He regretted being cruel to Inuyasha. "_Is...is everyone like this to him? Does he suffer from people like me who won't accept him? Now what do I do? Everyone knows that I'm a half-demon myself_..."

"Is something wrong?" Eiliani's voice broke through his painful thoughts.

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of it and looked at Eiliani. "No, nothing," he answered and shook his head. "Thank you." He opened the door and walked away.

"_He's...different_," thought Eiliani. "_I don't know why but I can tell he's different now_..." She too walked out the door. Harry was nowhere in sight. She looked left and right. "_Good, no one_." Then she began to walk forward and bumped into someone. "Oof!" It was that same boy from yesterday that commanded her to take everyone away from Harry. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It's alright," he told her. The same feeling that she thought about him beforestill lingered. "But beware, Eiliani. Secrets are in the air." He paused and looked around.

"Is he a poet?" Eiliani wondered.

"Danger lurks around every corner," he told her.

"I heard that saying before."

"Watch out for a friend tonight. It might save her and whom she admires before the disaster."

"Wha?" But the boy disappeared when she blinked.

"Okay, I'm getting confused..."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Jaken weren't very far away from Hogwarts now.

For two months, they have been walking north, and now they finally reached their destination. "'Near us is a castle of witchcraft-near!'" grumbled Jaken. "It has taken us 2 moons to get here, and he calls this near."

"Silence, you fool," ordered Sesshomaru. Jaken fell still and fell behind Sesshomaru's shadow. "It may have taken us a shorter amount of time if I was able to run all the way and if we didn't rely on your pathetic "compass abilities". We were to go south of that mark Voldemort made, not north!"

"F-forgive my errors, Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Who knows what that bastard Naraku may be doing to Rin right now with his extra time..."

They continued to walk in a straight line towards Hogwarts, which was now becoming visible as they neared the mountains.

"How will you be able to get that human your half-breed brother tags along with?" Jaken asked him when they were nearing the lake.

"I shall take her when everyone is asleep. I have no time to face my pathetic brother."

"Ah...good strategy, Lord Sesshomaru. Very original," commented Jaken falsely, even though thousands of criminals have used that technique before them.

The sun was setting slowly as they finally reached Hogwarts.

"How will you find that girl?" Jaken asked as they crept around the castle.

"I can smell her, even with these stone walls," Sesshomaru obviously answered. "She is near..."

After circling the castle a few times, Sesshomaru settled down next to a wall. "Rest, my lord, while I protect you," Jaken told Sesshomaru and he scampered away, looking for any trouble. Or causing any trouble.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes but didn't sleep.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. Her neck felt stiff and her head hurts. "_Where am I_?" she thought. "_Why am I in the hospital wing_?" She then saw Shippo bounce on top of her. "Kagome!" he shouted. "You're awake!"

"Kagome!" cried Sango and Miroku.

"You're okay, right?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Sango-chan." Kagome smiled. "I'm fine." Then she noticed someone missing. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked sadly.

"Nothing bad happened to him, right?"

"No, it's just that...he went away."

"What!" Kagome sat up so quickly that her backbone made a cracking noise.

"He was angry at Dumbledore," said Shippo.

"Professor Dumbledore ignored the fact that you were killed 2 times already, and you would never imagine where he hid the last Shinkon shard!" said Sango.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"That Potter boy," said Miroku. "He turned into a full demon and I think it has something to do with your magic and the shard. We-or actually, Inuyasha found it in his forehead. Then Harry turned back to normal."

"Is...is he okay? Did Inuyasha kill him?"

"Inuyasha wanted to kill him because Potter wouldn't tell him what he was doing with the Shinkon shard. I think that Potter also had no idea how it got there," said Shippo. "But you're awake and that's all that matters!"

Kagome smiled and fell back on her bed. "Thank you, Shippo, Sango. And Miroku." She vowed to find Inuyasha once she was better.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't very far away. He was resting against the Whomping Willow. It was quite easy trying to get through all of its annoying pounding branches, all he had to do was cut some off and stab the trunk. Now the Whomping Willow is calm, as it had been for the past hours. The missing branches grew back quickly and they helped hide Inuyasha under its leaves. "_I would chase after Naraku_," he thought. "_But I need Kagome to find the Shinkon shard he carries_."

As he rested against the rough texture of the trunk, he saw the lights go out slowly in the castle. First the Great Hall went dark, then the Hospital Wing, and then the dorms...

He was about to fall asleep when someone brushed through the leaves and branches of the Whomping Willow.

Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha gasped and stood up. "What are you doing here!"

"The Yilatromi Potion is ready," she told him. "No thanks to you."

"B-but-"

"I was putting the finishing touches by myself, and that's when I needed you the most. Do you recall at the very end of the instructions that two people are needed to add the last ingredients? I had to do it all by myself. But it is finally finished." Kikyo pulled out a bottle with bubbling silver and red liquid inside. It shook in her hands and glowed faintly.

* * *

Jaken was walking around, tripping over tiny pebbles and air. "Argh!" he shouted when he fell down for the 3,968th time. Then something caught his eye. "Something's glowing over there!" he thought and scampered up to it. Then he saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Drat! It's Lord Sesshomaru's brother the hanyou and the dead miko!"

He quickly hid behind a large rock.

* * *

"What?"

Kikyo suddenly turned around and surveyed her surroundings.

"What?" asked Inuyasha again. "Is there something wrong?"

Unlike Kikyo, Inuyasha didn't have a sixth sense. But he could smell something familiar...he just couldn't place his foot on it...

Kikyo faced Inuyasha. "Nothing," she said calmly. "I shall return to Naraku tonight. If the Headmaster asks, tell him I died."

Inuyasha stared at her. "But you are dead."

Kikyo glared at him. "But I still exist here!"

Inuyasha stared at her.

Kikyo stared at him.

Inuyasha stared at her.

Kikyo stared at him.

Jaken's stomach made a "GURRAGGLE" noise. "_Oh geez, I'm hungry_," he thought angrily. He found a centipede crawling on the rock and ate it.

Then there was a loud CRASH.

"What was that!" cried Inuyasha and quickly got off the Whomping Willow's trunk. He began to run past the boulder.

Kikyo watched him disappear into the fog that slowly started to surround Hogwarts, trying to make herself dramatic and eerie. Then a loud BOOM shook the ground and Kikyo jumped. A branch whipped her out of the way and she was thrown against the castle. "_Pathetic tree_," she thought angrily and summoned her soul-snatching spirits. They bore her high into the skies and took her to Naraku.

* * *

And so, meanwhile. Sesshomaru had finally decided when to attack and broke the window to the Hospital Wing. He easily found Kagome lying on a bed, sleeping. Wordlessly, he took her off the bed and quickly jumped out the window. "Jaken!" he called.

"At your service, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called back and he came running to Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru was faster than him, and with great speed, he ran across the lake without sinking.

"Gaah! Sesshomaru-sama, wait for me!" Jaken cried. He tried to run across the lake like Sesshomaru, but sank. "Gurgley-wait-bubblyfumbly-for- pop!grumblefjdsak-me!"

Sesshomaru did not slow down for Jaken. "_If I run faster than I normally run, I may arrive at that Mark in only a week_," he thought, and became a blur.

* * *

"Jaken!" Inuyasha spat with disgust. He grudgingly grabbed him from the waters. "This must mean Sesshomaru is here, right, you little toad!"

Jaken smirked. "Yes, my dear strong Lord Sesshomaru is here, pathetic hanyou! And now he has taken her away from you!" Jaken laughed crazily. "Now he will be the winner, and you are the loser already! That human girl is gone, and so is your chance to become a full demon! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Are you talking about-Kagome!" Inuyasha began to choke the toad. "Where did he take her?"

"Give it up, hanyou! You'll never find him! And once you do, it'll be too late to save her! She'll be traded for Rin in the south-"

"The south! Thanks, Jaken!" Inuyasha smirked at the toad and threw him far into the deepest regions of the lake. Then he began to run south, skimming across the water like his brother had done a few seconds ago.

"Oh shoot! I told him where Sesshomaru was going!" Jaken wailed before disappearing into the water. Two eyes gleamed at him. A tentacle reached for him and Jaken thought he was imagining things, but he heard "OOH! TOAD! I LOVE TO EAT TOADS! YUMMY!"

"NOOO! AAAARRRRRGGGHHH-glubglubglub!" screamed Jaken as he was pulled deeper into the lake.

* * *

"KAGOME WAS KIDDNAPPED?" screamed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Eiliani.

"But who?" asked Sango.

"I don't know," said Professor Dumbledore. He had summoned them from their sleep to his office. "But now she and Inuyasha are missing. Let's just hope they come back safely. I forbid you all to leave this castle and search for her though-"

"Why?" asked Shippo.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Shippo with cold eyes that have lost their twinkle. "Voldemort is near. He may be afraid of me, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be afraid of a demon exterminator, a monk, a fox, and an enchanter. He is an enchanter himself. That is why he did not die 14 years ago when his Avada Kaedabra backfired, nor when he was a bodiless corpse, nor when his past self died 3 years ago at Hogwarts."

"So he already has lost 3 lives..." muttered Miroku.

"And yet he has lost much more. But he is just like Kagome, with an ability to make new spells and use modern spells with a greater force than regular witches and wizards. A Spellmaker. I myself, am not an enchanter though, but Voldemort fears me, all the same."

"Then Voldemort would get Kagome if we don't do something!" cried Eiliani.

Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"Will she come back?" asked Shippo.

Again, Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"You will look for her, won't you? Or unless you want her to die out there?" yelled Sango.

"I will order Professor Hagrid and some other friends of mine to look for her. Don't worry. She'll be back. We just need to trust time now."

"Trust time?" asked Eiliani.

"If we can get Kagome back faster than her kidnapper can get to his goal, she will be safe. Now then," Professor Dumbledore opened a desk drawer. Inside was a whole lot of yellow candy. "Want some lemon drops? I find them quite delicious."

"No thank you," they excused themselves politely, but wondered, "_How can he take this so calmly? Kagome's been kidnapped and is in danger with Voldemort on the loose, and all he says is not to worry about her_!"

"_Kagome...Please be okay...please be safe until you get back_..."


	9. Strange Happenings

Ahh…the number nine….it's a number that rhymes with MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!…and it's the same number of the last litter my hamster bore. But the mother ate 6 of them; despite the pile of yummy food we give her everyday. You don't see us eating our own babies…

About this chapter...um...I hope you don't mind some profanity.... ;P

-_-   ~,~  :)  :(  :P @_@  6_6 ^-^__

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter and Inuyasha? Use your common sense.

Strange Happenings

(originally, it was supposed to be The War Against Umbridge Part 2, but this chapter would be about 25 pages long if I did include the snippet of Umbridge and her evil plans...Next chapter WILL be The War Against Umbridge Part 2, I can assure you that!)

     It was dawn. Kagome was still missing. Her friends were restless and couldn't sleep after what had happened. They didn't even know where Inuyasha was, let alone what he was doing.

     Yet they weren't the only ones uncomfortable. Harry and Hermione couldn't sleep too. Harry-because he kinda had another nightmare. Something was bothering Hermione ever since she found out that he was a half-breed and she vowed to get revenge on Kagome for making Harry go out of control. And yes-her main weapon? Research.

     So in the morning, Hermione sacrificed her breakfast time and went into the library. She browsed through many shelves, but found nothing about demons or enchanters. Than she found the rope separating the Restricted Section from the rest of the library and thought, "_What if it's in here_? _But I'd have to get a teacher's permission to get in..._"

     A plan slowly formed across her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     _Where am I?_

_     What's going on?_

_     Who's there?_

_     What's happening?_

     "You'll find out pretty soon, Harry Potter," cackled a familiar voice. _Riddle!_

     "Ah, yes, me," he replied. Everything became a little clear. Harry found himself in Riddle's old house, all dusty and peeling walls everywhere he looked. Something about this was a little familiar....Of course! He had this dream a long time ago!

     "I don't know what you're planning to do, Voldemort," he snarled. "But I'm not going to stick around and find out!" He tried to get up and run away, but he found himself bound tightly by magical ropes. His clothes were ripped and torn just like last time, and Riddle's father's picture was already lying on the floor with a dart through his face..

     "Poor, poor, Harry," Riddle cooed mockingly. "Poor, poor, Potter." He then aged suddenly into Voldemort. "I would rather kill you right now to get vengeance for what your father and grandfather did to me, but, we must wait for the remaining 6 children." Harry looked behind him and saw 6 other people tied up and gagged. The moonlight shone on one's head and Harry saw that it was...._Draco Malfoy._

     "Father! How could you, Father, how could you?!" he was screaming. Robed men were appearing from all four corners of the room and surrounded Voldemort with the 6 children.

     "Shut up, you brat!" snarled one of the robed men close to him and slapped him roughly. Blood smeared across Draco's cheek. Harry peered closely and saw that Neville and Ginny were among the children. Then the rest were all adults. He looked as close as he could and saw...

     _Sirus. Mr. Weasley. And some guy in a baboon costume. They were all either unconscious or struggling to fight against the bonds._

     "Yes, you may be wondering why I need these fools," he smirked and stepped aside to give Harry a full view of the pitiful group. Draco and Neville were covered in blood and Ginny's legs were paralyzed. "Especially the Muggle-loving Weasleys."

     He walked up to Harry, "_They're all pure-blooded_," he whispered to him. "And that's what I need to restore myself, gain immortality, and gain ultimate power from the Shinkon and Waiduvar* jewels!" An eerie wind blew through the broken windows and lightning flashed in the distance. The large rumbling followed him.

     "Yet the ones coming later won't all be entirely be pure-blooded," he sighed. "In fact, one is a filthy Mudblood-" He hissed. The other Death Eaters hissed in reproach.

     "But that doesn't matter. A Mudblood is needed in my new solution to give me what I want, anyways. And several enchanters and demons are quite useful...oh! _And_ I already have all of the Waiduvar Jewel and only one last piece is needed to complete the Shinkon Jewel...and one of my victims coming here will bear that last shard..." He laughed. Than he bent down and roughly cupped Harry's chin with his hand. He smirked at him. "Oh, Harry, if only you would be able to witness the purification of the Wizarding World and the destruction of the Muggle world, it would be the most wonderful way to drive you insane. After all, what's better than witnessing the destruction of the world almost? But you would just be a lifeless shell, after I'm through with you. Yet you will be the one that will suffer the most out of the 13 needed for my spell, being the offspring of Cazurh and James Potter, the ones that made me suffer! It's a pity that my brother didn't suffer from them instead of me."

     "You have a brother?" Harry gasped.

     "Not exactly my brother now," Voldemort whispered dangerously. "I never told you, but I do have a brother. A twin actually. Evil as me, but not worthy enough to become the Dark Lord, as I am now. He died 50 years ago, but he rebirthed, reborned, into a more powerful being than a human, but not as strong as I am. And now I am going to kill you for my sake, for my revenge as against Cazurh and James Potter!"

     Harry's scar burned painfully. His body was on fire and he screamed. The last thing he heard was Voldemort laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "Hey, you okay?" asked Ron carefully at breakfast.

     "I-I'm fine..." mumbled Harry, prodding at lumps in his oatmeal.

     "You sure don't look okay," said Ron doubtfully. "Here--have mine. It doesn't have lumps in it." He switched bowls. "Man, you've got a lot of rock-hard lumps," he commented and tried to smush one. He looked up to the teacher's table just in time to see Professor Umbridge look at him angrily, as if saying, "_Switch it back! He deserves that bowl with frozen lumps, that Mr. Golden Boy!_"

     "I think Umbridge has ordered the kitchens to make poor food these days specially for you." Ron patted Harry's back. "Don't worry, don't let her get to you. She's just a spoiled toad that wants everything her way."

     "Thanks Ron," replied Harry tonelessly. He continued to prod his oatmeal.

     "Really, what is the matter?" asked Ron.

     Trying to avoid the subject about his dream, Harry asked, "Hey, where's Hermione?"

     "Went to the library to do research," Ron sighed. "How could she give up her food to _study?_ We don't have our O.W.L.s until the _end _of the year."

     He continued to rant on about the odd things about Hermione, to Harry's convenience. Slowly, the memory of his nightmare was coaxed into the back of his mind as he began to brighten up and enjoying Ron's company.

     "Ron," he asked suddenly when they were headed towards DADA. "Do you hate me?"

     "Wha?" Ron stopped abruptly. "No, why?"

     "Because...I'm a demon," Harry sighed anxiously. "Well, not a demon, but not a human, just something in between. A half-breed. I don't know what's going on with my body, how I lost control of myself and turned into some rabid demon." He turned to face his friend. "I'm sorry Ron...but...it's best...that if I were alone."

     "Don't talk rubbish," snapped Ron. "You're perfectly normal."

     "I am?" Harry couldn't believe him. Maybe Ron was a little blind...

     "Well, the only difference is your body. Your mind is what matters. Your _body_ may be different from others, but your _mind _will be the same like everyone else's'."

     "_Wow,_" thought Harry. "_I never thought Ron could preach stuff like that._"

     "So if I'm the same like everyone else...same worries, same desires, than that would mean...Inuyasha's the same."

     "O-oh." Ron jerked uncomfortably.

     "She should've killed me for what I have done," said Harry sadly. "Kagome. Now she's missing. I bet Voldemort's behind her disappearance."

     "Don't say his-" Ron caught himself. Then they saw Hermione rush to them.

     "Hey Herm," greeted Ron. "What on earth was so important for you to give up your breakfast?"

     "I'll tell you later," she wheezed and gasped for air. "Oh no, we're _late_!" she shrieked as the bell rang. "Why didn't you guys hurry to the classroom earlier?!"

     "We were waiting for you, duh," sighed Ron.

     "We've gotta hurry!" yelled Hermione and dragged them both towards the classroom.

     "Oh well, we're going to get points deducted anyways," said Harry. "_And I bet a week's detention for me._"

     "Late," said Professor Umbridge oily when they burst in. "5 points from Gryffindor apiece."

     Harry, Ron, and Hermione clattered around desks and sat at their seats, panting for breath.

     "Good morning, class," she than said in her regular soprano voice.

     "Good morning, Professor Umbridge," everyone replied dully.

     "Must I keep honing you all to respond to me with more vigor? Tomorrow may be the start of the 3-week break, but it certainly doesn't mean you can take a vacation today! One more time, class!"

     "Good morning, Professor Umbridge," yelled several angry people.

     "A little softer, please!"

     "Good morning, Professor Umbridge," they muttered.

     "Louder!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     For some reason, that class was more boring than usual, so let's skip to the end of the dreaded DADA lesson.

     "Hermione, aren't you coming with us?" asked Harry. He and Ron were already waiting for her at the doorway. Hermione whispered, "Just give me a minute! You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to Professor Umbridge."

     Ron made a disgusted face unseen to Umbridge but muttered, "Well, good luck." They left the room and Hermione was all alone with Professor Umbridge.

     "Um...excuse me, Professor?" she asked timidly with her voice higher than usual as she walked towards Professor Umbridge.

     Professor Umbridge pretended she did not hear her. Hermione sighed quietly and looked around. Than she saw Kaede.

     "_Professor Kaede_!" she thought. "_I could ask her_!"

     So she quickly walked away from Professor Umbridge and towards Kaede. "_Why didn't I think of asking her? She'd understand!_"

     Lately Kaede was assigned to grade essay, catch who was misbehaving, and most of the time, sit and stare for the whole day. Professor Umbridge didn't want "strange peoples from other eras" teaching the students (picky, picky!) so she set Kaede aside to do all the hard work as she had fun tormenting Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Kaede was invisible most of the time, except for the _scritch, scritch_ of her quill as she corrected papers. Everyone was far used to that by now.

     "Professor Kaede?" asked Hermione as she approached the old lady.

     "Yes?" Kaede looked up from the essay she was grading.

     "I was wondering if you could-"

     "If you have a question, ask me!" boomed Professor Umbridge as she stood up dignantly. (is that a word?)

     "I did try-"

     "Silence! Now what is it that you want?"

     "Um...I wanted to check out a book in the Restricted Section."

     "What do you want to check out?"

     "Er..." Hermione paused. It was a Hogwarts rule that you checked out only one book from the Restricted Section.

     "Yes? I don't have all day, you know!"

     "About half-breeds," Hermione replied quickly.

     Professor Umbridge raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

     "I...I wanted to know...the secret..." She held two crossed fingers behind her back. "a-about killing them." The words left her mouth like bitter dirt. (yet I think dirt isn't bitter...) "_But fat chance will I _want_ to kill my friend!_" she thought.

     "Ah!" Professor Umbrige's moody mood slightly raised. "Of course you may! Hang on." She opened desk drawers and rummaged through papers and looked all around until she finally found a permission slip. With a quick loop and scrawls, she signed the paper and gave it to Hermione.

     "Thank you," said Hermione quietly, and ran off.

     Instead of catching up to Ron and Harry to their next class, Potions, she ran into the library. She dashed up to Madam Pince and flashed the paper. In her hurry, she forgot to let go and ran into the Restricted Section with it.

     "STOP RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY!!!" screamed Madam Pince and grabbed Hermione by the robes.

     Hermione found herself being dragged away from her goal. "S-stop!" she choked as the collar was squeezing her neck.

     "What on earth do you think you're doing?!" hissed Madam Pince and whirled Hermione around to face her.

     "I-I wanted to check out a book from the Restricted Section," Hermione wheezed as she rubbed her throat. She handed the librarian the slip.

     Madam Pince snatched it rudely from her hands and squinted at it.

     "Hmm..." she muttered. "What book do you want to check out, Granger?"

     "Um, I'm not sure about the title, but it's on half-breeds."

     "Ah. That's easy to find. I know where it is. Follow me."

     Madam Pince undid the rope separating the Restricted Section and they quietly stepped in. It was as if the moment they went in there, the whole library suddenly became still sans everything moving. Though a thin carpet covered the ground, their footsteps echoed as they waked between the aisles. Before long, they stopped at a dusty aisle and Madam Pince brushed the dust off some books.

     "Here." Madam Pince chose a random book called _Islie Hanfuvech**_ and handed it to Hermione. "I'm certain that it talks about half-breeds. The area where I brushed off the dust is where most of the books about half-breeds are, and you can only look through those books!" Madam Pince than walked away.

     Hermione slowly opened the book, smelling the rich, freshly printed smell (although it was written a few hundred years ago) as she flicked through the contents. _The Legend of Half-Breeds _took up half of the book while the rest was _The Different Half-Breeds and Their History_. "A perfect book!" she thought. Yet her conscience thought, "_But don't we want to find out about enchanters too, precious?_"

     Hermione agreed with her conscience until-"_PRECIOUS?!_" she thought.

     "_Yes, yes, my precious, precious, gollum, GOLLUM!_"

     But we'll ignore it.

     Her eyes drifted towards a dusty old book. She thought its cover was made out of red leather, but when she took it out of the shelf she found out that it was reddish-brown, and made out from a smooth material, like water. It was quite thin, yet hard, and there was nothing written on its cover. She opened the book and read _Elijahad sa hirima Enijime_; The World of Elijahads and Enijimes (also know as Enchanters). Original book written by: _Widusparen Karan, Shalia Meili, Bantu Hakira, and Christopher Chant._ Translation by Christopher Chant, Last Known Chrestomanci.

     The voice of Madam Pince brought her back to the library from the book. "Done yet, Miss Granger?"

     "Uh, yes," said Hermione and slipped the book sneakily into her bag. "I'll...check this one out." She held up _Islie Hanfuvech _to Madam Pince.

     "Very well. I hope your research goes well." Madam Pince excused her from the library.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     The book lured Hermione the whole day. She found her mind wandering away from class and to _Elijahad sa hirima Enijime_, and her friends found her hopeless to communicate with.

     "Hermione?" asked Ron for the fifth time. "What's on your mind these days?"

     "What are you thinking about?" asked Harry.

     "Oh, um, I'm just eager to start reading this book I checked out!" laughed Hermione nervously. Ron rolled his eyes.

     "Typical. You're always reading a book."

     "Are you going to spend the whole break reading your book for fun?" asked Harry jokingly.

     "Fun? Reading's fun?" gasped Ron.

     "Oh be quiet, you two," Hermione snapped. "At least I don't doze off in History of Magic like you slackers."

     "Believe me, it's impossible _not_ to doze off with Professor Binns."

     Hermione ignored him and quickly ate dinner. She than left without a word.

     Ron looked at Harry. "It must be a really interesting book she's got there," said Ron

     "Or maybe something's bothering her," replied Harry.

     "I hope she'll start talking again after finishing that book. Maybe the book's enchanted to lure her into reading and ignore us!"

     "Very funny..."

     "No! I mean it!"

     "Ron, just leave her alone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Hermione nervously opened the old book. It was no longer dusty, but when she flipped through the first page, she sneezed.

     "_Ugh...must be allergies_," she thought.

     And so she began to read.

Part One, The Beginnings of the Niymne, Enijimes, Elijahads, and Their Ends

(you can skip this part if you want to, it's kinda long)

     Long ago before humans trod on the earth, before the first animal took a breath, before plants grew within nourishing soil, creatures called Niymne were the only creatures existing. So explains a legend passed down from mother to daughter, father to son. The legend tells how the Niymne had great, powerful powers and immortality rushed through their blood. Yet there were a scarce number of them, that there were only 2 leaders above the Niymne. Those two were called Damita and Lhait. Together, they forged the universe, the worlds, the suns, and the galaxy. The Niymne began to live on a planet they called _Alimag_, meaning "life supporter". Nowadays, it is known as Mars, the red planet. Alimag was once a lush planet with beautiful forests, mythical creatures, great plains, roaring rivers, mighty mountains, quiet oceans teeming with life and peaceful waterfalls. They lived in peace and harmony with nature for thousands of years.

     Yet Damita and Lhait grew to be more separated from each other. They formed 2 clans that gradually grew apart from each other and began to speak differently, look differently, and act differently. Damita's clan consisted of evolved Niymne called Elijahads and Lhait's clan was Enijimes.

     Elijahads had pointed ears like other mythical creatures existing on Alimag called Elves. The Elves of that time were weak and lived within trees. The Elijahads lives were supported by the elements of nature, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Wood, Sky, Thunder, Dark, Light...

     Enijimes had curved ears alot like the enchanters and wizards and Muggles today, and they had great technology that it was very possible that they learned how to fly. Their mighty Niymne powers diminished over the years as the Elijahads powers grew. Their lives depended on Spirits, any kind of spirits. Fire Spirits, Shadow Spirits, Ocean Spirits, Forest Spirits, Sun Spirits...

     The Elijahads coveted the Enijimes technology. Using their powers, they began to take their technology forcefully. Yet it isn't clear exactly which clan started the war against each other. Sometimes the legend says that the Enijimes wanted the Elijahads powers so they attacked the Elijahads and the war started. Whatever the reason, war broke out between two clans and they all began to close their eyes and never return to Alimag when they fought with each other. The two clans never seen dying before, being immortal themselves, so they called it _Death_. The term is still used today.

     The war was given a name. It was called "The Great Death War". And eventually, the Great Death War killed everyone in the end.

     Bombs and balls of fires rained through the sky as they fought violently with each other. Hate burst into the air and every creature living on Alimag were affected by the war. Forests were burnt to the ground, the sky was covered with smoke and the smell of burnt flesh...

     The beautiful, peaceful planet of Alimag has been turned into a desolate desert of hate. Blood stained the soil as the water in the planet was soaked away, giving the dirt its red color. Vast amounts of Elijahads and Enijimes were killed, even women and children were murdered like animals. The world began to become red with such hate.

     Than the Enijimes made a great machine they called _Gani Danyihe_, meaning "vast destruction". Yet it was so powerful, that when it was fired on the Elijahads, it shook Alimag and the planet's core stopped spinning. Realizing what they had done, they tried to mend the damage they made, but as Alimag began to destroy itself each day, more of them died.

     Damita and Lhait saw their beautiful planet crumble into the bare, red planet that supported no more life. The mythical creatures were killed and all of the Elijahads and Enijimes were all dead. Every single one of them. Nothing existed on Alimag anymore. Nothing except for them.

     Realizing that they had only a few days to live, they rejoined with each other and broke all hate between them. As they began to die next to each other, in each other's arms, they used the last of their powers to create the first of the enchanters.

     As the enchanter was made, they decided that immortality wasn't necessary, and made him half-mortal. Giving him nine lives and both of the Enijime and Elijahad characteristics. Yet they did not give him their earth-shattering powers or their advanced technology. They gave him very limited power that we consider to be strong today. As their veins started to bleed dry their last drop of blood, they sent him to the planet close to Alimag: Earth. Than they took their last breath and died together.

Part Two: The Beginnings of Chrestomanci and the Ministry of Magic

     The first enchanter was called Eiliadun. He was born as the humans first began to start civilization. He lived among the wizards, telling stories of Alimag and helping out the wizards. As he told the history of Alimag, he would wonder where they came from and how he knew them.

     In his dreams he would dream of Alimag, and unintentionally, his dreams would become reality. As he dreamt about Elves, they began to exist on Earth and when he imagined Dwarves, the Dwarves came. Soon a few of the mythical creatures from Alimag came to Earth, even though they were extinct. As the creatures ran loose, few humans got glimpses of them, and began to praise them as gods.

     Eiliadun was stronger than the witches and wizards surrounding him, and he protected them from bandits or giant winged dragons. His offspring did the same for the wizards and witches.

     Than they decided to give his great-great-grandson the title of Chrestomanci, someone who would govern the witches, wizards, and enchanters, except for the Muggles. He would control the people coming to and fro the worlds and maintain peace between the Elves, Dragons, Goblins, and Dwarves.

     4000 years passed with several wars, battles for power against the Chrestomanci, great events that changed the course of history, and several short periods of peace passed too. Than around 900 A.D., several wizards began to question the Chrestomanci's power. In protest against the current Chrestomanci, they formed a Ministry of Magic. Thinking they were the ones that could handle all the power and responsibility being governors of their Wizarding World, they tried to control the worlds the Chrestomancis controlled. Seeing all that power needed to maintain the worlds, they gave up and picked up the role of governing the wizards and witches and preventing the Muggles from finding out about them to prevent an outbreak of fear like before in early A.D., when the hateful yet fearful Muggles began to burn the witches and wizards. They foolishly burned most of their kind, especially the women.

     Details on the past Chrestomancis in the past 4000 years...

     Hermione skipped that part.

Part Three: Of Elijahads, Enijimes, Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, Dragons, and Other Mythical Creatures

     Elijahads: Governed by Damita. Closely related to elves. They were like nomads, moving from place to place before settling in a favored area. Used element powers for survival. Little is known about them.

     Enijimes: Governed by Lhait. Closely related to humans. They were a settled, civilized people and had great technology. They may have solved the secrets of flight for humans but the information is lost. So is most of the information about them.

     Elves: On Alimag they were usually 4'9'' tall and not as great as the elves on Earth. Little is known about the elves of Alimag, but one thing is certain, they forged 4 staffs containing some of Damita and Lhait's power. The staffs were so powerful, so mighty, that they followed Eiliadun when he went to Earth. They were scattered and lost across the world but it is rumored that 3 have been destroyed and one is still missing. For some strange reason, the wizards and witches calls them the Elves of Heaven (the ones on Alimag).

     The Elves on Earth were either taller or shorter than Alimag Elves. Unlike their ancestors, they were very connected to nature and more intelligent. There are 2 types of Elves existing today. One is the warrior elves, with much advanced culture and towering heights. The others are _Fudanykh_, or commonly called house-elves. The house-elves are shorter than Alimag Elves and exist to serve wizard families. They are scattered all around the world, and not as rare as warrior elves. Warrior Elves coexist with nature, and love to live in great large forests. They are skilled fighters with towering heights higher than 5 feet, very intelligent and though most wizards and Muggles like to picture them with bows, they use swords more often than bows. Cutting down trees to make wooden bows hurt them. As they were divided among each other over the years, they built great kingdoms in forests with stone walls and one of their favorite hobbies is singing, reciting or making poems and ballads. The warrior elves were so pure, that grief, murder, or torture could kill them. Whenever a friend's blood touched their skin, their skin would be burnt for a while with stinging pain. They avoided being seen or helping a human, for fear they would become evil. It was said that the house-elves were once as pure as they were, but since the house-elves worked with humans more, they were tainted with evil the humans made, and their pureness disappeared. Their greatest foes were the Goblins, both warrior and house elf. The warrior elves weren't friendly with Dwarves either. Some considered them to be a threat. But the house-elves mistaken the Dwarves to be their brothers, even though they were bigger than them.

     Dwarves: The Dwarves came here by Eiliadun's power, but they claim that they came from the Earth, rising from the dirt and starting their own civilization. They are known to love gems and treasures, and have strong muscles to help them dig the earth to find the gold and other riches. With their love of jewels and bulky strength, they have an ability to sense a pile of gold hidden beneath piles of dirt and rocks. They worked hand in hand with the humans after 1000 years passed when they arrived on Earth yet for unknown reasons the Dwarves began to avoid them. The elves didn't like them for their greed and the fact that they used to dwell with humans. Nowadays, Dwarves like living in great mountains, mining for gems. There is a myth that all the riches their ancestors dug up with humans were hidden many miles under the surface, and the riches were enough to turn every elf, every dwarf, every man on the planet billionaires. No such treasure was found though.

     Goblins: Goblins were one of the worst creatures Eiliadun created. They came when he had nightmares, and continued to haunt him until they finally broke free from his mind and entered reality. The goblins of Earth loves bloodshed, and in war they killed any man near them without caring whose side anyone's on. The sign of a goblin is destruction, and where they tread follows death. The elves greatly hate the goblins, but no matter how much they can kill, the goblins' souls would feed on dead bodies until they have enough to reborn back to life. A few live on land, since most of them live in the Underworld, or Hell. The weapons they make and the staffs of power they forge all contain evil, and any mortal that wield one will become like them; evil, and spiteful.

     Hermione flipped the pages, skipping the rest of Elijahads, Enijimes, Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, Dragons, and Other Mythical Creatures and The Previous Chrestomanci's Rule until near the back of the book, where she saw damaged parchment that looked like it was roughly stuffed in the book at the last minute. She took the pages out and began to read the illegible writing.

     May 22,

           It was all my fault. Under my nose, I allowed Voldemort come to power. The Ministry of Magic are so weak against him, and they expect me to fight the Dark Lord. My pregnant wife and children are in danger. I told them to hide deep inside the mansion, while I settle manners. How could I have not noticed Voldemort? Now because of my ignorance, the rumors I have heard are real and Voldemort is coming my way...

     .....time is running out....we will soon be found....Voldemort has become more powerful than me.....

     June 6,

           There is truly great danger and the darkest hour of the history of the Wizarding World. Most of the enchanters I know have fallen before him. Voldemort, I have found out, is not a regular enchanter. There is great power from him, and it is a shame he does not use it for good....

     ....my own friends are dead....their bodies were sent to me, covered in blood as a warning from the Dark Lord. Now I know what he really wants, my--

     June 10,

           He is near now. He is getting very near. I have no hope to survive. He had better not harm my children......

     .........lost......coward I am. That's right, I the century's strongest Chrestomanci, is cowering in my home.........must get out.....fight him....

     June 18,

           A letter..........The Dark Lord wants me to resign my power and give it to him......as I thought......he is coming......he will kill me, no matter what my response is....

     June 23,

           He is here! He will not duel me face-to-face.............

     June 25,

           Oh, what have I done? When I set out to chase him around the village, he slipped through my fingers and snuck into the mansion......Cat and his friend have fled just in time, but my two children................at dawn, I will bury them and kill Voldemort.........powers are weak now, and his powers are still high.....

     June 27,

           I hope Cat has led the village people out of danger. Voldemort with his whole army have come to the front door and is trying to ram it open. I sealed all the openings....it is a mistake, his army is only on the front, my wife and I could escape in the back......everything is sealed and I cannot open them again....I am so weak, my body is crippled from my last encounter with him.....that man knows many spells....We cannot get out. We are trapped and the door is cracking. We are doomed.

     June 28,

           My name could enter the dictionary now and its definition would be "very stupid in a life-threatening situation". The door has cracked open, but with the last of my powers, I sealed my wife and I and the newborn baby with a simple spell that will be broken if we are found. I could've used it to open the back door and Apparate us far, far away from here....Now our fates ride on this one simple spell. We are hiding in a small object, but there's enough space to roam around in there, and if Voldemort can find the object and suspects us to hide in there, the spell will counter and we would get out and right in front of Voldemort too.....

     June 30,

           They are still looking for us. I am using this time to restore my energy, but it is not fast enough.......My wife has named our baby Eiliani, and hopefully, we will all live to see the day that Voldemort is vanquished....

     July 2,

           Bad news. The spell is wearing out and I really need all my energy to fight Voldemort.

     July 3,

           He has found us.......spell wore out........duel with him......I am doomed, my wife is doomed.....and poor baby Eiliani.....she will never know that she was a twin with a boy I named Arahak....he was a stillborn child....Voldemort.....too strong.....I'm doomed.......

     July 4,

           This is written in Christopher's spouse's hand. I am called.............Eiliani and I are still hiding, Voldemort could find us easily though....We are doomed, and my poor baby is sickly already....Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill her, just like he killed my husband.....They are coming, we are trapped, there is no escape....I would give my life for Eiliani, but they're....here..... wands are raised...no....

    Hermione saw that the bottom of the page was badly burnt compared to the mildly burnt previous pages (that's why most of the sentences were cut out, the little "..........." things mean that it was burnt there) but she didn't need anymore to continue. It was already 1:00 in the morning. With heavy-lidded eyes, her mind only thought:

     "Eiliani is the daughter of the Last Chrestomanci. Voldemort enslaved her. And now she's here at Hogwarts School."

     There was another book, _Islie Hanfuvech_, that she wanted to read, but as she closed _Elijahad sa hirima Enijime_ and opened the book on half-breeds and demons, her eyes felt very heavy. Drowsily, she crept up the stairs and flumped on her bed. She was asleep before her head touched her pillow.

     The next day, Hermione didn't feel like reading _Islie Hanfuvech _for some strange reason. Whenever she tried to open the book, she would think, "Eh, naaaah, I want to go outside and read another book." or "I don't feel like reading now. I should use this time usefully on something else."

     For the whole first week of winter break, she didn't want to read the book. Well, you can't exactly blame her, she was going skiing with her parents. But then again, she doesn't like skiing.

     And for the whole first week of winter break, Harry got to stay at the Weasley's Burrow.

     And for the whole first week of winter break, Sango and Miroku and Shippo continued to worry about Kagome and Inuyasha. Once, Sango and Shippo couldn't take it anymore and tried to sneak out of Hogwarts, but Professor Snape caught them and took away 50 points from each of their houses.

     "That shitty old bastard!" cried Shippo a little too loudly. "He knows that Kagome has been kidnapped and we're being punished just for trying to save her! I bet he's partying all night every day because Kagome is gone! Fuckin' old bastard! He would make a good evil henchman for Naraku or a good boyfriend for Umbridge!"

     There was a lot more profanity that followed after that. Kaede had the honors for punishing Shippo for all those dirty words. Yet Kaede seemed to be getting....a little weaker than usual. Was Umbridge abusing her, or what? More wrinkles were appearing on her bony face and she commented that her eyesight was weakening.

     Even with Kagome and Inuyasha gone, Miroku still groped. Yes, good ol' Miroku, the perverted monk will never change. But was it Sango's imagination, or is Miroku groping a little...less these days?

     "Kagome, Inuyasha, come back safely," they would all pray every night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Fortunately for them, Kagome was still safe. Sesshomaru would spray sleeping powder whenever she was close to waking. And Jaken was miraculously released from the squid at their encounter. He ran away from the lake as fast as his little legs would allow him and caught up with Sesshomaru. After a while, he grew really tired and rode on Sesshomaru.

     After the long week passed with dodging towns and swimming through rivers, Sesshomaru finally reached the Dark Mark. It was still there, and Voldemort was right, no blade of grass grew from it. He sat against a nearby tree and waited. Dusk fell. Sesshomaru saw a scrawny stranger creep near him. If it weren't for the moonlight, Sesshomaru wouldn't have noticed a knife the stranger held in his hand until too late. With brute force, Sesshomaru tackled the man and brought him down. The stranger squeaked in pain like a rat when Sesshomaru's claws met with his arm. Still, he tried to stab the demon. Sesshomaru hissed as the blade entered his body, and his hands found the man's throat. "Speak before you die, filthy human. What business do you have with me?"

     The scrawny man squeaked, "F-forgive me, sir! I-I mistakened you for the demon named Sesshomaru, my master ordered me to try and kill him-"

     Light suddenly illuminated the place. Jaken was holding the staff with the 2 heads, and the old man's head was breathing an inferno small enough to fit in his palm, but its light was bright enough to reveal Sesshomaru and the man's face clearly.

     The scrawny man gulped. "S-Sessho-m-maru!!!" he choked. "F-forgive me! I-I was-um, to give you this knife!"

     "You lie like a rock!" Sesshomaru growled and hurled the man against the tree. A sharp cracking noise shot in the air when the man slammed against it.

     "Ah-ah, my arm! My arm!" he cried as he clutched his right arm for dear life.

     "What is it that your master wants with me?" Sesshomaru hissed dangerously. Jaken swore he saw his eyes flash red.

     The man did not answer but whimper.

     "Speak!" demanded Sesshomaru and slammed the scabbard of his sword against him. The man winced.

     "Uh-he-he wanted to k-kill y-you because he d-d-didn't trust you much a-ah-and thought that you might s-speak about what he will do to that girl-" he pointed to Kagome. "a-and he doesn't wan-want t-th-aa-t."

     Sesshomaru stared at the stranger in silence. Finally, he asked without much thought, "What is your name?"

     "P-P-Peter, sir. B-but they call m-me W-Worm-t-tail."

     "Does he have Rin?"

     "Yes, he's c-coming th-thiss way."

     "Why does he think I would talk about what he'll do to her? I don't care for humans."

     "Well, you do seem to care about this Rin-girl-"

     "Enough!"

     Wormtail flinched.

     Jaken went up to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, perhaps it may be wise to ask him why Voldemort thinks he can take down Naraku easily."

     "That's his business," said Sesshomaru roughly. Jaken looked down in shame.

     Wormtail quietly remarked, "I know."

     "You do too?" asked Jaken with a gasp.

     "I was there," Wormtail shuddered. His knees were brought up to his chest and he was teetering back and forth. "I was there when he attacked Naraku."

     "Why is he late than?" asked Sesshomaru.

     "He sent a scout (me) after Naraku was weakened and after I left, he freed Naraku's prisoners."

     "The baboon has more prisoners?" spat Jaken.

     "Y-yes. He's heading this way."

     "Now tell us why Voldemort is so cocky."

     Wormtail hesitated, than gulped when he saw Sesshomaru's sword and claws. "All-all right."

     ~A few days ago~

     "My, they are running quite late," laughed Voldemort. A mirror hanging from his old home showed Jaken and Sesshomaru's progress. He watched Jaken look around confusedly asking, "Which way is south?" and Sesshomaru scowling.

     "Shouldn't you be getting the girl, my Lord?" asked Lucius.

     Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Not now. I have plenty of time before getting her from Naraku."

     "I see, Master."

     "Leave, Lucius. And don't let anyone hear me or sneak in on me."

     Lucius closed the door. "What do you want?" he spat at Wormtail who tried to get past him.

     "Oh-um-er, n-nothing, nothing at all!" he squeakily replied.

     Lucius glared at Wormtail before leaving him alone. Once he was out of sight, Wormtail let out a breath of relief and peered through a tiny, circle shaped crack in the doorway.

     Voldemort was standing in front of the giant mirror. His hand reached out and plunged into the mirror. To Wormtail's surprise, the mirror didn't crack. Voldemort's whole hand was in the mirror, and the surface of it rippled like water. It was like watching a fish swim in a lake. Voldemort's hand twisted and turned inside the mirror, and when he brought it out, it made a _scluunk_ noise. Violet and green smoke emitted from both the mirror and his hand. Then all a sudden, the mirror turned black and surrounded by thin strands of smoke, an image appeared.

     "Naraku," he heard Voldemort whisper in hate. "I have been waiting for a reason to kill you and with my patience, I have found one. You will die. Soon. And I shall make it as bloody as you would like it."

     Naraku appeared not to notice him and the mirror changed again. This time, Voldemort sat in a moldy chair in front of the mirror, and white strands began to come out of his temples and into the mirror. His memory began to play in the mirror.

     _He was really young, not yet one, but he still remembered glimpses of his mother and brother. She sang softly to the two with a quiet song, rocking them slowly to sleep. Her whole body was in a blur of golden colors, but he still remembered the auburn eyes. Then the door slammed open._

_     Her husband thundered in. "What I have heard from your parents," he barked at her. "Is it true?"_

_     She nodded silently. She may have spoken some words to soothe him, but Voldemort_-(oh, no, wait)-_Tom never knew how her voice sounded like._

_     "Than give me some gold. Riches! I want to live in a castle. Well, woman, why aren't you doing all these things?!"_

_     His wife slowly shook her head, signaling, "No, I cannot."_

_     "You're a witch, aren't you? So give me them! Why didn't you tell me that, you bitch?!"_

_     She hung her head sadly._

_     "Because I love you," her mouth spoke, but Tom did not hear her voice._

_     "Don't gimme a bunch of that crap, do 'ya hear me?!" Tom's father snarled and drew himself taller than her. "If you're a witch, make yourself useful! I was prepared to live a loving life with you, but you swindling crook, you never told me that you're a witch! Than some precautions would've been made and this mess wouldn't be here!"_

_      She looked at him as though saying, "What mess?"_

_     "Why do you hate witches so much? Jealous?" she mouthed._

_     "'Cause you lot ruin the world! My family and I will not take in a witch into our bloodline!"_

_     Suddenly, his mother's song just burst into his head. Her soothing voice finally echoed in his memory._

_     "The day is ever long,"_

_     Her voice blocked out the sound of his father knocking his mother over._

_     "And yet tomorrow will be the same,"_

_     She was screaming, he continued to beat her._

_     "Through thick and thin, and great hardships,"_

_     "We'll always be together...."_

_     The only thing wrong with that song was that they wouldn't be together, their mother has been separated, by their own father's hands._

_     "Though the sky turns red_

_      And the blood runs cold,"_

_     Tom now did not know what happened next, he only saw his father come near him like a angry, thrashing bull._

_     "And things may be dreary,_

_      We'll have each other, you and I_

_      My love will never die away_

_      And I promise you_

_      That I will protect you_

_      With smothered love_

_      But then one day_

_      May not be like yesterday_

_      We may be separated, you and I_

_      Yet I'll keep hoping_

_      That one day_

_      We will be together forever_

_      You and I."_

_     "Tom!" laughed Onumigo. He walked towards his bed. "Wake up, little sleepyhead. Rise and shine. A whole new day with new opportunities await!"_

_     Tom groaned in his pillow. "Go away," he muttered._

_     "Don't make me get Harak now." He continued to pester._

_     "I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care for you lot."_

_     "You don't want to be acting like that to your big brother, little Tom Riddle."_

_     "I don't care. You're just some sick little bastard that isn't my brother!"_

_     "Our last names are the same. See? R-I-D-D-L-E. Anything different? Now get up this instant before I use my belt."_

_     "You're not my brother!" Tom cried as he got up angrily to stare into the smug face of Onumigo._

_     "Poor Tom," he cooed. Several people laughed._

_     Tom looked around. "I'm back," he thought. "The orphanage. What happened last night? Why does my body ache all over?"_

_     "I see, you don't remember. Like usual, the worst short-term memory loss of the century belongs to you," mocked Onumigo._

_     "Wait a minute. I tried to run away last night!" thought Tom. "But then what happened after? I don't remember."_

_     "Harak and I had the honors of punishing you for your...act," bragged Onumigo._

_     "It's all coming back to me. I can remember, this bastard that calls himself 'Brother' caught me and...." Tom glared at Onumigo. "I hate you," he snarled._

_     "It's for your own good, you know," his brother laughed. "Oh, little Tom. A whole new day awaits. New opportunities, like I said. Now then, Tom! Bend down!"_

_     "Oh, no, his favorite punishment," thought Tom. The blood drained out from his face and he cried, "No...no!"_

_     "Now!" ordered Onumigo and several of his flunkies grabbed Tom. Tom fought ferociously as other children in the orphanage laughed. He was punched, kicked, slammed, and smacked many times. His aching body burned as his blood oozed upon cuts and scabs. "Damn you!" he cried and all Onumigo did was just laugh. Then the vision began to blur and fade into darkness._

     Voldemort still wasn't done yet. Another memory came from his temples into the mirror.

_     "Hey, look, it's a pit!" someone cried._

_     "Perfect. That's where we'll drop you in," laughed Onumigo._

_     "Stop, stop!" cried Tom as he wiggled against the bonds that binded him. They were outside the orphanage, and Onumigo made Tom march all the way outside of London in ropes to a great dark pit with no end. He was dangling by a thin string of rope and the rope hung from a wooden upside-down L shaped wood _(like the hangman thing)_ and Onumigo held a knife._

_     "Be quiet, Tom," ordered Onumigo._

_     "Stop it! I didn't choose to be a wizard, I-I honestly don't know what Hogwarts is! It's not my fault that I am a wizard! Stop, Onumigo!"_

_     "Fool! You know perfectly well and now if I am not a wizard like you, than you should be eliminated. I hope Hogwarts has a way of knowing what has happened to one of their students."_

_     "You're just jealous that you didn't get a letter that would get you out of here! You...you jerk!"_

_     "I had enough of your babbling." With one quick slash, Tom was spiraling down to the bottom of the pit in high-speed._

_     "Goodbye, Tom," laughed Onumigo._

_     Tom was scared. Rather than the pit being dark, it was a little light near the bottom. "It must mean my doom is coming soon," he thought. He braced himself for the impact that would end his miserable life but it never came. Softly, he landed on some leaves and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he thought. Then a crow-demon swooped down and grabbed him on his shoulders. "Wha-AAAAA!!!" he screamed and squirmed faster. The demon used a _third_ leg to grab Tom by the ropes, but its sharp talons cut his bonds and the ropes fell. At last, Tom could move his hands and wrenched the bird's legs off of him. Then he fell down onto a tree._

_     "Where am I," he wondered again. He was sprawled on the tree and was in a daze. He looked down and saw that he climbed out of a well. "I should go back, this forest is probably infested with millions of strange creatures like that crow..." He climbed his way down the tree and took one last breath until hopping down the well. Then he was back at the pit again. Using several rocks as foot holders, he climbed his way to the top. Luckily for him, his brother and flunkies were gone, so he carried his bruised self to the nearest train station. "I'll get to Hogwarts earlier, and ask for help..._

     The mirror's surface rippled again. Then a new scenario opened up.

_     Tom was older now, maybe in his sixteen's. He was no longer scrawny, or weak, he was almost an adult wizard. Whenever he got back home to the orphanage, Onumigo would use the advantage that he couldn't use magic to pound him. But now today he would get his revenge._

_     "I'm tired of you 'accidentally' using magic on me!" barked Onumigo. He was dangling Onumigo above the pit again with his right arm, and his flunkies were surprisingly not with him. "I'm surprised that your hogwash school Hogwarts haven't expelled you yet!" Next to him were the remains of Tom's wand; apparently Onumigo had broken it himself._

_     "Die!" he screamed, but Tom cried, "Stop!"_

_     Onumigo stopped. "Why can't I move?!" he gasped._

_     And that was when Tom realized the specialness of the word "Stop," and decided to use it on a person he would despise in the future to control him. But right now, it could save his life._

_     Tom floated away from Onumigo back on solid ground and the two had a furious fight; one that would remain in Tom and certainly Onumigo/Naraku's memory forever. Whether it was from Tom's magic or someone set it, a fire burst in a building close to them and they fought as they were burned. In a rage, he shoved his brother towards the inferno and heard his brother's painful screams. Onumigo's back was burning with a spider-shaped wound*** where Tom had recently shoved him with his hand as his whole body was being burnt by the fire. But Tom didn't care anymore. His heart was fully encased with hate and he aimed a punch to Onumigo. Onumigo dodged, but he slipped and fell into the pit. "Help me, Tom!" he cried and clung to the edge of the pit._

_     Tom walked over to Onumigo. "Give me a reason why I should help you, after 16 years of hell!" he snarled._

_     "Please, Tom!" Onumigo gasped. The dirt he was holding on to started to crumble. His back was stinging with pain from the sparks flying out from the fire and into his wound._

_     "Die!" cried Tom, and his face was covered in tears that he couldn't explain how they got there. He slammed his foot on Onumigo's fingers, and Onumigo fell into the darkness._

_     "Noooooo!!!!" cried Onumigo, and disappeared into the darkness. "I'll kill you for this, I'll KILL YOU!!!"_

_     "If you survive," hissed Tom, and licked his blood off the back of the hand as he watched his brother fall into the world full of demons and would resurface as Naraku. The vision faded away, but not fast enough to prevent anyone from seeing the satisfied smirk across Tom/Voldemort's face._

(The story isn't finished yet, next chapter, Wormtail will tell about Voldemort and Naraku's violent reunion, the battle for Rin!)__

*Waiduvar Jewel is the proper name for the evil jewel fused with the last Shinkon shard. Yet Dumbledore found the jewel and took the Shinkon one out, and whatever he did with the Waiduvar Jewel, it failed, and now lies in the hands of Voldemort along with the Shinkon Jewel. Voldemort also successfully found the last Waiduvar shard and now he has all of the Waiduvar Jewel and 99/100th of the Shinkon Jewel. Boy oh boy, won't he get a surprise that Kagome isn't carrying the last jewel. But than again, his main purpose for Kagome wasn't for the shard...

**_Islie Hanfuvech_'s proper translation is "Demons of Hell, Heaven, and Earth". (Hell, Heaven, and Earth makes up the word _Hanfuvech_) Thought you'd like to know.

***Ah, yes, Naraku's scar that he tries to cut off. (Which is nasty, he just slices his back off clean and well, I guess that a.) his nerves are immune to pain, b.) he can't bleed to death since he doesn't have blood, or c.) he likes seeing a chunk of his back getting sliced off.) But that isn't what I was going to talk about! Originally, I was going to have Tom roughly stab the spider scar onto Onumigo's back at this moment instead of using his magic, but after reading it, I deleted it cuz it kinda went over the rating. Ah, typical me.

Ch. 10! The War Against Umbridge Part 2....will be faster than I will expect, since I have sadly finished all the campaigns on my new computer game in 2 months (there were 32 of them ^-^) and well, the only thing I have to worry about is writer's block, and tests and PROJECTS!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! Oh, c'mon, homework is already BAD enough, so why does my English teacher assign a new project right after we turn in our previous one?! Okay, I'll stop complaining.

*starts muttering to herself* Now, which fic should I work on, Endless Hate, or Merlins Flying, Marlin's Rising?

Oh, and the poll? It will be revealed on Ch. 10 too! So, ppl, gold, silver, or copper? C'mon, I'm waiting................................... ........................

And some reviews would be nice.

Have a Happy St. Patrick's Day. What day is that holiday on anyways?


	10. The Rise of Umbridge and the Fall of Dum...

Disclaimer: I haven't put these up in a long time huh? Well, anyways, I don't own anything, not even the characters except for Eiliani and that dude that helps her and Dhamita and Lhait and Eiliadun and um....okay, so I do own something, but, yeah..._Isile Hanafuda _is also mine, so is the story about the Enijimes and Elijahads. The rest belong to their respective owners.

Last chapter had lots of profanity, this chapter has lots of violence!

The War Against Umbridge--Part One:

The Rise of Umbridge and the Fall of Dumbledore

     "He never caught me, thank God he never did. But it haunted me. It haunted me to hear about Master's past life. That was punishment enough. Than Tom Riddle became the great man he is now, undergoing such experiences to make him into the cold, beautiful man he is now. My dear master, Lord Voldemort."

     "That's very nice," said Jaken. "Tell us about the battle. Did he defeat Naraku?"

     "He, he did, yet he did not kill him..."

     "Hey, didja hear that?" Jaken nudged Sesshomaru. "Maybe we can learn more things from Voldemort, Sesshomaru-sama, he can teach us how to defeat Naraku!"

     "Silence," replied Sesshomaru coolly. "I don't need help from a human! How can you think of such a vile idea like that!"

     "F-forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama..."

     Wormtail continued. "So earlier, Voldemort only took me, Lucius Malfoy, and Manicar to Naraku's hideout. Naraku was hiding near a forest not far from here. It was easy, killing Naraku's little demons. Especially...what was his name...oh yeah! This big giant monster named Hemastu. And Naraku was hiding behind him for protection. Hunh! Hiding behind a weak demon! He sure is pathetic!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "Onumigo," said Voldemort with venom in his voice. "How dare you return to this world."

     "The name's Naraku! I am no longer that pathetic human who enjoys using his strength to bully others! I am a demon, a demon who other demons fear!"

     "And I am just a mortal human. A human that even the strongest wizards fear."

     "Very interesting, Riddle."

     "I am no longer the weak Tom Riddle 50 years ago. I am Lord Voldemort, Master of the Dark Arts." Then Voldemort slashed his bare hand across Naraku's baboon costume and it fell down in two pieces. His eyes narrowed.

     "I see you have changed. Yet your bloodlust in those eyes haven't disappeared."

     "And is that a good thing, Mr. Voldemort? Now if you would excuse me--" Naraku's body burst into the disgusting bulges of multicolored flesh with thin, strong brown things sticking out from him and jabbing towards Voldemort. Then his body reappeared on the top of his creation.

     "Careful, you might poke an eye out," said Voldemort mockingly and dodged him with great agility. "Lucius, handle him."

     Lucius Malfoy nodded and began with a handful of spells. Naraku tried his best to dodge or reflect them, but he was so big, and his flesh was cut into pieces when Lucius used a spell that shot out a sharp boomerang and kept slashing him back and forth.

     "Kagura! Kanna!" Naraku shouted, and two figures descended from the sky on a feather.

     "Not another of your pathetic demons. Coward, true infamous and deadly people like me don't hide behind hundreds of demons for protection. We fight with our own hands, spilling our own blood, unlike a weakling," growled Voldemort. He cast a spell that allowed him to soar into the air with strange black swirls curling around his feet.

     "Kanna, leave this to me," said Kagura, and stood from her feather. "I am Kagura, Mistress of the Winds! Fear my Dragons Dance!" She pushed her fan roughly and twisters broke the ground. Voldemort was caught in one and disappeared into it.

     "Fool!" she laughed. But then she wished she didn't, for she saw a bright, black light in the middle of that twister. "Dammit!" she cried as she was blown away when the blackness exploded and not only destroyed the twister, but the other twisters and her fan as well. She fell down to the ground with a sickening crack and became unconscious.

     "I shall be your opponent," said Kanna tonelessly and held up her mirror. Voldemort laughed.

     "Little child, what's a mirror going to do to me? Make me look at my reflection and then I'll die from seeing my ugliness?"

     Then to his despair, his soul began to come out of his body. "What's this?" he gasped and frantically reached for his wand. He muttered a spell to crack the mirror, but the mirror sucked it in as well. He tried again.

     "_Wait a minute,_" he thought. "_I cannot die yet._ _I must live to the day when Harry Potter dies!_"

     "Noooo!" he cried angrily as he felt the last of his soul escape from his body. The black curling smoke disappeared and his lifeless body fell.

     "Master!" cried Wormtail. He caught Voldemort's body and cried.

     But then Kanna's mirror began to shake. "What's happening?"

     "My mirror..." she whispered. Then her mirror shattered into a thousand pieces and several souls came out. One that was black in color entered Voldemort's body. The others went to a cage behind Naraku's body.

     "That might be where the prisoner we seek is hiding. Wormtail! Go and free the girl Rin," commanded Voldemort when his was instantly struck conscious and saw the souls fly away.

     "Yes master!" said Wormtail and gave a short bow before running off.

     "Now then, how should I kill you?" laughed Voldemort as he rose into the air again and faced Kanna until they were very close to one another. "Maybe a slight...push?" And he pushed her off the feather without much slightness.

     Kanna actually screamed before joining her sister.

     "Naraku! All of your demons defenders have been killed, I assume," announced Voldemort when Kanna reached the ground with another crack. "Lucius, stop."

     Lucius obliged.

     "Battle me like a true monster, which you really are, Naraku," Voldemort commanded when he reached the ground.

     Naraku glared at him. "I will kill you in any fashion I like!"

     "Oho, but it is today that I will do the killing."

     At last, the two enemies lunged at each other. They fought each other with all the strength and hate from the past and each contact with each other resulted in an explosion. But they didn't stop there.

     "_Crucio!_" screamed Voldemort and Naraku began to writhe in pain. One of his tentacles?demented arms?slimy blobby things? reached out with great effort and snapped themselves around Voldemort's neck. It squeezed tightly and Voldemort began to turn blue in a matter of seconds.

     Coughing out bile, Voldemort unsheathed a hidden knife fashioned to his liking, with the engravings "he who brings the dark" on the strangely shaped handle. Roughly, he shoved it into the alienish thing. The tentacle?demented arm?slimy blobby thing? still grabbed around his neck, and realizing that he only had mere seconds to live, he hacked away at the tentacle?demented arm?slimy blobby thing? vigorously. At last, it came loose and Voldemort sliced it clean with one final swipe.

     "You have seven hundred more to face, Voldemort!" sneered Naraku and his tentacles?demented arms?slimy blobby things? waved in the air menacingly.

     "Boy, are you annoying," said Voldemort as his feet reached the ground.

     Meanwhile, Wormtail was still trying to open the cage. The lifeless body of Kouga began to move. "Yeeks! The corpses are moving!" he cried and jumped away.

     Kouga's and his henchmen's' soul were returned to their bodies. Kouga's eyes focused, and he saw himself in the cage.

     "What--how did I get in here?!" he growled. He slashed the prison bars but they stood tall and strong. "Naraku," he spat. "Set me free or else you'll be so sorry!"

     Lucius came over to help Wormtail up. "So Naraku kept more prisoners? For what purpose?"

     "I have no clue! Why not ask him, you human?!"

     Wormtail spoke. "Is there a Rin in here?"

     "R-Rin's here," answered a small voice from the back. A fragile little girl with a scared pose came near the front of her prison. "W-what do you want with Rin?"

     "We've come for you," said Lucius. "Wormtail, destroy the cage."

     "Is...is Rin going to Sesshomaru-san?" she whimpered as Wormtail took his wand out. "_Tamwekt_!" he cried and the bars rattled violently. Then it stopped suddenly just like it started.

     Back at Voldemort and Naraku's side, Naraku's tentacles?demented arms?slimy blobby things? continued to regenerate as quickly as Voldemort cut them clean. Neither had the upper hand in the battle and both were tiring.

     "I must say, you are a worthy opponent!" commented Voldemort as he blocked a sharp blow from Naraku. "However, it ends here!" A black glow surrounded Voldemort and Naraku tried to breach the shield, but failed. Voldemort took his wand and the knife in both of his hands and raised them in the air. "_Become One!_" he commanded and the two joined together with a loud boom. The impact blew his hair back and his robes flapped backwards. A bright light was seen as the wand and knife joined together to make a great long sword. "Feel the power of not the Muggle, nor the Wizard, but the Serpent Enchanter of Darkness!" he screamed and took the glowing sword with his hand, grabbing it roughly by the blade. The blade cut into his palm and his blood ran down on it in thin rivers, but Voldemort smirked and then the sword glowed with black fire. He let go of it and it stood in midair. Then he took it by its more complexly designed handle (still with the same engraving) and charged towards Naraku. The black shield followed, and the tentacles?demented arms?slimy blobby things? that were in his way were torn off automatically. "What sorcery is this?!" he gasped.

     "I am a Spellmaker enchanter, and this spell is my favorite." Voldemort leapt into the air until he was in front of Naraku's head.

     He pointed his sword towards Naraku's face and muttered:

     "_Begone._"

     Naraku screamed as the tentacles?demented arms?slimy blobby things? detached from him along with the thin brown-like branches he used to walk with. All that was left of him was a human-like body; shriveled up and naked. He curled into a ball and shivered and whimpered like a poor little lost child.

     "You're still not dead?" asked Voldemort slyly with an evil smile. "How about I do this?" He dropped his sword to where Naraku's hand was and Naraku took his hand away with fast agility. He whimpered even more. Voldemort laughed; a cold, cruel laugh. "So! Now my bigger brother is at last humiliated by his little brother! The one he enjoyed using his belt on! The one he would love to stab a thousand times with a sharp knife, twisting it in my body and watching me scream until my lungs burst!"

    "That was Onumigo," Naraku hissed angrily, yet his voice still quivered. "I am no longer Onumigo! I am not he! I am Naraku!"

     "Okay. So you yourself have changed from my brother into a half-demon. But _Naraku_..." Voldemort crouched down until they were face-to face. He took Naraku's chin and his black eyes bore into Naraku's, with a hard stare. "Memories don't change along with you."

     Naraku howled like a weak old man who's voice was taken away as he tumbled across the ground when Voldemort kicked him. Voldemort straightened himself. "I will leave you alive and make you suffer your sweet humiliation." He paused to lick his blood-red lips. "How do you feel now? Hurt? Ashamed? Weak? Well then live with it. I had to. And now the tables are turning. Goodbye, _brother_."

     He walked away with his cloak flying behind him with the moonlight shining on his face.

     "Still haven't opened the cage?" he asked coolly to Wormtail and Lucius. They bowed together and murmured, "Forgive us, Lord Voldemort and kissed his blood-stained robes.

     "Get out of the way. Let your master deal with this." Lucius and Wormtail got up and scampered away from Voldemort.

     Voldemort took his sword by the hilt and sliced the bars clean. "Whoa," the two Death Eaters gasped in unison.

     "My thanks, human," said Kouga. Then he ran off in a blur, yelling, "Maybe most of you humans aren't as weak as I thought!" Even though his two Shinkon shards were gone, he still ran almost as fast as the wind.

     His two henchmen ran after him, yelling, "Wait, Kouga! Slow down for us!"

     "Rin, is it?" asked Voldemort and faced the girl in front of him who had jumped out. She nodded.

     "Come with us," he said and turned to walk away.

     Rin stared at him for a moment and finally ran to catch up to him. "Where's Sesshomaru-san? Are you going to take Rin to Sesshomaru?"

     "Yes. Follow us. Wormtail, I am not in the mood to meet up with him. He may think that it's suspicious why I want the girl."

     "What girl?"

     Voldemort muttered so that Rin could not hear him, "Kagome. So I want you to take a knife, not _mine_, for heaven's sake (Wormtail tried to take his sword) and kill him when he reached the Dark Mark."

     "What do you want to do with the girl?"

     "Since you're so curious, I just might tell you. Oh all right. My 9 lives have gone down to my last one. When Harry Potter destroyed me, I had no more lives. But a part of me was still alive, not completely alive. I used it with the power of the potion you made for me and created a whole life, and now I am alive in every way, with a body too. But this is my only one, and I decided, that if there are more enchanters around here, I can take their lives. Starting with that girl."

     "But your old servant, what was her name...well, she had 9 lives too, couldn't you have gotten hers?"

     "To get a life from an enchanter," Voldemort turned around to face Wormtail with a wicked grin on his face. "Bodily contact is needed to drain their lives away. And well, I didn't have a body of my own, and my pathetic servant couldn't drain it out when I was with him, but now..."

     Wormtail shuddered.

     "What are you waiting for?" barked Voldemort. "Go now!"

     Voldemort aimed a misjudged kick towards him. Wormtail yelped and Disapparated away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "That, that is it," Wormtail hung his head.

     "I see." Sesshomaru patted Kagome. "These humans are so greedy."

     "It's a matter of survival," snapped Wormtail.

     Then footsteps were heard. "Wormtail, I assume you are ready?" called a dark voice.

     "F-forgive me, my Lord, I-I didn't-" Wormtail immediately bowed lowly and kissed Voldemort's robes.

     "Out of the way!" Voldemort barked and kicked him in his stomach. Wormtail cried painfully as he was thrown away. Lucius smirked at him. But Wormtail didn't see him. When Voldemort raised his wand towards him, he rushed towards Lucius and gasped on bended knee, "Please, help me!"

     Lucius took his wand out. "We are not to disobey the Dark Lord," he said nastily and exclaimed, "_Crucio_!"

     Wormtail screamed and writhed in agony, clutching his body and screaming his lungs out.

     Sesshomaru smirked. "No mercy...I like that."

     "S-Sesshomaru-sama?" asked a thin voice behind Voldemort.

     "Rin?" Sesshomaru gasped.

     "Sesshomaru!" she cried and lunged at him into a hug. Sesshomaru, not used to human affections, felt quite strange, yet a little cozy...

     "I thank you for bringing her back," he told Voldemort tonelessly when Rin let go. "Yet it wasn't necessary to try and kill me."

     "Never mind. Did you bring the girl?" asked Voldemort.

     "She's here."

     Voldemort went towards Kagome. "Hmm...very sweet..."

     "I'll go now," said Sesshomaru. "Rin, Jaken, come!"

     "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" they both cried and ran after him.

     Voldemort watched they walk away. "He's an interesting one, that demon. A pity he isn't a Death Eater....Now back to business! It's time for me to get some lives!" He bent down to where Kagome laid and rested a hand on her forehead. In his hand lay a copper chain. Then he shut his eyes and began to mutter. Nothing happened. He dropped the copper chain and picked up a gold watch. Then he started his little ritual again. Nothing happened. The last item he took was a silver stone, and when he placed it on her forehead and did the muttering, cold sweat appeared on her forehead.

     "So silver is her weakness..." he told himself with a grin. He left the silver stone on her head and placed his hands on her neck and muttered an incantation. Slowly, something foggish started to come out.

     "Oh, so this is what he means by bodily contact to get her lives?" asked Wormtail in surprise.

     "Duh, what did you think it was?" snorted Lucius in annoyance. He then gasped right after which meant he must've realized what Wormtail was thinking of. "You are such a pervert!" he growled and smacked Wormtail across the side of his head. "An old man bedding with a young girl; even our Lord knows that it is for those who wish to sink so low!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "I cannot just leave her there," said Sesshomaru so suddenly when they were a good distance away from them.

     "What?" gasped Jaken.

     "Are you going to get her?" asked Rin.

     "Yes...I should." And then he ran towards them as fast as possible.

     "Augh! Sesshomaru-sama is starting to care for humans?!" cried Jaken in anguish. "You must've poisoned him!" he growled angrily to Rin.

     "I didn't do anything," she said with wide eyes. "He hunts for his own food."

     "That wasn't exactly what I meant..."

     Sesshomaru rushed towards Voldemort. "He's coming back!" cried Wormtail before Sesshomaru crashed into his master.

     "What the-" said Lucius. Voldemort was knocked down on the ground. Sesshomaru quickly picked up Kagome and thought, "At least I got there on time before she is killed," and ran away as fast as he could.

     "Stop him!!!" Voldemort shrieked and pointed at Sesshomaru. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

     But Sesshomaru was running so fast that the spell couldn't reach him. "Chase him!" ordered Voldemort and Lucius and Wormtail scrambled after him. They couldn't catch up with him, yet they still ran after him.

     "Rin, Jaken, get on my back!" shouted Sesshomaru when he reached them. Rin and Jaken jumped on him when he whizzed by. "Hold on tight!" Then Sesshomaru ran faster then ever and disappeared into the night.

     "You let him get away!" snarled Lucius and smacked Wormtail across his head.

     "No I didn't! I have shorter legs than you!" cried Wormtail and punched him back.

     "Both of you let him get away," boomed Voldemort who loomed behind them. "And for that, you'll pay. _Crucio_!!!"

     Wormtail and Lucius's screams filled the dark sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "Sesshomaru-sama, why did you get her back?" asked Jaken as he clutched onto Sesshomaru for dear life.

     "I-I don't know..." he admitted. "Something, something told me...that I couldn't let her die..."

     Jaken glared at Rin. "You really did poison him with your worthless human affections!" he hissed to her.

     "Affections? What are 'affections'?" she asked innocently.

     "Never mind-whoa!!!" Jaken shouted. They all found themselves thrown into the air and fell down on the ground. "What was that?" wondered Rin.

     Sesshomaru quickly got up and looked forward. "Inuyasha," he stated tonelessly.

     "Give Kagome back, Sesshomaru!" demanded Inuyasha. Then he took out Tetsusaiga and charged at him recklessly. Sesshomaru easily deflected Inuyasha by quickly drawing his fang out.

     "You want the girl?" smirked Sesshomaru.

     "Yeah, or else I'll kill her!" Inuyasha swiftly went over to Rin and held Tetsusaiga against her throat. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red in fury.

     "Don't touch her!" he snarled and drew another sword out and slashed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged them while some strikes grazed his robe. "You're pathetic!" he sneered at him.

     "Try this!" Sesshomaru waved his sword in quick movements that Inuyasha couldn't follow it with his eyes, then sliced it clean into his skin. Inuyasha winced as his blood streamed out from his wound. But Sesshomaru was so blinded by his success that he failed to dodge Inuyasha's claws sinking into his chest. Inuyasha forcefully took his claws out and was about to give the deathblow to his brother while he staggered until-

     "STOP!!!"

     "Wha?" Inuyasha spun around. There was Kagome, awake and standing up. Sesshomaru took the distraction to slam his fist against his head.

     "You'll pay for that," Inuyasha growled and charged at him again.

     "SIT!!!" Kagome cried again. Inuyasha fell down to the ground and cursed. His Tetsusaiga flew from his hand and landed a few feet away from him. Kagome quickly went up to Sesshomaru and asked, "Why did you take me here?"

     Sesshomaru didn't answer her. He stared at her in silence.

     "Sesshomaru-san?" asked Rin.

     "Nothing happened," he told Kagome. "I...had to get Rin back. And," he lowered himself. "I thank you for saving my life and helping me rescue Rin." He took her hand and gently kissed it. Then he quickly got up and said, "Jaken. Rin. Come," and turned away into the darkness with his companions.

     Kagome stared after him with an odd expression. "Inuyasha, what did I do?" she asked the body that was trying to get himself up.

     "I can't believe he did something like that!" he exclaimed in shock. "My heartless brother, the one who thinks he's better than half-breeds, actually kissed a human!!!"

     "Um, Inuyasha..."

     "Kagome, did you do something to him?"

     "I don't know..."

     Inuyasha took several deep breaths to calm himself. When he finished, he took her hands and exclaimed, "Kagome, you're safe!"

     "Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?" asked Kagome angrily and wrenched her hands away.

     Inuyasha stopped himself. "Good question." He scratched his head. "Anyways, Kagome, did he do anything to you?"

     "No, but I feel like I have been sleeping for _days_..." She stretched herself.

     "That's it?"

     "Yeah."

     "Thank goodness you're okay," he gasped and wrapped her in his arms. "I...I was so worried..."

     "Inuyasha..." Kagome broke his embrace. "You really missed me that much?"

     Inuyasha flinched. "Um, er, well...can't I worry for once?"

     Kagome smiled.

     "C'mon, let's go back," he said and grabbed his Tetsusaiga and slid it back into its scabbard. "Climb on my back, we can get to the castle faster," he advised and Kagome obliged. Peering between his ears, she saw that they were already moving swiftly across the land.

     "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered and held him tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Hermione chewed on cookies silently. She was at the Black's house and was away way before everyone else. Dawn was slowly creeping across the land, yet it was unnoticed, for the black clouds made the day into night. It has been 1 week, 1 day, 6 hours, 42 minutes, and 27 seconds since the start of winter break, but hey, who's counting.

     "Why did I wake up so early?" she scolded herself. "There's nothing to do in the early morning except-" Her eyes lit up. "Except..."

     She scampered back upstairs and roughly, but silently, opened her knapsack and took out _Isile Hanafuda_. She brought it back downstairs into the kitchen where the rest of the cookies were piled on the table. Taking another cookie, she opened the book.

     "_Demons are great beasts. Most of them are the creations of Satan and do his bidding..._" she read. She flipped through several pages; past water kappas and bird-demons and boar-demons until she reached

     "_Half-demons_."

     Taking another cookie, she began to read.

Half-Demons, The Mysterious Breed

     Half-demons are demons with some human blood running through their veins. The birth of a half-demon occurs when a demon and human mate, yet it is often rare. Once they enter this sinful world, both demons and humans disgrace them. Humans do not got near them because of their several demon-like characteristics and full-blooded demons don't go near them because of their human blood. Often found alone and lonely, the half-demon can only be loved by his parents. Most of them in the past are always wandering around, fending for themselves. Some humans and demons find it disgusting since half-breeds are  the ones that have mingled human and demon blood together. In 1773, a law was passed that allowed half-breed hunting legal. The angry claws and swords of humans and demons killed many. Their parents were also killed, since they were the source of conceiving the half-demon. Now killing half-breeds are considered cruel if they didn't do any damage to the human and demon world (yet even that is rare) and most people have abandoned the sport of half-breed hunting.

     Occasionally, the half-demon turns into a full-blooded human at least once a year, but the day and time varies for each half-demon. Also, they can turn into full-blooded demons when their blood is unstable during random periods.

     In conclusion, the half-demon is such an angsty breed, unloved by the world and hated by everything. Now finding half-breeds are rare, since now humans would never dream of mating with demons and they have been killed in numerous numbers.

     History of the half-breed is scattered but one story tells of a great dragon-demon that mated with a human. He was known as Satukeir (A/N: I have noo clue what his name was in the book) and he killed* the legendary Inukorai (and its not like we all know what Inuyasha's father's name was either so um...I'll use that!). He is described as a spiteful demon and why he mated with a human remains a BIG mystery. With dragon-demon blood, his offspring would be different from him, so he could've had a child that was a bull-demon, crow-demon, ant-demon, etc. Their son was christened James Potter and he was a half-stag demon.**

     Inukorai was also a full-blooded demon, and he fell in love with a human too. His first child was a pure dog-demon like him, yet his second child was a half-demon and was called Inuyasha.

     Hermione dropped the book. "W-what the-"

     She stared at the book for a while. "_It can't be...how could it...I don't believe it..._" her thoughts swirled around in her mind with burning emotions.

     "Hermione?" asked a voice. Hermione jumped and whipped her head around to face Harry who was behind her.

     "Harry," she squeaked and slammed the book shut.

     "What's wrong?"

     "Oh, nothing, nothing," she gasped.

     Harry stared at her. "Something _is _wrong."

     "Are you sure you want to know?" she warned.

     Harry hesitated. Then he nodded.

     Hermione opened the book to that page. She watched Harry's face anxiously as his eyes zoomed across the page. Then Harry shut the book.

     "Harry..." said Hermione.

     Harry looked...distant.

     "Um, Harry?" asked Hermione again.

     "Yeah?" Harry dropped the distant look and faced her.

     "I'm, I'm sorry..."

     "You don't have anything to be sorry about. Thank you, Hermione." Then Harry patted her head and went back upstairs. Yet under his calm act, his mind was more confused with mixed thoughts like Hermione had.

     "_My grandfather...killed Inuyasha's dad,_" was what he could only think about when he reached his room. He took out the album Hagrid gave him in his first year and flipped through the pictures until he reached the photo of his parents wedding. There were his happy and waving parents, holding each other so closely, and Sirius, and another man standing next to Sirius...Harry wondered why he never noticed him. He looked quite happy too, for his son, and he was probably disguised as a human, since Harry would see the claws on his hands that held his happy wife. "_Now I'm really confused_," Harry thought. The book said that his grandfather was a spiteful demon, yet he looked happy with his wife and his son. Then he also recalled that Sirius said once to him:

     "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son..."

     That meant both of his grandparents, didn't it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     The rest of the winter break flew by. There was no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome coming back to Hogwarts. Students away from Hogwarts came back with mixed expressions; depressed or moody or disappointed-all related to the mood called sadness! Some people were muttering how they didn't want to go back to Professor Umbridge's class and for some strange reason, they get detention even though Professor Umbridge wasn't in earshot within them. Most students were going, "This school would be good...if Dumbledore the wisecrack wasn't running it so poorly. We are all in danger of turning into a old fool like him, claming You-Know-Who has risen again. I'd rather stay back home with people that have brains."

      Then finally, one day, Shippo looked out the window from the Gryffindor common room and saw something strange running towards Hogwarts, all covered in snow. "Sango! Miroku!" he cried and ran out the room. He ran all the way to the Ravenclaw portrait and banged on it. "Sango! Miroku!" he cried again and again.

     "Stop it!" yelled the portrait. "You're wrecking my canvas!" Then the portrait opened and Sango and Miroku came out.

     "What? What happened? What's going on?" they both asked in a hurry.

     "Something's coming this way!" Shippo cried and ran off to the entrance hall. Sango and Miroku chased after him. When they reached the hall, Sango and Miroku pulled the giant doors opened and saw Inuyasha with Kagome on top of him running towards them.

     "Inuyasha! Kagome!" they all cried and ran out to greet them in a great group circle.

     "How could you run in such weather?" asked Miroku as he wiped snow off Kagome. "It's cold out here."

     Inuyasha let Kagome off. She fell on the snow with a flomp.

     "Waaah! Kagome!" wailed Shippo. "What'd did you do to her, you freak!" he cried angrily to Inuyasha.

     "For your information, brat, she's SLEEPING," Inuyasha growled.

     Shippo dropped his angry attitude. "Oh. Uh, I knew that!"

     Inuyasha then began to sway dangerously close to the ground.

     "Inuyasha!" cried Miroku. "What's wrong?"

     "I'm...tired...." he mumbled before falling into the snow next to Kagome.

     "We better get them inside, before they get sick," said Sango. "They've been out here for at least 3 weeks."

     Miroku and Shippo nodded.

     Up high in a window, Professor Umbridge watched with gleaming eyes.

     "The criminal has come," she sneered with a lick of her lips. Then she turned to face several men in black robes. One short man in particular with a bowling hat went up to Professor Umbridge.

     "Do you recall..." she told him. "about what I said he has done?"

     "Yes, Dolores," said he. "And he shall be punished for his wrongdoings."

     "He has trashed this school of learning...right under Dumbledore's nose," Professor Umbridge continued. "He hurts students, destroys school property, talks back to teachers, and dares to run away from school. The headmaster is aware of it, yet he just laughs at the students suffering. Professor Dumbledore is also to blame for the lack of good education experience for the students."

     "That's right, Dolores. Now then, earlier you said you assembled several students you think are worthy enough. For what purpose?"

     "They will catch disobedient students like Mr. Inuyasha. And, if I had your permission, they would be allowed to punish them instead of summoning you all the way from your office to arrange it."

     "Yes, Dolores. I hereby grant your little group the power to punish the ones who try to ruin the school. For sure now the rate of such pointless mischief and rotten bullying will be eliminated with this new order!"

     "Thank you, Minister."

     Just then the door knocked. "Come in!" ordered Professor Umbridge. The girl named Marietta entered silently. "P-Professor?" she asked.

     "What is it dear?"

     Marietta looked around the room. She gulped as she saw the men in black robes with their muscles bulging from the fabric and the Minister. "I-I have something to tell you. S-something im-important."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "Goodness me, both of you two were out in this freezing cold! Are you insane!?" screamed Madam Pomfrey. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all dragged Kagome and Inuyasha into the Hospital Wing right after they fainted. Now both have gain consciousness, and were drinking pepperup.

     "Hey, my ears are smoking!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "You old hag! What'd you give me?!"

     Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome flinched.

     Madam Pomfrey looked down at him so dangerously that Inuyasha silently continued to drink without the slightest protest.

     "If he keeps up this attitude, Umbridge's going to have his head," whispered Shippo.

     "I'm afraid Umbridge has already won," cried Sango as she looked out the door. There was Professor Umbridge, with several students from Slytherin. She wore a smug face, full of triumph, and even her fluttery voice gave hint that she had the upper hand in the battle against her. "Malfoy! Take your friends and sneak up on the left of the room! Parkinson! Take the rest to storm the right! We'll surround them that way and none shall surely escape!"

     "Should we help them?" asked Shippo. "I mean the ones whom Umbridge is trying to get?"

     "We must. A monk must always help those in need," said Miroku.

     "But we're not monks."

     "Of course we should help!" cried Inuyasha, getting up from the bed. "Let's go!"

     Everyone ran after him.

     "Where are they headed to?" asked Sango.

     "Who knows?" said Kagome. Then she tripped. "Ow!"

     "You idiot, why'd you trip over nothing?! You're wasting time!" barked Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him as she got up and brushed the dirt off her shirt.

     "Dobby wonders why madam has Dobby under her feet!" squeaked a tiny voice under Kagome's feet. Kagome looked down and went "eep" and jumped off the creature.

     "I'm very sorry," she told him as she helped him up.

     "That's all right. Dobby is used to being stepped on."

     "You mean...people step on you all the time?"

     "Well..." Dobby looked up at her cautiously. "My old masters used to, and Dobby never liked it; no, no, no, not one bit, being stepped on Death Eaters..." He gasped and began strangling himself. "Bad Dobby! *gack* Bad *gasp* Dobby! *cough**hack*"

     "Stop it!" cried Kagome and wrenched his hand from his throat.

     "Thank you, kind Hogwarts student." Then Dobby gasped. "Aie! I remember why I was here instead of working in the kitchens! I must save Harry Potter sir from Professor Umbridge!"

     "What the-" Inuyasha growled but then Dobby quickly exclaimed, "You all can help Dobby!" and with a snap of his fingers, they were all transported to the fifth floor.

     Dobby knocked on the wall. It seems like he knew exactly where the Room of Requirement was. After a while that seemed like forever, Harry poked his head out the door.

     "Dobby! What is it?!" he asked. Then he saw Inuyasha and his friends. He stiffened.

     "Umbridge!" Dobby gasped.

     "What do you mean by that?"

     "She...she-"

     "Oh, get out of the way!" snarled Inuyasha and flung the house-elf away. "Listen. I don't really want to help you, after all, you would enjoy the sight of killing us-" Harry was about to protest but then Kagome interrupted, "Yes, Inuyasha, we all aren't on the right foot with them, but just get to the point!"

     "All right, all right," said Inuyasha. He looked at Harry fiercely. "As much as I hate your guts, I can't stand Umbridge even more. So I guess you're a teeny bit better than her. Umbridge is coming. She knows you're here. She's got a big group of Slytherins coming to surround you all and expel you!"

     Harry gasped. So did everyone else in the room.

     Sango wondered why they weren't moving.

     "What are you waiting for?!" bellowed Harry. "RUN!"

     "Get out of the way!" cried Miroku and shoved Inuyasha and co. out of the way from the screaming group.

     "You guys run too!" said Harry. "Or else she'll expel you for my account!"

     Kagome nodded. They all began to run.

     "Stop!" said Inuyasha. He sniffed. "I smell her. She is so near..." Then he turned his head and sniffed again. "Malfoy and his cronies are in the other side! We're surrounded!

     Harry began to run.

     "It is useless..." muttered Miroku to him. Right on cue, a purple light shot out and hit Harry. Harry's legs went out of control and he fell on the hard stone ground.

     "Hey Professor! PROFESSOR! I got one!" cried a gleeful drawling voice.

     "Oh good! It's him!" said Professor Umbridge when the two groups finally merged at the doorway of the room. "And oh what luck..." She grinned nastily. "The _half-breed_..." she sneered.

     Inuyasha spat at her robes.

     "You dog!" screamed Professor Umbridge and smashed his head against the wall. She held it there with all her strength. "Malfoy! Take his sword!"

     Inuyasha turned his head and bit her arm--hard.

     Professor Umbridge screamed like the dickens and let go of him, but then aimed a kick to his stomach. Inuyasha easily dodged it but all the Slytherins began to surround him and beat him.

     "Yes! Make it painful! Make it rough!" cried Professor Umbridge.

     "Y'know, that doesn't sound right..." said Kagome.

     "Who cares what you think, stupid girl?!" she barked and whirled around to face her.

     Inuyasha was trying his best not to kill the Slytherins. He knocked them out with his fists but they were gaining the upper hand, so he took out his fang with the ear-piercing sound of metal scraping against metal.

     "Anyone of you that value your life," he warned. "_Flee._" Several students scampered away. "No!" cried Harry.

     Umbridge growled. Then she cried, "Oh no! The other students might have gone away! Parkinson, take 10 girls with you and check the girls bathroom! Crabbe! Take 10 boy with you and check the boys' bathroom! If they're not there, check the library, the Great Hall, the cupboards, anything!" She turned to face Inuyasha. "And the rest of you all...."

     Inuyasha tensed and clenched his sword tighter.

     She pointed her short wand at him. Inuyasha's nerves jolted and screamed at him, "RUN!!!" but Umbridge already exclaimed, "_Expelliarmus_!" and Inuyasha was thrown into the air while his Tetsusaiga flew from him and landed in front of Umbridge. It shrunk into a tiny sword.

     Inuyasha fell on the hard stone floor and groaned as he tried to get up and away from the kicking feet of the Slytherins. Umbridge looked at the scarred sword. "So!" she laughed. "The big sword was just an illusion to hide your sword's true nature! But anyways, small or big, weapons aren't allowed in Hogwarts! It's punishable by expulsion!" she cackled evilly.

     "Isn't Hogwarts filled with weapons? Like those suits of armor holding rusty swords or daggers or spears?" asked Miroku blandly.

     "Yes..." said Umbridge as an afterthought. "But threatening to use them against students is against the rules!"

     "I don't need to use my sword then," growled Inuyasha as he finally got up. "Stop kicking me!" he barked at the students behind him and jabbed at them. Several Slytherins fell down the stairs.

     "Seize him!" said Professor Umbridge with a grin. Her grin fell when she saw Inuyasha and his shiny sharp claws headed towards her. "STOP HIM!" she screamed.

     Malfoy aimed his wand at Inuyasha and cried, "_STUPEFY!_" Inuyasha froze.

     "Seize him!!! SEIZE HIM!!!" Professor Umbridge screamed and hundreds of hands grabbed onto his hair, his wrists, his robe, his legs, his *ears*, and his arms.

     "Let go!" he cried and tried to resist, but Malfoy's Stunning Spell proved to stay strong.

     "NO!!!" cried Kagome. Several Slytherins were starting to cling on Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

     "Let him go!" demanded Miroku. Then he kicked a 6th year Slytherin. "Let _me_ go!"

     "Filthy scum!" spat Sango as she struggled against the bloodthirsty crowd. "KIARA!!!"

     In a blaze of fire, Kiara, the giant cat, stomped into the hall, trampling those who were in the way.

     Umbridge screamed again as high as her lungs permit and pointed to Kiara with a shaking finger. But it was unnecessary, because Kiara was so big and menacing, that it was impossible not to notice her. Several students let go of Inuyasha and co. and took off for the stairs.

     "Get all of them, Kiara!" commanded Sango.

     Kiara obliged. The air was filled with the scared screams of the Slytherins. Then big, robed men rushed to the floor and Stunned Kiara. Kiara roared angrily as she fell down.

     "Kiara!!!" cried Sango. "Don't hurt her!" she screamed at the men.

     "You're responsible for the demon?" one barked at her and grabbed her arms forcefully. Then he looked at her up and down. "My, my, what a *delicious* body you have." He grinned and licked his lips.

     "Hey, that's Miroku's role!" she snarled at him but found herself pinned against the wall by her throat.

     "What a shame. I have to stop such a pretty girl like you. You *would* look cute naked in chains..."

     He licked his lips again and his face drew nearer and nearer while other men like him were trying to bind Kiara. Sango spat in his face. His grip against her throat grew tighter.

     "_Kohaku_..." Sango thought. "_I'll never see you again_..." She felt her lungs scream for air, but she couldn't get out from the man's grip. "Kohaku..." she whispered. Her mind became fuzzy.

     A fuzzy image slammed against the perverted man. "_Kohaku?_" Sango wondered. It was actually Miroku, but she was convinced that it was Kohaku before finally focusing.

     "Are you all right?" asked Miroku.

     "Y-yes," she answered. "_Where'd Kohaku go?_"

     Miroku gave the fallen man another kick. Then they were all surrounded. "What the-" muttered Sango. She looked around and saw Inuyasha was beaten unconscious, but managed to hurt all of his captors with purple bruises at least, Shippo was held by a 4th year Slytherin girl that looked like a walking gorilla and saying how he would taste good cooked with chicken stew, Kagome was also being held by 3 of those bulky men; even though her magic weakened them, they still held on, and Kiara turned back into a tiny cat, bound up in ropes.

     "Seize them!" cried an unfamiliar voice and the remaining Slytherins grabbed a hold of Miroku and Sango.

     "No!" they both cried.

     "Take them to the Headmaster's office!" said the voice again. Sango and Miroku saw that the voice belonged to a short man in a bowler hat.

     "Yes, Minister!" said most of the Slytherins, and they all dragged Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Kiara, and a squirming Harry (held by Malfoy and Goyle) to Professor Dumbledore's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "Well, well, well, Dumbledore. I present you the rule breaker Harry Potter and his little friends."

     Fudge chuckled nastily. "You getting it all down, Percy?" he nudged his assistant.

     He looked at Harry and smirked with evil satisfaction. "You do know why you're here, do you?"

     Harry shook his head. "No."

     "No?" Fudge repeated.

     Inuyasha was already up and in a bad mood about being beaten unconscious by the Slytherins so he spat, "Yes, he said *no*, unless you're that stupid not to know your own language!"

     "Shut him up, Percy," said Fudge dully. Percy gleefully slapped Inuyasha.

     Inuyasha punched him back harder.

     "Filthy half-breed!" Percy hissed, in a style like Umbridge's.

     Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You don't slap people to shut up, idiot."

     Fudge continued to interrogate Harry. Harry continued to deny knowing what his errors were. "_I wonder how long he can take this_?" thought Kagome. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the men holding her aim a slight kick to Inuyasha.

     Inuyasha stumbled.

     Kagome glared at him. "Stop picking on him! He hasn't done anything to you all, you filthy, you ungrateful lunkheads!"

     Their grip on her grew unbearably tight.

     "STOP IT!" she screamed angrily and a blast of light slammed her captors against the wall.

     "Get the enchanter!" growled Umbridge and Fudge together. Those who were still conscious in the room and on Umbridge's side either ran away at the mention of 'enchanter' or hesitantly surrounded Kagome.

     Kagome had the evil look on her eyes just like she had when she first lost control. Harry recognized it immediately.

     "Duck" he mouthed to her friends and they all went down right before another burst of white light exploded from her. The impact was stronger than the other burst. Professor Umbridge screamed while the men in black robes were slammed against the walls of the office. One man hit his head hard against a shelf and his scalp began to bleed. They were all knocked unconscious and joined the other unconscious men on the floor.

     Everyone got up. To their surprise (and dismay), Professor Umbridge, Percy, Cornelius Fudge, and Professor Dumbledore were still conscious.

     "K-Kagome?" gasped Inuyasha.

     Kagome was breathing heavily in anger. She struggled, as if she was trying to control herself. "_That's the second time I lost control this year..._" Then she looked up. "You selfish fools!" she growled at them. "All you care about is making others suffer, even the ones who have not yet spilt blood! Half-breeds aren't filthy, at least they're cleaner than you dirty, no-good...pathetic...cowardly..."

      Then Umbridge stuck her wand at her throat. "Speak and you shall pay!" she hissed.

      Kagome bent her head down angrily and bit the wand as hard as she could and broke it. She spat the splinters out. "You were saying...?"

     "Damn you girl!" Umbridge screamed. Her hand flew towards Kagome's face to slap her, but it stopped halfway. Then it continued its route, but instead slapped Umbridge's forehead as hard as it could with a large smack. "Owww!" she cried. "My, my hand! My poor hand!" she sobbed as she clenched her red hand.

     Kagome chuckled evilly.

     "You're EXPELLED! EXPELLED!" Professor Umbridge screamed over and over again.

     "The Headmaster is the only one with the power to expel, old fart!" she spat.

     Meanwhile, Hermione was reading _Isile Hanafuda _again. "Once enchanters find out about their powers, they may not be able to control their anger when greatly angered and their powers become stronger; so strong that it can be visible. The powers trigger an unknown fury within the enchanter and exposes the fearful wrath deep within them..."

     And sooo...after our little learning session, let's go back to Professor Dumbledore's office!

     "Are you going to finish Mr. Potter's crime, or do I have to send you all out as innocent?" asked Professor Dumbledore right before Umbridge was about to explode.

     "No! Definitely not innocent!" exclaimed Fudge, Percy, and Umbridge.

     "So do you have any proof that Mr. Potter is guilty?"

     "Proof?" asked Umbridge, blinking.

     "Yeah, p-r-o-o-f," scowled Inuyasha.

     Umbridge did a great effort to prevent herself from hitting him. "I have proof!" she snarled and glared at him. "Wait and see!" She went out the door.

     "Professor Umbridge is a great professor," drawled Percy.

     "Keh!" said Inuyasha loudly.

     Fudge glared at him. "The Ministry does have a right to persecute half-breeds. You are no exception. You have committed so many crimes in this school, _especially_ being rude to your professors, that I sentence you the death penalty."

     "What?!" gasped Sango.

     "D-don't you have to take it to the court or something?!" asked Kagome.

     "Half-breeds? Having equal rights as humans to be executed at court?" Fudge looked very surprised. "Never. Dawlish! Kingsley! Shacklebolt!" He snapped his fingers.

     Immediately the men came into the room. "You called, Minister?" Kingsley asked, kneeling before him as if Fudge was his lord.

     "Take him. The half-breed. And put him in the dungeon. You do know which dungeon, right?***"

     Dawlish seized Inuyasha. Inuyasha struggled, but then fell limp, looking sadly at the ground and wearing the look of awaiting his doom.

     "Hang on!" cried Kagome. "Please, let me part him with a few words of farewell." (A/N: Er, that sounds a little medieval...and unlike Kagome to do so! : })

      "Just say goodbye, girl, get it over with!" Fudge snarled. Kagome went up to Inuyasha.

      "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" she burst into tears. "It's all my fault! I could've just gone back home when Professor Dumbledore asked whether I should've gone home or stay here instead of dragging you all here! Now you had to suffer even more abuse here, I'm so sorry! I-I'm such a nuisance to you. I even led you to your own death! I should just die in your place..."

      "Kagome..." he said. "I-I really like you."

      Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha..." and blinked her watery eyes.

      They got nearer and nearer to each other......................

...........................................................................

      And they kissed!

     (A/N: April Fools! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD Yet it's kinda late for April Fools....)

     Kagome was taken aback. A small blush crept across her cheeks. "Inuyasha!" she cried and broke down into tears again.

     "Kagome," he said quietly. Kagome looked up at him again.

     He smirked. "Do you think that I'm really that weak to fall victim to pathetic humans?" Then he easily wrenched himself free from the Aurors, flinging them away several feet.

     "Oh! Inuyasha was just acting!" cried Shippo.

     "Even half-breeds are stronger than you lot!" Inuyasha cried and charged at Fudge. "Die!"

     Fudge began to scream like a little girl. "HEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!"

     The Aurors got up and went after him. Then a rumbling sound that came from the sky stopped Inuyasha. "Huh?"

     Slowly, the cloudy sky parted, to reveal a pure black atmosphere.

     "Oh, _shoot_," he growled and underwent his transformation. His silvery mane turned black and his ears disappeared while human ones appeared on the sides of his head. His claws shrunk into normal nails and the demon eyes turned into regular human eyes.

     "Oh no," cried Kagome. "Um, Inuyasha..."

     "Well...when I'm a human my strength disappears..." he said sheepishly.

     "GET HIM!" Fudge demanded and the Aurors grabbed him.

     "But now you can't kill a human!" protested Miroku. Then Umbridge burst into the room with Marietta and a sheet of paper.

     "What the-Who's that?" she pointed to Inuyasha.

     "Me," said Inuyasha.

     "'Me'," repeated Professor Umbridge disdainfully.

     "Lemme give you a hint. The _half-breed_...?" Inuyasha cocked his eyebrows.

     "What?!"

     "I'm a human now, woman. Now what shall you do?"

     Umbridge glared at him. Then she whirled towards Fudge. "Minister," she said in a honeyed voice. "I have a faithful student that knows about Potter's group. She will be of good help...Come now Marietta, tell him what you know..."

     Marietta shook her head and squirmed under Umbridge's grasp.

     "What's wrong, girl?" asked Fudge. "Why are your robes in your mouth?"

     "Take them out and tell him!" exclaimed Umbridge and yanked the robes away. Marietta wailed and quickly hid her face in her robes again but everyone already saw her face with the word SNEAK written on.

     "Oh all right, _I'll_ tell," Umbridge snapped and began to repeat what Marietta had said earlier.

     Dumbledore nodded. "But do you have any evidence that these meetings existed?"

     "Of course! I had an accomplice in the Hog's Head when they started to meet!"

     "But that meeting was before your decree. Are there evidence of other meetings after the decree's activation?"

     Umbridge began to quiver. "Yes! This girl, but she won't speak...Marietta! Take those robes out of your mouth and tell the Minister and Headmaster if there's been meetings in the past!"

     Marietta wailed.

     "Just shake your head or nod dear, that wouldn't activate the curse further..."

     Marietta looked at everyone with glossy eyes. Then...she shook her head.

     "Are you sure?" Umbridge asked.

     Marietta shook her head again.

     "There has been, there has been meetings in the past, am I right girl?!"

     Marietta shook her head as hard as she could.

     "YES THERE HAS BEEN! I KNOW IT!" Umbridge screamed and shook her.

     "Wretch, the shake of the head means 'no'," scowled Inuyasha.

     "I am not a wretch, filthy half-breed!!!"

     "Human," Inuyasha replied. He smirked. "_So maybe being a human does have some advantages..._"

     Umbridge hissed. "You've been the meetings too! I know that!" she shrieked.

     "No we haven't!" exclaimed Sango.

     "Yeah, we don't even like that creep!" cried Shippo pointing to Harry.

     "Lies! You're all lying!" she screamed.

     "Ma'am, noble monks would never lie," said Miroku.

     "We're NOT monks!!!" yelled Sango and Shippo.

     "I've got proof! All your names are on this sheet!" She uncurled a scroll of paper and her bulging eyes raced on the page.

     Time passed. Umbridge read and reread the list. "So are our names on there?" asked Inuyasha, even though he knew what the answer was.

     "This, this has to be an unfinished list!" Umbridge cried.

     "Oh, stop denying it," growled Shippo. "We aren't in this group, whatever it's called!"

     Fudge looked at the list. "By thunder..." His lips slowly curled into a smirk that spelled trouble. "_Dumbledore's Army_." He laughed strangely that the hairs on Dumbledore's back stood up.

     Dumbledore smiled. "Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius--or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

     Fudge's eyes bulged. "You have been plotting after me after all!" he gasped.

     Dumbledore smiled.

     "Professor--no!" cried Harry. "You can't go, you can't! Don't let them take you!"

     "Harry, I ask you to keep your voice down or else I'm afraid you will have to leave my office," said Professor Dumbledore.

     "Yes, shut up Potter!" barked Fudge.

     "Yes, no one wants to listen to a half-breed!" spat Umbridge. The room fell silent.

     "_Half-breed_?" gasped Fudge. "He-he-"

     "How did you know?" asked Percy.

     "My sources told me. This filthy little half-breed has joined up Dumbledore's Army and helped Dumbledore plot against you, Minister. He's been spreading lies about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rising again all the time and bringing shame upon his ugly half-breed face," said Professor Umbridge.

     "Wonderful," said Fudge, licking his lips. Harry gulped nervously.

     "You've been quite a nuisance to the Ministry, Potter," he hissed while their faces were an inch apart. Harry could feel his hot breath tingling his skin. "How wonderful it would be to execute you in that other half-breed's place."

     "Half-breed!" scoffed Percy while writing rapidly. "No wonder he's a crazy madman, he should be executed immediately! I can't believe my little foolish brother still wishes to befriend him!"

     His words reminded Kagome of something. "Um, who are you?" she asked.

     Percy puffed up his chest. "I am Percy Weasley. My little brother is Ronald Weasley, but we call him Ron."

     "Oh." Kagome's expression darkened. "You."

     "What's wrong?"

     "You think executing innocent half-breeds is normal? You think ordering your little brother to become enemies with them is the best thing to do?"

     "Yes. Half-breeds are such disgusting creatures."

     "You're just like the others. You're the one who wrote that letter in the beginning of the school year. I don't believe how Ron can _stand _you, let alone live with you!"

     "Well, I had to write it for a good reason too. I don't want my little brother following the wrong path Dumbledore and my parents are taking. You-Know-Who rising again, huh! Such hogwash! I had to leave my unfaithful parents and follow the right path, the path the Ministry takes!"

     "You mean you...left your parents?"

     "Yes," said Harry as he turned his head to avoid Fudge's penetrating glare. "Mrs. Weasley cries about you. It's such a surprising thing...the bond between you and your family. You were able to cut it easily like a knife through butter. I hope you're happy, with your parents crying over the loss of a son who hates his own parents and instead loves the Minister..."

     "SHUT UP POTTER!!!" shouted Percy. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

     "Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your love-life with the Minister...I'll just laugh at it."

     Fudge took a step back. "Love-life?" he sputtered nervously. "What love-life?"

     "The one between you and your faithful assistant...Y'know, Percy would really love a date with you, isn't that right, Percy?"

     "Enough!" shouted Umbridge. "We're here to take Dumbledore to Azkaban, expel Potter (and possibly execute), execute the half-breed whelp Inuyasha, and expel his little followers!" She pointed to Kagome and co.

     Harry was about to protest, but Fudge spoke. "You're words are useless, no matter what you say. We have won this round." He smirked.

     "Ah, but Cornelius, why would I want to go to Azkaban? I can, after all, resist." Dumbledore smiled.

     "What the-?" said Fudge. He then gasped. "You will not escape! "Shacklebolt! Dawlish! Take him!!!"

     The two Aurors surrounded Dumbledore. But then a streak of silver light flashed around the room with a loud BANG like a gunshot. Kagome yelped and accidentally conjured a shield around her friends, Harry, and Marietta. The air was soon covered in smoke. Kagome saw a tall figure coming towards her. Slowly her shield disappeared.

     "Nice shield, Kagome," Dumbledore told her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stared at her hard for about a fraction of a second. Then he made a _tsk, tsk_ noise and sighed. "5 lives left only? Kagome, I appreciate the effort you try to save yourself but I ask you to guard them closely. There are those who want your extra lives, young Spellmaker."

     "Spellmaker? What? Who wants my lives?" Kagome asked, but then Dumbledore disappeared into the smoke. "The ones who want your lives are closer than you think, Kagome..." were his last words to her.

     "Spellmaker?" she repeated to herself. She thought hard. "I guess I...did do some spells that no one knew...on accident..."

     The smoke faded. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?!!?" screamed Fudge angrily.

     "Dunno..." said Sango.

     "He's not in his office!" exclaimed Miroku.

     "The stairs!" Umbridge exclaimed and they all rushed down the stairs except for her. Inuyasha was released from the Aurors grip and he staggered to stand on his own. Umbridge stared spitefully at him. There was a painful silence.

     "It looks like this is finally the end of Dumbledore's madness," she spoke at last. "Half-breed! You may have escaped now, but I will get you once I am appointed Headmistress of this school! I will get you and Potter, do you hear me?!"

     "You? Headmistress?!" he gasped in disgust. Umbridge didn't see it though.

     "Well, of course! After all, I _am_ the High Inquisitor and it is quite certain that I will take command of Hogwarts once Dumbledore is gone. You'll see tomorrow. And then Hogwarts and witchcraft will just flourish under my reign!" She cackled insanely and disappeared down the stairs. "I will _eliminate_ all of you half-breeds!"

     "This is bad, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Once she's Headmistress, you life will be in danger."

     "Keh! I've handled tougher demons than her!" Inuyasha bragged.

     They all saw Harry go up to them. "Whaddya want?" barked Inuyasha.

     "Um...I'm sorry for not trusting you all and mistreating you and your friends...I guess...I was paranoid and I was being unfair..." he spoke. "Would you...forgive me?" He stuck out his hand.

     Inuyasha was about to say no, but then Kagome barged in and shook it. "We forgive you!" she cheerfully said.

     "Thanks..."

     "Now we must combine forces against Umbridge!" she exclaimed with fire in her eyes.

     "The DA will continue, even if Umbridge's High Inquisitor and Headmistress! You're all invited to participate too."

     "Sure! Oh by the way, Inuyasha?" She turned and faced him. "Where's that last Shinkon shard?"

     "Right here," he answered as he took it out. "Um, why do ask?" But then Kagome took it and gave it to Harry. "Here. Take it."

     "What?! Kagome, why are you giving it to him!?" Inuyasha roared.

     "Well, don't you feel sorry for him?" asked Kagome. "Besides, I have a feeling that Naraku might take one of us because he thinks we have the Shinkon shards. So if we give it to Harry here..."

     "Thanks, but no thanks," said Harry, and gave it back to Kagome. "This might be the ultimate weapon Voldemort's looking for."

     "Ultimate weapon?" asked Sango. "Voldemort? Hang on, we've heard this before, right Shippo?"

     "Yeah!" said Shippo.

     "Kaede said that Voldemort is after an evil jewel and the Shinkon jewel for more power."

     "Yup!"

     "Evil jewel?" asked Harry. "You mean like this one?" He took out a shard. It was completely black.

     Kagome looked at it closely. "That must be the last piece." She touched it. "I can't even purify it..."

     "Hang on. I'm confused. Didn't Kaede say that the last Shinkon shard was with almost all of that evil jewel? So how was the last Shinkon shard found in Harry?" asked Shippo.

     "Well..." said Harry. "I had a strange dream last summer. Professor Dumbledore was taking a jewel that was completely black except for a tiny piece that was pink from this shrine. Then he took out the pink shard and faced me. He said, 'Guard this shard well, Harry. There are those out there looking after it and I trust you to protect it until a miko enchantress with a hanyou comes to Hogwarts.' And he put it on my scar...Then he left. Then Voldemort came and stole the remains of the black jewel...I think he called it Waiduvar Jewel."

     "What about the Waiduvar shard you have there? Where'd you get that from?" asked Inuyasha.

     "I dunno...I think I was in the Ministry of Magic Headquarters and I found it in a fountain with a wizard, witch, centaur, goblin and house-elf. I found it on the wizard's wand and I asked Mr. Weasley if he knew what it was. He couldn't see it for some reason, so I kept it."

     "Oh..." said Shippo. "Than that's great! You can keep the evil shard while we keep the Shinkon shard!"

     "Well, Naraku and Voldemort are after them," said Inuyasha.

     "Ugh. It _was_ a good idea."

     "Yeah. Real brilliant," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

     "C'mon, it's way past 9," said Kagome. "We should go back to our dorms before we get into more trouble."

     They all heeded Kagome's orders and crept out of the office and divided into two groups. Harry, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo headed towards Gryffindor while Sango and Miroku headed to Ravenclaw. They left Marietta in the office, who was too busy trying to rid of her "SNEAK" freckles and didn't hear a single word they were talking about.

     But they all knew what would happen, and will happen the next days after. It would be a furious clash between the Ministry followers, and Dumbledore followers with many battles, losses, victories, and blackmail.

     The War Against Umbridge has begun!

Well, this ends the first part of Legacy's Curse. The second part of this fic begins next chapter and it's ALL about dissing Umbridge! Of course, there's the usual threat from the usual enemies, lots of student rivalry, and Draco "accidentally" saying "Stop", but it's an Umbridge-dissing free-for-all! Whee! Then something different all together happens in the end and there's no prophecy, no evil Kretcher, and most importantly, no dead Sirius! Sorry, but there's a few Ootp spoilers but I'm not _entirely_ following the whole book.

*I think a big dragon demon killed Inuyasha's father and Inuyasha killed him, but I'm not sure. Correct me if I'm wrong.

**Oho, James wasn't an Animagi like his friends thought, he just turned into his real form, the stag demon! And Harry's part stag-demon too, but not much characteristics show.

***It's the dungeon Inuyasha was taken to in chapter 4 for his "execution", yet Umbridge just got a little carried away…

Response to reviewers:

angry-Oh go bother someone else. I'd like to see you try and make a better story. And you spelled congratulations wrong. And I'm not a "bub".

AnImE-DEmOn1-Thank you for reviewing! As for Kikyo dragging Inuyasha to hell, um, I'm afraid that won't be happening, sorry! No wait, hang on! I have an idea...okay, ignore what I said before! If I remember, she will drag him to hell somewhere in the story.

Kirara1-Um...okay...thanks for reviewing?

Merei-chan-You reviewed again! Yay! Arigato! The hanyou Harry surprised you? Ohh...

LuckyLibra13-Okay...so why not go to the public library website and REQUEST Inuyasha vol. 1? You don't have to buy everything...

miko no tsuki-Yes, but sadly, a life went bye-bye.

BloodSinger-Hello my random friend. Yeah, I got the cannibalism from my little bro (he doesn't do it nowadays), Umbridge is seriously evil and well, her punishment wasn't mean enough in the book, your mom's not going to let you go to King of Knives and kill a fake character, I don't write well, I write like anyone else who give effort to their writings (you're the better writer, I'm jealous of you so how could you be jealous about me?) and yeah, one of her lives went bye-bye. Thanks for your reviews! Even though they are about random stuff, I still like reviews. I crave reviews....*licks lips*

mamoru21-Okay! Thanks for reviewing!

Randomunit02-My chapters are great?! I'm so happy! Thank you!

a-They will be together. There wasn't much romance in the first part, but on the second part, they have this little feeling called l-o-v-e...and then again lots of chaos ensures. Sadly, I'm not much of a romance writer...this is my first time writing romance and it will be lame....sorry...and thank you for reviewing!!!

Sango-chan94549-Yay! You answered the poll! Thank you! You cried? Oh, sorry! Yes, I'll write more! Thank you again!

Dark lil Hiei-My story's great? Thanks!

earthsong-thanks

FOOLONTHEHILL-*whacks herself on the head* I KNEW I WAS MISSING SOMETHING!!! AAAUGH! Anyways, yes, thank you for reminding me about the Elevens. It's been quite a while since I read the Chrestomanci Quartet and well, most of the stuff have seemed to just flown out of my brain...And thank you for telling me when St. Patrick's Day was on! I'm really forgetful. Sometimes I forget the due dates of my homework and my little brother's birthday. Yes, my memory is bad both short-term and long-term and I need those memory pills but I'm just a kid. At least I haven't forgotten to update...

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!


	11. Dangerous Enemies

Hullo, it's chapter 11, the starting point of the second part of Legacy's Curse. There is approximately 5 chapters of Umbridge-bashing, then back to the climax of the plot. I don't own Harry Potter or Inu-Yasha. Yup, I've said that before.  
  
Okay, so here's the story. First, after finally finding a chance to actually work on this thing without my siblings bothering me , pestering me, hogging the computer, etcetera, etcetera, I sat down. And began to type. And then I couldn't find anything to type about. And then I began to sweat. Where were my ideas? How can I not know what was going to happen next?  
  
Yes, ladies and gents, I have hit smack-dab right in the middle of a writer's block.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
So I am terribly sorry to say, that this chapter will be painfully short. Some suggestions would be fine. Got any ideas to diss Umbridge?  
  
After this, I am going to go on hiatus for this fanfic. See you...in fall.  
  
The War Against Umbridge--Part Two  
  
Dangerous Enemies  
  
"Naraku."  
  
His name was spoken coolly as Kikyo walked up to where the shivering Naraku lay.  
  
"You-" spat Naraku. "You-"  
  
"Here." Kikyo gave him the potion. "It'll help you."  
  
Naraku was skeptical, but he took the potion carefully from Kikyo, and drank deeply. He choked on it and gasped, wheezing for air. "This...this...!!"  
  
Kikyo laughed, softly at first, in a low chuckle, then it grew louder and louder until she was practically cackling like some mental maniac. The evil laugh of Kikyo. Ooooh. Scary.  
  
Anyways, Naraku was collapsed on the ground, grabbing his chest as pain shot through his body like fire. He was a youkai, for crying out loud, okay, fine, a hanyou, yet the pain still drove him crazy. "What-is...this? You said-"  
  
"It'll help you. Help you die," laughed Kikyo, and still laughing her hair-prickling laugh, she was bourne into the sky by her soul-snatchers.  
  
"I knew I should've used a kugutsu for this plan...I shouldn't have even come myself....Damn it all..." Naraku thought bitterly as his vision was starting to blacken out.  
  
Is this truly the end of Naraku's evil life?  
  
Ha, ha, ha. Impossible. Naraku doesn't die from a mere poison.  
  
Inuyasha woke up. "Why do I feel so....dirty?" he wondered. And this was the guy who doesn't mind youkai blood staining his clothes or mud on his feet. His mind was slowly waking up with him as he silently slid off the bed and put his own robes on. He did not wear the Hogwarts school robes, being the little rebel he is, but it was a new day, with Dumbledore gone and...  
  
Inuyasha's mind finally clicked. "Those Slytherins! They actually had the nerve to grab me! I should've killed all of them! Those dirty bastards!" his mind snarled. "They helped that old hag Umbridge and that midget guy in some weird hat (Cornelius Fudge) kick Dumbledore out...not that it really matters that he's gone, but now she's going to be-" Inuyasha silently, yet quickly dashed to the Gryffindor notice board. "No!" he gasped as he read it.  
  
(It's Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight.)  
  
He glared at the paper as if it was a terrible youkai he would love to strangle.  
  
"Inuyasha," said a voice from behind a chair. Inuyasha spun around and saw Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...you're up early," he said.  
  
"You are too," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Nnh."  
  
Then Kagome suddenly threw herself onto Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. Her body began to shake involuntary.  
  
"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to him. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"I made you stay here because I thought we could learn how to defeat Naraku...but nothing was gained and now there's more problems to take care of than before, and...and..."  
  
"Kagome...you..."  
  
Kagome held onto him tightly. "It's all my fault. Let's just go back home and defeat Naraku there. If we stay here, then that horrible witch will...be...meaner...and...I don't want to see Inuyasha through that...because I...I l-"  
  
Her voice was suddenly silent. She tried to force herself to speak again, but her voice didn't seem to work. She began to cry in Inuyasha's robes.  
  
"Kagome! Don't...cry..."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and took her in his arms.  
  
"Let's just go home. Run away from here," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...since when did your care for me so much?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome blinked away a couple of tears away. "I-I just...I don't want you to get hurt from this abuse!" she shouted. "You don't deserve it, and she shouldn't be allowed to do it! Inuyasha...yesterday, I was so afraid that you might get killed! If you die, then....I...I...!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed again. He understood.  
  
"Kagome....I'm not running away," he said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not going to run away from any ememy I stumble upon! It's either they run away from me, or I kill them!" He let go of her and they seperated.  
  
"I do wish...that it was that simple," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...knowing me, do you think I would really let Umbridge and her Slytherins push me around like trash?"  
  
Admittingly, Kagome shook her head. "No."  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll be okay. After all, who cares if I'm expelled? I'm not even officially a student! And we've got the last shard of the Shinkon no Tama. Besides," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "I can take care of all of them at once! Keh! They won't even last a second once I beat them up with brute strength!"  
  
He laughed triumphantly and strode downstairs.  
  
"He's forgotten that they can use magic against him," thought Kagome. "Inuyasha...how much of a baka can you be?!"  
  
They emerged from the Great Hall doors with Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku grouped near Inuyasha. As they walked down the suddenly silent hall, each of them glared at every student that dare look upon Inuyasha.  
  
"This is annoying," muttered Sango. "They're more annoying than the demons that used to attack my village!"  
  
"Exactly," said Inuyasha. "Why don't you just let me walk in peace?! Do I have to be followed around on close guard with all of you?!"  
  
"But Inuyasha," sighed Miroku. "You are in danger. Therefore, you must be protected."  
  
"I am not! Why do I need to be protected? I can kill anyone in my way, so stop following me!!!"  
  
"That's the problem. You kill someone, they can use something called spells on you that can't be fought with just fighting. You don't kill someone, they still use spells. And thus, you need to be protected. And stopped."  
  
"You creeps are really annoying me. I'm fine! So stop it!!!"  
  
Professor Umbridge stood up from her Headmistress seat. "Half-breed Inuyasha," she called out. "Come to the front." She pointed right in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha frowned and slowly began to walk towards her. "What is that witch scheming?" he wondered.  
  
"You, half-breed, will not attend classes with students anymore. You also won't live in the dorms anymore," she ordered. "And you won't even dine with the other students, you will have food brought to your own dorm. No sneaking out either."  
  
"Than where am I supposed to go?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.  
  
"You will be taught by a Ministry-approved teacher that's specified to control you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He is Kingsley Shacklebolt. You will call him 'Master'."  
  
"Shacklebolt."  
  
"Master Shacklebolt."  
  
"What a bunch of dung."  
  
"You will not speak to the Headmistress that way."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Half-breed, if you really want to live, you will obey him. He does, after all, have the power to take you down."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Like hell I'll listen to him!"  
  
"Yeah!" cried Kagome so suddenly, that Umbridge jumped from her chair. "He won't follow any of your dirty commands, Umbridge!"  
  
"And you can join him in this punishment." Umbridge's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're just as dangerous as him. Enchanters shouldn't even be allowed to be taught here!"  
  
"If Kagome-chan and Inuyasha is going, than I'm going!" said Sango, supporting her friends.  
  
"And I as well!" said Miroku.  
  
"Waah! Don't leave me out!" cried Shippo.  
  
"Why are you all following me?!" asked Inuyasha. But they all silenced him with a glare. "Um...okay."  
  
"Fine then! We have all the dangerous transfer students under Ministry control! Any complaint I hear from Kingsley about any of you and you will all be expelled, thrown out the wizarding world, and never allowed to come back!" said Professor Umbridge.  
  
"Humph," said Inuyasha as they all turned and walked out the Great Hall.  
  
gulps Yes, this is it. I'm sorry it's really short, when I get out of my writer's block, I'll come back with a normal-sized chapter. 


	12. A New Semester

I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or any ideas from the Crestomanci Quartet. They all belong to their respective owners. All I own is the plot....

* * *

The War Against Umbridge--Part Three

A New Semester

"This is where you will stay from now on."

The owner of the harsh high-pitched voice gave a small shove on Inuyasha.

They were somewhere in a floor higher than where the common rooms were, and to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku's disappointment, the room they were all to stay in was dirty, as if no one had tended to the room for centuries.

"It's so dusty," said Sango.

"Be grateful that you have a room instead of sleeping in the dungeons!" snapped Umbridge.

"Oh, it's such a wonderful room! Don't you just love the beautiful stains on the walls and all the dust on the floor?" said Miroku in the odd "optimistic-and-hints-of-sarcasm" tone. "I'm so eager to be staying here!"

Umbridge glared at him.

"Follow me so we can get to where your class is."

"We've been following you for the past half-hour," said Inuyasha.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to."

"How much more stupid can this get?" whispered Shippo.

"Let's hope it won't get any worse," said Kagome.

Kiara mewed.

Their footsteps were muffled by the carpet as the walked down the long hallway. They stopped in front of a dirty, neglected-looking door. Umbridge looked at the dull doorknob with distaste and took out her wand to unlock the door. The door opened with a small click, and they saw that the room was almost in the same state as their dorm. This time, no one said anything. How much more will Umbridge punish them?

"It's too bad that your master failed to arrive today," she told them. "He will be here tomorrow."

"Shacklebolt," said Shippo, trying the odd name on his tongue.

"_Master Shacklebolt_," corrected Umbridge.

Shippo glared at Umbridge as fiercely as he could, but her back was turned.

"Well now I must go back to breakfast. There's no gain for being with education-disrupting students." Umbridge walked away, and Kagome would've strangled her for that, if it weren't for Sango holding her back.

"Education-disrupting? What's that?" asked Shippo.

"It's disrupting education..." answered a clueless Miroku.

"That's so helpful..."

"Umbridge should meet Naraku someday," hissed Kagome angrily while she struggled against Sango. "They'll be nice evil friends, and then Naraku kills her!"

"Kagome, calm down!" said Sango.

"We've been in much worse fixes, so why are you fussing over about this one?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Rrrgh, if only she was a youkai! That'll really suit her evil personality well, and make her easier to kill!"

"Kill? Kill what?" asked a low voice behind them. Kagome and Sango gasped as they whirled around and Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Shacklebolt?" wondered Miroku as he faced him.

"That's me. I assume you are the five I must babysit?" said Shacklebolt.

"Babysit?? Hey, don't let my size fool you! I'm not a kid, I'm a fierce youkai!" shouted Shippo.

"You're quite small for a youkai."

"That's because he's still a kid," said Inuyasha.

"No I'm not! Inuyasha you bully! Kitsune-bi!" Shippo threw blue fire at Inuyasha, burning little annoying specks on his skin.

"You annoying brat!" he growled and punched him.

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha fell face-first down into the stone floor.

"_Was Umbridge really serious about this job?_" wondered Shacklebolt.

"What was that for?!"

"Stop picking on Shippo!"

"I was not picking on that brat!"

"My head hurts..." groaned Shippo.

"Yeah right," snorted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Okay, um, settle down," said Shacklebolt.

Inuyasha and Shippo grumbled.

"Not to be rude, but um, _Professor_ Umbridge said that you were arriving tomorrow," said Kagome.

"Well, yes, but there was a change of schedule," explained Shacklebolt. "Today you all can have the day off. Tomorrow we'll start classes."

"Okay, so we can go anywhere now?" asked Sango.

"No, Umbridge had ordered all of you to remain in your room for the rest of the day."

Sango and Miroku shuddered.

"What's wrong?"

"Er, nothing," they both said.

Shacklebolt left. Kagome sighed and plopped down onto the ground. "This is horrible..."

"Well, we won't get anywhere if we don't start somewhere. C'mon, let's start by cleaning our room," said Sango.

"I'll follow Sango where ever she will go," said Miroku and shifted near Sango.

Sango glared at him and scooted away.

"Sango's right. I'm going with her too. Anyone else coming?" said Kagome.

"Okay, okay, I'll help!" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Me too!" said Shippo.

Everyone set off to work cleaning the room. Sango and Miroku scrubbed the floor while Kagome and Shippo wiped the walls. Inuyasha carried the buckets of water. After several hours of hard work, the room was in better condition than before.

"My hands are sore and my arms are aching," groaned Shippo. "But at last our work is done."

Miroku was plopped on the ground. "Ah, I don't think I ever did this much scrubbing..." As he looked above him he saw a long string. "What's this?" He brought up his weary, heavy hands and pulled it.

"Whoa!" gasped Kagome.

The string pulled a curtain aside to reveal a large window that was surprisingly clean, even though they never touched it. The window showed a vast view of the Hogwarts grounds, from the lake to Hagrid's hut.

"Does Umbridge even know a window was in here?" wondered Sango.

"Well if she did, she wouldn't have given us this room. After all, there's nothing that will make the hag happier than making everyone miserable," said Shippo.

They stayed in their dorm for the rest of the day, wondering if they will ever be let out, and wondering what we should do. A house-elf brought them their lunch and dinner, but no one was hungry. Then after their food was brought, another house-elf hauled their belongings in their room. Kagome was pleased to find the last shard of the Shinkon no Tama safe in her backpack. Sango got her boomerang back along with her youkai exterminator armor. At night they found a small bathroom (yes it was dirty) right next to their room.

"Another room to clean?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup," said Sango. Then they closed the door.

"Have you ever noticed how there are so many hidden stuff in here?" asked Miroku. "First it was the window. Now it's a bathroom. Let's knock on every space on the walls and floor just in case there's another one."

"You can do that," said Sango.

"You know, it's kind of strange..." said Kagome.

"What's strange?" asked Inuyasha.

"Being in here reminds me of...the days when we were chasing Naraku and looking for the Shinkon shards together."

"What makes you think that? This room is far from enjoyable!"

"Well, we're all together, for starters. And we're going to sleep, except we won't be seeing the stars above us."

"Hm."

"And it's usually this time that I'm trying to cram for tests."

"Those things again," scowled Inuyasha. "I still don't understand why you have to take them."

"You take them now too, don't you, Inuyasha?"

"That doesn't mean I will ever understand why we take them. Then the teachers keep talking about this owl test...it's so annoying."

"It's O.W.L., not _owl_."

"Keh!"

Then they all went to sleep.

Shippo was awake though. "When will we ever get out? I feel so trapped already! I want to be free!"

"Time will tell," murmured Kagome sleepily.

* * *

The next day they were aroused early in the morning.

"I'm so tired," yawned Shippo. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Shh!" hissed a voice weakly.

"Kaede-bachan?" asked Kagome when she recognized the voice. "We haven't seen you in so long! How are you-"

Thump. Kaede collapsed on the ground.

"Kaede!" they all cried.

"W-what's wrong with her?" cried Shippo.

"Let's take her to the Hospital Wing," said Miroku. Sango nodded.

"No!" whispered Kaede silently but clearly.

"But Kaede-bachan-" protested Kagome.

"Listen! Umbridge must never find out that I have seen you! I have strict orders from her not to communicate with any of you, lest I pay the consequences!" Kaede then began to cough so violently that her whole body shook. Kagome went to bring her some water, but then Kaede said, "Don't! She has ways of knowing that I was here. I've come to tell you, that I-" Kaede coughed again. "I must go back!"

"Back to your village?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. I'm so sorry that I cannot stay with you longer, but...the youki in this castle...it's been poisoning me, making me weaker...I'm afraid I am going to die soon..."

"No, Kaede-sama!" said Miroku.

"Don't say things like that! You're not going to die!" barked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...Umbridge...is..."

The last of Kaede's strength was sapped away and she became unconscious.

"Kaede-bachan!" cried Kagome.

"How are we going to get her back home?" wondered Miroku.

"We can't wait any longer. She's dying. We must think of something fast!" said Kagome.

"But what?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know..."

"I have some herbs that might help..." suggested Miroku.

"No, those won't help. Plants can't cure her from the poisonous youki," said Sango. "But it's strange...how come she is only affected?"

"We'll have to think about that later. Right now we must find a way for her to go back."

They were all huddled around Kaede. In spite of Kaede's words, Kagome put a blanket on her and a damp towel on her forehead. "Please be okay," she prayed.

The time passed. As the sun rose, they grew more and more anxious. Soon someone would enter their room and wake them up and see Kaede in their room...

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to look at Sango.

"I'll take Kaede back to her village. Kiara will come with me."

"How are you going to do it? Umbridge is bound to notice when she finds out that one of her prisoners is missing," said Shippo.

"And she'll send people to find you. Even if you ride on Kiara, you aren't safe," said Kagome.

"Than we'll ride faster than before. This is the only way. We must take our chances. Or unless one of you has a better idea...?"

"I'd say beat up Umbridge and take over the whole school!" said Inuyasha.

"....Sango's idea it is then," said Kagome.

"What?!"

"Inuyasha, you're so simple-minded..."

"I don't see anything bad about beating her up..."

"Well if we did, we'd have to go through the teachers next. And if we're lucky to survive that assault, we'd have to go through the Ministry of Magic..."

"Humph."

"Alright then. I must go soon." Sango picked up her boomerang and Kiara followed her to the window. Sango opened the curtains and pushed open the glass window.

"Um, Sango, wait!" Kagome ran to her.

"What is it?"

"I want you to have this." Kagome gave her all her money, three Knuts, 2 Sickles, one Galleon and some yen. "It-it'll help."

Sango smiled. "Thanks Kagome. Take care."

"You too!" Kagome smiled along with her.

"Kiara, let's go." Hoisting Kaede up onto Kiara, she waved goodbye. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then Kiara pushed off the windowsill and they flew into the sky.

Miroku went over to the window and closed it. Then he closed the curtains, just in time for Shacklebolt to knock on the door. Shippo opened it.

"I see you're already up," he said tonelessly. "Well, have some breakfast and then meet me at your classroom." He walked out as a house-elf went in. The house-elf placed their breakfast on the ground and left.

"He didn't notice Sango was gone," said Kagome.

"Yet," said Inuyasha.

"The food tastes nasty!" exclaimed Shippo as he tried a bit of porridge.

"We never said you had to eat it," said Inuyasha. Shippo glared at him but said no more.

* * *

Inuyasha rarely paid attention in his classes. 

Of course, he did learn the spell that he used to trap Ms. Norris and the one to make a pretend double, but those were pretty much the only ones he learned. So it was no exception that he was caught sleeping while Kingsley Shacklebolt tried to teach them.

"And in 1476, the wizard Maresto Ogslith made what spell, Inuyasha?"

"Zzz..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome poked him with her quill.

"Zzz..."

"Inuyasha." Shacklebolt tapped his wand on his head. Inuyasha reflexively grabbed it but still...

"Zzz..."

"OSUWARI!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha woke up with a start right before he came crashing down.

"Thank you, Kagome. Now then, what spell did Maresto Ogslith make in 1476, Inuyasha?"

"I dunno."

"Than pay attention."

"All this stuff is useless."

"Than why are you here if you aren't going to learn?"

"Dumbledore said that we can learn how to defeat Naraku here, but so far it's been all this blah, blah, blah. Why can't we learn some useful stuff, like how to kill?"

"Those spells should not be taught," said Shacklebolt. His aura filled the air as he loomed over them. "Do you know why?"

"They're...dark magic?" answered Kagome.

"That's right. And they shouldn't be taught in this dark time, now that You-Know-Who has arisen--"

"You think Voldemort has arisen?"

Shacklebolt gasped. "I should not have said anything!" He pointed his wand to Kagome. "You must forget what I have said!"

"W-wait! I'm not going to do anything!" Kagome protested. "I won't say anything!"

Shacklebolt relaxed but his wand was still pointed at her. "Do you believe that Voldemort has risen to power again?"

"I don't know who he is, but...I believe it."

"Would you want to stop him from going on a mass killing spree like before?"

"I would..."

An owl flew into the classroom and dropped a letter in front of Shacklebolt. It landed on Kagome's desk and before she could read who it was from, he snatched it away. Shacklebolt opened the letter and his eyes quickly zoomed across the letters. Then he set the letter aside and faced his class.

"Don't pretend that I don't know your friend is gone," he hissed. "I've known about it ever since you walked in this classroom."

Shippo gasped. "He knows about San-"

Miroku put a hand over Shippo's mouth.

"The Ministry of Magic has already found out," he laughed. "They found out that your friend, Sango, was it? and the professor Kaede ran away from Hogwarts."

Inuyasha gripped his sword.

"Of course, they will be expelled. But that's not all. Now that Professor Umbridge is Headmistress, she can do more than simply expel. She has great power in the Ministry, even though Fudge is the Minister."

"NO!" shouted Kagome and the room became dark as night. Her eyes had the evil look again and a red glow surrounded her body. Shacklebolt backed away, yet he still smiled.

"I am not going to report Sango and Kaede's disappearance to Professor Umbridge, but she will find out eventually. By then I hope your friends will be far, far away. Don't worry. I am a friend."

Shippo sighed in relief. Kagome gasped and regained control of herself. "Thank you, thank you so much, Professor Shacklebolt!"

"A friend?" asked Miroku and Inuyasha. "Are you lying?" asked Inuyasha.

"No. I work for the Ministry of Magic, but I am against Umbridge, and I believe Harry Potter's words. I'm sorry I had to be rough yesterday, but I was under orders."

"It's...it's okay," said Kagome.

"There are a number of people like me trying to prevent the Ministry of Magic from chasing after your friends right now."

"That's good," said Inuyasha. "So what will happen if we learn the killing spell?"

"That was a nice change of topic..." muttered Shippo.

"Well, one, the Ministry of Magic prohibits the use of the killing spell, and two other dark spells."

"The Ministry again," said Miroku.

"And two, the use of the three spells, called the Unforgivable Curses are usually used by Dark wizards."

"How stupid," muttered Inuyasha. "The most useful spells are the spells we can't use."

"I know it's strictly against Ministry rule, but this is a time of darkness. I can teach you them...but can I trust you?"

"Of course you can!"

"Okay then..." Shacklebolt looked unsurely at them.

"The first curse is called the Imperius Curse. It can control people and make you do things against your will. It was a popular curse among...Voldemort's followers back then, and there's no reason it shouldn't be now. The second curse is called the Cruciatus Curse. It involves pain. Lots of pain. No need for knives or whips if you knew the Cruciatus Curse."

Everyone shuddered.

"The last one..._Avada Kedavra_. The Killing Curse."

And if there wasn't a chill in the classroom, there was now. Shippo gulped nervously.

"There may be a time when you will be faced with these curses...but-"

The door opened. Umbridge was standing in the doorway. Kagome started to notice a youki fill the air, and looked at Inuyasha. He noticed it too.

"Where is she?! Where is she, and that girl with the boomerang too?!"

* * *

Sango and Kaede were already far, far away from Hogwarts as noon approached. Kaede was conscious as they were flying over the sea. "Sango," she whispered. 

"Kaede-sama, you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Sango.

"Sango, I have to tell you, and tell Inuyasha and Kagome, and everyone else...I have to--" Then Kaede began to cough violently again. Blood escaped from her mouth while she coughed.

"Kaede!" Sango gave her a towel. "Don't try to talk."

"But I must tell you...that Umbridge...she...Umbridge...is..."

Sango quelled Kaede's shivering with a hand over her chest.

"Umbridge is a demon!"

And Kaede fainted.

* * *

O.o I'm making everyone into a fantasy creature. Kagome and Voldemort are enchanters and Harry's a hanyou. Umbridge is a demon. Who would've guessed?


	13. The Unwanteds

Sorry for the delay. And thank you for all the reviews I received.

* * *

The War Against Umbridge--Part Four

The Unwanteds

* * *

"Well? Tell me! Tell me now and I may spare you all a moment to breathe your last breath!" screeched Umbridge, her eyes bulging out of her sockets, her hair flying, her arms flailing.

"_Her youki is almost intoxicating_," thought Kagome as she cringed while Umbridge stormed into the classroom.

"What are we going to do?" whimpered Shippo.

"Stay calm," said Miroku. He grabbed his staff instinctively though.

There was a silence. Then Shacklebolt said, "Um, Headmistress--"

"Oh! Kingsley!" Umbridge used her special personality change trait. "I'm so sorry for the disruption. But it is important that I find where that woman Kaede went, because she must be teaching her next class. I would fill in for her, but I am a busy woman here, being Headmistress--"

"Busy doing what? Her hair?" muttered Inuyasha. Kagome snickered.

"I have not seen her," said Shacklebolt. "Did you check her room? Maybe she is still sleeping."

"Impossible! I have already checked myself! Would you mind if I asked your students?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt gulped. "Um, Headmistress, is this truly necessary?"

Ignoring him, Umbridge advanced onto Inuyasha and Kagome, who were sitting in the front. "Have you two seen her?" she asked dangerously.

"Um...uh...no?" whimpered Kagome.

Umbridge smiled a sinister, sly smile. "And where is your friend? She seems to be missing from your number. Is it a coincidence that both of them are missing at the same time...?"

Inuyasha glared at her, gripping Tetsusaiga so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Umbridge laughed like a little girl. "Don't want to answer? Fine by me. I'll find out where they are anyways. They will pay for running away!" She strutted boldly out the door, and slammed it.

Miroku sighed. "That was close."

"Yeah," said Shippo. "Whenever that hag comes in there's always trouble."

"Okay class, let us resume back to our lesson," said Shacklebolt as he turned and wrote more writing on the board.

Inuyasha groaned.

"_I wanna get out of here!_"

* * *

At long last, lunchtime arrived. Inuyasha and co. scampered out the door.

"That was boring!" he grumbled. "And what was worse, he made me pay attention!"

"If you don't pay attention, than why do you continue attending classes?" asked Shippo.

"They're the best times to glare at that hag."

"Uh-huh..." Shippo didn't believe him.

They were headed downstairs to the Great Hall, until a Slytherin by the name of Pansy Parkinson barred their way. Along came Crabbe and Goyle behind her.

"Oh, you bunch," said Inuyasha annoyedly.

"What do you want?" spat Kagome with pure hatred as she recognized them from the group of Slytherins who helped Umbridge on her evil deed to expel Harry and execute Inuyasha.

Pansy smacked her gum. "The best Headmistress, Professor Umbridge has appointed us as members of the Inquisitorial (what kind of word is that???) Squad--" She revealed a small silver I on her robes. "--and I was specially appointed to make sure you follow the rules."

"What dumbass rules?" asked Inuyasha.

Pansy took out a scroll and unfurled it. "The Unwanteds are not to attend classes with normal Hogwarts students. They are not allowed in the regular dorms. They are not allowed to go out their dorms, except for classes. They will not dine with regular Hogwarts students. They are not to associate with other students, only with themselves. They will call their master Mas--"

"Okay, okay, we get it," said Kagome.

"And it seems like you four are trying to enter the Great Hall, I presume? That's a violation of Rule #4. That will be 20 points per person from your Houses," said Pansy in her sweetest falsetto voice.

"We still represent our Houses? I thought we weren't allowed in our dorms," said Miroku.

"Oh, Professor Umbridge was kind enough to show a little sympathy for you Unwanteds so she didn't remove any of you from your Houses, even though you are isolated from everyone else."

"More like she wants to make everyone suffer through us by using that excuse to dock points off," muttered Shippo.

Pansy snapped into action. "You. Unwanted #5." She pointed to Shippo. "Muttering in front of a member of the Inquisitorial Squad is not allowed. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo began to display their outrage at the same time.

"What's up with this name 'Unwanteds'?"

"We have numbers? What are we, cows?! Cow number 1, cow number 2, cow number 3..."

"When were you allowed to take points away?!"'

"What the hell is an 'Inquisitorial Squad'?"

"One at a time, one at a time," said Pansy impatiently. "You're taking up my precious lunch time! Hurry up and leave to your dorm so I can go and eat with Draco!"

"What are these...'Unwanteds'?" asked Miroku.

Pansy smirked. "You bunch. No one wants to associate with any of you. It's quite a nice name the Headmistress gave you all, I mean, it really suits all of you...none of you would fit in the crowd. You know, I think all those weird people who don't fit in should join your little group. I know! I'll tell the Headmistress my brilliant idea!"

"Good for you! You can go now then!" And Kagome shoved her away.

"Hey! No pushing! That hurt! You hurt me!" wailed Pansy. To Crabbe and Goyle, she commanded, "Get them!"

Inuyasha and co. began to run away back into their dorm. They slammed the door shut, and after banging on the door, Crabbe and Goyle gave up and went with Pansy to the Great Hall.

"This isn't fair," hissed Kagome. "You know what they call this? Racism. And I loathe racism."

"Okay Kagome, uh, calm down," said Inuyasha cautiously, remembering the last times Kagome got angry and lost control.

"This place sucks. We should get out of here," Kagome muttered. "I hate this! I shouldn't even have come here and brought all of you guys along! It's my fault that we're in this fix!"

"It's not your fault," said Miroku. "Don't blame yourself for everything that has happened."

"Yeah! Listen to Miroku!" chirped in Shippo.

"I guess..." sighed Kagome as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked out the window. "_I wonder how Sango-chan is doing right now..._"

* * *

"Yes. Yes...that is a good idea, Pansy-darling. _Hem, hem_. Brilliant. You are a brilliant student. 100 points for Slytherin."

"Thank you, Headmistress. It's all for the greater good for the Ministry."

"That's right. Now then, who will be next to join the Unwanteds? _Hem, hem_.... Ah, a rhetorical question. I know exactly who's next. Oh yes...with him out of the way, there's no stopping me and the Ministry. His little friends will also join him, as the half-breed's friends joined the half-breed. _Hem, hem._"

Umbridge spun around on her chair in her new Headmistress office to face Pansy. "Pansy...would you mind filling out another errand for me? Yes, I thought so. You wouldn't. Send Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to my office right now."

"Yes, Honored Headmistress."

"Oh, no need to call me that. A simple 'Mistress' will do. Actually, that word sounds quite weak, doesn't it? Even though it is for powerful women like me. So call me...'Master'."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley entered their new Headmistress's office shortly after Pansy left.

"You do know why you're here, right?" asked Umbridge. The back of her oversized leather chair faced them, completely hiding their short, stubby Headmistress.

"N-no," answered Harry.

Umbridge sighed. "You've been caught telling lies again, Potter."

"What?" burst Hermione. "He didn't say anything at all! He--"

"Time and time again I have told you not to tell lies," continued Umbridge, ignoring Hermione. "Are you even aware that lying is a form of sin? _Hem, hem_. Lying will send you to Hell, instead of salvation."

"As if she's any honest than Harry!" muttered Hermione. "She speaks more lies that can fill up this universe!"

"If she says Harry's going to Hell, than where is _she_ going?" wondered Ron.

"Shush! Don't even buy onto Umbridge's false theory!"

"I was not! I was--"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Umbridge and swung around to face them. She leapt off her chair for an added dramatic effect. Harry gasped and felt a choking aura surround him, smothering him...

Then as it suddenly appeared, it stopped as Umbridge calmed down.

"Talking behind your Master's back? Unacceptable! I will teach you kids manners!"

"Master?! Since when were we your slaves?!" yelled Harry.

"You shut up, liar-spreader! I am the supreme Master of this whole school! Hogwarts will no longer have Headmasters or Headmistresses, she will have MASTERS!"

There was a bold silence after that dramatic statement. Then Hermione spoke.

"Hogwarts won't have Masters. The Ministry'll never approve of it!"

"Are you sure about that? _Hem, hem_. Cornelius never refused to approve of my rules. He wouldn't start now."

Hermione glared at Umbridge, but said no more.

Umbridge continued, "I have found out that since writing lines won't stop you from telling lies, you will join the Unwanteds."

"The Unwanteds? What's that?" asked Harry.

Umbridge smiled devilishly. "Where that half-breed is."

Ron grew nervous.

"He's not going there!" burst Hermione. "He won't go there! This isn't allowed!"

"Are you forgetting that I am Headmis--Master of Hogwarts? Some rules can be tweaked here and there, now that I have the power to. _Hem, hem_..."

Ron growled. "You horrible--!" He clenched his fist tightly on his wand.

Umbridge laughed. "What am I?" she asked him. Ron glared at her harshly. "What am I?" Umbridge asked again, this time with more force. Ron grew pale and began to sweat.. "Y-you're..." he choked. He shivered uncontrollably and gasped for air.

"Ron?!" gasped Harry. "What's happe-"

Ron choked again and collapsed on his knees in front of Umbridge. Hermione screamed.

"You're..." he gasped again.

"What am I?" Umbridge asked more pressingly.

"M-Master," whimpered Ron. Then as if something stopped choking him, Ron fell on the ground, breathing for large gulps of air and the color returned to his skin.

"Good job," said Umbridge. "Now Master commands you to go with Harry."

Ron hesitated, but slowly nodded. Harry and Hermione scampered towards Ron, and helped him up. "Ron," cried Hermione. "Are you okay?"

Harry snarled at Umbridge. "What'd you do to him?!"

Umbridge smirked. "Oh, nothing. He just realized who his true master was. You'll be next, Potter. _Hem, hem_."

Ron's arm was slung behind Harry's neck as Harry helped him exit the door. Hermione went with them, but Umbridge called after her, "Granger, you will also join Potter on his punishment. No one talks back to the Master of Hogwarts like that. Good day." And the door was slammed shut.

"I hope she hurts herself in there," muttered Hermione ferociously.

* * *

After leaving Ron at the Hospital Wing, Harry and Hermione trudged back to their common room. When the stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait however, Professor McGonagall blocked the way. "Granger? Potter?" she said. "I'm afraid you can't come in here anymore."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask why, but Professor McGonagall continued, "I have been informed that you two and Ronald Weasley are not allowed in your Houses from now on." She paused. "I'm assuming this is from our new Headmistress?"

"Yes," said Harry bitterly.

"Mr. Potter, how many times have I told you to be careful with what you say around her? Now this has happened."

"But Professor, I didn't say--"

"Enough. You two must go to your assigned dorm. I will take you there. Follow me." She briskly walked to a set of stairs leading to a higher floor. Harry and Hermione obliged.

* * *

"It's so cooped up in here. Even with Sango gone, it's so crowded."

"Shippo, stop complaining and help us."

Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to start cleaning their disheveled bathroom that afternoon. Miroku offered to help, but he lay on the floor, taking a nap.

"EEK! BLACKWIDOW!" shrieked Kagome.

"Huh?! What?!" panicked Inuyasha and he dashed over.

"POISONOUS SPIDER!!!" she screamed.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's JUST a spider."

"I don't wanna die!"

Inuyasha gave a little grunt and squished it with his finger. Kagome screamed.

"What's wrong?! I killed it for you! Aren't you happy it's gone?!" he yelled exasperatedly.

"Um, yeah," Kagome answered.

"Stupid girl."

"Eh? What's wrong?" mumbled Miroku as he arose from his sleep.

"Oh, nothing. Kagome's just freaking out over some little spider," answered Inuyasha.

"Hm. I see." And Miroku plopped right back to sleep.

"Hey, you could help!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Just let him sleep," said Kagome. "He does less damage when he's asleep."

"Damage?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know."

There was a knock on their front door. Shippo happily bounced over, yelling, "I GOT IT!!!" He turned the doorknob and was facing a peculiar group of people. "Um, welcome to our humble abode," he greeted nervously.

"It's Professor McGonagall!" cried Kagome and dropped everything to meet her.

"I see you're all doing fine," said Professor McGonagall with hint of sarcasm. "The new Headmistress has assigned more students to stay here."

"But there's hardly enough room for all of us!" protested Shippo.

"Headmistress's orders. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley will join your segregated group." Then she left.

"Did she put you here because you're a hanyou?" asked Kagome.

Hermione spoke before Harry. "No, she put him here for a false statement. Harry wasn't lying! He wasn't and that woman's just an evil b--"

"Hermione, it's okay," said Harry.

"No it's not! Because of her, all of us have to suffer! We're here to learn, not to be her torture toys!"

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom. "Whoa. When did you two get here?"

"When Professor McGonagall knocked on the door, stupid," said Shippo. Inuyasha frowned at him.

"Um, not to be rude, but where's Sango?" asked Hermione.

"S-same with you, where's Ron?" asked Kagome.

"He's in the Hospital Wing. Umbridge put a curse on him! That terrible, power-hoarding, piece of--"

"Hermione, calm down," said Harry.

"Sorry." She blushed and fell silent.

"Sango-chan is taking Kaede home," said Kagome. "I just hope she makes it...and it's better off if she stayed there too."

"Professor Kaede? That'll explain why we didn't have any Defense Against the Dark Arts class today," said Harry.

"Well, what are we going to do with them?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome and gave him a look.

"We don't have anymore space..."

"We'll just have to find a way to solve this. C'mon, let's start by putting Miroku here..."

* * *

"Pansy."

Pansy Parkinson was bowed down to the ground in front of the Headmistress. "How may I serve you, my master?" she murmured.

"What time is it?" asked Umbridge. She was sitting in her oversized chair, facing the wall behind her desk. Her back was to Pansy again.

"It is 6:27 pm, Master."

"Check on the Unwanteds again, Pansy-darling. Make sure all of them are in their dorm."

"Yes Master."

Pansy left. After a few minutes, she came back.

"Are they in their place?" asked Umbridge.

"Yes, Master."

"Did they give you any trouble?"

"The half-breed grabbed me and threatened me."

"Which half-breed, Pansy-darling, there are two of them, remember."

"Inuyasha, Master."

"_Hem, hem_. He will pay for his actions. Did they do anything else?"

"Granger tried to strangle me. The enchantress almost blew something up again."

"They'll be punished too. Is that it?"

"Yes, Master."

"Potter didn't do anything?"

"He was annoyed, but he didn't do anything."

"I see....Who else will join the Unwanteds? There are so many bad students to choose from, _hem, hem_, but I'll just dump all of them into the Unwanteds. Then Hogwarts will surely be the best school following the Ministry's rules! You may go to dinner, Pansy-darling."

"Yes, Master."

Pansy left the room, still bowing. Then when she exited out the door, she straightened and headed to the Great Hall. On the second floor, she bumped into Draco. "Draco!" she cried happily and hugged him.

"Pansy." Draco smirked. "How was your duty checking on those scums?"

"Terrible. But now that you're here, everything's all right."

Draco lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're just acting for Umbridge, aren't you?"

Pansy giggled. "You're so observant, Draco. I'm not that good of an actress!"

"How cruel it is, for Umbridge to make you inspect the Unwanteds. I will ask her if I can take your place for you. She won't disagree. Then your burdens will be lifted."

"You're so kind. I can't stand a second with those Unwanteds! And I can't stand Umbridge being my master! Ugh! Making me do servants work!"

Draco chuckled. "We both know who our _real_ Master is. He's better than that phony wanna-be." He gave her a peck on her forehead and they both entered the Great Hall.

* * *

Inuyasha picked at the food brought in for dinner. "Rotten cabbage. Flea remains. And some dirt-flavored drink. Can barely fill even one person up. What the hell is this crap?!!?"

"I-I'm sorry, this is your dinner. This was all Master Umbridge told us to serve, we--"

"Enough! Just go!" he barked, and the house-elf scampered away.

"Inuyasha! Don't blame him for this!" scolded Kagome.

"Isn't there a spell for making ediblefood?" he muttered as he wandered around the room looking for his wand.

"I highly doubt that you'd know it."

"Well I can _try_."

"And we all blow up!" cried Shippo happily.

"Very funny, brat."

"Humph!" Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "He has no sense of humor."

"I hate to say this but I'm really hungry," said Hermione, rubbing her stomach. "But I'm in no mood to be eating _that_." She pointed to their dinner.

"I could catch a lizard and roast it..." said Miroku.

"Um, no thanks."

"But where'd you get the lizard?" asked Harry.

"I could change the cabbage into a lizard."

"Hey, that's a great idea! We could all change the food into something more edible!" exclaimed Hermione. Her face fell. "Only...I don't know how."

"We could always try," said Kagome, and she took out her wand. Harry and Hermione did the same. Miroku pointed his staff at the "food". "On the count of three, think about a feast and shout...a word. Any word."

"Okay, one, two, three!"

Before they could say anything, there was a great popping noise as if someone had set off firecrackers. Smoke filled the room. Everyone coughed and Kagome struggled to open the window.

"Was that supposed to happen?" asked Miroku.

"We obviously did something wrong," said Hermione.

"What'd we make?!" asked Shippo excitedly.

At last the smoke cleared and everyone was staring at the burnt remains of their dinner. The once-was cabbage had a lizard's tail, and it was squirming back and forth.

"Real wonderful feast you got there," said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Really. I mean it. Not."

"Oh, thank you," said Kagome in the same tone.

"Why does the cabbage have a tail?" wondered Harry.

"Well, I think I was thinking about lizards at the last minute..." admitted Miroku. He absent-mindedly scooted next to Hermione and a hand reached her butt.

Hermione screamed and chaos ensued.

* * *

"Professor Umbridge," said Draco Malfoy as he entered the Headmistress--I mean Master's office.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wish to take Pansy's place."

"As the official Unwanted's inspector? Why would you want to do that? They're a bunch of snot-nosed, no-good children."

"Please, Professor."

"Call me Master and I will let you."

It was a good thing that Umbridge was sitting in her armchair facing the back of the room or else she would've seen a nasty look of Draco's face. He swallowed his pride, dropped down to one knee and said, "Yes, Master."

"Good. Your first task is to summon that Ravenclaw Eliani here."

"...Yes, Master."

A few minutes later, Draco came back with a shivering Eliani.

"Eliani," said Umbridge.

"I'm here," she said.

"No, you address me with 'Yes, Master'."

"But why?"

"Why? Why don't you do as I tell you and avoid great pain?"

Eliani grumbled, but stonily replied, "...Yes, Master."

"Good. Hogwarts no longer have Headmasters or Headmistresses, she will have Masters. Now then, what's this I hear about you failing in your classes?"

Eliani jerked up. "I-I've been improving! Honestly! I-I can do most of what we're required to learn!"

Umbridge waved Eliani's feeble protests away. "Just today I heard you blew up a cauldron!"

"I-it was an accident, Professor Umbridge! It won't happen again! Please don't..." Eliani searched for words to finish, but she didn't know what Professor Umbridge had in store for her.

"And another time you paralyzed a student so bad that he had to be sent home!"

"I didn't mean it! I--"

"And last semester you created a deformed caterpillar that attacked everyone!"

"At least I got rid of it."

"You see, Eilani," Umbridge finally swiveled around in her chair to face her. "The point is, that you must be placed in a different area of learning so that we can avoid more casualties happening to our students."

Eliani gulped. She nervously wondered where Umbridge was going to put her.

"Therefore, you will join the Unwanteds."

Eliani cocked her head. "What's that?"

"Mister Malfoy will show you, isn't that right, Malfoy?" She gave a sly grin to Draco.

Draco put up an emotionless mask to prevent himself from giving another nasty look to Umbridge. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Umbridge swiveled around in her chair again. Draco shoved Eliani out the door. When they were safely out of earshot, he hissed, "Don't get lost." And then he headed for the stairs at an alarming pace that Eliani couldn't keep up. They reached the seventh floor and Eliani automatically headed for the Ravenclaw house, but Draco shouted, "Where are you going, stupid? You don't belong in there anymore." Eliani looked at him in shock. "_What has Professor Umbridge put me in?_" she thought.

* * *

"Hungry, tired, and ANNOYED!!!" screeched Inuyasha at Miroku. What followed was a series of swearing.

The room was in a mess. (yeah, there's stuff in the room; sleeping bags, book bags, Shippo's mushrooms, and Kagome's backpack and more stuff.) It was already 2 am and everyone was just screaming for 4 hours.

"My head hurts..." moaned Shippo. Inuyasha had hit his head several times.

"My throat hurts," groaned Kagome. She had been screaming "SIT" and screaming at Miroku.

"My hands hurt," said Hermione. She had been slapping Miroku.

"My whole body hurts," whimpered Miroku. No need for an explanation there.

So it was like this. Hermione hit Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, Shippo wanted everyone to stop shouting so he set Inuyasha on fire, Inuyasha knocked the living daylights out of Shippo and Kagome "sitted" Inuyasha. Miroku took the opportunity that no one was paying attention to him to touch Kagome and more shouting ensued. Harry tried to stop them, but he was knocked away.

Inuyasha still wasn't done screaming at Miroku. "YOU FRICKIN' MORON! IF YOU DON'T LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOURSELF, I'M GONNA TIE YOU UP AND ROAST YOU ALIVE! WILL YOU EVER STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT AND ACT NORMAL?!!?"

"But it was calling me! It was right there! I couldn't resist!" protested Miroku. Inuyasha practically blew up for the 34th time.

"I wonder if you all woke everyone up at Hogwarts?" said Harry. "Or maybe all of Hogsmede."

"It's his fault!" said Hermione, still seething and giving a death glare to Miroku.

"--AND WHY THE BLAZIN' HELLS DID WE HAVE TO LET YOU JOIN US, YOU'RE ALWAYS TOUC--"

"Can anyone stop Inuyasha?" grumbled Shippo and put his hands to his ears.

"He's ranting," sighed Kagome. "If I 'sit' him he'd rant some more." There was a large thump. "Oh, I didn't mean it Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha prepared to blow up for the 35th time.

* * *

"Here's the scum room. All scum like you belong here. In fact, why don't we put all you first-year scum in the Unwanteds? I've had enough dealing with you all," ranted Draco as he knocked on the door. Miroku opened it.

"Uh, hi!" he said happily as Kagome's alarm clock hit his head.

Draco gave him the O.o look. "Hello, Unwanted #4. Here is your Unwanted #...9. Have fun with her." He sneered and left.

"What bugs me is these _numbers_," said Kagome. "We have _names_ for crying out loud!"

"It's too crowded," said Shippo.

"We need a bigger room," said Hermione.

"I hate this," said Inuyasha.

"Come on in," said Harry to Eliani. "At this rate, one more doesn't make much of a difference."

"What are you talkin' about? We have _seven_ people here! SEVEN! (excluding Sango) In this tiny 10'x10' room! ARGH! I'm so angry that I could kill something!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Kill Umbridge. This is all her fault," said Hermione coldly.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to do that!" exclaimed Shippo.

There was a knock on the door. "Now who is it?" wondered Kagome.

Miroku opened the door. "Oh, hi!"

"Hey," said Ron. "Just came back from the Hospital Wing."

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione as she and Harry rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he answered. He came in and sat down on the floor. "Wow," he proclaimed when he saw the disheveled room. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, nothing," said Hermione angrily, glaring at Miroku. Miroku sighed and hung his head.

"I wish there was another girl here..."

"I'm glad there are no more girls coming in," said Kagome icily. "They're safer out there than here..."

Miroku shrugged and went to a corner. There he fell asleep.

Kagome took the spot next to the window and there she cuddled up in her sleeping bag.

"I'm tired," said Shippo with a yawn.

"Then sleep," said Inuyasha. "Duh."

Shippo was too tired to retaliate.

At last peace fell over the Unwanteds.

* * *

Haha, I am done! Next up: The Unwanteds are granted the privilege to wander around Hogwarts, but all of them are scheming to get revenge on a certain someone... 


	14. The Chaos Begins!

I have to say I'm really, really sorry for the huge break I took. I tried to finish this as quickly as I could but it turned out just after I resolved to work faster, I got warped up in...some uncertainty. Not a writer's block. I just didn't want to type anymore. It's okay, I've gotten over it after writing this chapter out by hand, and I am back! Suffer from my return!

* * *

The War Against Umbridge--Part Five

The Chaos Begins!

* * *

Say hello to Naraku again. We left him off as he withered like a bug, his body poisoned. Now laugh at him. Then kick him in the nuts. And then run away like hell. :) 

Sadly, Kikyo gave him the poison on the full moon, and his body dispersed the poison.

"Kikyo...I have always known you were trying to kill me, but this time you have gone a little too far... I'll get my revenge..."

* * *

Harry was the first to awaken. "_Where am I_?" he wondered as he looked around the confined space he was in. He recognized Ron and Hermione immediately next to him, but everyone else were blobs of shapes. Frowning, he put on his glasses. Then there was a loud knocking. Harry sighed and dragged his tired legs over. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. 

"Harry Potter sir! Good to see you well and up!" squeaked Dobby from under his feet.

"Dobby?" he asked incredulously. "Wh-"

"Sssh! The Headmistress mustn't know Dobby's here! She knows that Dobby has connections with you!"

Harry nodded.

"Dobby has been feeling sorry for Harry Potter and his other friends, being trapped in such a small room all day! So Dobby got enough food from the kitchens as a gift!"

Sleepily, Harry said, "Oh. Uh, thanks."

Dobby snapped his fingers and a whole tableful of food appeared in the middle of the room. The aroma was so tantalizing that everyone woke up. Shippo literally jumped out of his sleep and began to attack the food.

"Hey! Stop hogging all of it!" yelled Inuyasha and pried him off.

"Waah! Inuyasha's being mean!" wailed Shippo. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome sleepily.

Dobby winced at the racket everyone else was making. "Dobby must go now! But Dobby wishes Harry Potter to stay safe from the--the--"

"From Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded. "She knows bad, bad magic! She's a--a--Dobby can't say it, but Dobby knows it, but Hogwarts is enchanted, so Dobby can't warn Harry Potter!" And it was in this moment that would've been most appropriate for Dobby to start banging on his head on the floor and scream, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" but instead he snapped his fingers again and disappeared with a crack.

"Hey, Harry, who were you talking to?" asked Ron.

"Dobby. He helped us get our breakfast." Harry closed the door and joined the rest of the Unwanteds in the feast.

"Ahh, this is so much better than eating rotten cabbage!" sighed Kagome happily as she bit into buttered toast.

"Hear, hear!" everyone agreed.

* * *

"What a glorious day!" said Umbridge as she entered her office, adorned with gold jewelry; a sign of her wealth and power. She pulled the curtains open and rain poured down outside. The sound of a glass bottle falling to the ground and shattering into a thousand pieces reached her shriveled ears, followed by a cat yowling and then a man cursing, "Shit! Oh, sweet Ms. Norris, my pussycat, are you okay? Okay you goddamned piece of crap he's talking to the bottle, Ms. Norris and I had to lug our sorry little asses out in this pouring, drenching, horrible rain and now you dareth break on my precious! Dammit, this means WAR!" Then there was a loud, insane war cry and more bottles shattered, followed by even more craziness. Umbridge sighed and muttered to herself, "Humph, that man would be hotter if he wasn't so stupid! Oh well, I still have my Fudgy-boy to _toy_ around with. _Hem, hem_. Now _that_ man's sexy." 

So guess how much sugar the author had today:-D

Umbridge took out a piece of parchment. It was entitled "The Unwanteds" and underlined with many loops and scrawls. Nine names were listed there. Umbridge smiled cruelly as her eyes went down the list.

Inuyasha--Unwanted #1

Kagome Higarashi--Unwanted #2

Sango--Unwanted #3

Miroku--Unwanted #4

Shippo--Unwanted #5

Harry Potter--Unwanted #6

Ron Weasley--Unwanted #7

Hermione Granger--Unwanted #8

Eiliani Chant--Unwanted #9

"Only nine names?" she said to herself. "_Hem, hem..._I must have more. It's more fun to torment larger quantities of humans." She hummed to herself and drummed her fingers on her desk, thinking. Then she snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Aha! I've got it!" She wedged her drawers open in a hurry, causing several papers to fly out. At last she reached the bottom drawer and pulled out another piece of parchment. This one was entitled "Dumbledore's Army".

Cackling to herself, Umbridge summoned Draco Malfoy to her office and ordered him to bring those particular students. When he left the room, she quickly began to scribble more names on the Unwanted list.

* * *

"And so, why do you think the wraiths went to siege Bylowtown in 1843?" 

"Anyone? Mister Weasley?"

"Because...they were under orders?"

"Yes, yes, but what was the main reason they sieged the town?"

"...Um...because they had to use the bathroom?"

"No, incorrect. Miss Granger?"

"They sieged it because Bylowtown was in their way of world conquest."

"Correct!" Kingsley snapped his fingers and the board began to erase itself. Then more chalk lines appeared, forming more paragraphs. "Now, does anyone remember why the wraiths wanted to conquer the world?"

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Because they thought mankind would conquer the world before them and destroy them all."

"Good. And why did their plan fail? Mister Inuyasha?"

"...zZZZzz..."

"Um, Kagome?" said Kingsley.

"Okay. SIT!"

Inuyasha fell out of his chair with a loud crash and yelled, "What was that for? What did I do?"

"Their plan failed because they weren't strong enough to siege Bylowtown and the humans were supported by way many more other creatures, while the wraiths had to fight by themselves."

"Very good. Thank you."

Kingsley turned his back to Inuyasha and Kagome and began speaking to the other students sitting in the back.

"What did I do to deserve a 'sit'?" growled Inuyasha as he climbed back on his chair.

"You were sleeping in class. _Again_," answered Kagome.

"Humph," he muttered in reply and crossed his arms.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Kingsley. His jaw dropped when about 25 students came in. Umbridge led the group, striding boldly into the classroom.

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear Shacklebolt, but Hogwarts just has too many bad students! They must be sent here to join the Unwanteds. I'm sure you can handle a bit more, can't you? Yes, of course. You're such a darling. Bye-bye." Umbridge blew him a kiss and left.

"...Where do we sit?" asked Neville.

"...Um..."

* * *

"Dammit, this reeks," grumbled Inuyasha. 

"At least she gave us more rooms to stay in," said Kagome.

"Only _four_, Kagome! We barely fit in here! This room is even smaller than the first!"

"Why don't you stop being such a pessimistic and look on the bright side? We don't have to clean it all up like last time."

Inuyasha growled violently again and sunk into silence.

"When is Sango going to come back?" whined Shippo.

"She left only 2 days ago," said Miroku. "It will take her many more days to come back."

"When will we be free?" Hermione looked out the window. This one was smaller than the first, and it faced nothing but mountains.

"Hopefully, soon," said Eiliani.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it this time," said Kagome and opened it. Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Doing fine as usual, I see," said Professor McGonagall dryly. "But I didn't come here just to comment on your state of being. Kagome, Eiliani, I need to see you two. In my office."

Kagome and Eiliani looked at each other nervously and gulped, "Okay." They followed her out of the room and down the stairs.

Kagome had forgotten how the lower levels were like. Every turn, every corridor was new. "_I may have been in that stuffy place for only a few days, but it felt like an eternity_." They entered Professor McGonagall's office rather quickly, and Professor McGonagall hastily shut the door and locked it. "Sit, sit," she ordered them. They sat.

Professor McGonagall walked up to her desk. "Before the Headmaster, the original Headmaster, disappeared, he and I were talking about you two. About your powers and your lives." She paused to sit down in her armchair. "The matter had eluded us for some time now, given with these _distractions_..." She sucked in her teeth and let all the air out, as if purging something burdenous that had been in her for a long time. "...but the Headmaster and I have felt that this issue is important to discuss with you two. First, your powers."

She looked at Kagome. "He told you that you were a Spellmaker, didn't he?"

"Yes...before he left," recalled Kagome.

"That means you can make new spells (hence the name), _but _in order for others to use the new spells, there has to be a Spell_namer_. The Spellnamer is _you_, Eiliani." She now looked at the first year. "Usually Spellnamers aren't great at basic magic, but they are best in working with advanced spells. Their main task is to find a focus word for the spell the Spellmaker invented. That word, or incantation, draws out the true power of the spell, and it is up to the Spellnamer to decide whether to add the new spell to the collection of used spells. Or discard it. Both of you two work together well, which I am very grateful for, but choose wisely on the spells you two make. Being Spellmakers and Spellnamers are important tasks, but if you irk it, you may never be forgiven. The Forbidden Curses were made by a dark Spellmaker and a Spellnamer, and their names are despised still by the Light Side."

"Um, Professor, Voldemort is an enchanter too, right?" asked Kagome

"Yes. He is a Spellmaker. So far he has not made any spells yet to contribute to the Dark Side, since he cannot find a Spellnamer to help him. Thankfully, I'm assuming that he hasn't made any spells with you, am I right, Eiliani?"

"Yes," Eiliani nodded. "I never knew about this until today."

"All right then. Next, we must discuss about the issue with your lives. I cannot stress anymore on this warning--_please, please _guard them carefully! You two and Voldemort are this century's _only_ enchanters with nine lives. Nine lifed enchanters are extremely rare--it's only a miracle that the world is blessed with three living enchanters at once. There are other enchanters, but they only have one life. So Professor Dumbledore and I have decided to seal your lives."

"Seal...?" both girls wondered.

"That's right. It's only a simple spell and a simple process with the correct materials.(1) I will take away all but one of your lives and seal them in a safe place. This way no one will be able to steal them, and encourage you two to take care of your remaining life with a higher determination. If that life is lost, it can be replaced by another, _but_ if any of you two are still foolish enough to lose that life, then you can face a whole month's detention!"

"A whole month's detention!" gulped Kagome.

"Death would be a better option," muttered Eiliani.

Professor McGonagall waved her hand in front of her desk. A circle enveloped Kagome and Eiliani and traveled down onto the ground, where it glowed greenish. Light burst from the area, giving each of them a pale silvery green color. They saw Professor McGonagall's lips moving in an incantation, but heard nothing. Then both of them saw lights exit from their bodies and into both of Professor McGonagall's outstretched hands. 4 sparkles of light came from Kagome and 1 from Eiliani. As quickly as it began, it ended. The circle and the green light disappeared, and the lives were in Professor McGonagall's hands. Then with a few finger movements, the lives vanished.

"Where'd they go?" asked Eiliani.

"I sent them to a heavily guarded place where no one would think of looking in. Do not worry--I can easily summon them back if they are needed, and I can assure you that they are guarded by highly trusted wizards," said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor...you were able to perform magic without a wand," noted Kagome.

"The wand is used to help the wizard (or witch) focus their power in to perform spells. Once one has mastered spells well and can focus their power easily, a wand is not necessary. But most magical folk prefer to continue using wands, so they find using magic without wands very unusual. Wands were once just a training tool to help the wizard focus his/her growing powers, but now that it is used for the rest of our lives, we can't grow stronger. Witches and wizards will remain weak with that restrict."

"Oh..." Kagome nodded. Then she sat up straight abruptly. "Um, I've been wondering...how do demons have magic in their blood?"

"Only a few do. Like the fox, or kitsune, as you call them. The fox demon can perform spells. And stags. Stag demons have excellent magical powers, especially in healing. But healing themselves seems to be another thing..." She trailed off with a small smile.

"Okay...thanks."

"You two must return to your common rooms now," said Professor McGonagall. "We've been in here longer than I expected. The current Headmistress will find out soon. Have you noticed how she checks on your little group?"

"With that snobby Inquisitorial Squad?" guessed Eiliani.

Professor McGonagall gave a small nod and pushed them out the door.

* * *

Two more weeks have passed. Valentine's Day was coming up and the Unwanteds caught Dobby trying to hang up heart-shaped paper heads of Harry in their rooms. After shooing him out and tearing down the decorations, they all moped about how they would be able to give their valentines to their crushes. 

"Are you going to give a gift to anyone, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Huh? For what?" Harry broke out of his absentminded reading.

"For Valentine's Day! Honestly, I thought you would be the one to remember it better than us, after the whole Dobby incident..."

"Shut up."

"I think that house-elf really has got it going on with you, Harry. Was he your past boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Uh-huh. Well I just got a bad mental image there so I think I'll stop the idea. You've lucked off this time."

"Luck! The last time I checked, I haven't had any luck since I moved in here." He looked at his watch. "Well we better be going to class now. It's almost nine."

"Hmm."

* * *

"He's not here," said Shippo as he climbed onto his chair. "That Kingsley guy is late!" 

"Maybe he got hexed on the way..." said Inuyasha.

"Impossible! He's an Auror!" said Hermione as she placed her book bag on her desk.

"Let's sneak out then!" said Seamus.

"No! Knowing Umbridge, she would send another person to teach us rather then leave us alone."

"I'd like to sneak out," said Neville. "It's terrible; being trapped in a small room for the rest of your days."

"You can all thank Potter for that," scoffed Zacharias Smith. "We wouldn't be in this fix if it weren't for him."

"What'd you say?" shouted Ron as he furiously went for his wand. "Take that back!"

"Why should I? It's not like he's _equal_ to humans...or anything. He thinks he's so cool, trying to break rules just because everyone calls him a 'hero'. Then he forms this club to defend against someone who is already dead and now it's landed us here."

"_You _joined the DA on your own free will," noted Lee Jordan.

"You could've left when you had the chance," scowled George. "It would've done us a big favor."

Zacharias Smith glared at him. "You're right, I should've. I never wanted to join this stupid club! Especially with that half-demon!"

"Hey!" snarled Inuyasha. "Are you trying to make fun of hanyous?"

"You're just as bad as he is!" rounded Zacharias. "Walking around school--"

"Oh, is walking a crime now?"

"--bullying others with that sword of yours--"

"Inuyasha never bullied others with his fang!" cried Kagome.

"--you're just like a piece of walking crap!"

"Okay, that's it! You're dead!" Inuyasha lunged at Zacharias and his fist collided against his victim's face. Zacharias fell upon the desks with a loud clatter. Several students scampered away from the two in fear.

"Ugly half-demon!" growled Zacharias as he picked himself up and wiped the blood off his lip. He pulled out his wand and prepared to hex Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was quicker. Drawing his sword out and throwing it like a boomerang, he sliced the wand into pieces. Zacharias cried in fury, and charged at Inuyasha, fists raised. One of his fists landed on Inuyasha's stomach, which he took no note of as he captured the other by the wrist. Zacharias looked up at him in horror as he saw Inuyasha's unwincing face. Then a knee dug into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He fell upon the desks again, and collapsed onto the floor noisily. But it didn't end there. He picked himself up, wincing at the pain from him chest, and charged madly towards Inuyasha again. Then Harry stepped in and grabbed his arm and robe. "Stop!" Harry cried as he struggled to make Zacharias cease his furious fight.

"Let go of me, you insane, mind-cracked half-breed!" spat Zacharias. A kick made its mark onto Harry, but his fingers didn't release their tight grip.

"Stop," said a voice from the doorway. Harry immediately fell to the floor. The Unwanteds turned their heads to the door, where Draco Malfoy stood. For a moment, there was silence. Then he spoke again. "You can continue beating Potter up again, Smith. I enjoy it." He smirked venomously. "I can pin him down for you when things get tough."

Harry scrambled back up, only to fall back down when Draco shouted, "Stop!" again.

"Don't do that!" cried Parvati.

"Yeah, this is none of your business, Malfoy!" barked Dean. "So go take your little wanna-be Death Eater face back to that loser House you're in!"

"100 points from Gryffindor, Thomas." Draco's eyes flashed dangerously in his direction. "Mention that remark again and I will expel you."

"Oh, now the Inquisitorial Squad can expel? At this rate, Hogwarts will house only dirty Slytherins," remarked Fred.

Draco's eyes narrowed. He was about to say a few nasty words but then Umbridge pushed past him and said, "Now, now, now, this isn't academic progress." She looked at Inuyasha, Harry and Zacharias. "Fighting? Oh dear. A big no-no. _Hem, hem_. 50 points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for every person involved. Now then!" She clapped her hands. "Good morning, class!"

No one answered.

"What a bunch of rude students! I placed all of you in here, hoping that some improvements could be made, but instead I come in here for this!"

"Um, Professor, what happened to Professor Shacklebolt?" asked Alicia Spinnet.

"He's taking a break right now. Poor thing," Umbridge remarked, placing her hand over her heart as if some tragedy had befallen her. "He had to be the one to take care of the bad students. But luckily for him, I agreed to teach you bunch for a week every month to check up on you. _Hem, hem_. I expect an improvement soon, starting tomorrow. Now answer me. Good morning, class!"

"Why should we give a friendly greeting to one who's vile enough to separate us from the world?" asked Luna.

"Detention, Unwanted #25. See me after class," snapped Umbridge. Then acting like nothing happened, she said again, "Good morning class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," grumbled the Unwanteds.

Umbridge tutted and shook her head. "No, no, it's changed. It's now 'Good morning, _Master_ Umbridge.'"

The class grumbled and grouched but replied, "Good morning, Master Umbridge" after she greeted them for the fourth time.

"Good. Very good..." Umbridge gave a small satisfied smile and began to write on the chalkboard. "Mister Malfoy, be a dear and make sure the students don't misbehave," she ordered as she continued to write.

"Certainly, Master." Then to Harry, "Especially you, Potter. The dreadful misbehaving must _stop_, don't you think?"

Harry fell to the floor for the third time. His book bag slid off the desk from the motion and the ink bottles inside smashed open. Seething in anger, he bit his tongue to prevent him from hexing Draco as he gathered up the mess.

"Clumsiness results into casualties, Unwanted #6," said Umbridge softly as her head turned to enjoy Harry's misery. She gave a small smile of approval to Draco and continued to write on the blackboard.

"That woman!" huffed Hermione with clenched teeth.

* * *

After the excruciating long lesson, the Unwanteds were let out for lunch. "That horrible female dog! Did you see the way she treated you, Harry? Huh? Did you?" asked Colin Creevey with renewed fury. 

"I think he'd notice an insult when he sees one," said Lavender. "There's no need to bring it about again!"

"But did you _see_! She was just--like--argh; it's too disgusting to be put into words!"

"Now, now, now, calm down. Maybe a drink of water would make you feel better."

As the Unwanteds filed into their rooms for the rest of the day, Miroku looked at Harry concernedly. "Something troubling you?"

"Of course something's troubling him; he's been enduring 3 hours of that Umbridge torture! Get a clue, Miroku!" exclaimed Shippo.

"I was just...oh never mind." Miroku shook his head in defeat. "How about you, Inuyasha? Are you okay? That woman whom we are to call Master was pretty cruel to you too."

"'_Pretty cruel_?' Miroku, you really need to get a clue, and a brain! That horrible toad wasn't '_pretty cruel_', she was downright mean! No, way lower than mean!" shrieked Kagome.

"Ah, well, it's good to see you very concerned about Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"S-stop trying to change the subject!" Kagome blushed pink.

Inuyasha embarrassedly turned his head away from them. They filed into their room in silence and prepared to do nothing for the rest of the day.

* * *

Valentine's Day. 

"What is so special about this day?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"We're celebrating a man who died," said Shippo.

"No, no, we're celebrating the deeds Valentine did when he lived," explained Kagome.

"Really? What'd he do?" asked Shippo.

"He died," said Inuyasha.

"That's why we're celebrating?"

"No!" yelled Kagome. "During this evil king's reign, the king declared that no one can get married, because he wanted single men for his army. But Valentine helped several couples get married in secret, so he was thrown into jail when they found him out. In jail, he falls in love with a girl and he sends her a note signed, 'From your Valentine.' That's why we celebrate this day, and give cards to friends with that phrase!"

"How dumb," remarked Inuyasha.

"No it isn't! It's perfectly romantic," sighed Kagome.

"Who am I going to send a val-ant-time to, if Sango is gone?" moped Miroku.

"Ah! So you do like Sango!" exclaimed Kagome as she rounded onto him.

"I do miss her. A lot. And her butt."

"Okay, um, I'll leave you alone now." Kagome nervously edged away from Miroku, taking care that her butt wasn't Miroku's next target.

Then someone's voice, magically magnified, entered the room.

"_All Unwanteds will report to the Great Hall, escorted by the Inquisitorial Squad outside. _Hem, hem._ Immediately._"

"Now what?" wondered Ron. "How can Umbridge possibly bring us any lower?"

"By letting us take you there," drawled Draco as he pushed open their door so suddenly. His usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, stood beside him. "Come now, you heard our Master, we must go."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

Draco noticed, and he remarked with a smirk, "Careful Potter, don't let that temper of yours rise. The Inquisitorial Squad has new privileges, and new ways to stop you."

Harry fell down. "Stop that!" he cried angrily.

"'_Stop that_!'" Draco mimicked, and Harry went into the ground even deeper.

Ron couldn't stand it any longer. "All right, we're going!" he shouted and blocked Draco. "So go take your little scrawny, weak self along with your butt-ugly cronies away!"

"I am to escort you nine, Weasley. Didn't you pay attention to the announcement? Or is your family so poor that they can't afford to take your earwax out?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron hissed through clenched teeth. His hands balled into fists as they prepared to strike the next time Draco made another insult. Hermione quickly went over to Ron and muttered, "Calm down. He's not worth it," in his ear. Ron lowered his fists and grudgingly followed Draco and his bodyguards out the door. Hermione followed him. Next went Eiliani, Shippo, and Miroku. Kagome helped Harry back up on his feet and both walked out. Last was Inuyasha, who took care to avoid the Inquisitorial Squad.

The original nine Unwanteds saw other Unwanteds being lead in little groups by other members of the Inquisitorial Squad. None of them looked very happy.

"All right there, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson when she came into view with her group.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Dreadful. I have to relive horrible memories of last month with the Unwanteds," she explained dramatically.

"Poor Pansy."

Inuyasha gave a snort of disbelief.

The Unwanteds were led to the Great Hall, where Umbridge sat in the Headmaster's chair. Filch stood next to her, with a sly grin. He held a piece of parchment that he treated with great care, as if it was his own baby child.

"I know all of you are wondering why I have called such a misbehaving group to come here," said Umbridge.

The Unwanteds began to murmur among themselves.

"It is today I'm feeling generous. As a Valentine's Day gift, you are all allowed to roam around Hogwarts and the grounds. But by 7 o' clock sharp, I want every Unwanted back into their rooms. If you are good today, _hem, hem_...maybe I will give you the privilege of doing this again for the rest of the term."

The Unwanteds began to murmur excitedly.

"However! If you are caught disobeying rules, Mr. Filch will be allowed to give new severe punishments specially reserved for you. Such as...Mr. Filch, would you like to...?"

"Certainly, Headm--Master." Filch gave a little bow to her and faced the Unwanteds. "You bunch have been askin' for it now. I've begged Dumbledore many times, and it was quite obvious that he wouldn't approve, but now that we have a reasonable Master, I'm allowed to whip the livin' daylights out of any misbehavin' brat!"

Several students gasped. "At this rate, Hogwarts will become a slave school!" whispered Alicia.

"And if you won't be tastin' the whip, then you will be tastin' the chains hanging from my ceiling!" Tears of happiness were leaking out of his eyes and all the way down to his nasty grin. "Oh thank you my Master Umbridge, I have been waitin' for this day for so long! So long!" He bowed all the way down to the floor again and again.

"I know you have, darling." Umbridge waved her hand impatiently. "Now you may stop."

Filch bowed one last time and kissed the hem of Umbridge's robes before getting back up.

"You all may go now. Shoo! The air is becoming polluted with your stenches!" said Umbridge. The Unwanteds gave a semi-cheer and they walked outside the Great Hall to their short freedom.

* * *

"We haven't been out for so long...it feels great to be outside." 

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku decided to spend their treat on the Hogwarts grounds. Shippo went chasing the butterflies to get rid of his excessive energy while Inuyasha practiced sword-fighting on the trees. Kagome sat by the lake, daydreaming and Miroku couldn't help but look out to the horizon every often.

"Looking for someone?" hinted Kagome.

"Ah, yes. For Sango," he answered.

"I miss her too."

"...Yeah."

* * *

"'Ey! You there!" 

Inuyasha looked up from his activity. Standing next to a hut not far away was a short giant with a long, tangled beard. He wore a huge overcoat and Inuyasha couldn't help but smell...

"Dog biscuits?"

"No, that's not me name. Name's Hagrid." The giant came closer and held out a hand. Inuyasha gave him a quizzical look.

"Arr, forget it." He stuck back his hand. "What are yeh doing ter these trees?"

"Nnn...practicing."

"Well if yeh want ter cut some blocks o' wood, then don't cut the Forbidden Forest's trees, 'else that'll make them creatures angry. Why not cut some o' that firewood for me?" He pointed to the side of his shed piled with logs waiting to be cut.

"Fine..." Inuyasha walked over and started to easily slice each block of wood. "_How monotonous._"

Hagrid gave a satisfied smile and told him, "When yer done, yeh can go off on yer own. But I don't want ter see yeh cuttin' anymore trees, hear?"

Inuyasha gave a little "Keh!" but Hagrid already went inside. After splitting another block, Inuyasha looked at the pile of uncut wood. Slowly, an idea was starting to form in his mind...

Inuyasha carried the wood a safe distance from Hagrid's hut to a small clearing. He took several trips to move all of them. After they were all settled back into another pile, Inuyasha stood in front of them and lifted his sword. For a small instant, he thought he saw Umbridge's face in front of the pile. Then Naraku's.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" he screamed and brought the sword down. There was a small explosion and smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared, Inuyasha saw that the wood pile was cut, even though they weren't perfect. "It'll do," he muttered to himself and started to carry them back.

* * *

Evening was falling. Miroku took Shippo to the hospital wing after Shippo fell in the lake and almost drowned while chasing butterflies. Kagome was still sitting by the lake, wishing that she could get a bow and arrows to practice her archery with, when suddenly Inuyasha walked up behind her. 

"I-Inuyasha!" she gasped. "D-don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Fine, blame me for everything," he scowled and sat down next to her. Kagome's heart gave a flutter.

"Ah, um, what brings you here?" she asked.

"To talk to you," he answered, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Her face reddened.

"Um, okay, sure!"

But they sat staring at the lake in silence. "_Think of something to talk about, at least one thing!_" yelled Kagome's mind, but Kagome couldn't find anything. Inuyasha was suffering the same thing too.

Kagome decided to break the pause. "Well, we only have...a few more hours before we go back in. What do you...?"

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, facing her. Kagome looked straight into his eyes and felt like she was sinking into those golden orbs. It was a scary feeling. Before she could be sucked into his eyes, she pulled herself back and looked down. "Kagome, what do you think will happen when I get the completed Shinkon Jewel?"

"What...will happen? Well, you'd use it, of course!"

"To become what?"

Kagome stared at him. He was looking down at the lake again.

"You're not sure anymore? You don't want to become a full demon?"

"I just want to fit in. It doesn't matter, whether I'm a full demon or human, as long as I'm accepted."

"You are accepted. By Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, Myoga, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eiliani, Professor Dumbledore...there are so many people who think your hanyou self is okay!"

"But I'm a half-breed! Maybe they think I'm okay, but not the rest of the world! I'm tired of being shunned by others!"

"I don't shun you."

Inuyasha caught himself. "...I know that!"

"Just because that Umbridge witch doesn't like you doesn't mean you should change yourself for her--"

Inuyasha sat up. "I'm not! I'm changing myself because I...I..." He sighed. "How am I going to do this?"

"By saying what is in your heart," said Kagome.

"Kagome--" His hand lifted her chin up and those golden orbs trapped her eyes, pulling her in.

"Inu...yasha?"

"Kagome, it's because I--"

"OH SCREW IT ALL," grumbled the squid from under his lair. "WHY CAN'T THOSE TWO BE IN A LOVE-HATE ANGSTY ROMANCE WITH CHAINS AND WHIPS? FLUFFY ROMANCES ARE SO HORRIFICALLY BORING AND SLOW. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" A tentacle shot out into the air and slapped itself on Inuyasha's head, making him topple over.

"GRR, what the hell!" growled Inuyasha angrily, rubbing the top of his head. "Damn squid, I'll teach you when you can hit my head!" Distracted, he dove into the lake, spraying Kagome with water.

"What was that all about?" she pouted as she stood up, dripping. "Ugh! He even got me wet!" She went back into the castle, ignoring Inuyasha's yelling while the squid strangled him.

* * *

(1) In the book, removing a life was a very dangerous thing. But years later, it's been modified and now you can store an enchanter's life away easily. 

Poll Time! Did you like my first attempt on some romance?

1) Great!

2) Good.

3) Okay.

4) Bad.

5) Horrible.

6) Too fast.

7) UMBRIDGE IS PURE EVIL! KILL UMBRIDGE! BWAHAHAHA! (grabs chainsaw and heads towards Hogwarts, ignoring the screaming passerbys)


	15. Resistance

WHEEE! THE POLL IS NOW DECIDED!

1) Great!--0 votes.

1.5) In between great and good.--1 vote by kazenokitsune

2) Good.--2 votes. Insane Chipmunk, bushes283

3) Okay.--0 votes.

4) Bad.--0 votes.

5) Horrible.--0 votes. (whew!)

6) Too fast.--0 votes.

7) UMBRIDGE IS PURE EVIL! KILL UMBRIDGE! BWAHAHAHA! (grabs chainsaw and heads towards Hogwarts, ignoring the screaming passerbys)--6 votes. Insane Chipmunk, RebelHanyouofDarkness, ReLeNtLeSsRaTMaGiC, another face, - glomps Yuugi -, kazenokitsune

8) HURRY UP AND UPDATE!--1 vote by another face.

(note: 1.5 and 8 were made by the reviewers. -)

Majority rules. Sorry Umbridge, but we're gonna purposely mistaken you for a tree stump and cut you up for the greater good.

* * *

The War Against Umbridge--Part Six:

Resistance

* * *

"Naraku," said Kagura after she revived. "How may I serve you?" 

"Take me to a castle. Any castle," he answered. He still laid on the ground, unclothed and bruised. He shivered when a sharp wind blew across. "Any castle, Kagura, where I can regain my strength."

"_So vulnerable...so weak..._" thought Kagura as she hesitated. "_I could kill him right now...I could get my freedom...but what will the consequences be? Will I be fully free from him when he dies?_" Her hand on her fan twitched. Maybe...maybe...

"Kagura," said a toneless voice. It was Kanna, holding the pieces of her broken mirror. Her neck was bent in an odd shape and her hair was disheveled. Kagura glared at her.

"Kanna..." she said with a hidden meaning. "Don't you want your freedom too, Kanna?" her eyes said.

"Kagura, you must take Naraku to a castle," she said. "Nothing more."

Defeated, Kagura hung her head and replied, "All right." She carried Naraku onto her feather and Kanna climbed on. Then after she jumped on, the feather bore them into the sky and out of sight.

"_When will I ever get my freedom_?"

* * *

"You all have been so good yesterday that you made me _hem, hem_...surprised. I suppose you will be allowed out of your rooms for the rest of the term, if you come back in by 7," announced Umbridge the next day. 

A small cheer erupted from the Unwanteds. "Free! Free!" cried Shippo.

"We may not be fully free from Umbridge, but it'll do," said Miroku.

"What should I do on my first day of freedom?" wondered Inuyasha.

"How about not getting in trouble?" suggested Kagome.

"Aha! That's it! I'll make that hag miserable!" he exclaimed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Inuyasha ignored her as the Weasley twins approached them and said, "Did we just hear a cry for mischief?"

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why don't you help us get our revenge on Umbridge?" offered Fred.

"It'll be so much fun," said George.

"Hey!" said Hermione. "Don't you two dare think about getting all of us in trouble! I'm not going back into that hellhole of a room!"

"Oh don't worry; we won't get everyone in trouble. That is, if we aren't caught," said George.

"Too true, too true," said Fred. Then the twins sped out of the Great Hall.

"What are they going to do?" wondered Hermione while she stood on her toes anxiously.

"Wonder if it's tormenting enough for a hag," muttered Inuyasha.

* * *

The end of the day came far too quickly. Nothing had happened yet to Umbridge, unless you'd count the time when a tarantula crawled on her shoe. 

"That's their brilliant revenge?" snorted Inuyasha while Umbridge started shrieking, "Get it off! Get it off!" and tried to curse the tarantula but missed and hit her shoe. While her foot started to shrivel up and her screams increased, Inuyasha continued to scoff, "Pathetic! I always knew humans shouldn't be overestimated. If this is all they can think up of as 'revenge', then hell yes I'm not helping twins with lame ideas."

"Oh, no, Fred and George wouldn't think up of just a mere spider crawling on her foot. They're planning something big that'll hit her right in the face," said Ron. "Something big..."

"Sounds good! Maybe they're going to use magic mushrooms like I do and shrink her into a bug for a day!" guessed Shippo.

"_Magic mushrooms_? Ha!" laughed Inuyasha. "They don't need mushrooms for magic, they can just use those stick things!"

"Ah, Inuyasha! Now you're using your brain!" said Kagome.

"Eh, what does that mean!"

"Well, I'll be waiting in the room then," said Miroku and left.

"Hmm. What's up with him?" asked Shippo.

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was full of silent giggling and red-faced students. Umbridge shrugged and asked Filch, "Why is everyone acting so funny?" 

"I don't know, Master, but they're pro'bly plottin' somethin' nasty. You just gotta see those darn faces of theirs and then yeh know who's gonna pull some prank that I hafta clean up!" he said with a suggestive tone.

"Oh, a brilliant theory. Such a brilliant mind, Argus."

"Aww, shucks Master."

"Nasty. Nasty, nasty, nasty," spat Kagome.

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"Filch is hitting on our new 'Master'," explained Inuyasha disgustedly.

"Ooh, I bet their kid'll be all demented, and green, and stinky, and slimy..." said Ron.

"He's hitting on her? But I thought they were related!" gasped Hermione. Everyone turned and stared at her. "What!"

"Well, you know, whenever they pass each other in the halls, they say 'Hi' and ask how they're doing. I-I never thought..."

"Geez, Hermione, you're so dense!" said Ron.

"Hi there!" yelled Fred and accidentally ran into Harry. "Ah, sorry! You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," said Harry as Fred helped him up.

"Have you seen it yet?" asked George.

"Seen what?" asked Shippo.

"Oh, you'll see in a moment then. Keep an eye on Umbridge. And her backside." The twins giggled and left.

Umbridge couldn't take it anymore. She had two options: leave the Great Hall, or yell for silence. Guess which one she chose?

"ENOUGH WITH ALL THIS GIGGLING! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE ALL GIGGLING, OR Y'ALL CAN JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone chose the latter order. Umbridge satisfactorily went back to eating her breakfast. When she finished, she got up, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and turned to leave. But then her backside was shown to everyone.

Kagome snorted in her pumpkin juice when she saw it. Shippo's reaction was so intense that he had to duck under the table.

"H-Headmistress!" gasped Professor McGonagall. Her forefinger pointed at Umbridge's behind. "Y-your--"

"That's Master to you!" Umbridge snapped. Nevertheless, she turned her head to see what was so intriguing and saw a message:

"Hello, would you like to KISS my FAT, 2-TON ASS?"

By now the Great Hall was filled with roaring, hysterical laughter. The Inquisitorial Squad went around, ordering people to stop laughing, but to no avail.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Lee. "This'll be the talk of the school for the rest of the year!"

"Excellent." The twins gave each other high-fives. "But that's not all, folks!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo turned to see Umbridge again. She was trying to wipe the message off with her hands ("Is she _really_ a witch?" wondered Ron) and she was yelling for the professors to help. Then the message disappeared by itself.

"That's it?" asked Inuyasha disappointedly.

"No, no, keep watching," said Fred. Umbridge was sighing in relief, "Got rid of it, finally!" and was about to yell at the Great Hall for the prank until her backside flashed again. This time a different message appeared:

"I'm so DESPERATE, yes I am. I've slept with 2,000 MEN."

"How inappropriate!" scolded Hermione, but then the Great Hall's laughter increased ten-fold.

"That's why it's funny!" said Ron.

"The message changes every half-hour," explained George.

"Very nice," said Harry.

"Well, that'd require some knowledge of advanced magic!" said Hermione.

"True, true. We still need to find a way to make this prank easier so that we can pass it on to our successors," said Fred.

"So, how about it, Inuyasha?" asked George.

"Pretty creative," said Inuyasha. "All right, all right, I'll help."

"Excellent," said the twins again, and they ran off.

Kagome picked up her week's schedule. "Drat, we have Umbridge next!" She glanced at Harry, who also knew what might await them. They were right.

"This...IS NOT FRICKIN' FUNNY!" screamed Umbridge at her giggling class. The class nervously quieted down. "All right then, let us see...let us see..."

Harry gulped. Oh, she was going to choose her victim now, her innocent victim, and her first choice would definitely be...

"Pop quiz. I want to know if you all have really been reading the textbook." Papers flew from her desk and landed in front of the students. "You have ten minutes. Start."

Harry sighed in relief. He wasn't in trouble after all! He hid his joy by covering his grin with his hand. His friends relaxed in relief with him.

* * *

March. After the flashing message incident, Umbridge kept her guard up and made it difficult for Fred and George to find opportunities to pull pranks. But somehow they were able to drop a bucket of water from the door on Umbridge's head, then when she stepped in front of her desk fireworks exploded and left her sizzling on the floor. A large sack of flour poured all over her body and then a piece of parchment fluttered on top, saying, "Here lays Umbridge, dead at last!" 

"Did you really kill her?" gasped Hermione.

"We hope so!" answered the twins. Unfortunately Umbridge was just unconscious and after a week in the Hospital Wing, she was back to normal with a temper to boost. Then Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter was published, and so she furiously banned The Quibbler from Hogwarts. To remind Hogwarts of her authority, she sacked Trelawney and appointed a nasty looking, "Ministry approved" wizard for Divination. Since Inuyasha and co. didn't have Divination, they just shrugged it off.

Then one night, Sango came back.

"SANGO!" everyone cried happily and they all smothered her in hugs and questions.

"How was the trip?"

"Is Kaede okay?"

"Did you ever get caught?"

"What's going on in the Sengoku Jidai?"

"Sango, I've missed you so much!" cried Miroku and gave her a bone-squeezing hug.

"H-houshi-dono!" she gasped.

"It's a good thing that you're back, cuz Miroku's been acting pretty odd when you were gone," said Shippo.

"Let's throw a party!" said Fred. Fred and George were visiting their room for the night.

"An excellent occasion to set off fireworks," said George.

"Yeah, tomorrow maybe. Gosh, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep," said Fred. George nodded and they both left.

"So how was the trip?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, there were only a few problems when I headed back to our time, and Kaede was nursed back to health. Then coming back to Hogwarts was pretty easy, since I met up with Professor Dumbledore, who Apparated me a few leagues away from Hogwarts."

"You saw Professor Dumbledore?" gasped Eiliani.

"Yeah, I was wondering...why wasn't he at Hogwarts at the time?"

"He was at Japan?" asked Harry.

"Yes. But I can't help but think...was it more than just a coincidence that we bumped into each other there?"

"He probably went there to help you, you know! Dumbledore can be strange sometimes, but he's often nice," said Ron.

"Okay...Also, I have to tell all of you something." Sango's voice was lowered to a whisper. "Kaede warned me that Umbridge's a--Umbridge's a--"

"A what?" asked Kagome.

"I-I can't say it! I don't know why...there must be some sort of spell surrounding this place!" choked Sango.

"Odd. This also happened to Dobby once," recalled Harry.

"Then it must mean that Umbridge is _something_, but she doesn't want anyone else to find out!" said Eiliani.

"What is she?" wondered Kagome.

"So what has happened here?" asked Sango.

"Lots," said Ron, and they all hurled into a huge explanation of the past 2 months.

* * *

The next morning they were all so tired and sleepy from staying up really late. Harry fell asleep on his breakfast, Kagome had to make a huge effort not to follow his example, and Shippo didn't even wake up on their morning call. Ron just poked at his food and Miroku kept staring at Sango, who still had enough energy to glare at his wandering hand. 

"Potter!" yelled Filch. Harry jerked awake and faced Filch. Filch laughed wickedly and gave the smile of a bully who was relishing the look of terror on his victim's face.

"Report to our Master immediately," he ordered.

"She's not _my_ Master," growled Harry.

"Oh, really? You're a pretty stubborn, stuck up one. Ah well, the nail that sticks up more than their friend is the first to be hammered down! Now go!"

Harry followed Filch to Umbridge's office.

"He didn't do anything wrong this time," said Hermione. "You believe that, don't you?"

"Of course he didn't do anything wrong. But did that ever matter to Umbridge?" replied Ron bitterly.

"Eh, we'd better prepare," said Fred.

"Already? Okay. Coming, Inuyasha?" asked George.

"What for?" he asked.

"You'll see. C'mon!" Fred and George dragged him away.

"I think we should um, stay very far away from them," said Hermione nervously. "We don't want to get caught..."

"Oh, fine," said Ron.

* * *

"Sit. Drink?" said Umbridge. Harry looked at her quizzically as he sat down. "Drink?" she asked again. "I have tea, coffee, pumpkin juice..." 

"Erm..."

"Come, come, chose anything you want!"

"Alcohol?"

"No."

"Fine, um, coffee."

Umbridge handed him a cup and spoke after settling down herself, "Now, Mr. Potter, it seems like something exciting has happened last night."

Harry didn't say anything. He made an effort to keep his face blank.

After a while of this silence, Umbridge said gaily, "You're not drinking!"

"You can't 'drink' without alcohol," said Harry.

"Oh, you INSOLENT little pest, just drink your DAMN COFFEE!" she screamed.

Harry pretended to drink. "Good...good," snickered Umbridge. "Now, did that Sango girl say anything about Dumbledore's whereabouts?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "_How did she...did she spy on us?_" his mind raced.

"Did Sango tell you where Dumbledore is hiding?" repeated Umbridge slowly.

"No," he answered.

"Really? Drink, drink, Potter. It's really quite nice coffee."

"Is it decaf? Cause caffeine stuns my growth."

"Yes, it is. Now then, if she doesn't know, then do you know?"

"No. Is this coffee from Starbucks?"

"What the hell is--"

Ka-boingy! Fireworks exploded all over the shaking castle. "What was that?" yelled a shocked Umbridge. She hurried out the door. Harry got up abruptly after her and accidentally knocked over his decaf coffee, spilling it all over Umbridge's papers, but he didn't notice as he ran out the door to witness the pandemonium.

He crashed into Inuyasha. "Oh, sorry!"

"You humans have really interesting explosions," Inuyasha said.

"Is this the--"

"Like it Harry?" Fred and George caught up with him.

"Excellent. See Inuyasha? He likes it."

Inuyasha sighed. "But what's the point? It's not like one's going to rip that hag in shreds."

"By the end of the day she'll be wishing to be ripped in shreds." George winked and they both sped away laughing.

"Hmm. I don't get them," scowled Inuyasha and ran downstairs to find Kagome.

Harry heard an odd laughing behind him. He turned around to see...

"Eiliani?"

It was the laugh of someone who had never laughed so hard before in their lives. "S-sorry, Harry...b-but look over there!" She doubled over laughing and pointed down a hall. There, Umbridge and Filch were being pelted by small exploding fireworks that kept multiplying every time Umbridge used as spell. They clothes were frayed, and their hair were burnt. A small fire had started on a corner of Filch's robes, and now they were trying to put it out.

Harry smiled. "We better get out of here before they catch us," he said and they ran away before Umbridge and Filch could force the two to help them.

* * *

The day was in utter turmoil. 

Professor Flitwick watched in awe at the hissing and spitting firework traveling through his classroom. "Excellent! Obviously, whoever made these fireworks must have a good knowledge in Charms!" Fred and George were privately pleased.

They regrouped at dinner. "That was cool!" shouted Shippo to Fred and George. "The one that kept spinning and spinning around Umbridge in circles was the best! She was so still and her face turned blue!"

"Thanks. George made that one specially," said Fred.

"Of course. Fred's head is too dead to make anything as awesome as my inventions," said George proudly.

Sango chuckled. Kiara then saw a small sparking firework that drifted around her like a firefly. She jumped off Sango's shoulder and chased after it. "Careful, Kiara!"

Kiara continued to run down the Great Hall, following the mysterious spark. Then the door slammed open and Umbridge stood in front of the demon.

"MORE FIREWORKS! I HAD ENOUGH OF THEM--AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she roared angrily and pointed at her.

Kiara looked at Umbridge cluelessly.

"Kiara didn't do anything!" shouted Hermione angrily.

"DO YOU THINK I REALLY GIVE A DAMN! I KNOW IT'S ONE OF YOU IN YOUR LITTLE GROUP (here she raised her hand and pointed at their group instead) AND I'LL MAKE SURE JUSTICE IS SERVED, I WILL!" Umbridge furiously advanced towards them, stepping on Kiara's tail--hard. Kiara squealed in pain as Umbridge laughed and raised her foot to finish stepping on her, but in a flash, Kiara changed into the giant cat-demon. Umbridge screamed and ran away as far as possible from Kiara.

The Great Hall was then filled with clapping and cheering. "You showed her!" shouted a Ravenclaw 6th year.

"Did you see how fast her little pudgy legs went?" laughed a Gryffindor 4th year.

The Slytherins glared nastily at them. The Inquisitorial Squad clamored out of their seats, eager to catch their next victim and avenge their Master, but Kiara turned her head towards them and growled. They hesitantly retreated. Sango smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

* * *

The Unwanteds treated Fred and George like kings. Everyone shared their favorite memories of Umbridge and her encounters with the fireworks, and they all asked Fred and George many questions about them. 

"How'd you make all of them?"

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Can I have some?"

"Do you have anything else in store for Umbridge?"

"That was...bloody brilliant," Inuyasha admitted.

"Right on, Inuyasha!" laughed Fred and gave him a high-five.

That night, the air was filled with excitement. But pretty soon, sleep began to overcome them, and like a light, they all fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome frowned. She was holding a small basket that came to her by owl in the middle of the day, and it was from Professor Dumbledore. The minute she got it, she hid in her dormitory and opened the card. 

"_Kagome, give this to Professor Trelawney. Do not let anyone see it though!_" was all he wrote. He didn't include a signature, but somehow Kagome just knew it was from him.

Sadly, she didn't have Professor Trelawney and didn't know where to look. The teachers have retired for the rest of the day and only students and prefects wandered around the corridors. Sighing, she used her powers to shrink the package and fit it into her pocket. Then she headed off to find anyone who had any idea where Trelawney would be lurking.

"_I know Harry's at Professor Snape's office, dunno why he's there, but where's Ron? He has Professor Trelawney, he would know..._" She frowned. Why was everyone she knew so conveniently away? Inuyasha was off helping George and Fred set up another prank, Shippo tagged along with him, Sango and Miroku were fighting and Hermione was in the library. Yes, perhaps Hermoine knew... Kagome set off to find her.

Misfortune bumped into her on the 4th floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry," apologized Kagome as she got herself up and held out a hand to help the person she bumped into. To her surprise, the person refused her help and remained on the floor. With a dreaded feeling in her stomach, Kagome saw that she was crying. "Oh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

The person looked up. Kagome thought she looked familiar. She knew she had seen this person somewhere before...

"Are you Cho Chang?" she asked.

"And what if I am, you Potter follower?" Cho spat as more tears flowed down. "Gonna tell me that my friends are bad? I think they're just fine, thank you!" Cho got up quickly and pushed Kagome angrily away. Kagome caught her arm. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" screamed Cho. Kagome let go and glared at her. Cho frowned as she rubbed her arm.

"I guess that the people who hang out with Harry are also rude and violent, huh?" she asked.

"What's your problem? I said I was sorry for bumping into you!" yelled Kagome angrily.

"Yeah right! I bet you liked making me fall! I bet Potter's _darling Hermione_ asked you to hurt me, right?"

"_What_? Hermione would do no such thing!" Kagome defended, confused and angry.

"And why not? She's such a nasty person, jinxing the list we risked our lives to sign, and now Marietta's in the hospital wing! It's not like Marietta was trying to sell us out, she had no choice, but no, Harry and his _darling Hermione_ are too selfish of themselves to see that! Now get away from me! You make me sick!"

"You make me sick too! You're the one that's selfish!"

"I'M NOT SELFISH! Now stop bothering me!"

"I'm not bothering you! You're just jealous that their friends wouldn't betray them, like yours!"

"_Jealous_! YOU BITCH!" Cho swiped at Kagome, but again, Kagome caught her hand. "_Let go_!" she snarled and kicked her. Kagome loosened her grip and slammed her fist into Cho before Cho could hit her again. Cho fell on the ground. She looked at Kagome with a mixture of hate and fear, and scampered away.

"_I just hit a student...I just hit a student..._" Kagome's mind raced. "_I'm going to get in so much trouble..._" She slowly headed towards the library. "_Inuyasha's been too much influence on me..._"

"_...but it did feel pretty good..._"

* * *

Kagome successfully delivered the package to Trelawney. She did have a little trouble when Hermione asked her why she looked so harried, and when Trelawney kept persisting to see her future, but she managed to slip through them. 

"Cho looked quite angry when I saw her," noted Hermione at the end of the day. "She was muttering about..."

"Me, I bet," said Harry. He looked tired and very collected to himself today.

"Oh, only once. She was mainly talking about Kagome though..."

"How?" asked Ron, suddenly interested.

"Oh, I just had a little encounter with her when Harry was in Professor Snape's office. Nothing major," reassured Kagome.

"Cho...she was angry at me before I went to Snape's office. She didn't do anything bad to you, did she?" asked Harry.

"Uh...no!" lied Kagome.

"When it was _Kagome_ that did something..." taunted Inuyasha.

"AAAHH! You were watching!" yelled Kagome.

"Saw the whole thing!"

"Don't say anything about it!"

"Why? I thought it was pretty nice! I've always seen you fight demons but I never saw you fight hu--"

"SHUT UP! SIT!"

And Inuyasha fell to the floor.

* * *

The weeks passed with intense studying. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku still couldn't figure out what the O.W.L.S. were for, and when they asked Professor McGonagall, she replied, "That's why I put you three on the top of the list," while she hung a notice in their rooms. 

"Career Advice..." read Ron.

"I'm first!" grumbled Inuyasha when he saw the list underneath the notice.

"I'm fourth..." said Kagome.

"Whaa, I don't see my name on there!" cried Shippo.

"That's because you can't read, dipwad!" growled Inuyasha.

"We still can't read either..." noted Sango.

"But we're improving!" said Miroku happily.

"How come Inuyasha could read another language before I could?" whined Shippo.

"Yes, that's strange. How did you and Kagome read English with ease while we had to learn it?" asked Miroku.

"We were able to speak it though..." said Sango.

"We already went through this before--_we don't know how_," Inuyasha snarled at them.

"It must be some unusual cosmic force from the sky..." suggested Miroku and stared out the window.

...--;;

"Sango, you're right after Inuyasha. Miroku, you go after Sango," said Kagome.

"Ah, thank you, Kagome-chan," said Sango.

"I don't need a _career_, I have to defeat Naraku!" said Inuyasha.

"But what about after you defeat Naraku? See? You need to think about the future sometimes!"

Inuyasha grumbled noisily.

* * *

Inuyasha left promptly at 10:00 in the morning. He entered Professor McGonagall's office surprisingly on time and his face immediately changed into a frown when he noticed Umbridge scribbling hieroglyphics in her notebook. 

"Sit down, Inuyasha," ordered Professor McGonagall.

"What the hell is she doing here?" spat Inuyasha and pointed at Umbridge. Umbridge looked furiously at him and her hand automatically went for her wand, but she thought against it and remained in her little corner.

"You will not speak in that rude manner about your Master!" she hissed and scribbled crazily.

"I have no Master. And I don't see why I should respect a pretend one," replied Inuyasha as he flounced onto the chair.

"Now, now," intervened Professor McGonagall. "You're here to discuss with me--"

"About careers," finished Inuyasha.

"That's right. Now I want to ask you, do you have any career in mind for your future?"

"No."

"No? No interest in anything?"

"I'm interested in killing Naraku."

"Yes...but what about...after you've fulfilled...your quest?"

"_She sounds just like Kagome_," thought Inuyasha.

"I'd...bring Kikyo back. I'll make her hatred for me disappear."

"Kikyo?"

"She...was a very close friend of mine...I...I loved her. But Naraku killed her and she was brought back to life...as an earth woman filled with nothing but hatred of me."

"I see. And if you succeed?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "I don't know. But lately..."

Professor McGonagall was silent.

"Lately...someone else has been in my mind. These...things have been happening to her...and I want to protect her before more damage is done."

"And what if you hear of a job that helps you protect the ones you care for?"

"...What is it?"

"You can work as an Auror. You protect the witches and wizards of the wizarding world from Dark Magic...and you can learn some very powerful spells for offense and defense during training..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Professor McGonagall almost swore she heard "_bling, bling_" from his head.

"That sounds pretty interesting."

"It's not easy, being an Auror. You need at least 5 N.E.W.T.s and excel in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions during your 6th and 7th years. Then you will undergo 3 years of serious training after graduation..."

"I can handle any training!" boasted Inuyasha confidently.

"But you'll never be an Auror, not with so many criminal acts you have committed in the past..." muttered Umbridge.

"What was that, hag!" snarled Inuyasha and spun around.

"How dare you act in a rude manner to your Master!" growled Umbridge.

"I have no Master. And I especially don't intend to listen to a wannabe one!"

"Enough, enough. Dolores, can you please not intrude in my discussions with my students?" hissed Professor McGonagall.

Umbridge glared darkly at both of them, but she settled back down, attacking her notebook wildly.

"Being an Auror is a very tough job. If you're sure you can handle it, then you must work harder on your studies. You may go." Professor McGonagall waved her hand. Inuyasha got up and walked away. Before he exited, he and Umbridge exchanged nasty glares.

* * *

"Miroku, stop following me! Your interview is after mine, so go away!" yelled Sango as she walked quickly down the corridor. 

"But Sango, a lady should always be accompanied by a gentleman. You don't know what could pop out behind those suits of armor..." protested Miroku.

"You underestimate me too much. The only danger I can't handle is you!" Sango furiously wrenched the door to Professor McGonagall's office open.

"Ah. It's okay, I don't mind doing two sessions at once," said Professor McGonagall when she saw them. She conjured another chair in front of her desk. "Sit, please sit."

Miroku and Sango sat down. Sango scooted away from him, but she realized that she was going to be sitting near Umbridge. She scooted back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Miroku, shocked.

"That is none of your business, Unwanted!" snapped Umbridge. Then she started scribbling in her notebook and tried to make it look secretive.

"Now then..." Professor McGonagall started. "Do any of you know what job you wish to do after you graduate?"

"...Demon exterminator."

"...Monk."

* * *

"So how was it? Do you two know what you want to do?" asked Kagome cheerfully when they came out. 

"We're going to be keeping our professions," replied Miroku.

"As a monk?"

"That's right!"

"We won't be taking the O.W.L.s," said Sango. "Our jobs don't need them. Have you figured out what you want to do yet, Kagome-chan?"

"I-I don't know," Kagome admitted.

"You better go in now. It's time for your session," advised Miroku. Kagome nodded and stepped inside the office. The first thing she noticed was a toad with a dark look on its face sitting in the corner.

"Please sit," said Professor McGonagall. Kagome sat. Professor McGonagall did nothing but continue to stare at Kagome.

Kagome was nervous. "Um...I'm sorry, but I still haven't decided--"

"It's all right. That's why I'm here to help you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh...okay."

"Now...with your powers, you have many different kinds of jobs to work on. I would not suggest choosing simple jobs. You should take a job that you can use your powers at a normal pace. Otherwise if you keep your powers bottled up inside you, it can produce dangerous reactions. There are jobs especially for enchanters. You may find your ideal job in that section. Or...you can qualify to be...but..."

"What?" asked Kagome.

For a fraction of a second Professor McGonagall's eyes flickered towards Umbridge. Kagome immediately understood. This was a matter not to be mentioned in front of her.

"But Eiliani can qualify too," finished Professor McGonagall. "Oh, never mind. We'll see when you graduate. Here, take this book on jobs for enchanters. Maybe you can find a job for you in there." Professor McGonagall handed Kagome a pamphlet. "And when you find it, make sure to find the requirements. Especially how many O.W.L.s you need. You may go."

Kagome quickly walked out, wondering what she and Eiliani could be qualifying for. They were both nine-lifed enchanters, but their powers weren't exactly identical..."_What kind of job could Professor McGonagall be suggesting, yet not be allowed to mention it in front of Umbridge_?" she wondered.

"So...what'd she say?" asked Sango, who was waiting outside for her.

"Nothing much. She just gave me a pamphlet on jobs for enchanters."

"Hmm! That's strange. She managed to convince Inuyasha to try his hand at being an Auror, but she didn't say anything to you?"

"That's true..." Kagome stopped. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Miroku.

"Aaah! I haven't studied for the O.W.L.s yet!" screamed Kagome and ran upstairs.

"...These tests still perform wonders to Kagome," said Miroku.

"...That's not a good thing," said Sango. She spotted Miroku's hand out of the corner of her eye. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

Miroku sighed. "_Drat...caught before the act!_"

* * *

I don't like Cho. She's annoying. : Annoying, annoying, annoying.

* * *

Time to thank my reviewers! XD 

EbonyBlack1: thank you X3

Randomunit02: I know that...me and the Slytherins did roshambo...they won and they lived. my writer's block finally disappeared. i'll try to update more (despite the fact that I keep saying that every chapter...um...) Thank you for the reviews! 3

shadowsniper: writing it now!

silverbluenchantress: okay!

angel2youkai: O.o drank too much butterbeer lately? thank you for telling me. i won't kill you ;)

Invader Neo: me? amazingness? thanks! i dunno, i still think i have some stuff to fix...ALOT to fix...that's odd, i was planning for kikyo to die. you don't want her to? do? don't? hm...decide later. thank you for the reviews!

Camille/HarmonyHanyou/Insane Chipmunk: thank you so much for your reviews. and your advice. it's okay, Sirius doesn't die here. Umbridge will be punished very soon, if you'd like to know ) Ahh, think of all the options:

Squished like a bug!

Stabbed in the eyes!

Chop her up into itty bitty pieces!

Poison her!

Torture her for 20 years!

Ask Inuyasha to tickle her with his nice, sharp claws!

Mutilate her!

Crack her head open with Sango's boomerang!

Poke her with her wand and ignore the bugs that crawl out!

Dump holy water on her!

Tell Fudge that she's cheating on him! lol jk.

OR even better:

Release the angry, Umbridge-bashing masses from on her!

er, yeah. thank you for your reviews again!

Soramiko: oh! thanks. but i'm giving up on the idea. sorry.

witchyinuyashagurl1: thank you for managing to put this review!

RAW19: ...whoops. crap. uh...rewrite! thank you for pointing that out. or instead of rewriting, i could say that she had extras...nehehehe...

The Shadow Of Kagome: okay! thank you!

Junepi: thank you. I will ;)

angel2youkai: that's a good idea. but i don't prefer to use other people's ideas. sorry, but thank you! it was really creative!

Kagome1015: okey dokey artichokey. :D

AnimeDutchess: hey Umbridge, look at all the lovely Umbridge-haters you have created! Umbridge hops away cowardly huh...I wonder if "toad-hunting" is allowed here I live? thank you for the reviews. i hope your invention to get rid of Umbridge goes well! 3

Spirit-Huntress: ok.

dOG-GIRL: sure thing :-) Merry Christmas to you too on the beginning of July! Woohoo, Christmas on July!

kitsunekilala: okay. thank you for telling me! I'll write more soon!

mamoru21: okay, i will. X3

BambookidX: my chapters aren't too long...yours are too short! okay, i'll get rid of MOST of my notes then...thanks for the review!

WaterTrainer: I hate her too ;-D Kirara? Hmm...I thought it was Kiara...thank you for the reviews!

froggiesrcool: thank you! I feel very honoured. hang on. honoured? or honored? how did I get British all a sudden? O.o er...anyways, it was a temporary curse on ron. it's okay that you don't have any constructive criticism. there won't be any ron/hermione here, sorry! thank you again!

drunkenwerewolf: oh! thank you. i watched that part of the anime after writing ch. 10 and I got embarrassed...yeah. I'll be trashing the idea though. :-(

RebelHanyouofDarkness: okay! I will! I was thinking about putting almost all of Hogwarts in the Unwanteds...hehe would've been funny, but changed my mind. thank you for the reviews!

goddess of fallen shadows: no offense taken. Kilala? Huh...I'm getting very confused...Kiara, Kirara, or Kilala? ...waah, too many names!

secretsforever: thank you! if you haven't noticed yet, the kagome/sesshomaru never really happened...but check ch. 10. i added a wee bit but i dunno if that would really count as kag/sess.

ReLeNtLeSsRaTMaGiC: bob? okay...

bushes283: thank you very much!

another face: okay. sorry for making you wait! thank you!

jesusgirl883: okay! I'll try to! thanks.

- glomps Yuugi -: oh, thank you! I love the series too! isn't it awesome? made sense? I dunno...I kinda left out some stuff...whoops. P.S.: can I glomp Yuugi too?

kazenokitsune: 1.5...okay. Fred and George are still in their 7th years in this story. sorry for making you wait.

Did I leave anyone out? If I did, I'm extremely sorry. Thank you everyone. Your reviews warm me up to my toes. X3


	16. Hogwarts, Home of Chaos

I'm really sorry for making all of you wait for so long! I'm so sorry!

If you'd like a reason why I did not update for a year+ I'll tell you that I got over fanfiction a while ago. And I've embarked on several writing projects. And I've been bombarded with work and procrastination.

I will never take another hiatus this long.

3 more chapters?

* * *

The War against Umbridge--Part Seven

Hogwarts, Home of Chaos

* * *

Naraku lay in bed, sleeping. The nightmares kept coming back to him.

"_Memories don't change with you, little brother_."

The shame was overwhelming. He blamed everything for his defeat--Onumigo, Voldemort, and even Kagura and Kanna.

For weeks he rested. Kagura dutifully made him potions for a faster recovery, but what he really needed was psychological recovery. In the end, all his fears, his nightmares, and his broken pride fused into one boiling emotion--hatred. He hated Onumigo's little brother, hated how he had a connection with him, hated how he changed like he did--it was like Voldemort was following every single little thing he did, except..._better_. That ticked Naraku off even more. That foolish little mortal, bragging about how he was the best, and humiliating Naraku, driving Naraku cowering on the ground naked...Who did he think he was? Naraku was in a rage. He would pound on the ground, smashing the stones with his fists until they were bloody. He'd take his anger out on anything--he ripped apart the wooden bowls, smashed all the windows in the castle, and whenever he found a poor little animal he would go berserk and act like a bloody savage while tormenting it. Then he'd take his anger out on himself, burning and stabbing himself repeatedly until his consciousness wavered threateningly, but he could never kill himself. He had demon blood. It's hard to kill a demon.

At last, he finally summoned Kohaku back to serve him.

"Kohaku...kill him for me."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"_What did she want to tell me? What job could be so important that Professor McGonagall was afraid of mentioning it in front of Umbridge and sparking the Ministry of Magic's anger_?" wondered Kagome as she leafed through the books and pamphlets. They all held interesting jobs for Kagome, such as a weather-summoner, but none of them were big enough to be frightening.

"Hmm," she sighed and fanned herself with a pamphlet. Immediately a note folded into fours fell out. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read the one word message:

"_Chrestomanci_."

"Chrestomanci?" she wondered aloud. She felt magic stirring around her--"_A teleporting spell_," she subconsciously thought--but other than that nothing happened.

"_No one came...Wait, why did I expect someone to come?_" She frowned and looked at the note again. This time, more words were written across it.

"My office at 8."

Kagome understood. She folded the note back and put it into her pocket.

* * *

The day passed quickly. 5 minutes before 8, Kagome left the dormitories and headed for Professor McGonagall's office. On the way, she passed by Filch, who glared at her and barked, "Get back to your dormitory!"

"It's not 9 yet," Kagome answered defiantly.

"Insolent whelp! Why I oughta--hm." He realized that she was right, and contorted his face bitterly in defeat. "Next time, you foreigner, next time I'll get ya. You just watch." He slouched away.

Kagome sped her pace up a little to avoid anymore encounters with Umbridge-worshippers. She reached Professor McGonagall's office at 8 sharp.

"Come in," said McGonagall quietly as she closed the door after Kagome. Then she waved her wand and placed silencing wards around the room. Kagome was shocked to see that she could see the spell surrounding the room, but it was thin and feeble.

Professor McGonagall sighed, and her old age caught up with her for a moment. "Professor...may I?" asked Kagome with her wand hand raised. Professor McGonagall wearily nodded and Kagome closed her eyes. Her fingers went into a weaving pattern, weaving stronger binds to the spell and strengthening it.

"You have the ability to see my spells now." It was a statement.

"How? I--I couldn't see them before...I didn't mean to..."

"No, of course you didn't. Normal witch and wizards don't often see spells physically but once their powers reach a certain point, they're able to see spells. Usually that point is reached when they're near death. But since enchanters have more power than wizards and witches, they reach that point in their teen years. That point isn't the climatic point though. Their powers still grow, even after the point is reached."

"But do normal wizards and witches...can't they see their own spells even before the height of their powers?"

"No, but once their powers reach that point, they can see their own spells and others. In fact...they can see their own spells more clearly than others..."

"Professor..." Kagome's voice wavered in fear. "Professor...can you see...your own spells?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. It confirmed Kagome's fears. "Yes."

Kagome was at loss for words. She started to open her mouth, but then Professor McGonagall said, "Never mind me, I've been expecting this. What we're here is to discuss...the true paths you can take for your career."

Kagome nodded. "Professor...I just have one more question. What did that word on the paper...'Chrestomanci'...what does it mean?"

"That is exactly what I am going to talk to you about. Have you learned about how Chrestomanci used to be sort of a...governor over the wizarding world before the Ministry of Magic was formed?"

"No, Professor."

"Very well then." So Professor McGonagall began speaking about how Chrestomanci was made and how the Ministry of Magic was formed from the questionings of Chrestomanci's power. Then she spoke of the last Chrestomanci's death, and the recent discovery of Cat and Janet's bodies with no clues to how they died. "...And so now the position of Chrestomanci is empty. The Ministry of Magic refuse to believe that Voldemort is dead, and won't help in this situation, but before, at least the previous Chrestomanci was able to keep Voldemort at bay for a while...until Voldemort proved to be even more powerful than him."

"So even he couldn't defeat Voldemort..."

"Yes, and he is dead, along with his successor. The worlds lie untended in his garden, and if something isn't done soon, illegal trafficking of horrible goods such as dragon's blood will be increased ten-fold and other havoc will rage. Do you understand, Kagome? The Ministry of Magic cannot control all that by themselves. And yet with all his power, even Chrestomanci couldn't control all that by himself either, even with the help of his allies. The wizarding world needs another Chrestomanci. And three people in all the worlds can only fill that position."

"Three...nine-lived enchanters?"

"That's right. Voldemort, Eiliani, and _you_."

"But--"

"Voldemort is obviously out of the picture and Eiliani is still rather too young. But you are old enough to understand Kagome, and responsible enough...Don't you see? Chrestomanci and the Ministry of Magic must put away their long feud and doubts and ally together in defeating Voldemort and sustaining balance among the worlds. If you were to be the next Chrestomanci...the possibility of defeating Voldemort sooner will be increased."

"You...you want me to...govern worlds?"

Professor McGonagall sensed the hesitation and fear in her voice. "Well, the task isn't completely yours--I mean--you can make your choice...it's just that...the times have become hard...Never forget though, Kagome, that you should think about yourself even as you think about the other worlds."

"I will...think about it...About being the next Chrestomanci." Kagome dreaded it. Inside she was nervous and scared. It seemed like a big task for her, and she wasn't sure of what her feelings were on of the matter. All she knew that she was afraid of taking the mantle.

"You may go. Goodnight, Kagome," dismissed Professor McGonagall.

"Goodnight, Professor," said Kagome softly as she turned on her heel and left the room, feeling rather small.

* * *

Kohaku was near exhaustion as he trudged across the countryside. He collapsed onto the ground, going no further.

"Get up," Naraku ordered in his mind. Kohaku struggled to move his feet, but they stayed where they were. "Very well. Sleep then."

As Kohaku closed his eyes a figure came upon him...

* * *

"Merry Mid-April!" screamed Fred and George as they threw Dungbombs into the air. They immediately ran away before the Dungbombs exploded.

"Eewww!" cried Ginny.

"They were smart enough not to throw them in our room," said Hermione.

Ginny gagged and ran away.

"Augh, it STINKS!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he ran into that corridor.

"State the obvious, why don't you?" said Ron.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" said Shippo.

"Be on the lookout for those two though," warned Miroku.

Mid-April was a major comeback for Fred and George. In a short period of time, they had made multiple copies of their pranks for that one day. The result was, as usual, mayhem ten-fold.

"Argus! ARGUS! Where are you? Eek, save me Argus!" screamed Umbridge as she ran away from a familiar looking firework that aimed for her buttocks.

"My broom!" he cried as it suddenly caught flames.

"Fred and George's Instant Pyro Powder!" whispered the twins to Harry.

"You'll need to try that on Umbridge's someday." Harry winked.

"Well, we all need a little fun sooner or later. How about sooner, George?" asked Fred.

"Go on ahead. Ten Knuts if you can get it on her two-ton a--"

Fred quickly smirked and was off to business.

* * *

Classes were basically in utter turmoil. Again. Everyone was reminded of the fireworks incident and their nerves were frayed as they were on the lookout for new pranks. Though no one was sent to the Hospital Wing seriously (except for Filch), people were getting some irritating effects from encounters with the pranks.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Hermione. "You two stop this nonsense right now so that everyone can actually LIVE by the end of the day!"

Fred and George looked at one another. "But Miss PREFECT," they boldly stated, "they aren't due to stop until midnight."

"WELL FIND A WAY TO STOP THEM BEFORE I WRITE TO YOUR MOTHER!"

Fred and George quickly whitened in shock.

* * *

By dinnertime, most of the pranks were gone. The only one that couldn't be rid of was Peeves.

Umbridge was defeated. Again. The students, or at least two of the students of Hogwarts have shown her that she wasn't in charge. She bristled in anger.

"I may not be _Dumbledore_," she threatened to everyone as they were gathered at the Great Hall. "But I am the H--_Master _of Hogwarts now, and behavior such as this will not be treated lightly. Confess the names of those who created this turmoil and I will not ban letters from your parents!"

The Great Hall was filled with surprised gasps and murmurings.

"You have a minute."

The students looked at one another. As much as they disliked Fred and George's annoying and nerve-fraying tricks, they hated Umbridge even more. The Unwanteds sealed their lips tighter than the others. Only the Slytherins were in Umbridge's favor.

"It was--" Pansy started but Draco cut her off.

"Shh! Remember where your loyalties lie!"

"Why can't I get those two Muggle-lovers expelled then?" she pouted furiously.

"Fine then. If you want to serve Umbridge then I won't stop you." Draco's eyes flashed fiercely.

Pansy bit her lip, but said nothing. The Slytherins made a mutual agreement not to say anything...for now.

"Five...four...three...two...one...zero." Umbridge counted down. "Times up, and no one has confessed, or revealed the names of those responsible. Well, if you all want it to be that way, then all mail through owls will be banned. Ah, now I see many people looking very disappointed at my punishment. You all know that it can be easily avoided by just telling me the names..."

Several people glared at her.

"You ask them to snitch on their own classmates," whispered Professor Sprout fearfully.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Umbridge snapped.

"Um, nothing, not at all, Headmistress!" Professor Sprout said fearfully.

"You will address me as Master!"

"I-I--"

"All right children, go back to your Houses," announced Professor McGonagall as Umbridge began terrorizing poor Professor Sprout. The students filed out quietly, for their ears strained to hear what Umbridge was telling Professor Sprout.

"Now look what has happened!" hissed Hermione angrily. "Because of your pranks all of Hogwarts is punished!"

"Now, now Hermione, think of it as a major blow against Umbridge!" said George. "She knows that she gets exposed every time something like this happens! And when she's exposed, she loses control! We have to remind her who's really in charge from time to time."

"That is NOT a good thing! 'Everytime something like this happens' ends up with worse consequences! Now what's next? She's going to ban us from ever leaving Hogwarts?"

"Hahaha! Hermione, do you think her pitiful bans and 'edu-shma-cational decrees' have stopped the students? Remember the Quibbler? A loophole will always be found. Ahh, I can think of one right now. 'All mail from _owls_ will be banned'..."

Hermione trembled angrily, but she had to admit, Umbridge's educational decrees and bans had really easy loopholes.

"Fine...fine...but NEXT time..."

* * *

"Where did you come from?" asked the elderly man who had found Kohaku lying in the countryside. Kohaku stayed silent as he stayed in bed with blankets piled up around him. He looked around the room and saw that the house he was in was crude--completely wooden and rundown. There was a small table and two chairs, one, which the old man was sitting on as he leaned on his cane. An old-fashioned stove occupied one side where firewood was piled in a large sack next to it. Seeing nothing of interest through Kohaku's eyes, Naraku pulled his control away from Kohaku. Immediately a change came upon the boy; he sat up and gasped for air.

"Whoa, easy there." A strong hand clasped Kohaku's shoulder and remained there until Kohaku's breathing returned to normal. Another hand held a cup of warm water in front of him. "Water?"

Kohaku tentatively took the water in his hands and felt the warmth seeping through his cold fingers. He drank until the cup was empty. Wanting to thank the man, he opened his mouth but the words couldn't come out. Alarmed, his hands reached for his throat, searching for his missing voice. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes as he realized...

"_...Sango! How will I ever tell you that I'm no longer under Naraku's control anymore?_"

"There, there," comforted the old man as he pat the child gently. "Everything's gonna be ok."

Then as Kohaku let the old man tuck him back in, he also realized that this time Naraku has let him keep his memories. He must not let this chance to slip away from Naraku escape again.

* * *

Harry felt confused. Overwhelmed by what he had just seen, he leaned against the wall and rested his head against the cool stones. His mind was racing. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breaths were coming in with long inhales and exhales. He tried to clear his mind, but he could not; Snape's worst memory was burning into his mind like a brand...

Everything was changing, everything, everything; what he thought about his father, what he thought about him _now_...He knew exactly what Snape felt, being humiliated within a crowd of laughing, leering spectators, after all, he was often in the same situations Snape was in when he was younger, and now _his father_ was one of those people who were eager to fill the role of a bully, it felt like...his own father...not bullying, teasing, humiliating Snape, but _him_, his_ son_...with his wand raised, his arrogant sneer, a little boy wearing baggy clothing and taped glasses crying...hanging upside-down from a tree..."_Father? don't_..."...too much emotion for him to handle...

"H-Harry, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" cried Hermione as she and Ron rushed up to him.

He could barely speak. "I-It's nothing," he croaked.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"I-I have to go," he mumbled and left, running a hand through his hair. Then he stopped halfway, and flinched as he realized what he was doing. He ran off.

"What's wrong with him? Did Snape jinx him during Occlumency or something?" cried Ron.

"What's going on?" Fred and George approached them.

"Nothing," said Ron defensively.

"Fine then," said Fred, and they both went down the hall.

"Let's give Harry an hour to cool off. To approach him now isn't a smart thing to do," said Hermione concernedly.

"Umm okay," Ron agreed.

* * *

"What's wrong with Harry today?" asked Eiliani after dinner. They were all alone in their assigned room. Harry had returned to his bed earlier than everyone else, and Hermione looked as if she was going to explode from a mix of emotions.

"He wants to talk to Sirius!" Hermione angrily exclaimed. "After Dumbledore did for him, he'd rather risk it all for just one simple talk!"

"Hermione, I'm sure he has his reasons..." said Ron.

"Have you tried telling him to change his mind?" asked Sango.

"Of course we have! Or I have, at least." Hermione glared at Ron. "But you know him, he's always so stubborn!"

"Hmm...is he going to meet Sirius here to talk?" asked Kagome.

"No. He's planning to speak with him through the fireplace." Kagome remembered how she saw Sirius Black's face in the fire for the first time. "And since Umbridge is patrolling the fireplaces except hers, he plans to break into her room to use her fireplace!"

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" cried Shippo.

"What the hell is that?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Some overused phrase."

"So he's risking everything to go into the heart of Umbridge's domain...that's almost suicide!" gasped Kagome.

"Suicide? No way! There's still a chance! Besides, it'll be interesting to watch him do all that by himself!" laughed Inuyasha.

"Fred and George are planning a diversion," said Ron.

"I wish they wouldn't encourage these kinds of things..." grumbled Hermione in an almost motherly way.

"Well, since we can't get out of the situation right now...we can at least do what we can to ensure Harry doesn't get caught," said Miroku.

"What can we do? Fred and George got it all covered. You know them..."

* * *

"Holy crap."

Inuyasha was standing on the banks of a large swamp, complete with it's own rotting reeds, flies, and frogs. It was just after Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. One frog jumped up and splashed in front of him, drenching the bottom of his robes.

Many other students were gathering around the swamp; some is keeping their distance, others approaching it closely like Inuyasha.

"I-it's a swamp," said Kagome, her face muffled by her handkerchief. "It smells..."

"I feel sick..." said Shippo dizzily.

"Anyone wanna alert Madam Pomfrey to tend to a seasick kitsune?"

"Please, let's move away first..." begged Sango. They quickly walked away from the swamp.

"Would that be their 'diversion'?" wondered Miroku.

"I don't know. Since when do swamps just randomly appear in the entrance hall?"

"Hmm..."

Then Peeves chose to swoop by their heads and cackle madly. "Seems like trouble, oh what fun!"

"Get them!" screeched a voice. Loud footsteps were headed near the swamp. "Don't let those Unwanteds escape!"

Kagome was alarmed. Thinking they were headed for them she started to run but then Fred and George zipped past her and stopped in front of the swamp. "Run, all of you!" yelled George to the five. They didn't think twice as the sprinted away from the swamp. A split second later a large explosion occurred, and liquid similar in appearance to Stinksap poured all over the unfortunate students who were too close to the swamp. If Fred and George hoped that their small diversion gave them a little more time to escape, they were wrong, for the Inquisitorial Squad surrounded them. A second explosion covered the Inquisitorial Squad completely with the Stinksap-like substance and they backed away towards the walls with their wands pointed at the two.

"Anymore explosions or any other kind of spells and you're gonna get it!" growled Draco, wiping the slime off his face.

"What's going on!" cried Hermione as she and Ron entered the hall.

Draco sneered. "Excellent, the Weaselking is here to see me do in his brothers! Mudblood, let this also be a warning to you--"

"So!" Umbridge boomed as she entered and looked down upon her victims. Shippo noticed Harry coming in after too, breathless but curious. "So...you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

Fred defiantly remarked without fear. "Pretty amusing, yeah."

Filch glowered at him. "You don't dare to speak to Master Umbridge like that! You nasty little brat! For seven years my life's goal was nothing but to hang you two from chains! But--" He drew a whip from his robes. "--this'll be better." He glanced at Umbridge for approval; she nodded curtly and he grinned nastily. The hall was filled with tense silence as Filch advanced upon them, whip out in front of him, his hands trembling for joy while his other hand pinched himself to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

Umbridge gazed down upon the students and proclaimed, "Let this show all of Hogwarts that her Master is not as forgiving as she seems to be! Wrongdoers will be punished under my rule! Go on Filch, go, go--"

As Filch raised the whip, Kagome raised her hands, ready to stop him. Across the hall, Ron and Hermione were raising their wands, incantations ready to burst from their tongues. But Sango was faster than them; Hiraikotsu went flying into the air and struck Filch down. In all that commotion, Fred and George raised the wands and summoned their brooms. Then they jumped onto them and flew off through the front doors with their memorable last words:

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Peeves wrecked intense havoc within Hogwarts. Students were no longer safe from Peeves throwing water balloons at them while they walked to classes. He then continued to crash suits of armor upon them, detach crystal chandeliers near them, or pelt them with burning candles and chalk. Umbridge and Filch were worse off. When Peeves wasn't pulling pranks on the students or just causing chaos, he was making Umbridge and Filch's lives a living hell. Mrs. Norris was no longer safe when Peeves was at a 50-ft. radius near her, and Filch often found himself fetching her from suits of armor after mopping muddy corridors and fixing flooded bathrooms. Umbridge never got a full night's sleep; she would lay in bed with her ears open, trying to hear any signs of Peeves trying to dump last week's trash on her. She was never successful, as Peeves preferred popping out from her ceiling instead of creeping into her room. Each day her large eyes grew poofier from lack of rest and later on in the day they would begin to narrow as she and Filch glowered at the remaining swamp in the corridor, trying to remove it while attempting to ignore her colleagues' mirthful eyes.

Though the students didn't enjoy much on their parts of Peeves' pranks, seeing Umbridge and Filch being punished 24/7 was worth enduring the risk of catching their robes on fire and visiting the Hospital Wing after being crushed by armor. Peeves was the center of attention in Hogwarts; most of the students found Peeves' next antic more appealing to watch than paying attention in classes. But the fifth years continued to study as hard as they could for the OWLs, even with all the distractions going on. Only a few students highly disapproved of Peeves' behavior such as: the Inquisitorial Squad, who's loyalty to Umbridge influenced their opinions; Hermione, who felt that Peeves chose a very inconvenient time to distract everyone from studying; and surprisingly Inuyasha, for reasons unknown.

"I think Inuyasha's jealous!" said Shippo as Inuyasha glared at him.

"I am not!" he bluntly objected.

"Jealous of whooooo?" teased Kagome and poked his frowning face. Inuyasha merely grumbled "No one," and looked away from Kagome as they sat in front of open textbooks in their small room.

"Aww come on Inuyasha!"

"Ahh, I'm starting to understand," exclaimed Miroku as he rubbed his chin with a finger. "Inuyasha's been grumpy and jealous lately because of Peeves!"

"You're jealous of Peeves?" cried Kagome to Inuyasha, who's frown deepened.

"Stupid monk," Inuyasha growled at Miroku as Kagome's eyes reflected her growing knowledge of the whole situation and her laughter shook her whole body.

"Inuyasha's jealous of Peeves because no one's paying attention to Inuyasha anymore!"

"Is that true?" asked Sango.

"No it isn't!" Inuyasha tried to deny it, but his behavior betrayed his true feelings. "I-I'm better than that poly-gyre-ist or whatever! No way would I be jealous of HIM!"

"Watch," whispered Kagome to Eiliani. "In just a few days, Inuyasha and his 'competition' will start a whole 'prank-fest' against each other..."

* * *

Although Kagome didn't take any Divination, her forewarning came true.

"Dammit, Peeves, this one's MINE!" growled Inuyasha as he threw a desk at the poltergeist. Peeves quickly zoomed out of the way and blew a raspberry at him.

"The cat's been my target first!" Peeves cackled at him. "You'll never catch up to me!"

"MS. NORRIS!" screamed Filch.

While the two argued, Filch's cat got away from them and ran towards her master. "She's getting away!" yelled Inuyasha and leapt towards her, but as he landed before her, a hundred spiders fell from the ceiling onto all of them. "PEEVES!"

Filch snatched Ms. Norris up and ran away, screaming "MASTER!"

When Filch went out of sight, Inuyasha glowered at Peeves. "You let it get away!"

Peeves cackled. "You're covered in spiders!"

"Rrgh! Get back here!" Inuyasha threw handfuls of spiders from his cloak at Peeves, but the poltergist was floating away, taunting the angry dog-demon. However, Peeves was backed up into a closed door in a few seconds, just a few inches away from Tetsusaiga's point. As Inuyasha swung the sword at Peeves, Peeves pretended to flinch and scream, but then he disappeared into the door, and Tetsusaiga split the door into splinters. High screams filled the air as Inuyasha saw that he had just broken the door to the girl's bathroom. "PERVERT!" Inuyasha ignored the screaming girls and rushed in, yelling "PEEVES! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME! COME ON OUT!"

"SIT!" screamed Kagome as she rushed into the bathroom on time. "I KNEW it was you!" she exclaimed as she saw Inuyasha crash onto the stones. "What were you thinking? I told you before that the girl's bathrooms are off-limits to guys!"

"But Peeves went in here!"

"So? I don't care if you got into another spat with him; just stop breaking rules!"

"Heh, you're one to talk! It's not like you don't break rules either..."

Kagome fumed. "SIT!"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha sunk deeper into the ground. "Stupid...unattractive...bitch..."

"W-what did you just say?" snapped Kagome. Her hands trembled and she felt her vision go out of focus as her anger tried to take over her. "_No, can't lose control_!" She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. When she opened them she felt all her anger seep away as she focused again and saw Inuyasha's mouth open to say something. "Forget it," she mumbled.

"Wait, Kagome--"

"I said forget it! You'll only make things worse." Kagome filed out of the bathroom, stepping over the pieces of the broken door without giving even a single glance to Inuyasha. The other girls also shuffled out; some glowering at Inuyasha before they left.

Inuyasha was left lying on the floor of the bathroom, alone to his thoughts.

* * *

April passed and May arrived quickly. For weeks Kagome and Inuyasha barely spoke to each other. Oftentimes, Inuyasha would try to strike up a conversation with Kagome, even try to get her mad again so that at least she'd notice him, but Kagome would always be busy studying for the OWLs, or conveniently walking in another direction.

"Dammit Kagome, I'm still here!" he yelled at her one day while passing by each other down the halls. "Stop ignoring me!" But Kagome barely gave him a glance; she walked purposefully down the hall to the seventh floor with something important on her mind. "Kagome..." Inuyasha frowned and sighed. "_What did I do to get her mad again?_" He scratched his head with a single claw, trying to remember what he did.

* * *

The last weekend of May passed joyfully with the Gryffindor victory over Ravenclaw in the final Quidditch match of the year. Kagome was so happy for Ron's victory that she forgot all about her silent treatment with Inuyasha. "We won Inuyasha! We won!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Oh don't be in such gloomy spirits! We should celebrate once in a while, at least!"

"Kagome's right! It's not fun if you're always so serious!" exclaimed Shippo who was licking a lollipop larger than his face. "Why are you always so tense all the time Inuyasha? A demon's not gonna jump on you--"

"I'm tense because I don't know what's happened to Kikyo after she gave Naraku the poison! And I'm tired of staying here, doing nothing while Naraku could be getting stronger and terrorizing people!"

Shippo sighed in annoyance. "We'll find Naraku in the summer. But I bet I'll be the one to defeat him first cuz I learned more spells than you ever learned!"

"Keh! Lies!" But alas, Inuyasha had only increased his total of remembering only 3 spells so far.

"Oh yeah?" Shippo took out his wand and aimed it at Inuyasha. "_Weligo!_" Hundreds of mushroom popped out of nowhere and attached themselves to Inuyasha and began to multiply.

"This is just like your old fox tricks! What's new about this spell?" growled Inuyasha as he struggled against the force of the mushrooms. He began searching his robes for his wand, but then remembered he had forgotten where he left that "twig". "Dammit! Where the hell is it when I need it?"

Shippo laughed. "If you can't even beat me, I bet Naraku would stomp you flat!"

"Get back here brat!" But Shippo had jumped onto Kagome's arms, who proceeded to lift a hand and say "_Finite Incantatem_." The mushrooms all bounced off of Inuyasha and disappeared with popping noises. "Come back here so that I'll stomp you flat!" growled Inuyasha, but he refused to go near Kagome. To their surprise, Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "Hey Inuyasha! This is your chance for you and Kagome...together!" Inuyasha stiffened and a little blush came across his cheeks. Shippo grinned and ran away from the room.

"What'd he say?" asked Kagome.

"Uh..." Inuyasha's blush reddened. "...nothing much."

Kagome smiled teasingly at him. "Oh, really?"

"Er, yeah." There was a moment's silence, then Inuyasha spoke again, "K-Kagome...I'm..." He swallowed his pride with great difficulty. "...sorry for last month."

"It's ok Inuyasha," said Kagome, surprised at the fact that Inuyasha was humbling himself. "I was wrong too...a little bit...I shouldn't have avoided you for that."

"Um...Kagome," started Inuyasha. "Lately I couldn't help noticing...ever since the...whatchamacallit...Career-thingy, there's been something bothering you."

"Bothering me?" Kagome looked around the common room and saw other students celebrating, but none were dangerously close to her. "That's funny, I never felt very bothered by anyone."

"No, I meant...something on your mind that's bothering you." For a moment Inuyasha thought he had pushed it a little too far. "_I'm never good at this 'getting personal' stuff_..." he grumbled silently in his head.

"Hm? No, nothing's been in my...Actually...something has been bugging me."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked tentatively, making sure he didn't mess up what he started. "_I hate how these things are so easy to ruin...One false move and..._" Inuyasha hated to think about what would happen next.

"Inuyasha...Professor McGonagall asked me to become the next Chrestomanci."

When Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, she saw not confusion, but understanding and surprise.

"Chrestomanci?"

"Did you have him in your time too?"

"Of course! No child could grow up without knowing about Chrestomanci...he who holds access to all the worlds. Demons sought for his position and power, and 9 lives. But they were all so weak compared to him."

"Oh." Kagome was silent, and looked down at her feet.

"Kagome...no matter what you'll be doing later, I'll still be there for you." said Inuyasha. "I want to protect you."

Kagome's heart was all a flutter. She hugged him quickly before she could stop herself. "Thank you, Inuyasha, thank you." She smiled at him with new light in her eyes. If she was to go down the daunting road of Chrestomanci, at least someone would be there with her.

Miroku and Sango watched them from the other side of the room. "He says he'll be there for her now..." said Miroku finally after Kagome and Inuyasha left to their dorms. "But what happens when he finds Kikyo again?"

They both knew the answer...and they did not enjoy it one bit.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango whispered a small prayer for her.

"_Even if Inuyasha doesn't keep his word, just know that we'll always be there for you, Kagome._"

* * *

Kohaku sat on the chair, peeling potatoes as the old man heated water in his stove. He stared at the food in his hand and wondered for the hundredth time what was to become of him. The old man made good company, but sometimes the lost feeling inside of Kohaku was just too overwhelming. Kohaku gripped his small knife tightly to fight away the tears that threatened to come. "_No...I must be strong. I am the son of a demon exterminator. We must always stay strong, and never show any weakness!_" But when the old man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, the tears began to fall all over again. Kohaku cried with shame for his weakness.

The next day, Kohaku pulled on the man's sleeve and beckoned him outside, where a low fog was pulling inland. He crouched down and grabbed a branch. The old man raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Kohaku began to write in Japanese.

"(Who are you?)"

The old man rubbed his eyes and looked at the message. Finally he said "I'm afraid I can't read your language son. Actually, I can't read anything at all." The old man shrugged and shook his head at Kohaku, and Kohaku understood what he meant.

"_We know different languages_._ He cannot read mine and I cannot understand his_."

Then something cold brushed past him. Kohaku jumped up.

"_Soul-snatchers!_"

Kohaku looked wildly around. More of them were appearing. He rushed back into the hut and grabbed his weapon. When he ran out he saw the soul-snatchers surround the old man. "Run!" Kohaku tried to scream but he remembered with horror that he had no voice. The feeble old man looked at the soul-snatchers around him in annoyance. "Get away!" he shouted at them and struck his cane on one. The cane broke easily, and the old man stumbled to the ground.

The soul-snatchers began swarming closer to the old man. "_No! No! No!_" Kohaku's mind was rushing as he ran towards the old man and began to attack the soul-snatchers. His blade severed the ones he could reach, but it was as if there were no end to them; more were coming. As Kohaku busied himself with attacking the soul-snatchers around the terrified old man, the summoner of the soul-snatchers walked out of the fog.

"_Immobulis!_" cried Kikyo as she saw her servants being hacked away by the demon exterminator. She pointed her wand, and Kohaku instantly froze while the soul-snatchers began to wrap themselves around him.

"Witch!" snarled the old man. "Get away from him! Get your filthy flying snakes off him!"

Kikyo pointed her wand at him and he cringed as her traditional priestess robes brushed hear his feet.

"You don't have to involve yourself in this," she said to him.

Kohaku realized that he could understand her, but what about the old man? A soul-snatcher had wrapped itself around his throat, so with great difficulty Kohaku turned his head to look down at him. To his surprise, the old man seemed to understand her too, as he shouted back something that Kohaku couldn't understand. Kikyo gave the old man a last glance, than the other soul-snatchers wrapped around him. With shocking ferocity, the old man got up and broke free of the soul-snatchers, then lunged himself at Kikyo. Without even looking at him, Kikyo raised her wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" A crimson light threw the old man back and he crashed into the wall of his house headfirst. The wooden house collapsed on top of him from the impact, and his body jolted before going limp. As he looked at the semi-buried body, Kohaku realized with a sickening feeling in his stomach that the old man had been killed.

Looking back at Kikyo, he glowered at her in pure rage. Here was a priestess, not just any priestess but the one priestess he had heard about a while ago; the priestess who would purify and guard his village's famous and well-coveted Shinkon Jewel. And that same priestess just murdered a defenseless old man mercilessly! Kohaku shook in anger. This isn't what a real priestess would do! Priestesses were innocent and pure, not murderers like the one he faced.

"He died for nothing. Fool." said Kikyo.

Kohaku wanted to scream at her--hurt her--kill her. He began to fight against the freezing spell, and the soul-snatchers struggled to retain him. Kikyo took no notice of this.

"You don't belong in the living world."

The soul-snatcher around Kohaku's neck tightened itself and Kohaku began to choke. A buzzing sound was in his ears; is that what people hear when they are about to die? He never saw one of Naraku's saimyosho approach him from behind, but he felt its claws dig into his back and take out the Shinkon Shard. Kikyo's freezing spell wore off, and Kohaku fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Kikyo didn't give a second glance at Kohaku, but simply looked at the saimyosho and said, "Naraku. Your plan isn't going to work. The Shinkon Jewel will destroy you, even if you fuse it with the Waiduvar Jewel!"

The saimyosho looked at her for a second, then it turned and flew away. Kikyo smiled in satisfaction while her soul-snatchers detached themselves from the dead bodies before bearing her away into the fog.

* * *

Sango was walking down the hall to her next class (Kingsley and Umbridge got tired of teaching the Unwanteds in a single classroom, so now the Unwanteds are allowed to attend regular classes) when she passed by a woman she didn't recognize. The woman quickly grabbed Sango's arm with her thin hands.

"Excuse me?" Sango asked as she looked at none other than Professor Trelawney. "Can I help you?" Sango recalled a distant memory of Professor Trelawney being sacked a few months ago. Then a Howler from Professor Dumbledore (whereabouts still unknown) ordered Umbridge to allow Trelawney to stay inside Hogwarts. "_Ah, so this woman is that same woman before_."

Professor Trelawney looked misty-eyed at Sango through her glasses for a few seconds. Sango was about to pull away from her grasp until Professor Trelawney finally spoke, "My dear...the thing you have dreaded for years...has happened."

* * *

Once again, I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I make J. K. Rowling look like a fast writer now huh? As I look back on my reviews I realize painfully that today marks the exact day one review urging me to update was given to me a year ago.

Oh--and we have another poll!

1) GOSH YOU TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE! ooh, there were "o's" in every word except "update"! cool...

2) What? 3 more chapters? Nooooo I want more!

3) Fanfiction is awesome! Don't say you're over with it now!

4) WHAT? YOU KILLED KOHAKU? HOW DARE YOU!

5) This chapter was particularly choppy/unusual/seems forced. (Ah, but of course it was forced. Forced out of my brain that is.)

6) Nothing to say. (I realize 6 could be shown simply by refusal to participate in the poll, but I felt like putting this up.)

7) I SHALL BURN/COOK/EAT/ANNIHILATE YOU FOR THE OFFENSE OF (insert offense here; ex: killing Kohaku, taking too long to update, etc.)

...yes, it's absolutely random.

Trust me, you don't want to know what I'm like at 2 in the morning. Other than sleepy.


End file.
